Road to the End
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Interested in video games? I've always wondered what it'd be like to live in one. I didn't know that's what'd happen. Now I live in a world of cubes, but why aren't the players and mobs cubes? Will I survive and escape? After meeting her I've found purpose again. I will protect Minecraft from all enemies and stop the wars and hate between the mobs and Minecraftians if it kills me!
1. Chapter 1: New World

Road to the End

Chapter 1: A New World

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

**Howl's point of view:**

* * *

I woke up in my bed and turned on the lights. It was a Friday morning and I had a week long break coming up. Today was the midterms and I was prepared. I jumped out of bed, threw on my uniform, pants, jacket and slipped on my shoes. My friend Lukas suddenly burst in my room.

"Rise and shine!" he said as he held a plate of blueberry waffles. "I got your favorite! Dry toasted blueberry waffles and hot coffee!" Lukas said as he set it down by my desk.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you being so nice?" I asked him as I walked towards my desk.

"Well, midterms are pretty hard for everyone." Lukas said as he handed me my cup of coffee. I took it and drank from it, burning my lips in the process. "Don't drink it now! Let it cool off!" Lukas said as he worried for me. "Besides, you need a break now. You've fallen asleep one hour before you had to wake up every night this week." I took another drink. "Don't burn yourself!"

"It's not hot." I lied as I took another sip, burning my mouth yet again. "Ow!... So worth it." I said just before setting it down and sitting in my chair by the desk and turning on the television. I flipped through the channels until I hit TNT.

"You need to get to school." Lukas said as he tried to grab the remote. "Turn off the T.V."

"School's in two hours." I said as I jerked my hand away, and increasing the volume on the T.V as I ate a waffle.

"Okay." Lukas said walking out of the room and letting me watch Supernatural. After watching my show I turned off the T.V, put on my fedora, left my room and jumped in the car to go to school. Samuel, my adopted father walked into the car.

"Ready for school, Howl?" he asked me as he buckled in.

"Yep, midterms are today, then no school!" I said happily as I buckled into the passenger side. Sam then drove me to school, dropping me off in the front.

"Have a good day, remember, just relax, focus and do your best." he said as he raised his hand. I high-fived him and smiled. In a way, even though he's not related to me, he's like a dad to me (Aside from the fact that he adopted me.) I walked to my group of friends and just stood there, just waiting to be noticed. One of them then noticed me.

"Hey, Howl." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder looking down at me.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?" I asked him, as we did the usual high-five into a handshake... Thingy." You ready for midterms?" I asked him.

"I guess." he said walking away. Hmm, guess not. I walked over to my first class of the day, World History.

"Morning, La." I said as I took my seat in the back. My teacher looked at me with his red eye.

"Morning, Howl. You're here early... Earlier than usual." he said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah, Sam brought me to school today." I said as I tilted my hat so I could see him. "I-is it okay if I catch a little nap before school starts?" I asked him... Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, son of a... Batch of cookies." I said censoring myself as the rest of the class walked in. He stood up and handed us the test.

"Okay guys, you have an hour to complete this test. On your mark... Get set... GO!" Esnohpla, or La, as I called him said as we started the test.

_Just thinking... My teachers are all either Gods, Demons, Angels or Reapers... Hell, I even pray to two of them._ I finished the test within 45 minutes of the hour we had to complete the test. Seeing as I had time, I took a nap for the 15 minutes of class that remained.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

* * *

"Howl, get up." Serah told me as she smacked the back of my head. I recoiled in pain shooting upward.

"OW! What the hell Serah?! The Ancient Hawaiian's say..." I began bringing our History classes' last chapter up. See, I'm not at all Hawai'ian... I'm actually German/Russian. German from my biological dad's side and Russian from my mothers side... But I never really embrace nationalities... Especially since I only remember a few words of German and Russian... I've been speaking English for so long... That I can't speak anything else. Except Hylian... But that's just English words backwards... What genius came up with that?

* * *

**Angel / Crescent / HX: I DIDN'T DO IT! (Actually I did.)**

* * *

"That if you hit a person in the back of the head you hit their family line. Yeah-yeah, cut the crap Howl, we both know you haven't settled on a religion." she said as she slapped me again... She was wrong... _I have religion... My religious loyalty is to Naito, Goddess of Night and Lance, God of Madness_. "C'mon, we have to get to Chemistry." she said as she took my hat.

"HEY! Get back here with my hat!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and chased her down the hall.

"Can't catch me, slowpoke! We both know you can't run without falling down! Maybe you should try skipping!" She said ridiculing me of the fact that I could only skip quickly. I blushed wildly and just walked to Chemistry as I hid my head in my hood. Arriving to class, I said hello to my teacher and went to Serah, who was busy talking to her friends. I walked up to her and bonked her on the head with my right fist lightly. "What the hell Howl?!" she shouted to me.

"Never take my hat." I told her as I grabbed it, threw it on and took my seat.

"Okey-dokey class." Our teacher said, smiling as she stood up. "We're gonna start the test now, is that alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." the class responded. Aero always had that effect on students, treating us nicely and caring more for our well being than her own. She was always so nice to us... And she was just a normal Angel. I finished the test early and went to the next class. Alphonse Mordred... He was a quiet teacher, but he always got the job done well. I liked attending his Language Arts class. The fun part is, he's Aero's ex-boyfriend turned brother in law, since she ended up marrying his twin, Esnohpla. It's like all of the staff of the school is related, because nothing's normal. Al is married to my math teacher, Naito, who is the Vice Principal, Lancelot's cousin. There's Atmos, who's Al and Esnopla's younger (even if he looks older than they are) brother, the hall monitor. Then there's the few that stand out, Niji, our art teacher, Ichor, our cafeteria's chef, Xenophon (Or Xenn as I called him), the janitor, Mira, the principal, Musica and Symphony, the music teachers, Quill, our gym teacher... But, I'm giving too much of an intro...

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I slept through the free time that I had and I finally ended up in Art. I finished off my test and pulled out my earphones to listen to my Ipod. We had ten minutes left, and I was dying to get home. I had just got the game Minecraft installed and I wanted to play it... badly. "Come on." I said quietly as five minutes remained for class. I was dying to get home and get on my laptop. I started closing my eyes and listening to _Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale_. The bell rang and I was snapped out of my music trance.

"Okay, everyone have a wonderful break and I'll see you all in two weeks." Niji said as she waved towards us. Everyone began putting up their chairs but I did that in seconds and raced out of the classroom, down the stairs, past the school gate and into Sam's car.

"Hey, Sam." I said as I turned. But in his place was Ellen, a friend of mine who lived with me.

"Hello Howl, how was your day at school?" the older girl asked me. I smiled brightly.

"It was great, the midterms were easy, especially Language Arts." I said smiling and looking at her.

"That's the writer we know and love!" she said petting my head as she started the car and drove us back to the house. "So got any plans? Dates? Meetings?" she asked me like she usually did.

"Elleeeeen!" I said blushing wildly and stretching her name. "I don't have a girlfrieeeend!." I said blushing. She walked up to me and pulled me into a death hug.

"Aw! Howl's growing up, isn't he?" she asked me.

"Stop it, Ell!" I said as I pushed her away. Lucifer came in as she left the room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Hey Howl, can I have twenty bucks?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm taking Ellen out tonight and I spent most of the money on getting us the seats." he replied as he looked down at me. I took my wallet out of my pocket.

"Fine." I said as I handed him the money... _Now I'm gonna be broke for another week..._

"Thanks, oh and by the way, Jack came over. He's in your room, fiddling with your computer." he said as he walked to his car. I quickly ran out of the garage, dropped my bag on the stair rail, and ran up the stairs into my room. He was gone.

"Great, now what did the pervert do?" I said as I walked over to my computer. "Oh, he was opening Minecraft for me." I said happily. "I don't care, as long as I finally get to play." I said as I started. I created a world I called Broken Realm... I had no idea what happened next. The game loaded and my avatar was looking around, I realized that I was in a small hole. My character jumped and I made him run around searching. "Wow, this is the most amazing game I've ever played." I said in real life as I noticed an ad on a website that my cousin was on. "Mob Talker?" I read aloud. "Wait?! Is he in the mob? I thought as I considered if Jack would ever join a gang. Alexis then walked in my room without asking... As usual... She's a bit too carefree to be my adopted mother... But I liked her like this.

"Hi Howly!" she said giggling as her personality was. Despite the fact that we're living in Hawaii, she had yet to grasp the concept that the phrase "Howley" was a slang and somewhat rude term for white people, lighter people, or Caucasians.

"It's just Howl, Alexis." I said to the adult Garo. She snuck over behind me and rested her arms on my back. "What'cha playin'?" she asked me, her metal arms weighing on my back.

"Minecraft, I finally got it." I said as I looked back at the screen, noticing another person was on my world. "Huh? That's weird. I didn't let anyone on yet, or even tell my friends I got it." I said as my character followed the other who ran. I removed my watch and put my jacket back on as I sat there in my white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and black and red fedora, with my blood-red tie hanging around my neck.

"Maybe it's a glitch?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said as I made my character chase him, suddenly I noticed him hiding behind two trees. "Aha! Come on out you!" I said as I looked at the player. He looked back with white eyes. In his hand, Alexis noticed that he had an ax.

"Howl, he's got an ax run!" she said as she shook me. My character began running away as he chased me. "Run faster!" she shouted as she looked at the screen.

"I can't! This is as fast as it goes!" I said in panic as my mother's green eyes intensified.

"HURRY!" She screamed at me. I had my character look around and noticed he was gone. My heart stopped beating quickly.

"Whew! He's gone." I said as I breathed heavily. She pulled a chair out to sit next to me as she leaned against me, panting heavily.

"That was close!" she said to me. I had my character look into the trees. I just had that feeling. As he looked up, we saw the player standing in the tree, staring at us.

"What the fuck is happe..." I began just before he killed my character.

.

.

.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

I woke up and looked around, seeing cubes and perfectly symmetrical squares of dirt everywhere. "Whoa. I must be going insane... Again." I said to myself as I walked up to a small pool of water. I washed my face and looked around. "Yep, like I said... insane." I said as I stared into the water again. I suddenly heard hissing behind me. I knew nearly every most known monster in the game, Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Endermen and Spiders (And the others). This was a creeper, I was sure of it. I turned around quickly and flung my fist. I heard and felt it hit, connecting with its face.

"Ow! What the Nether is wrong with you?!" I heard a girl say. I looked down and saw a girl around my age with orange hair and was wearing a Creeper jacket. "I was just kidding around!" she said standing up.

_... Well shit._

* * *

What a HORRIBLE start! :D

How did you happen to come upon my story?

What attracted you to my story?

What did you like about this chapter?

What didn't you like about this chapter?

What makes you keep reading?

What scenes could I have done better on?

What scenes did I do good on?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just for fun.**

* * *

**Questions to be answered:**

What happened to Howl?

Why was he transported to this world?

Who is this girl?

Will she beat the shit out of him as revenge?

Who is responsible for Howl getting sucked into Minecraft?

Who is controlling Howl's body?

Who is this mysterious girl?

All these questions and more probably not answered on the next overly-dramatic chapter of Road To The End!

* * *

Staff:

The Angel Of The Crescent Moon: Writer

The Withering Dragon: Assistant/Co-writer

Alkatrez: Leon's owner

The 13 Paged NoteBook: Syth, Flip/Alan, Whistle Grass Village's owner/Co-writer

Preemie98: Jack's owner

Magasquage: Owner of Cooper the Creeper, Cupa's older brother.

maritrollthe46th: The Creator of "The Flow". "The Fountain Of Many Good Ideas"

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Sincerely,

-The Angel Of The Crescent Moon

Thanks for subscri-Oh wait... It's not YouTube... SONUVA-BITCH!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and First Battles

Road to the End

Chapter 2: Moving in and Out

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my O.C's some parts and I'm using my cousin's Minecraft profile since I'm broke, he has the mob talker mod so I'm just writing my experiences there, and making the characters involved.

* * *

Howl's point of view:

"Sorry, I'm Howl. Didn't mean to hit you, miss..." I began, looking at her.

"Cupa." she said. She looked behind her and saw a cat. "C-cat!" she said as she ran behind me. I smiled, I love animals.

"Aw! Hi, kitty!" I said as I petted it. It mewled in happiness.

"K-keep that thing away from me!" she said standing by the water. I looked back and giggled.

"Hey, she doesn't like cats... are you okay with her?" I asked the cat. It purred as it rubbed against my leg. I picked it up. "It won't hurt you. Trust me." I told her.

"I have an allergy!" she said just before sneezing, actually sneezing. I put the cat down.

"Sorry, little friend but you have to leave, apparently." I told the cat as I petted it. It ran off back into the forest. "Sorry about that Cupa." I told her, blushing lightly as I could have put her in anaphylactic shock. As my allergies to bees did to me.

"It's fine... hey, you're blushing." she said.

"Nu-uh!" I said. She laughed.

"Yep! You're red as Redstone!" she said falling down and laughing.

"I'm not!" I said taking a step closer.

"I'm not sure you should be getting close to me." she said as she stopped laughing.

"Why?" I asked. "I just wanted to know where I am."

"Wow, you sure are dense, apparently you can make a world but can't figure it out." she said to me.

"What?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Yep, welcome to Broken Realm." she said.

"Okay... so I'm in Minecraft, and I'm a new Minecrafter?" I asked her as I widened my eyes in fear.

"Yep, you are. And I'm a creeper." she said, hissing.

"... Yeah, sure and I'm the King of Thebes, Oedipus." I said, pointing a thumb to myself.

"... Sure, whatever you say, Howl." she said laughing.

"Are you actually a creeper?" I asked her, a bit scared.

"Yeah, but I won't hurt you. I don't feel like dying yet." she said to me, smiling. I nodded.

"So, you're like, just giving me the heads up?" I asked her.

"Yep, simple as that." she said, smiling. "So, anyway, night will be here soon. You should make a house. Not everyone is as nice as me." she said looking at me.

"Yeah? How?" I asked her.

"Go punch some trees or dirt or something." she said as she fiddled with her gloves.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked her.

"Just punch the dirt." she ordered.

"Okay, sheesh!" I said as I walked to a lone dirt block. I started punching it. After a few punches, it shrank and began floating and rotating.

"And that's how it's done." she said. I simply picked it up and it levitated in my hand. "What's wrong?" she asked as I stared at the block, floating in my hands.

"I-it's levitating." I said, confused. She face palmed.

"Whatever, just hurry up, Newb!" she said, making fun of my newness to this.

"Fine!" I said as I started collecting more blocks. After a bit I had twenty-eight cubes of dirt in my pockets. I walked back to Cupa who sat on a dirt block. "I did what you asked, now what?" I asked her.

"Well, put them down in areas and you can make a house." she told me.

"O-okay." I said as I laid one down. It grew instantly and I started putting more down. Soon enough, I had a one block high, 16 by 16 room. "Now what? Should I go get some more?" I asked her.

"No, follow me." she said as she led me to a tree. "Hit the tree a few times, and it should break." she said as she looked at me.

"Okay." I said listening to her, seeing as she's only helping me. I punched the tree a few times and it broke, a small block stood in the middle as the tree above it levitated. "The fu..." I began before she interrupted.

"Good, now repeat this process until you get four blocks." she said to me. Ignoring the lack of logic from the tree, I just collected the other three pieces of the tree and walked over to her. "Okay, good job, newb. Now push all four blocks together. Grab the four and crush them in your hand." she said gripping her fist tightly. I listened and suddenly golden light shot out of the cracks and openings in my palm. I opened it and saw a single block with carvings and markings on it.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's called a crafting table, Howl. It's essential for every Minecraftian." she said as she offered her hand. I put the block in her hand and she walked back to the beginning house. She placed it in a corner and looked back at me. "I'll wait here, you go get more wood." she ordered me. I nodded and walked off.

"Why am I even listening to her?" I asked myself aloud as I collected a lot more wood, I came back with 128 blocks of wood. "Hey, I'm back." I said to her. She looked up from one of the two bed's there... wait beds? "Where'd you get those from?" I asked her.

"I decided I'd help you out, since you made me a home." she said snickering.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second... I'm making you a home?" I asked her.

"Yes, Broken Realm." she said to me. I smiled.

"Oh, it was just me being stupid, no need to thank me, besides you've been helping me even though I punched you when we first met." I said.

"Which reminds me." she said walking up to me. She suddenly punched me in the gut, making me fall over onto the dirt block. "How do you Minecraftians say? Paybacks a bitch?" she asked me laughing as I laid there in pain.

"Frick!" I said gripping my stomach in pain. She then dug in my jacket pockets and pulled out all of the wood. She began placing them around the house and somehow made a door. I didn't care, I was in pain.

"And done!" she said as she looked at the house with a roof on the top. "You okay?" she asked me as I laid on the ground, still in pain.

"NO!" I shouted as I gripped my stomach. She sighed.

"You're so weak, what do you not fight back home?" she asked me.

"No! I don't fight! I only kill!" I said as I stood up. She looked at me and laughed.

"You, kill?" she asked just before laughing. I simply pulled out my knife and lighter. "What are those?" she asked me.

"My weapons, until I can get my other ones back." I said hitting the button as the blade popped out. She jumped a bit.

"How'd you do that?" she asked me as her skin flashed.

"It's just a switchblade." I said as I put the blade back in. I walked over and grabbed her hand, making her hold the blade. "You press the button, and the blade comes out." I said as she pressed it and it did so.

"Wow!" she said as she played with it. "How did you make this?" she asked me.

"This is one of many from my world." I said as I pulled out some other stuff. My Ipod, Earphones, cell phone, Ipod speaker adaptor, phone plug, Ipod plug, and flash drive.

"What is that stuff?" she asked as she dropped my knife.

"More stuff... probably useless here." I said as I grabbed my stuff. I picked up the knife and sheathed it in my pocket. She pointed to my Ipod.

"What is that?"

"An Ipod, it plays music." I said as I picked it up. "Would you like to hear some?" I asked her, she nodded. I pulled out the speakers and plugged the Ipod in and started playing music, it played Time's End by Theopany. She listened to it, relaxing and lying on the bed as she looked at it sitting on the table, well wood block planted in the middle of the beds by our feet. As the song finished she spoke up.

"That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard." she said blushing. "Did you make that?" she asked me.

"No, I don't write songs. I'm still learning to play piano." I told her as I looked at a bag hidden in the corner. "Is that yours?" I asked her.

"When did that get here?" she asked me.

"I'm going to look inside." I did as I said and brought the bag as I sat next to Cupa on her bed. I unzipped the bag and found a case in it.

"Open it!" she ordered excitedly. I obeyed and opened it, inside was a Ukulele, a Hawaiian instrument. "What is that?" she asked me.

"A Ukulele, it's an instrument to play music with." I said as I flipped it in my hands. I remembered my hatred for this instrument and my culture of how our first king killed innocents for power. My happiness faded to a frown. "It's better off broken!" I said as I was about to smash it on the floor.

"Wait!" she said grabbing my arm. I looked back.

"What is it?" I asked her as I lowered it from it's position of destruction.

"C-can you play it?" she asked me. I felt a bit better, and began swinging it around like it was a ball on a string.

"Well, I dabble." I said swinging it in circled before it hit me, square in the head. "OW!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "But then again, I hate Ukes!" I said as I raised it again, with one hand this time.

"Will you play it... for me?" she asked, giving me puppy eyes. Now, I knew that she may look human but had TNT in her and could blow us up at any second, but I'm a sucker for puppy eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I put it in my hands. "How does it go again?" I said as I tuned it. I coughed as I prepared to sing. I decided to make a joke to ease the tension. "I dedicate this song to the little lady in green across from me!" I said as she giggled. By now, night had befallen us and we stood there, light lit by a single torch in the middle of us, balanced perfectly. I began strumming the keys of C7 and F, the first 2 keys I learned.

"_Pupu hinuhinu_

_Pupu hinuhinu e_

_O ke Kahakai Kahakai e_

_Pupu hinuhinu e_

_Maile lei, wear this lei_

_Maile lei, for this, occasion_

_Fragrance sweet, color, green,_

_leaves entwined, like a vine_

_beautiful, Maile lei_"

I sang as I noticed that she had dozed off. I sighed, a bit stressed, but happy as I played the one instrument I hate again and actually enjoyed it. I walked over to her and covered her with her blanket. "Night Cupa." I said as I put the Uke down and laid on my bed, doing my very best to stay calm, seeing as there was no sound. I didn't want to lose it and hurt Cupa, but my sedate phobia is too much for me to handle. I decided to turn on my Ipod and set it to play slow and sleepy songs. I soon drifted off to sleep. Ten minutes later, I heard screaming. I woke up in an instant just like I usually do when I hear screaming. "Cupa!" I said worried for my new friend, she just laid there asleep. "Damn dreams." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"HELP!" I heard someone cry. "I'm coming!" I said as I grabbed my knife. I woke Cupa up.

"What is it Howl?" she asked drowsily.

"Whatever you do, do not open this door." I told her as I ran out. I saw another Minecrafter but in a regular human form just like me and was being attacked by something. I decided to grab it's attention. "Hey, dumbass!" I called out to the monster who turned around and looked at me, holding a golden sword in its hands. I noticed the Minecrafter was covered in cuts and bruises. It was pink like a pig but some parts were rotting.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I asked, just before realizing that it was a good head or two taller than me. "Shit." I said as I dodged its sword just in time. I slammed my knife in its eye and it jumped back in pain, taking my knife with it. "Crap!" I said as I drew my lighter and reached in my pocket, looking for the bottle of kerosene that I always carry. I realized that I put it in my bag, not my jacket. Suddenly Cupa opened the door and threw me something.

"Howl!" she said as she threw a wooden sword to me. I grabbed it and whipped it to my right hand.

"Thanks Cupa! Now get back inside!" I ordered, worrying for my Creeper friend.

"Look out!" both the boy and Cupa shouted as it came at me. I rolled out of the way and ran behind it and slammed my wooden blade on its head. It fell down in pain before standing up again to crush me with its blade. I parried with mine as I saw an opening as its weapon was lodged into the ground.

"Kai-ten-giri!" I shouted as I span in a circle, decapitating it in one fell swoop. I knew all that sword training with Link would pay off. It laid down and faded in black smoke, leaving its sword and my knife. I grabbed my blade, put it in my pocket, put the wooden sword to my belt buckle and grabbed the golden weapon.

"Enderman!" the boy yelled, pointing behind me. I jumped back in fear and swung my blade wildly with my eyes closed. I mistook the word for Slenderman.

"You're not tentacle raping me on your life!" I screamed as I swung wildly.

"Please stop." I heard a girl say as I opened my eyes to see a rather tall girl, wearing a black dress and a hat that looked like an Enderman's face. I blushed at my stupidity and looked at her.

"S-sorry." I said as I looked at her. Suddenly Cupa spoke up.

"Andr?" she said.

"Cupa?!" the female Enderman said. They ran together and hugged each other. Now I knew that they were supposed to kill me, but moments like these? I wouldn't take their happiness away for the universe.

"Where have you been?" Cupa asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing with that thing?" Andr asked, pointing to me.

"I'd like to introduce you to the creator of Broken Realm, HowlXenn13." she said, walking closer to me, holding her friend's hand.

"He's shorter than I thought he'd be." she said looking down at me. Suddenly a stress mark like in anime appeared on my forehead.

"Who're you calling too small to even see with a microscope?!" I said exaggerating and trying to cut her with my sword as Cupa held me back by the collar of my jeans jacket. The Endergirl blushed.

"But I only called you..." she began just before getting a death glare from me. "I'll stop now." she said as she looked at me. She then looked to the boy, who was beginning to turn pale from a loss of blood. He fell to the ground and fainted. In the distance, we could hear the mobs closing in.

"We'd better get in. Cupa, Andr, can you help me get him in the house?" I asked the girls. They did so and took him inside and laid him on my bed. I walked up to him and his eyes opened. He was breathing heavily.

"Wh-where am I? The last thing I remember was being chased by that Zombie-Pigman, then... nothing." he said as he looked at me. I grabbed my giant handkerchief and wrapped it on his arm.

"Shh, you're doing just fine, we saved you from him." I told the male as he sat up.

"Thanks so much, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Howl." I told him. "The thirteenth Howl, Howlxenn." I told him, stating my rank. He smiled.

"I'm John. So, you're the creator of this place." he said.

"Yep, I guess, that's what Cupa says anyway." I told him gesturing to her and Andr. He tensed up.

"Are you insane?!" he asked me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked him.

"You're letting two of the mobs in the house!" he shouted as he drew a wooden sword.

"Hey! You shut up about my friend and her friend!" I told him as I drew my knife.

"But they're the mobs!" he told me.

"Just because they're descended from monsters doesn't mean that they are." I said standing in front of him.

"How can you trust them? Especially the creeper?" he asked me.

"Because if it wasn't for "The Creeper" I'd be dead by now with rats chewing on my bloody carcass!" I told him, angered at him for insulting the one person who helped me for no reason when she could have killed me.

"She saved you?" he asked.

"Yes, she did. I'm not an avatar in the game, I'm the real person stuck in here!" I said angered.

"Get out of town."

"I'm serious, why do you think I could pull out all of these from the human world and not be hacking?" I asked as I emptied my pockets of all of the electronics and lighters.

"So you really are the real person." he told me. I face-palmed.

"Yes, I am Howlxenn, the actual person not his avatar." I told him.

"How'd you end up here?" he asked me.

"Haven't the foggiest." I said, accidentally confusing him. "I don't know." I said. "Now get some rest, I'll keep watch." I said as I looked at the door with the golden sword across my leg. Andr and Cupa shared the same bed and dozed off quickly. I decided to just play the Uke until morning. Singing the same song for hours until the first stroke of dawn. I yawned as I woke up. I had somehow moved from my corner and was lying in a bed. "Huh? Andr?" I asked the Endergirl as she lightly snickered.

"Morning Howl." she said. I yawned and sat up.

"Morning." I said as I removed my hat to scratch my head. "Where's Cupa?" I asked her. She pointed to the bed. I shouted and jumped off. She was laughing heartily as she saw my blush.

"What's wrong? You scared?" she asked me.

"Um, no. I've got a girlfriend... though if I can't escape, I could only wish to kiss her goodbye." I said as I looked at Andr. I opened the door as I looked out. "Andr, catch." I said as I tossed her the golden sword. She caught it with ease.

"What about you?" she asked me. "And where are you going?" she questioned.

"Look for food?" I said as I opened the door. She then ran to the door.

"Hey Howl!" she called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Be careful!" she told me. I smiled lightly.

"Sure." I said as I walked off with my wooden sword. I continued walking until I found a small civilization, of other Minecrafters. "Wow, one night and a whole town pops up. Suddenly a female Minecrafter walked up to me.

"Welcome to Broken Realm Village." she said just before walking off. I looked around at all of the shops, I finally found one selling foods of some sort.

"Fresh meats, fresh bread, fresh vegetables and fruits!" he shouted as he looked at me. "Well how's it going laddie? What'll it be?" he asked in a really cool accent. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it sounded familiar.

"Um, four bread loaves and four apples?" I asked politely. He brought them out.

"10 gold." he said to me.

'10 gold?! What the hell?! I don't have that!' I screamed in my mind. "Could we trade or something?" I asked him.

"No." He said as he looked at me. I had forgotten my jacket, and over-shirt so I was only in a white t-shirt, shoes and a pair of jeans.

"I'll cover for the boy, Angus." a man with red hair said as he walked up to him. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I got on my knees. He smiled.

"No, I can't make the creator of this world bow to me." he said attracting other's attention.

I suddenly began hearing whispers like, "He's the creator?" and "He's a bit short." Okay the creator thing was irritating, but the short thing was it!

"Thank you sir." I said as I grabbed the food, and began walking back. I walked through the forest and back to the cabin as I heard rustling behind me. "You can come out now. I won't bite." I said as I looked around. "Weird." I said as I turned to town and walked back there. I walked up to a Minecraftian and asked them. "What's the point of this?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you that." he said to me as he walked away. We needed money to get food to stay alive as I try to escape here, so I looked around town and found a sign. "Tournament, all fighters welcome! Tonight at sundown." the sign said as it pointed to a small coliseum. I was so happy! If I entered, I could get money to pay for food and stuff for my roommates! I ran back to the house, opened the door and found Andr asleep, along with John and Cupa. I went over to Cupa.

'Yo, Cupa, time to get up." I said as I shook her. She hissed at me just before waking up completely. "Howl? Good morning. How was your dreams, if you know what I mean." she said blushing lightly.

"No I don't know what you mean. But listen this is huge! There's a fighting tournament tonight and I was going to enter! The winner gets a 100 gold and 10 diamonds. Second Place gets 50 gold and third get's 25 gold!" I said happily.

"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked, seeming a bit angry.

"I want you to come and watch!" I said.

"Why should I?" she asked me.

"Moral support?" I asked her.

"But you don't even know how to use a sword!" she told me.

"Watch me." I said as I grabbed her hand, grabbed the Sword from Sleeping Andr, and walked outside. Behind the house was a mountain. I raised my blade to the sky as energy flowed into it. I closed my eyes and focused on concentrating my energy on it. "Sword Beam!" I shouted as I swung my sword, emitting a small laser that hit a dirt block and destroyed it in a second.

"Yeah, great, but you're not fighting dirt." she said as she smacked me in the head. I rubbed my head and put my hat back on.

"That's why I need you." I told her, she immediately started blushing. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said quickly. "What do you need me for?"

"You know how Creepers can blow themselves up?" I asked.

"Don't remind me." she said.

"Well, I need you to teach me how to mine." I said.

"Why? What can you do?" she asked.

"If I can make a an actual sword made of stone or metal, I can probably win." I said smiling.

"Okay... just one more question, how am I going to sneak into a town?" she asked me.

"Don't hiss and stop wearing clothes?" I said without thinking.

"You pervert!" she said slapping me.

"I meant like stop wearing your mob clothes, like wear Minecraftian clothes." I said to her.

"And how will we get the money to get Andr and I clothes?" she asked me. I simply walked in, grabbed my jacket and tossed it to her. She looked at my jacket like it was some piece of either ancient wisdom or a message from hell. It went down to my knees, and since Cupa was a few inches taller than me, it should fit her.

"Get undressed and use that." I said as I turned around. I heard a zip and heard her pull on my jacket and button it up. "You done?" I asked.

"Yep, how do I look?" she asked as I turned around.

"You look nice, Cupa." I said as I grabbed her jacket and took it back into the house and laid it on her bed. I walked back out. "Now, come with me to town, if we can fool the Minecraftians, I think we can get you in." I said smiling at my creeper friend.

"And if this doesn't work?" she asked me.

"It will, trust me." I said smiling. "Oh yeah! Come back inside the house with me!" I said as I grabbed her hand. I woke up John and Andr. John snapped awake.

"Hey, Howl just logged in." he told me.

"Good, here's your breakfast." I said handing him bread and an apple. I gave Cupa hers and went to Andr. "Andr, breakfast!" I told her as I shook her awake.

"Oh, good morning everyone." she said. She looked down at my hands and noticed the bread and then the apple. "Um, Howl?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I can't eat the apple, ender people can't even touch liquids unless it's purified." she said to me.

"Hmm? Here, take my bread then." I said taking her apple and handing her my loaf of bread.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said taking a bite of the apple. I flipped the other in my hand.

"Thank you, Howl." she said to me blushing lightly.

"Any friend of Cupa's a friend of mine." I said as I took another bite. "Hey, Andr, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure." she said after swallowing a piece of bread.

"Can you go out into sunlight if you wear a hat?" I asked her as I took my hat off.

"No, I need full protection from the sun, meaning that no sunlight can touch my skin." she said.

"Oh, because I wanted to sneak you and Cupa to town and test a theory to see if I could get you to come to a tournament I'm going to be fighting in." I said as I looked at the taller girl.

"Sorry, Howl." she said.

"Don't worry, Cupa and I are going out to get you some Minecraftian clothes so that you won't be attacked again by Minecraftians like me." I told the ender girl as she looked at me.

"O-okay Howl." she said quietly. I looked at John.

"John, can I trust you to protect Andr? Like it or not, but by becoming my friend, she's become your's." I told him.

"Of course, I'll protect her." he said as he looked at her. She lightly blushed when he did. I zoned out.

"Okay? We'll be back by three!" I said as Cupa and I walked out of the house. We walked through the forest in silence and went into the town.

"Howl, I don't like thisss." she hissed at me, a bit frightened as she grabbed my hand.

"Ssstop it!" I teased, so they'd think it was a joke.

"Whatever." she said as she looked away from me.

"Okay, now to get clothes for Andr and you." I said looking at a clothes shop.

"How are we going to pay for it?" she asked me.

"I was going to just buy her a new hat, she just has to stop wearing the E-hat for tonight." I said as I looked for a store.

"Why don't you give her yours?" Cupa asked me.

"No one touches the fedora." I said as I slid my hand on the edges of it.

"Just give her the damn hat." Cupa said.

"No!" I said as I ran off, running away from Cupa.

"Get back here!" she said as she grabbed my shirt. She took my hat away and smiled. "In your face!" she said sticking her tongue at me and running off with my hat.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran off, following her. I soon gave up. I walked around looking for her. "Cupa?" I asked as I searched for her. I heard her voice.

"Oh no, a cat! Achoo! I-Achoo-'m Allergic to-Achoo cats-Achoo!" she sneezed while she talked. I ran in front of her and moved the cat away.

"There there, little guy, keep moving, Cupa has allergies to cats like I'm allergic to bees." I said to the cat as it ran off. I then turned to Cupa. "Why did you run off?" I asked her as I walked up to her. She looked down at me, seeing as I was a few inches shorter than her. "Now may I please have my hat?" I asked her.

"Sorry, just wanted to play... haven't played ever since... I can't remember." she said as she handed my hat. I put it on my head and smiled.

"You know what?" I asked her.

"What?"

"We're going to go back to the cabin and we're all going to go home and expand the house and we're going to play games right after the tournament.

"In the middle of the night?" she asked me.

"Yes, we're all going to make the house bigger since we've got two more people living with us." I said, as I backed up.

"O-okay, Howl." she said blushing as I took her back to the house. We laughed and joked the whole way. For the first time in two days, I actually began enjoying my stay here. Once we got back we opened the door.

"We're back early!" I said as I threw the door open. John and Andr were inches away from kissing each other. "What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Staring contest." He said as he stared back. Andr's purple eyes were getting a hold on him as he blinked.

"Yes! I won!" she shouted, finally coming out of her shy shell. She then noticed us there. "Hey Cupa, Howl."

"Hey, guess what?" Cupa asked her friend and John.

"What?" John asked.

"We're making the house bigger, since we've got you two here now." Cupa said as she went over to her best friend.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yep, but I don't think I'll be here forever." I said as I looked at everyone.

"What?" Cupa asked me with tears beginning to form in her eyes, tears I didn't see.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get out of here. But I don't think that's anytime soon." I said smiling. "Besides, you guys are like family to me, even though I've only known you for two days." I said. Cupa dried her tears quickly.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, if I'm going to be here, I want to be here for a while." I said as I smiled at my friends.

"That's good to hear." Andr said as she looked at me. "So, how are we going to make the house bigger?" she asked me.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe tonight we pack up all of the stuff and go." I said to my friends.

"What?" John asked me. "But why? I'm fine with moving but why at night when the mobs are most active?"

"Cause' Andy, can I call you that, Andr?" I asked her. She nodded. "Cause' Andy can't go out in the sun or she'll die." I said to John. "So, tonight, while I distract everyone in the tournament, John, you and Andy are to go and take stone from the front. John, can you use the crafting table?" I asked him.

"Well, first I need some sticks." he said. I threw some his way.

"You get as much as you can, run back home and start making stone swords. Then after the tournament, we find a new home, away from the town. I don't want them finding out about you two girls." I said to them. 'Okay team?" I asked them. They all nodded, okay, maybe since we have a few hours, I can learn how to use a crafting table... maybe learn to mine." I said looking at the crafting table.

"Oh, it's easy Howl, first you grab your materials, like so." Cupa said as she grabbed sticks and put them in a T formation. Suddenly they started glowing and became a wooden pickax. "See?" she asked.

"Whoa! That's awesome! Let me try!" I said as I made a wooden Axe. "Perfect! Now we can break the house quicker." I said I took the pickaxe out and ran towards a nearby cave. Cupa grabbed one and followed me.

"Howl! Don't just go running off!" Cupa told me as she climbed down. She couldn't make it down and fell on top of me.

"OW!" I said as I pushed her off.

"Whatever." she said as she grabbed a stick and my lighter. It may have not been the traditional torch, but it'd have to do. We laid it down near the entrance and walked in. Leaving more on the way into the cave. We walked a bit more and saw some iron ore, stone, and some gravel. A skeleton patrol walked by. Most were regular skeletons. One looked up and I hid by the wall in shadow. "Howl what's going, eep!" Cupa said as I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth as we stayed in shadow.

"Be silent. We have no weapons and I don't want you going all kamikaze in there." I said as I looked into her eyes. She nodded and I removed my hand. "Now we just wait until they leave and then we'll make our move." I said just before noticing there was a human dressed like a skeleton walked by.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing her bow at us. Cupa and I were scared, I noticed that she wore very revealing clothes so I closed my eyes.

"Hi I'm Cupa the Creeper and this is Howl, my b... friend." she said to the skeleton girl.

"I'm Howl." I said, covering my eyes. She then whispered to Cupa.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Cupa.

"I don't know." Cupa replied.

"You're not decent ma'am and it would be against my standards to look upon you as you are." I said still covering my eyes with both hands.

"Let me guess, boyfriend?" she asked Cupa.

"No." I said as Cupa said "Yes." "We're just friends." I said as she said "I just met the guy." she said.

"Oh, so friends with bennies?" she asked giggling, and lightly blushing.

"N-no! None of us are named Ben!" I told her.

"No-no, dimwit." the skeleton told us. "Friends with benefits are friends who have sex with..." she began.

"I heard enough, lalalala!" I said covering my ears.

"Ugh! He's so immature!" the skeleton said. "How do you put up with him?" she asked Cupa.

"Well, I don't know. Most times I want to blow myself up, he's so irritating. But I just get along with him somehow." Cupa told her.

"Hm... Name's Stella." she said offering to shake Cupa's hand. She shook her hand. I suddenly looked back and noticed that a skeleton had seen me and shot an arrow towards me. I dodged it with ease an threw my pickaxe at it.

"Hey Stella, mind calling off your troops?" I asked her.

"They're not my troops, I've been running from them." she said as she shot one in the skull, accidentally alerting the other skeletons.

"Frick." I said as I jumped down to confront the skeletons.

"What is he doing?" Stella asked as she shot an arrow.

"Something reckless." Cupa said as she watched me. I ran up to a zombie stole its bow and smacked the next one with it as I crushed another's skull with my foot. One slashed his sword at me but I dodged just in the nick of time and allowing it to cut my braid. I span behind it, broke off its arm and stole the sword. "I'm not letting him do this alone." Cupa said as she jumped down and stole the sword from a dead skeleton and used it to crush the skull of another.

"Cupa! Get out of here!" I said to her.

"Now's not the time for stupidity!" she said as she grabbed my arm and jerked me away from the blade of another skeleton.

"You mine, I'll handle them!" I said as I swung the sword through a skeleton, one approached Cupa from behind as she was mining the ore. "Cupa!" I would have shouted if Stella had not shot it down with her arrow. I found that the single pickax she carried was taking a bit too long and I started beating the materials with my sword to dislodge them from the walls. "Take what you got and leave!" I told them.

"You have to get out too, idiot!" Stella shouted as she helped Cupa up. I suddenly climbed up.

"I'd better get to the tournament!" I said as I grabbed two of the skeleton's swords and jumped behind Stella and Cupa. Cupa ran outside as the sun was still barely up and was setting. Stella burst into flame as the sunlight hit her. I pushed her into the shadows of the house and got the fire on her put out.

"Thanks." she told me, wincing in pain from the burns.

"Whatever, just get inside and help the Endergirl and Minecraftian!" I ordered the newcomer.

"Why do I take orders from you?" she questioned.

"Because either you're comin' along or we're leaving you." I told her, angrily.

"O-okay. Good enough reason." she said as she jumped through the hole in the wall that I made. John noticed her and grabbed the golden sword from atop the wooden table.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked Stella. I popped my head through the window.

"She's Stella, she's with us, Stella, help them grab everything." I ordered, we had no time for questions.

"Sure." she said as she began hacking away at the beds to get it in the bag that we found the Ukulele case in.

"Leave the Uke there, We're coming back in an hour." I said as I grabbed Cupa's hand and dragged her to town then to the top of the steps into the coliseum. Inside people were taking their positions to fight. Cupa looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Good luck." she said slapping me on the back before walking to the stands. I drew my skeleton sword and walked in.

"Oh, it looks like Number 13 has finally arrived, everyone!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Heroes always arrive late on the scene!" I said as I waved towards Cupa. She began blushing lightly as I did. Wait, why was she blushing?

"Please welcome Howl!" the master of ceremonies said as a few people booed while some people cheered for me. Cupa being in the crowd who cheered.

"Let's do this!" I said as I raised my blade over my shoulder and looked at my 7 other opponents. Two of them rushed me from both sides and I ran forward, everyone else could respawn, but not me, everyone else was a code, I was human.

"Take this!" one said as he shot an arrow at me. It lodged itself into my arm. I screamed in pain as I felt it. I heard someone gasp in the crowd. Then again, I was the only human among avatars who wore armor while I simply wore a shirt, pants and shoes. I lifted my blade high in the air and swung it.

"Sword beam!" I shouted as the blast ripped through 3 enemies, leaving 3 more to kill. I suddenly broke the arrow off of my arm, figuring that it'd make less bleeding if I left it in.

"You can do it Howl!" I heard someone shout at me. I looked up and was punched and knocked into the ground.

"Now to finish you off!" my opponent said as he slammed his blade into the ground next to me as I rolled out of the way. This went on for several seconds before I tackled him and slit his throat with my switch blade.

"Oho! It seems 13 has some skills with arrows." the master of ceremonies said as he confused my switchblade the arrow still in my arm. 4 competitors remain, who will win, this will be a battle to the death, 2nd and 3rd will get their pay once they respawn." suddenly they both turned to me and I backed away, now having to fight the two of them.

"Uh-oh." I said as I backed away. I raised my blade and they knocked it out of my hand.

"Pathetic boy, did you really think that you'd be able to defeat us?" one asked me.

"Let's test that theory." I said as I whipped my lighter at him, which he chopped and got gasoline on him and another contestant, soaking them both in kerosene as I sparked a flame with my blade on the ground as it hit a rock. It caught their bodies and burned them to death. "You've brought back an old flame in me." I said as I looked up.

"He did it! The newcomer has reached second place! How did you do it?" he asked me. I smiled.

"I did it for my friends, I wouldn't have had the drive to do this if it weren't for them." I said, looking up at him.

"Is it just for your friends or do they mean more than that to you?" he asked me as his eyes quickly darted to Cupa who was watching the battle.

"They're like family to me." I said as I put my skeleton's blade to my belt and let it hang. "Now, can I have the prize money? I have a debt to repay to a man who bought me breakfast. I said as I looked up. Suddenly a man walked forward.

"First you have to get through me." the man with the red hair said as he raised his diamond sword and showed off his diamond gauntlet on his left hand, where he held the blade in.

* * *

**Chapter two, just for you.**

**Questions to be answered:**

**Who is this man?**

**Where will they move to?**

**Why was John bleeding if he was playing the game and not in it?**

**Who is this person?**

**Why did the Grand Master of Ceremonies give Howl a weird look and glance at Cupa?**

**All this and more, probably not answered on the next chapter of "ROAD TO THE END"**

* * *

**Staff:  
**

**HowlXenn13: Writer**

**HowlPers12: Assistant**

**Jackson Crowley(Fake last name): Minecraft Provider for Howl**


	3. Chapter 3: New Home and Feelings

Road to the End

Chapter 3: Escape to a new life

Howl's point of view:

"You! You paid for the meal this morning!" I said pointing to the man. He brandished a diamond sword.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about paying me back." he said. "I just want your life. It's worth less than the meal, right?" he said as he raised his blade. I saw the look in his eyes and knew, this was one battle that I wouldn't walk away from with a bruise or two. I drew my sword and stepped forward.

"I'm ready." I said as I looked at this man with my steel silver eyes as his dark orange emmitted a spark of excitement and he walked forward. There was something about this taller man that put me on edge. It felt as if he wasn't just a code, but like an actual soul, bonded with it.

"You will not leave this stadium." he said as he brought the sword in front of him as it shone the stadium lights in my eye. I fell back from the brightness and he rushed towards me with blinding speed. Almost impossible of seeing what would happen. I randomly whipped my blade up and it clashed with his diamond sword, creating a sound pitch so high, I screamed from it, as my ears bled. I swung again as he appeared behind me quickly. I rolled out of the way just in time for him to slam his sword, cutting some of my braid. "Hold still." he said as he swung at me again, cutting a strand of hair on my head. I jumped up and ran towards him. He suddenly came behind and slammed his blade against mine. Throwing me across the field and into the ground as I rolled in the dirt.

"Howl!" Cupa shouted as she stood from her seat.

"Stay there!" I shouted at her as I stood up. I suddenly fell down again. She gasped as she still stood up, watching me. "You seemed like a nice guy, but all you wanted was for me fight you in a battle, wasn't it?" I asked the man as he walked closer.

"You just don't get it do you? I was created with the sole purpose of fighting you to the death, young Howl." he said as he brought the sword to my neck. "But I find torture much better than just killing you quickly." he said as he put his sword away, threw off my hat and pulled me by my hair. I shouted in pain as he lifted me off of the ground by the remainder of my braid. "Who want's to see the boy die?" he asked as the crowd roared, cheering for him.

"How could... all of these people... lose their humanity?" I asked myself as he dropped me. Cupa still stood up.

"HOWL!" she screamed as he brought a knife to my throat.

"Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend." he said as he was about to slit my throat, just before dropping the knife. "Wait, I have a better idea." he said just before reaching into his pockets. He brought out a bible, a cross and holy water. He spilt the holy water on my face and I began crying. I have never been disgraced as badly as now. He pressed the cross to my chest and smiled wickedly. "I cast you away from the gates of Heaven as our holy father hath demanded of your kind." he said as the cross began burning me. I screamed in pain as people cheered for this. "Now, go to Hell, child of the Horseman's slave!" he said as he put the bible to my face. The pages suddenly began burning me worse than any flame. I screamed even louder than before.

"STOP PLEASE!" I screamed for mercy from the man. He removed the holy artifacts from my body and drew his diamond sword.

"This is the end for you, Thirteen, send Twelve my regards." he said making fun of my dead best friend. I instantly snapped. I dodged his blade, grabbed mine and began slashing wildly at him, desperate to make him bleed for insulting my dead best friend.

"You bastard! I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" I said raising in volume as I slashed him. He parried every attack. He suddenly knocked me back 90 blocks with a punch, dislocating my right arm in the process. I could no longer carry the weight of my blade as I dropped it. Suddenly someone jumped from the stands.

"I'm not letting him kill you Howl." I heard the girl say as I looked up. I noticed that she had orange hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Cupa! No! Just run!" I said as I pulled the wall to stand. She stood at least 40 blocks away from me. She looked at the man.

"You're not hurting my friend anymore!" she said as he body flashed as she hissed, preparing to blow herself and him to kingdom come. "Cupa... no... don't!" I said as tears fell from my face. "Don't do it!" I said as I stood up and ran to her. He continued walking towards her prepared to strike her down. She continued hissing.

"Stay back Howl." she told me. I ignored her and kept running to her as I noticed that he was swinging his diamond sword like it was a toy, preparing to stop the countdown and kill both her and me. By now, everyone knew that she was a Creeper. I didn't care, I just needed to get her out of here. The moon was high into the sky as I saw the perfect oppurtunity.

"Andr!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as she appeared behind me.

"What's wrong?" she asked just before seeing Cupa.

"Get her out of here and get Stella and John and go." I said as I ran forward. Andr moved faster than me with her long strides as she grabbed Cupa.

"Let me go, Andy!" she shouted as she felt the Endergirl grab her. She teleported her away and I was alone with the crowd and the man.

"I don't fear you." I said as I picked up my sword with my left hand and rushed him. "I don't fear you, I don't fear you, I DON'T FEAR YOU!" I screamed as I swung it with my left. It clashed with his sword as we entered a pushing game between our blades. I pushed harder and suddenly the sword broke in half, leaving me defenseless.

"Goodbye, Thirteen." he said as he was about to impale me. I closed my eyes and awaited death, but felt a body fall on me, just hanging on to their life. I opened my eyes and saw grey hair.

"S-Stella!" I said as I saw the wound on the right side of her chest. I had now felt like I had lost everything. I had just let a friend sacrifice themself for me. I picked her up and began running, despite the pain I felt at the moment. The man just looked at us and watched as I ran down the stairs balancing for dear life with Stella in my arms as her head rested on my shoulder. "Hold on Stell, just hold on." I said as we reached the bottom and continued running. I didn't care what happened, all I cared about was saving Stella. I felt the arrow from beforesting my shoulder as I winced in pain as I ran. All the way back to the cabin and past other mobs, endermen, skeletons, and more I passed as I continued running. I suddenly felt weak and fell from the loss of blood as I noticed a green haired girl appear from behind a tree. Suddenly... everything went black...

Yaebi's point of view:

"Yummy, more food!" I thought as I saw the two, looking to the two, I noticed that they were hurt. "Oh well, food is food." I walked over to the girl first and touched her. I felt that she was cold and felt like bone. "Oh." I said as I went to the other girl, she was a good few inches taller than me, but I felt her pulse. It was quite weak so I felt like letting them go. I touched my tummy as I walked away from the two. I looked back and saw that the first girl was on the verge of death. Feeling bad, I picked her up and decided to find that angry creeper wearing a black jacket. Maybe she could help. I looked back to see the other girl bleeding. "I missed a meal tonight." I said as I turned away.

John's point of view:

"We have to go back! Howl and Stella are still back there!" I said as I looked back to see the mob coming. Andr pulled my hand.

"We can't! Howl told us to just run!" Andr said as she pulled me and Cupa.

"I'm not leaving him!" Cupa said as she let go of Andr's hand and ran back to where Howl was. I followed soon after.

"Andy, come on!" I shouted as she ran up to the next of me.

"You know, I can't condone your irrational behavior." she said to me as we continued running back to the old house. Suddenly we ran into a green haired girl with a skeleton on her back. She looked right at Cupa and spoke.

"Oh! Creeper girl! Do you know this lady?" she asked Cupa as she put her on the ground, revealing Stella.

"Stella!" Cupa said as she bent over to the skelleton. She looked back up to the zombie. "Was anyone else with her?" she asked as she handed Stella to Andr.

"Anyone else? Oh yeah! There was! I was going to eat her, but she was already weak, I like my meat tough and resistant." she said looking at me, I shuddered as I thought.

"I-is she going to eat me?" I asked myself as I looked at the girl.

"Where is he?" Cupa asked her, thinking that the person was Howl. The zombie ran forward.

"This way, Nee-chan!" she said as she ran off with Cupa right behind her.

Cupa's point of view:

I ran right behind her as we came upon Howl's body. "Here she is Nee-chan!" she said as she pointed to Howl. He was bleeding our and lying in a puddle of his own blood, soon enough, the mob of Minecraftians and other mobs would be closing in. Especially the zombies.

"Thanks." I told her as I picked Howl up and onto my back. I immediately started running with Howl still unconcious on my back as I looked desperately for Andr so she could teleport us back to the new house. Soon enough the zombie was following right behind me. I turned around and saw her hide behind a tree. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't find my mob." she said crying. I understood, mob groups were like family, and being separated is a harsh thing to happen. I didn't want her to eat Howl or John but seeing as the Minecraftians had just found Howl's blood, their wolves would be hot on our tail.

"Just come with us." I told her. She looked up.

"Really?" she asked, still crying.

"Yes, just follow me! We need to find that Endergirl and the other Minecraftian." I told her. "Can you sniff out the other Minecraftian that was with us?" I asked her as she sniffed the air.

"Yes." she said. "He's that way." she said pointing East. We ran in that direction for about a minute and we found John and Andr waiting for us.

"Come on!" Andr said as she grabbed John, the girl's and my hand and teleported us to an open meadow with a single mountain with many trees on it. Mobs were everywhere and the sun was about to come up. It was a good thing that the house was already built, even though it was the original size. I walked inside and laid Howl on the bed.

"Poor Howl." I said as I stroked his hair. I realized that he was still bleeding from the arrow, so I had to remove his shirt. I did so and looked around for some type of cloth to wrap around his arm as I removed the arrow. I gripped the arrow and prepared to pull it out. "Sorry Howl, this will hurt in one... two... three!" I said as I ripped the arrow out of his arm.

Howl's point of view:

I woke up screaming as the arrow tore a bit more skin as Cupa pulled it out of my arm. "OW-HOW! That hurt!" I said as I saw the arrow in her hands. "Thanks Cupa." I said as I saw her.

"Don't thank me yet, this will hurt." she said as she grabbed a handful of salt and threw it on my wound as I screamed again.

"Oh, son of a biscuit!" I shouted as I slammed my left arm on the bed. She giggled as she began wrapping my arm with my shirt.

"You're so funny when you're in pain." she said giggling at my expense.

"How's Stella?" I asked her as I looked at the skeleton on the other bed.

"Not good." she said as she looked at Stella who was lying limp on the bed. "We need to stitch her wound but none of us can sew and we need string." Cupa said as she walked over to Stella's bed where Andy and a zombie stood, looking at her.

"I can sew, but, I need to get string. Do you know where I can get some?" I asked her.

"There should be some spiders or lambs around." Cupa said as she opened the door to where John stood outside, training.

"Okay. I'll go." I said as I walked out. I soon realized that I wore no shirt. I turned back to see Cupa still wearing my jacket. "Uh, Cupa?"

"Yes Howl?" she asked me.

"Can I have my jacket back?" I asked her as I walked in, grabbed the bag and pulled out her jacket.

"S-sure." she said, as I turned around. I heard her take off my jacket and zip hers up. I turned around to see that for some reason, her jacket was zipped up less than she did before. I just let it go as I put on my jacket, grabbed my second skeleton sword and walked out. John noticed me and waved.

"Hey Howl, feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, can you help make the house bigger as I'm gone?" I asked him as I began breaking a hole into the wall so I could go inside and look for spiders.

"Sure. But here, take these." he said as he threw me a iron pickaxe, a crafting table and a bundle of sticks. "You'll need these to see." he said.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed one of the five pickaxes and made a cave and began going down. I soon enough found some things but nothing else. I left the cave and walked in the fields through the forest nearby. I soon heard hissing. I turned around and saw a creeper. This one was male and looked like the normal one. "Hey, I'm Howl." I said as I walked closer. He began flashing and blew up, flying me into a tree. "Son of a bich. (Acually supposed to be bich not bitch)" I said, once again censoring myself.

"Hey." I heard a girl say as I turned and was face to face with a spider. I shouted in fear as I jumped back. I saw that shw was just a girl wearing a spider hat, as she fell down laughing. "What are you, arachniphobic?" she asked me laughing as she fell down.

"No!" I said, blushing lightly. "H-hey, are you a spider?" I asked the girl as I stood up.

"Yeah." she said as she sat up and picked her nails. "What about it?"

"Can I have your web strings?" I asked her. She started blushing wildly. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Do you know where those come from?" she asked me.

"Haven't the faintest." I said as I stood up. She continued blushing as I looked at her.

"What if I don't?" she asked me.

"Then my friend will die." I said, looking down.

"W-well, I don't care about you Minecraftians." she said turning away.

"S-she's a skeleton." I said as I looked up. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding, you, and a skeleton, friends?" she asked me.

"I know it's unbeliaveable, but she's dying, so can I please have your string?" I asked as I got on my knees and begged her. She looked down at me and blushed.

"F-fine." she said as she looked down. "Where's the skeleton?" she asked me. I led her to the house and walked in. I saw Andr looking at me.

"Oh, hey Howl." she said as she looked back to Stella. I walked over to Stella and examined her wound. It was just above her right breast and was covered by her clothes. Suddenly, the spider gave me her string from her pocket.

"Thanks." I said as I looked for a needle in my pocket. It pricked my finger by accident and pulled out the needle. I put the string through it and looked at Stella who was still unconcious. I realized what would happen next and blushed wildly.

"What's wrong?" Cupa asked me as she noticed my blush.

"I-I need to remove her clothes." I said as I looked away. Cupa slapped me again.

"Pervert." she said as she slapped me. I blushed even more as I took my jacket off and put it on her body, covering her breasts as I still blushed. I began removing her upper clothes as she laid there, breathing heavily as I examined her wound. I pushed the needle through her skin and she winced in pain. I began sewing her back together and cut the string when I finished. I was still blushing when I grabbed my jacket quickly as I pulled the blanket onto her. I walked out of the house and left the girls there.

"Sheesh, just coming here is too much fanservice." I said as I walked up to John. "Hey man."

"Hey." he said as he lowered the block he was laying to make the house bigger. "How'd it go?" he asked me.

"It went good." I said as I put my jacket on and buttoned it up, still blushing as I thought about it.

"Did you see her bo..." he began. I ran over and had him by his shirt.

"OKAY LISTEN HERE! I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND, AND EVEN THOUGH I'M TRAPPED IN CYBERSPACE, I STILL LOVE HER!" I shouted as I brought him down to my level, since he was a foot taller than me. He pushed me off.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" he said as he gripped his collar. "Don't get so angry." he said to me.

"And besides, Stella needs to wear more clothes that hide her body. It's unnatural to wear clothes that reveal most of ones body." I said as I walked off to the forest to get more wood for the house. As I got there, I saw a large tree, in the middle of the rest. I reached to touch the tree and heard hissing. "AHH!" I said as I jumped back to face my foe. In its place stood Cupa, laughing her ass off.

"Oh! I got you good, Howl!" she said as she laughed. I sighed and walked toward her.

"Cupa... don't do that, I might accidentally hit you again." I said as I approached her. She stopped laughing.

"If you do, they can glue you back together in Hell." she said to me, making me shiver.

"Point taken, just please stop doing that." I said as I looked down at her. She sighed.

"Fine, it's just fun to see you scared instead of in that depressing mood all the time. Is something bothering you?" she asked me as she stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. I pushed her hand off.

"It's nothing." I said as I went to cut down a tree.

"No, something's bothering you." she said to me as she gripped my shoulder. I turned around.

"What is it? Something's been bothering you also." I told her. She began blushing.

"Well... do you have a g... Are you a confirmed bach... Damn it, do you live by yourself?" she asked me.

"No, I live with you guys." I told her. She grew angered.

"No! Back in your world!" she told me.

"I live with my friends." I told her. "They're all dating each other." She gave a little smirk.

"Well, do you have a g... gi... gir" she said blushing.

"What?" I asked her.

"N-never mind, I'll just ask later." she said walking away. Running towards a cave, crying. I ran and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm not letting any of you out of my sight unless I know you're safe." I told her.

"Why? You're the only one who can die!" she scolded me as she turned around.

"Well, yeah, but even if you are reincarnated, how do we know if you won't change? What if you're not the Cupa you are now?" I asked her with stern eyes.

"I-I don't know." she told me. She suddenly ran into me to hug me. "I don't know!" she said crying onto my jacket.

"Um... there, there. It's okay..." I said blushing as I stroked her hair, which was hard since she was taller.

"I-I just don't want to see you hurt!" she said as she tackled me onto the ground, still huugging me. I blushed even more.

"Um... I won't get hurt too badly. I woke up in the middle of a surgery and felt them cut my leg open, so I think I should be fine." I told her as I stroked her hair again and removed her hood. She looked up to me with tear filled eyes.

"J-just promise me you'll always come back." she said crying. What was I to do? I had to leave eventually, I-I can't stay here with her, I've already promised my heart to another. But I couldn't tell her that. What if she saw me as more than the person who made her home? More than a friend? More than family? Maybe as a lo...

"I..." I said, trying not to hurt her feelings. "I will." I said defeated. She suddenly began crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Howl!" she said giving me a death hug.

"GAH!" I said as my spine gave a crack. "OW! CUPA TOO TIGHT!" I shouted to her. She suddenly stopped hugging me so hard.

"S-sorry HowlXenn." she said to me.

"Please, just Howl, and i-it's fine, just do me a favor." I told her.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"When I stand up, can you punch me in the back?" I asked her.

"What? How could I hurt the man I love... like he was family?" she asked me, blushing.

"Because I think my spine is broken from your hug." I joked. She suddenly giggled.

"You're so weird." she told me.

"Yep." I said to her. I just realized that she was still on top of me. "Um, Cupa?" I asked her.

"Yes, Howl?" she asked me.

"Can you get off?" I asked her. She blushed and obeyed. "Thanks." I said as I stood up. "Hey, was John working on the house when you left?" I asked her.

"Yeah! You should see what he did!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me back. When I got back, I found a perfectly symmetrical mansion, with multiple bedrooms, 3 baths, a small pool and a few wolves and ocelots in the front behind gates. Cupa froze when she saw the cats. I looked at her.

"Hey, it's okay, those cats won't hurt you." I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked me. I grabbed her hand.

"Just look into my eyes as we walk to the house." I told her. She blushed and obeyed. I began walking sideways as I held her hand. We were two blocks away from the door as night began to fall. I opened the door and we walked in. I broke eye contact. "Whew, didn't think that'd work.

"Yeah." she said still looking into my eyes. I snapped my wrist and looked up. She suddenly broke eye contact. "Your silver eyes are nice." she told me.

"Oh, they're contacts." I said as I removed them, revealing dark brown ones. "I didn't like brown ones so I wear these, I said putting them back.

"Oh." she said looking down.

"So, where's my room?" I asked her.

"Well, John said your choice." she said as she took my hand and led me up. She opened the first door to her left upstairs. "Why not this one?" she asked me, as she saw my blush. "Howl?" she said as she snapped her fingers in my face. "What's wrong?" I pointed forward and she turned around.

"Ahem?!" I asked to Andr and John as they were making out on the bed. Both had their shoes off and were pulling on each others clothes. They broke the kiss and blushed wildly.

"Uh, hi Howl, Cupa." Andr said as she got off of the bed. "What brings you two here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, we just came to watch you two make out..." I said sarcastically, making her, Cupa and John blush.

"Well, why don't you two kiss then?" he asked pointing to me and Cupa. I had his collar in my fist again in seconds.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU?!" I asked him as I was ready to hit him.

"OKAY OKAY!" he said as I let him go. "What's wrong with us kissing?" he asked me.

"Well, maybe the fact that she and you aren't from the same world?" I asked as I sat on the bed. "And that you're just the avatar of Johnathan Ethan Spirit, Esquire not the real one." I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me.

"Come on! You're a rich kid! Your dad's a millionaire! You're always on the news! You have long blonde hair, wear fancy fencing clothes and have blue eyes." I said to him.

"Well, maybe I can somehow get in the game." he said.

"Yeah, I'd trade with you in a heartbeat." I told him. "Well, I'll go find another room, Cupa, you coming?" I asked her. She nodded and we both walked to the door. "Have fun getting your freak on!" I said just before grabbing Cupa's hand and running off. Both of them were blushing as they looked towards each other.

John's Point of view:

As Howl left I spoke up to Andr. "Hey, sorry Andy." I told her as I looked away.

"N-no! It's fine John!" she said to me, blushing wildly. "Besides, you're a pretty good kisser." she said to me.

"Thanks... want to do it again?" I asked her. She nodded and we came closer.

"Remember! Protection!" I heard Howl shout as he ran away. I closed and locked the door to prevent any... further distractions. I walked back to Andr who laid on the bed.

Cupa's point of view:

"Well that was awkward." I said as I led Howl to another room. Inside was Stella and the zombie girl, playing cards, as Stells stood there without a shirt. Howl covered his eyes again.

"Gosh, damn it, Stella! I told you to wear more clothes!" he shouted at her.

"Nee-chan!" the zombie said as she came over to hug me, she then hugged Howl. "Who's your friend, Nee-chan? She smells nice."

"Who're you calling a girl?!" How said angrily.

"Oh! Sorry, mister!" she said. Stella walked closer to us.

"Her name's Yaebi, she's a zombie. Don't worry, she won't eat us, just John, since he respawns." Stella said petting the girls head. She then walked over to Howl. "Howl?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for putting me back together." she said to him.

"Not a problem Stell." he said, still covering his eyes.

"You don't have to cover your eyes." she said to him, not showing even a hint of a blush.

"Nope!" he said still covering his eyes.

"Just open your damn eyes! I've got a present for you as thanks." she said to him as he opened his eyes and tried to keep his attention to her face and only her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. "Tadaa!" she said as she handed him a white fedora with a black band around it.

"Wow! Thanks Stell!" Howl said hugging her, forgetting that she had on no shirt. He blushed and backed away covering his eyes. "I'm sorry!" I grew angered. I wanted to hug him!

"If you wanted to touch them, you could have just asked." she said. He blushed and ran out of the room. I walked up to Stella.

"What the Nether?" I asked her.

"I'm just making fun of him." she said turning away, smiling. "Besides, we all know you're the one who wants him." she said giggling as she grabbed a shirt from the drawer.

"I-I do not!" I shouted at her, blushing.

"Suuure." she said as she put her shirt on. "Don't worry, I don't like him, I just like teasing him. Besides, you should make a move on him, you two'd make a cute couple." she said as she turned around and winked at me.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"Yep, besides, you'd better make a move, he's not going to. He's not that kind of guy." she told me.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"He just doesn't seem like it." she said as she walked back to the table, and grabbing her cards. Yaebi walked back to the table. "Do you have any 2's?" Stella asked the zombie.

"Go silverfish!" she replied, giggling. Stella did so. "Do you have any Queens?" she asked Stella.

"Darn! If we were playing poker, you'd be hustling me!" Stella said as she gave her a queen. I smiled and walked out of the room.

Howl's point of view:

That was really perverse. "I hope that never happens again" I said as I looked back. "Hm... there are ten more rooms. Which one should I take?" I said as I walked down the hallway with the erie feeling that I was being watched. I walked down the hall and reached for the door opposite of John's. I opened it and walked in, there was torches everywhere, illuminating the room in light, just as the other rooms had. Really nice. I said as I walked in and jumped onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and heard the door close. I looked up and saw no one. "C-cupa? Is that you?" I asked as I looked around. I looked behind me and saw a spider. "AAH!" I shouted as I jumped away from the bed.

"I scared the shit out of you!" the spider girl said laughing and kicking her feet in the air.

"Damn it!" I said angered as Cupa came running.

"Howl, what's wrong?" she asked just before seeing the spider on my bed. "Spidey! We told you to stop trying to scare Howl!" she said walking over to the girl.

"B-but this is my room!" she said as she pointed to a sign saying that it was. she sighed and grabbed my hand and led me to the room across from Stella and Yaebi's.

"Here Howl, here's your own room, I think I'll share with Andr." she said as she walked away from me. I laid back on the bed in the corner.

"Sure, hope you don't mind sharing with John." I said looking at Cupa.

"What?" she asked me.

"Yep, he and Andr were going to do it." I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Well, they were tugging on each others clothes, meaning that they wanted them off, both had a look of wanting to do it with the other, and they were both screaming with lust." I said as I looked at Cupa.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" she asked me, blushing.

"Well, when you have 5 perverts following and hanging out with you all day, you learn how to read human emotions for emotions of lust." I said as I took out my Ipod, speakers and other stuff.

"H-hey Howl?" she asked me.

"Yes, Cupa?" I asked. She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the uke.

"Um... can I stay in here... with you?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said smiling at her. She handed me the uke.

"A-and can you play it again?" she asked me.

"Sure, Cupa." I said as I took the uke and began playing and singing.

"I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh

I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh ..

Like to tell someone how to be as one

They won't come out they won't come out to sing my song

Mister reggae, won't you help me now

To sing a song loud about today-ay-ay

I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh

I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh ..

(Ukelele solo)

Just like birds of a feather, we got to sing together

And spread our love along this lonely land

We've got to realize, we've got to stop the lies

We've got to love this land and give it a helping hand

We've got to love this land and give it a helping hand, yeah

I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh

I hear music, I hear music

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh"

I sang as I looked away from the Uke. I looked at Cupa who was clapping.

"Yay! That was a nice song!" She said smiling and laughing lightly. I felt this feeling of being watched. I went to the door silently and pulled it open, having everyone crash into the room.

"Ahem?" I asked them. Each one suddenly stood up.

"We weren't listening! We were just going to go get something to eat." John lied.

"If you guys wanted to listen, you could have just come in, you know." I said as I sat next to Cupa who now sat on the bed in the corner.

"Really? You ain't shittin' us?" John asked me.

"Nope, no pooping here." I said as Cupa giggled. "Just grab a seat and feel free to listen." I said as I span the uke and hitting myself in the head again by accident. Everyone giggled and I eased up a bit more. They all sat down, Yaebi in Stella's lap. Andr in John's lap with his arms around her waist and Spidey sitting on the bed. I pointed my index finger to the John and Andr. "This song goes to the happy couple!" I said as I started strumming. I flipped the uke again and strummed again, and began playing.

"We've been together since way back when

And sometimes I never want to see you again

But I want you to know, after all these years

You're still the one, I want whisperin' in my ear

You're still the one - I want to talk to in bed

Still the one - that turns my head

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

When I look at your face, every day

And I never seen it 'til you went away

When winter came, I just wanted to go (wanted to go)

Back to the desert, how I longed for the snow

You're still the one - that makes me laugh

Still the one - that's my better half

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

You're still the one - that makes me strong

Still the one - I want to take along

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

(Ukelele solo)

You're still the one - that I love to touch

Still the one - and I can't get enough

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

You are still the one - who can scratch my itch

Still the one - and I wouldn't switch

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

You're still the one - that makes me shout

Still the one - I want to dream about

We're still having fun, and you're still the one

We're still having fun, and you're still the one"

I sang and played as I looked up. Everyone was clapping and laughing. I smiled. "Does music really bring people happiness?" I asked myself as I looked outside and noticed that it was raining. Everyone was already tired, including Cupa and I. I stood up and went to Stell and Yaebi. "Yo, Stell."

"Huh? Oh hey Howl." Stella said as she nearly fell over. I caught her in the nick of time, and shook her a bit more awake.

"We need to get you two to bed." I said as I lifted her up from the floor and carried Yaebi on my back. Stella walked us to her room and I laid Yaebi onto her bed and tucked her in. She opened her eyes a bit and saw me.

"Mister?" she asked me.

"Yes, Yaebi?" I asked the young zombie.

"You play really good." she said to me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you. Good night, Yaebi." I said as I tucked her in. She was cute in a sisterly way to me.

"Good night, Mister Howl." she said smiling as she dozed off. I saw Stella sleeping on her chair.

"Stella?" I asked her, she simply laid there with her face on the table. I sighed and carried her to her bed. As I put her in the bed she woke up.

"Howl? What are you doing here?" she asked me as she grabbed her blanket.

"Making sure you and Yaebi are sleeping. Good night." I said as I walked out. I walked back to my room to find Andr and John asleep in my bed, Cupa was asleep in hers in the other corner. Spidey must have gone back to her room. "Maybe this is what I need to get rid of my sedate phobia." I said as I opened the door to walk out. Cupa suddenly woke up, a bit scared.

"Howl?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"C-can you sleep with me?" she asked.

"W-what?!" I asked blushing wildly.

"I had a nightmare... can you stay in here, with me... by my side?" she asked me. I had no idea what to do or say.

"Okay." I said as I pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She giggled.

"We can share the bed, after all, it's big enough for two." she said as she looked at me.

"B-but I... I... Uh..." I said as I blushed wildly.

"We're not going to do anything, we're just sharing the same bed." she said to me blushing lightly. I agreed and climbed behind her so that my back was facing the wall. She turned around and looked at me.

"You know something?" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"When I first came here, I never expected to meet you, or anyone." I said as I looked at her.

"When I was first born, I never expected to meet you, Howl..." she said to me, breaking eye contact.

"Oh." I said as my eyelids closed a bit.

"Good night, Howl." she said to me.

"Night, Cupa." I said as I dozed off. I woke up mintues later and looked at Cupa. Her eyes were wide open staring at me. "What's wrong? Nother' Nightmare?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah." she said blushing. "H-hey Howl?" she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"D... do you have a... girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend." I said to her.

"Oh." she said looking at her feet as she laid down next to me. "C-can you do me a favor?" she asked me, blushing lightly.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"C-can you close your eyes?" she asked me.

"W-what for?" I asked, she simply gave me puppy eyes. "Okay." I said as I laid on my back and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard a zip and felt someone climb on top of me. I felt weird, like something was going to attack me.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." she said to me. I did so and noticed that her jacket was unzipped and that she wore nothing underneath. I instantly moved my hands to cover my eyes... but to no avail.

"What the fu...?" I said as I looked up to see my hands tied to the bed. She giggled.

"It's okay Howl, I won't hurt you." she said as I looked back at her face. I was blushing wildly and trying my damnedest to keep eyes on her face instead of looking down to my feet to avoid eye contact and catching a glimpse of her other body parts. "When I was born, I wanted to die, I knew I had to." she said to me.

"What? You wanted to die?" I asked her just before she put her index finger to my lips, silencing me.

"And I wondered, what would I love most. And I found the answer, I want you to kill me." she said blushing. I grew angered and shouted at her.

"You're not my enemy! I'm not killing you! I'M NOT!" I shouted in anger. She blushed even more.

"But, what I really want is for you to fill me with your fuse." she said blushing even more.

"Fuse? You want to drink gasoline? ARE YOU NUTS?!" I shouted at her. "If you drink that, you can die!" I said as I tried to rip the ropes.

"No, the fuse comes from your body." she said, looking me in the eyes.

"My body?" I asked her as I thought about the anatomy of the human body and tried to understand what the hell she was talking about.

"Yes... but... maybe my body doesn't please you..." she said, shedding a tear while blushing.

"What do you mean, please me?" I asked severely confused. "What the fuck?" I asked her. She gave me a perverse smile.

"Exactly." she said as she leaned in for a kiss. I tried even harder to break free. She came closer and closer until I could feel her breath on my lips. I turned away and tried to break the ropes.

"Stop it! I've got a girlfriend!" I said as I tried to push her off of me with my feet. She held my legs down as she came closer again.

"That's what's going to make this even hotter than it would normally be." she said as she was micrometers away from my lips. I suddenly opened my eyes to see that I was fine. I looked around the room to see Cupa sleeping, wrapping herself in the blanket and moaning.

"It was just a nightmare..." I said, relieved. "I should get some sleep." I said as I fell asleep facing her.

* * *

In the real world...

Xenn's point of view:

"Friggin Howl, still friggin' asleep, supposed to be friggin' awake!" I said stomping up the stairs to the short teenager's room. I reached his door and kicked it with my foot. "Yo Howl, get your ass up!" I said just before suddenly Howl opened the door and smiled happily.

"Xenn! Good morning!" He said as he ran into me to give me a hug. I panicked and pushed him off of me.

"Man, what the Hell is wrong with you?!" I asked him. He smiled and looked up at me.

"I'm just so happy to see you! I love you big brother!" Howl said as he ran into me for another hug. "What the frick? I'm not his older brother... What is wrong with him today?" I thought to myself, silently as he let go. What is this thing?

"Okay, I'll see you later, Howl." I said as I walked out. I had to tell everyone about him. Something is really wrong with him. More than usual, this time. If this thing gets out into the world, who knows what could happen?

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it, you guys!

Next time on Road To The End: Howl tries to learn everything about Minecraft and everyone in the real world try to stop Fake Howl. Soon we learn about this Red-headed enemy, but who is he, and what is he to Howl? All these and more, probably not answered, next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The End

Road To The End

Chapter 4: The End

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and the red-haired guy. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER!

* * *

Speaking to the reviewers and PM'ers (I think they're called XD):

* * *

To Jarrett:

Howl: Yo, diggity dawg, howzit, howzit hanging in da hood mah bruddah?!

Cupa: What the? You're not Howl, you're the fake one.

Howl: Oh really, then how can I do this? *Lights self on fire.*

Cupa: Um, Howl? That's not...

Howl: Nu-uh, I am fed up with your carelessness Cupa! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath. *Walks towards lava bath*

Cupa: No wait Howl!

Howl: *Jumps in and dies*

Cupa: I didn't kill him, just so you know...

Howl: *Respawns*

* * *

To: Dagsar12:

Howl: Thanks, Dagsar12.

Cupa: Yeah, thanks.

Howl: Wait... why are you here? THIS IS MY SECTION!

John: I'm here too, Howl.

Howl: ...

John: What?

Howl: How did you get in the recording studio? Anyway, thanks for the review.

* * *

To: Tobuscus:

Howl: TOBY! *Squealing like a fanboy*

Cupa: I don't get it, what's so big about this Tobuscus character?

Howl: WHAT ISN'T HUGE ABOUT HIM?!

Cupa: How do we know it's him?

Howl: Benefit of the doubt?

Cupa: No, could you possibly just mention, or even just say the phrase "Road To The End" and then tell Howl that you did, and on what video and he'll go watch it and then he can fanboy.

Howl: FANBOYING IS AWESOME!

Cupa: Ssssss... *Body is flashing*

* * *

To: Eminem fan 13:

Howl: YO, Howzit how...

Cupa: NO, NO! YOU ARE NEVER SAYING THAT AGAIN BEFORE I BLOW US BOTH TO KINGDOM COME!

Howl: Okay, just relax, take a deep breath, Cupa.

Cupa: *Walks away*

Howl: Yeah, I know a girl named Jayda, she did go to Kamaile... DAMN IT NOW EVERYONE KNOW'S WHAT SCHOOL I DON'T GO TO! XD

Cupa: And?

Howl: Oh yeah, Kid Icarus Uprising? Pardon my language but FUCK YEAH! That game is awesome!

* * *

To: Eminem:

Howl: EEK! EMINEM! I LOVE YOUR SONGS!

Cupa: Dumb fanboy. *Smacks Howl with frying pan*

Howl: Ow... *Bleeding from head.*

* * *

To: Tobygames:

Howl: EEK! TOBY... AGAIN!

Cupa: Oh, come on! It's already bad enough here with all these minecraftians and shit.

Howl: Guess where that reference is from and I'll give you a cookie if it's right.

Andr: If not?

Howl: Oh, then I get to, SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! Unless you're okay. Then I swallow Fake Howl's soul.

Fake Howl: B-but...

Howl: NO! GO BACK TO THE FURNACE ROOM!

Fake Howl: B-But why?

Howl: BECAUSE YOU RUIN LIVES IN ANOTHER STORY!

Fake Howl: But that's Dark Howl!

Dark Howl: *Appears*

Fake Howl: *Grabs gun* I've got this.

Howl: Thanks Fake Howl, you're awesome!

* * *

To: HowlXenn13

Howl: Faker! GO TO HELL, DARK HOWL!

Stella: Don't you mean Nether?

Howl: Oh yeah. GO TO THE NETHER DARK HOWL! I'LL BE THERE TO DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR OVER SPIKES, FIRES, BEN AND SLENDERMAN!

Everyone: ...

Fake Howl: Me? *Scared*

Howl: No, you're okay, Dark Howl on the other hand... MUST DIE! ESPECIALLY FOR WHAT YOU DID IN THAT OTHER STORY!

Everyone: What other story?

Howl: Nothing...

* * *

To: I Am The Real L

Howl: Thanks again!

Cupa: For what?

Howl: Oh, I'm thanking, I Am The Real L.

Cupa: Yeah, thanks again.

Howl: Yeah!

Cupa: Plz review.

Howl: Use good grammar.

Cupa: What about...

Howl: You're in the story, use grammar skills.

Cupa: But what about...

Howl: I don't give a damn about their grammar skills, as long as I can read it, I'm okay with it.

Cupa: ... Sssssss *Body begins flashing*

* * *

To: Street tagger 21

Howl: Hi, and thanks.

Cupa: Yeah.

Howl: Don't you have anything to say, John?

John: Thank you Street tagger 21.

Howl: That's better, little bitch.

John: WHAT?!

Howl: Relax, you'll get revenge.

* * *

To: BattleHQ

Howl: Thanks for the review!

Howl: Thanks, here's the next chapter. Stella? Can you come here?

Stella: What?

Howl: Say hi to the reviewers!

Stella: Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews.

the one True hunter

Howl: Thanks a whole lot, I almost lost hope for this story.

Cupa: B-but my screen time!

Virgo: And I WANNA BE A GOOD GUY!

Howl: Virgo, SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE I GET ALL KINDS OF MUDERLICIOUS UP IN THIS JOINT!

* * *

Random questions:

Cupa: Howl, why are you so strong?

Howl: Simple, a video game enhances a person's character's skills and strengths.

* * *

John: Do you like Cupa?

Howl: Of course I like her, she's my friend.

John: ...

* * *

Andr: Why are you so random?

Howl: Because, I NEEEDZZZ MAAAAWWWH CAAAAAWWWWWFFFFFEEEEE!

* * *

Stella: Why do you blush all the time?

Howl: I dunno. *Blushing*

* * *

Chapter 2 songs:

Pupu Hinuhinu and Maile lei

* * *

Chapter 3 songs:

I Hear Music by Ka'au Krater Boys

Still The One by Ka'au Krater Boys

* * *

Pairings so far:

(One-sided)CupaxHowl

AndrxJohn(O.C)

StellaxVirgo(O.C)

* * *

Ages of characters:

Cupa: (15)

Andr: (15)

Stella: (16)

Yaebi: (12)

Spidey: (13)

* * *

Characters that are O.C's

* * *

Name:

Howling Percival Winds Xennophius (Howling is a rank, but to honor his friends, he prefers to be called Howl)

Gender:

Male

Species:

Human

Age:

15

Hair Color:

Black but brownish red in the sun, if he's not wearing his hat.

Eye Color:

Dark Brown

Height:

4 feet 7 inches (When wearing gauntlet, 5 feet 9 inches)

Clothing worn:

Any type of fedora, a faded purple or black denim jacket that usually reaches to his knees. Black pants, red, grey and black shoes with purple laces. He wears earrings from his days on the council, that represent scythes, that when ripped off, they transform into hand scythes.

Weapons:

Sword, Scythe Earrings, lighter, switchblade, items for making fire

Siblings:

Fake Howl...

Love interest:

No one, suggested Cupa

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

Insanity, Fire, Sword Beam, can see in the dark better than most people, like mobs can see in the dark.

Bio (Oc):

He's me, the Writer, so... yeah... the council stuff in my profile explains him.

Friends:

Cupa, John, Andr, Stella... pretty much all of the protagonists in this story.

Theme song:

War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

Name:

Johnathon Ethan Spirit Esquire

Gender:

Male

Species:

Human

Age:

15

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color:

Blue

Height:

5 feet, 6 inches

Clothing worn:

White t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, black hoodie jacket with headphones

Weapons:

Sword and Battle Ax, (well rounded with weapons)

Siblings:

None

Love interest:

Andr

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

None, but can fight with fists quite well.

Bio (Oc):

Rich kid, bought Minecraft, plays it... yadda yadda

Friends:

Cupa, John, Andr, Stella... pretty much all of the protagonists in this story.

Theme song:

You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring

* * *

Name:

Virgo Darkland

Gender:

Male

Species:

Human

Age:

16

Hair Color:

Reddish brown

Eye Color:

Orange

Height:

6 feet

Clothing worn:

He wears a red coat, a white shirt and a black vest over the shirt, wears blue tight jeans and he always wears blue shoes and his gauntlet on his left arm.

Weapons:

All weapons

Siblings:

None

Love interest:

Stella

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

Gauntlets that amplify power.

Bio (Oc):

Bought Minecraft when it first came out and got sucked in.

Friends:

Cupa, John, Andr, Stella... pretty much all of the protagonists in this story. (When he joins them)

Theme song:

Bird and The Worm by The Used.

* * *

Howl's point of View:

I woke up, around five, if I had to guess. It was still dark out and everyone was still asleep. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, as I sat up in bed. "Huh? Is everyone still asleep?" I asked aloud as I looked around. Cupa had her head on the pillow and was drooling, just a tiny bit. I smiled as I wiped the drool from her mouth with the blanket and walked out of the room. As I walked into the kitchen, something happened, that put me on edge. A man was sitting across from me with his back facing me. Looking at him, I saw that he looked like the original skins for Minecraftians.

"Good morning, Howl." he said with his back still turned towards me.

"H-hi, who are you? And how'd you get into my house?" I asked him as I reached for the sword on my back.

"Don't even bother, for I am here, there, in your dreams, in the ground, everywhere." he said to me.

"I asked you who you were." I said as I gripped my sword tightly.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of me." he said turning around and facing me. His eyes were white and not present, as if he had light in his sockets instead of eyes. "My name is Herobrine." he said as I jumped back.

"No, I've heard of you." I said as I landed on my feet and look back to where he sat. He was gone. I suddenly heard him speak behind me.

"Like I said, I am everywhere, and everything." he said as I turned around. "Relax, I'm not here to fight or kill you right now. I'm here to give you a warning. The fake Howl is taking over your life." he said just before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"HEY! Get back here!" I shouted as the smoke began flying outside of the house, and disappearing in the morning sunlight. "Whatever." I said as I went to the... furnace? "Why is there a furnace here?" I asked aloud. I looked to my left to have a spider right in front of me again. I jumped and heard a girl giggling.

"Got you Howl!" Spidey said as she laughed at me.

"I'm gonna' kill you!" I shouted as I chased her around the house holding my switchblade.

"Can't catch me!" she shouted as she sped up and jumped up the stairs in a single bound before running into her room. I chased after her, but her door was locked.

"Open this freakin' door!" I shouted as I kicked it. I sighed and walked back into my and Cupa's room. I walked right up to Cupa and passed John and Andr. "Cupa, time to get up." I told her as I shook her gently.

"Huh? Good morning Howl." she said to me as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's morning, it's never good." I said quietly as I put on my hat from Stella. "Morning." I said to her. She got out of bed and walked over to John and Andr.

"John, Andr, wake up, you two lovebirds." she said giggling. Andr shot up.

"Huh? Good morning, Howl, Cupa." she said to us. "How was your sleep?" she asked giggling.

"I had a... good dream." Cupa said blushing and pulling her jacket a bit more in front. I didn't know what happened...

"Horrible, I had a nightmare." I said as I looked outside into the morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cupa asked as she looked down at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not comfortable talking about nightmares." I said as I walked downstairs to look for something to eat. Once I got downstairs, I saw Yaebi, but she was a bit older looking than last night. "Good morning Yaebi." I said as I walked by.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak pimp." she said, making me crash on the floor in surprise.

"W-what?!" I asked her.

"You're a pimp, do you know how many girls you have in this house?" she asked giving me a mocking angry face. I stomped back up the stairs to Stella's room. I kicked down the door.

"STELLA?! What have you been teaching Yaebi?!" I questioned with fire in my eyes. She was standing there in a giant shirt that reached her knees, with pants underneath.

"I haven't taught her anything, Howl." she said as she walked past me. I followed her downstairs, where everyone already was sitting and John was bringing out food from the furnace. "Good morning everyone!" she said to them.

"Morning!" Everyone said as Cupa gave Stella a glare... why did she? I sighed and sat down next to Cupa, trying to forget the nightmare I had.

"Hi Howl." Cupa said to me.

"Hey." I said as I looked at my plate, which had bacon, eggs, bread and a glass of orange juice. Being alergic to oranges, I simply ate the food, not tasting a thing, since my mouth was dry.

"I think today is a great day to begin." John said as he stood up.

"Begin what?" I asked him.

"Learning all you'll need to learn about Minecraft." John said as he took my plate.

"What?" I asked him.

"First you'll have sword training with me, monster know how, with the girls." John said, as he looked back at me.

"But I know all I need to know about the sword." I said as I jumped away from the table and drew my skeleton sword (Actually a stone sword).

"Not only that, you'll learn the basics of all Minecraftians." he said as he dragged me outside, along with Cupa and Spidey.

"UGH! IT'S TOO BRIGHT!" I said as the sun shone brightly in the morning. Cupa and Spidey giggled at me. John sighed and pulled out a sword made of iron.

"If you know so much, come at me." he said as he swung his sword behind him. Breaking a few blocks behind him.

"Okay." I said as I raised my sword. Energy began coursing through it. I swung it at him and fell to one knee, as the sword beam takes away most of my strength. He dodged it and ran towards me with his bare hands and punched me in the face, knocking me back to the ground.

"Come on Howl! You've got to be stronger than that!" he said as I tried to stand up. He suddenly kicked me in the stomach and I almost lost my breakfast. I finally stood up and threw the sword to the ground to fight him with my bare hands... well I wore finger less gloves on those hands. "How stupid." he said as he aimed a fist towards my face and I blocked. It was a feint and he gave me an uppercut to the chin. This knocked me backwards and onto the ground as Cupa and Spidey watched. I stood up and watched as John stood still with his hands to the side. "Here, you'll get one free shot." he said standing still. I frowned and came at him with my fist raised in the air, ready to punch him.

"Bastard!" I screamed as I pretended to punch him in the face, which he flinched to dodge and I span around him to roundhouse kick him in his head, which he fell forward in the process. "How was that?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Good." he said as he offered to shake my hand. I took it and he flipped me over onto my back. "Never let your guard down." he said as he stepped on my chest. Cupa gasped as I began breathing heavily. "Do you fold?" he asked me. I suddenly felt something enter my ears and I could hear nothing.

* * *

Cupa's point of view:

I gasped as I saw that Howl was on the verge of defeat. "Do you fold?" John asked him as Howl stared up at him. Suddenly, all innocence, or whatever he had in his eyes that I loved about them were gone.

"I can't hear you." he said with this eerie feeling around him as he stared up at him. John suddenly let him go, by moving his foot off of him. Howl suddenly bit his leg, with a lust for blood in his eyes.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!? GET OFF!" John said as he kicked Howl in the head. He suddenly stood up, again with the look and lunged for John, not punching, but clawing with his long nails, which is odd for a male to have. "What the fuck?!" John said as he dodged his nails and his hand swept through a tree, breaking the block in an instant. "Whoa!" John said as he dodged. I suddenly noticed something in Howl's ears, they looked like earplugs.

"Huh? John! Hold Howl down!" I told John who obeyed and held him down.

"LET ME GO!" Howl said, growling and shouting in fury. "I'll EAT YOU!" he shouted as I walked over to him. I removed whatever was in his ears.

"Howl! Calm down!" I shouted as the insanity left his eyes.

"Huh? W-what happened? Oh no... it happened again, didn't it?" he asked us as he began crying. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to..." he said with tears falling from his eyes, tears of pain and hurt.

"Howl?" John asked as he got off of Howl. Howl sat up, curled into a ball and cried.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted as he cried. I walked over to him and petted his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat next to him. I went to hug him and he moved violently.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted as he turned away. I looked at him, worried.

"Ho..." I began to say his name.

"I'M A MONSTER!" he screamed as he cried even more. "What have I done?" he questioned. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" he shouted as he weeped in his arms.

"Do you have sedate phobia?" John asked him. He nodded, still weeping as he looked at the bite mark on John's leg.

"Yes." Howl said to him. "But people with sedate phobia don't usually act out like that." Howl said as he stood up.

"It's not a problem, just how did those plugs get into your ears though?" he questioned.

"I don't know." was Howl's reply. "They just suddenly appeared... do you think...?"

* * *

Howl's Point of View:

"That someone turned your sound on mute when they appeared? Definitely." Spidey said as she sat down by Cupa.

"Maybe we should stop the fighting lesson for now and just go to the mining lesson." John said as he led me, Cupa and Spidey to a cave. "Okay, the first rule about mining is, make sure you have a pickax a shovel and a weapon." he said to me as he showed me the things.

"Huh? Can't I just punch the walls, just like the tree?" I asked him.

"That would take forever." he said as he drew a diamond pickax and slammed it into the wall, making it a smaller block in seconds.

"WHOA!" I said as I looked at the block.

"Now you try." he said, handing me a diamond pickax. After about ten minutes, I broke through some iron and found lava.

"Wow! Lava!" I said, looking at the liquid fire. John suddenly pulled out a bucket.

"Here, you can use a bucket to store things like lava and water." John said as he scooped up the lava with the bucket. "The deeper you go, the more lava there is, and the more rare minerals there are." John said.

"But there will be more enimies here if it gets too dark, so remember to carry light." Cupa said as she put a torch on the floor. Suddenly we heard something moving in the dark.

"Spidey, are you trying to scare us again?" I asked as I looked into the darkness.

"Um, Howl... I'm behind you." Spidey said as she tapped my shoulder. I shivered as I heard footsteps coming towards us, echoing through the darkness, what could it be? An Enderman, skeleton, creeper... Herobrine... again? Suddenly we noticed a little girl with a spider hat on her head. The spider hat was smaller than Spidey's hat.

"H-hi..." the girl said, nervously.

"Hello." I said as everyone came out from behind me.

"C-can I-I bite you? J-just once... it won't hurt..." she said to me as she walked up to me.

"S-sure?" I asked as I lifted my arm. "W-wait, why do you need to bite me?" I questioned.

"I'm hungry." she said, patting her stomach. I began crying, seeing a child starve. I suddenly ran over and hugged her.

"H-Howl!" the three behind me said as I hugged the child. I broke the hug and bent over to look her in the eye.

"Shh, it's okay. Why don't you come back with us, and we can get you some food." I said as I petted her eyes and smiled.

"B-but mommy s-s..." she said between tears.

"Where is your mommy? I'll take in your whole family." I said, smiling at the child.

"Howl! We don't have enough space!" John said to me.

"It's fine, I'll make them more." I said as the girl led us deeper into a cave to an adult spider, who looked just like a human.

"Sweetie!" she shouted as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her. "Where were you?!" she asked crying.

"Mommy, I'm okay, these people brought me back." she said, pointing to me.

"Thank you so much... MINECRAFTIANS!" she shouted as she jumped back holding her daughter tightly. "You're not hurting my daughter!" she said to us.

"Huh? Are you talking about us? We're not going to hurt you, I mean come on, we've got a spider and a creeper on our team, so i think we're pretty much good guys." I said looking at them. They pointed behind and I saw at least 8 Minecraftians together. "Crap." I said as I drew the pickax it was the only weapon I had, but it'd have to do.

"Get away from the mobs, you're insane!" one of the Minecraftians shouted.

"You don't know the half of it!" I shouted as I threw my pickax at them and it stabbed one in the head, killing her instantly. These were normal Minecraftian avatars, so I felt fine killing them. "John, protect everyone and get them home." I said to him.

"What about you?" he asked as he stabbed another, a male this time.

"I knew these might come in handy." I said as I grabbed out the earplugs and grabbed the diamond sword the female I killed dropped. John did so and Cupa looked back one last time to see me surrounded by the Minecraftians.

"Howl! Come back!" she said to me.

"I will!" I said, waving as I put in the earplugs. Suddenly I felt this wave of insanity wash over me.

* * *

Manfred's point of view...

This kid was insane, fighting the six of us, what was he thinking? Then again was he thinking at all? "You'd better learn your friends and enemies." I told him as I gripped my diamond sword. He ignored me as if he didn't even hear me.

"All right, you fuckshits, who's first?" he asked as one of us attacked him. He dodged it and drove the diamond sword through her chest, without flinching. Another came to him, swinging his battleaxe like a maniac. He suddenly dodged the ax and shoved not his sword, but his bare hand through his stomach as the hand ripped through the flesh and came out on the other side, covered in blood.

"What the Hell?" one of us said as the next four rushed him. He didn't even flinch as they came at him. He saw that they were going to stab him so he ducked and in turn, two got killed. Now there were only three of us.

"Eeenie, meenie, miney, moe." he said pointing towards one, and killed him in an instant with some kind of beam coming from his sword. Now only I, and my girlfriend, Trisha were alive. He finally removed his earplugs and the insanity in his eyes left. "Ah, much better." he said as he put them in his pocket. "Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?" he asked us.

"You just slaughtered my troop!" I said to him as I gripped my diamond sword.

"Yes, I did because you were going to kill two innocent teenagers, and a mother and child!" he said pointing his sword to us.

"W-what?" I replied.

"You heard me! I'm not letting you hurt innocent people, or mobs!" he said as he laid a torch down, to stop mobs from spawning near him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Trisha asked him.

"Those mobs were human! And they didn't hurt you! What if we were in the real world and a starving child asked you for food? What would you do? Kill it?!" He screamed at her.

"N-no.. I would feed it." she said, beginning to shed a tear.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ATTACK THAT MOTHER AND CHILD? EVEN IF THEY WERE A MOB?!" he screamed. She began bursting into tears.

"That's enough! What is your point?" I shouted back at him as I stood in front of Trisha.

"My point is, before you kill the next mob who doesn't attack you, ask yourself if killing them is worth it!" he shouted as he walked out of the cave.

* * *

Howl's point of view:

"I really hate people like that." I said as I exited the cave and walked back to the house. "Stinking hypocrites." I said as I walked past the Ocelots and Wolves. I opened and locked the door, seeing the two new spiders eating at the table. "So, are you two okay?" I asked as I sat across from them. The girl nodded and ate her steak.

"I can't thank you all enough for this." her mother said.

"Not a problem." I said, smiling at her.

"What made you not attack us?" she asked me.

"I don't hurt children or anything that doesn't attack us." I said with a smile.

"Thank's a bunch mister!" the girl said, eating her steak happily. I smiled at her and petted her head.

"What I'm trying to figure out is..." I began.

"What?" Cupa asked me.

"WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU'RE FROM ANIME!" I shouted as everyone just stared. "Anyway, now what do I need to do?" I asked them.

"Monster know-how." John told me as he pushed me downstairs where Andr, Stella and Yaebi sat, wating for me.

"Hey Howl, we're going to teach you everything you need to know about monsters." Andr said to me, I suddenly raised my hand. "Yes, Howl?"

"Why do you all either wear revealing clothes, dresses or not wear pants? I mean, Yaebi wears more clothes." I said as Yaebi nodded and looked at Andr and Stella.

"Well, that's all we have Howl... we don't have much to live on, I'm surprised Mobs even live that long when they're born." Stella said blushing and trying to cover her revealed skin.

"It's fine, I was just curious." I said moving my hands in front of myself in apology in case I had offended them.

"I-I never thought of that..." Stella said as she played with her grey hair, blushing.

"Stella, you make fun of me about how I blush at the fact that you're almost always nearly naked." I said blushing and turning away.

"Only to tease you." she said hugging me from behind as I jumped away. "What's wrong, Howly?"

"... What d-did you just call me?" I asked her.

"Howly, why?" she asked.

"T-that's what Alexis calls me!" I said, breaking down and crying, oh how I missed my mother figure. "Alexis..." I said, crying as I curled up on the floor. Suddenly we heard rumbling outside. "What was that?" I asked, drying my tears and running outside. "What the?!" I asked, looking at something that looked like a well filled with oil.

"T-that's a portal to my home!" Andr shouted, covering her mouth. By now the sun had set, and Andr could leave the house.

"What?" I asked her.

"Howl! This could be your ticket out!" John said as Cupa looked down, looking sad.

"Cupa?" I asked her, putting my hands on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Go, beat the Ender Dragon and go home, to your real home." she said, looking at the ground.

"Cupa, look at me." I said as she looked down at her feet. "Look at me!" I shouted as she looked at me. I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I wish I could stay, but I have to get home, to my friends, to my family, to her." I said, looking into her eyes. "But I will never forget you, all of you." I said as she hugged back, crying on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you Howl..."

"I'll miss you too, Cupa... but I'll be here every week, on my Minecraft, we'll see each other again, I promise." I said, pulling away.

"Go, get on out of here." she said, smiling to me, as she handed me my stone sword and pushed me into the portal, followed by her and Andr. John and the other girls must have gone back into the house.

* * *

In the End...(IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!)

* * *

"Welcome, HowlXenn13!" I heard someone say as I woke up on the ground.

"Oh, my freakin'... where am I?" I asked, looking up, seeing an Enderman, a regular one. "Shit." I said, staring at it, knowing it wouldn't attack if I didn't break eye-contact. I suddenly blinked and it began teleporting to me. Suddenly the man I had fought previously had appeared and stabbed him in the head. "YOU!" I said, drawing my sword, and pointing it to him.

"Oh, if it isn't you, Howl." He said, whipping his red hair behind his head. "I haven't told you my name, I'm Virgo." he said looking back.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him. He looked back, drawing his other Diamond weapon, apparently a diamond ax.

"I'm not, take this as an apology for beating the crap out of you yesterday, I just wanted to battle." he said, tossing me another diamond sword.

"Wait, is this..." I asked him.

"Yes, welcome to the End..." he said, before seeing Cupa and Andr. "You've still got the Endergirl and the Creeper with you?" he asked, pointing his blade to them. I reached into my pocket for my earplugs before he lowered his blade.

"You've come a short way to fight me, unlike Virgo Darkland here." someone said, with a loud voice as I turned around to face him, but there was no one behind me.

"What the?" I said.

"Howl, LOOK OUT!" Andr shouted as she tackled me to the ground, her long brownish red hair falling onto my face. "You have to be careful, you have no armor, yet you're already fighting the final boss." she said as I blushed at my stupidity. She got off of me and drew her Golden Sword as I stood up and tossed the Diamond Sword to Cupa.

"Got it." I said, just before Virgo threw me a gauntlet for my right arm.

"Put it on." he said, just before I put on the sterling silver gauntlet. I suddenly began undergoing a change, I felt stronger, faster, taller. "You must be the real Howl, you can use it just like me." he said before pulling out a bow and shooting at the Enderdragon.

"You missed me." we heard as it swooped for me with Andr pushing me out of the way again. "Your hope to defeat me is futile."

"Grr! Howl! The pillars of obsidian! Destroy them!" Virgo shouted to me as I looked at my Stone Sword.

"You dipstick! Only Diamond Pickaxes can destroy stuff like that!" I said, looking at the Ender Dragon.

"Just attack it, use the Sword Beam!" he said as I nodded, raising my blade to the sky. It suddenly began glowing with a dark aura as I span in a circle to send the blast sideways, but it crawled on the ground at an amazing speed as it flew up the pillar and into a diamond, destroying it on contact. "Wow! You are powerful!" he said, kicking an Enderman away from him as he stabbed another in the stomach.

"Look out!" I heard Stella say as she jumped into the scene, holding her bow as she pointed it to the sky and shot the diamonds off of the pillars, leaving none behind.

"Now he can't regain energy!" Virgo said with a smile as Stella blushed lightly. "Thanks!" he said, looking at her as she nodded, trying to hide her blush.

"Uh, Virgo?" I asked him, looking at myself.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me.

"What else can this gauntlet do?" I asked as he smiled.

"Well, let's just say, it amplifies your power." he said, shooting the Ender Dragon with an arrow. It lodged itself into its wing as it tumbled into a pillar before taking a new form, one smaller, more human... Now, it stands, around the height of Virgo and Howl, walking forth as a Enderman, but shorter, around the height of a Minecraftian and holding a blade as black as night as he wore dark armor with wings on the back.

"Who the heck is that?" Andr, Cupa and Stella asked just before John appeared, holding a diamond sword and standing in front of the girls.

"I don't know." he said.

"I am the Ender Dragon in its newest forme, now, which of you six dare to stand against me?" he asked as I stepped forward along with Virgo.

"We challenge you!" Virgo and I said in unison as we swung our diamond swords behind us, in an epic fashion as they struck each other.

"Challenge accepted." he said, swinging his blade down.

"Let's do this!" Virgo said, running to him, and slamming his blade on the Dragon's shoulder, which clashed on the armor like it was nothing. He suddenly ran in circles around him as he continually slashed at the armor, not even moving the dragon let alone hurting it. "What the Hell is your armor made of? Obsidian?" he asked, angered.

"Actually yes." he said, slashing at Virgo, causing a massive cut on his chest as Stella flinched.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, running over to the fallen red-haired (Now) protagonist. He blushed as she got closer. "Are you okay?" she asked him as his eyes drew to her chest before back to her face.

"I'm fine." he said, blushing wildly, before he snuck another glance at her chest.

"Virgo!" I shouted to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll handle this guy!" I said, raising my sword to charge up energy, this time, both, a dark aura, and a light aura filled the blade. "Sword beam!" I shouted as I swung my sword, but no beam left it. "What the... come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON!" I shouted as I swung my sword wildly. "COME! FREAKING! ON!" I screamed at the blade, accidentally swinging it against the Ender Dragon Warrior. It clashed with his blade as it flew back some feet.

"Ugh, so you've figured out that the Power of Courage and Heart can defeat me? Good boy." he said, lowering his blade. Unfortunately that will not be good enough!" he said before rushing towards me, ready to slice me in half, with his wings flapping him upward to fly at me. I lifted the blade in a vertical motion as his blade clashed against mine and broke.

"What the?" I asked as the sword raised itself and struck him down in a single blow. "Whoa."

"Is he actually that strong?" Virgo asked as Stella shrugged.

"Let's get you out of here, Howl's going home now." she said, lifting him up with his arm around her as Andr and John came to help her.

"We got you, buddy." John said as he and the others walked to the End's exit as I looked at the colorful portal that just opened.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Cupa said to me, looking to me.

"I guess so." I said, looking back at her. She held her hand out to shake mine as I ran into her for a hug. She lightly blushed before hugging back.

"I'll miss you Howl." she said, looking up at me, now that the gauntlet made me taller.

"I'll miss you too, Cupa." I said, hugging her tightly. She then pulled away. I smiled and walked off, towards the portal. I looked back one last time and waved as she smiled and waved back to me. I walked towards the portal, one step away before I heard someone speak.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a man say as I turned around to see Herobrine, with his sword at Cupa's neck.

"Let her go, Herobrine!" I shouted at him as I drew my sword, rage in my eyes. I took a step forward as he put the blade to her neck. A bit of blood seeped out as Cupa cried.

"Howl, go... this may be your last chance... GO!" she shouted, hiding her tears from me.

"I'm not leaving you, with this bastard." I said, looking at him. "Herobrine, let her go." I ordered as he gave a sick grin and threw her to the ground.

"Howl..." Cupa said, hiding her tears before Herobrine unzipped her jacket. I saw her shorts and bra as I blushed. He suddenly shoved his blade into her stomach. "HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" she screamed out in pain as he left a big cut in her stomach, vertical. He then thrust his hand into her wound, removing her dynamite. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain.

* * *

Narrator's point of view:

At that moment, Howl froze. What was a creeper without their explosive fuse... nothing more than human, or animal. "YOU BASTARD!" Howl screamed in a two toned voice as he leaped into the air, to slam the blade against Herobrine. He was blocked and easily sent to the ground as Cupa laid on the ground, bleeding from her wound. Jumping through, Andr saw her friend lying there, bleeding as Howl viciously attacked Herobrine. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, swinging the blade wildly. Herobrine blocked every attack before feinting one, spinning around and making a vertical slice toward the ground. Howl could do nothing to dodge this attack. The blade cut cleanly through his left arm, leaving it a armless socket, bleeding as Howl fell to his knees. Herobrine gave a grin before something looking like earrings flew through the portal, flying into Howl's ears.

"What is this power?" Herobrine said, backing away before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Get as strong as you can, then come fight me, you'll know where to find me..." he called out as Howl and Cupa fainted from blood loss.

"HOWL! CUPA!" Andr shouted as she carried them back to the house, along with the help of Virgo, but they failed to retrieve Howl's arm as it reverted into matter.

* * *

**Chapter four! *Gets thrown out the door* (XD)**

**Questions to be answered:**

**Will Howl survive?**

**What will happen to Cupa?**

**Why did Herobrine warn Howl in the first place?**

**Will I ever get a lif-HEY!**

**All this and more, probably not answered on the next chapter of "ROAD TO THE END"**

* * *

**Staff:  
**

**HowlXenn13: Writer**

**HowlPers12: Assistant**

**Jackson Crowley(Fake last name): Minecraft Provider for HowlXenn13**


	5. Recap of Chapters 3 & 4

**ROAD TO THE END NEWS UPDATE**

**I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE CHARACTERS UNLESS THEY ARE VILLAINS AND WILL STAY VILLAINS THE WHOLE WAY WILL YOU ALL DESIST THE OC SUBMISSION UNLESS THEY ARE VILLAINS!? I AM SERIOUS! HERE IS A LIST OF ALL OF THE THAT I HAVE ACCEPTED AND WILL STOP AT THIS LIST!**

**LEON VAIL**

**SYTH**

**NEUTRALITE**

**MICHAEL (AKA EREBOS)**

**BLADE**

**PHANTOM**

**POISON**

**CELLA**

**SHADOWMAN**

**RIKU**

**XBLADE**

**LUCAS**

**JACK**

**KEITH**

**DRAKE DARK**

**FLIPPARNDONDO VON BOOKSWORT (FLIP/ALAN)**

* * *

**Rookie-writers . com**

Thanks so much for taking a liking to my simple little fanfic.

* * *

**Kimiaru**

No problem! And thanks, be seeing you later.

* * *

**uzamaki2.0**

Yes you are in this story. :D

* * *

**djhago:**

Well... you'll have to learn about those things... eventually... but I'll make two versions, one suited for the younger age group. (10-14) and one for (15 and up)... but wait, first off, if you're twelve, then you're not even supposed to be reading this! Then again... I'm to young to be writing this anyway. *Sigh*

* * *

**blastburnman:**

Soon enough, probably next chapter.

* * *

**shadedmoon99:**

Sorry about that, the teenage slime is next chapter, and I think... Maybe about the wither... but NO! Not yet!

* * *

**SythOfOrganizationXIII:**

WHY AREN'T YOU ALL READING AND REVIEWING HIS STORIES!

* * *

**Streettagger12:**

Story, not book.

* * *

**Kim:**

Accepted.

* * *

**Guest:**

I still need some anime artists to help.

* * *

**Xennaxuzumakifan:**

Accepted, and if you are talking about Xanauzumaki on youtube, who makes abridged series, you spelt his name wrong. **FOR SHAME!**

* * *

**Streettagger21:**

Sorry, I'm not accepting any more characters at the time being. Please continue reading and enjoying Road To The End.

* * *

**preemie98:**

Okay, accepted and getting right on that.

* * *

**Money muslisha:**

Okay, first off, I must apologize for this... but... I will not be accepting this or any more characters unless they are villains. Another thing, to say that your character owns something copyrighted, like Kid Icarus Uprising could possibly get you sued for claiming something false. And if I were to post that in my story, I would most likely get sued, even if this is a non-profit (For entertainment use) only story. This character will not be accepted due to these facts and I am sorry. (Hope no feelings are hurt, but this character's back-story completely agitated me in the first ten seconds.)

* * *

**King96792:**

Sorry, I will only accept him if he is actually a villain, and does not turn into a good guy.

* * *

Road To The End Chapter 6 will be uploaded sometime in December.

Still need fan-art of this story for the anime. (Website for this story is still a work-in-progress, link to it will be posted eventually.)


	6. Chapter 5: Training IN HELL

Road To The End

Chapter 5: Training... IN HELL!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and the Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER!

**CURRENTLY, I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING ANYMORE O.C'S.**

* * *

Assistance needed and requested.

**ALL OF YOU ANIME DRAWERS OUT THERE! I NEEDZ YOUR HELP! djhago REQUESTED THIS BE MADE AN ANIME, WHOM ELSE SECONDS THIS?! RAISE YOUR HANDS PLEAZE! *Everyone nervously raises hands at the request of this psychopath* GOOD, SO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE, GO DRAW SOME ANIME OF RTTE, PLEASE. AND THERE'S A FF AUTHOR ON MY PAGE, CALLED "ROAD TO THE END", THIS IS MY PAGE DIRECTED FOR THIS STORY! THERE ARE CHARACTER BIOS AND PICTURES OF OC PROTAGONISTS AND VILLAINS, WE NEED SOME PICTURES PLEASE IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS AN ANIME! Why? ANIME IS STINKING AWESOME! AND PLEASE MAKE SURE THEY ARE IN COLOR, WHEN YOU DRAW ONE, PLEASE SEND IT TO MY GMAILS, THEY ARE **

**Howlxenn gmail . com**

**CupaKuripa gmail . com**

* * *

**Shout-out section:**

I'd like to give a shout out to some friends of mine on here.

**SythOfOrganizationXIII: Great writer, I swear his first story... AWESOME! If you haven't been reading it, then... honestly, what have you been doing all this time? (He's favorited by me on my page, so you'd better check his story out and leave a review. *Reloads sniper rifle* or else. *Points rifle into a house and shoots the target inside*) I'm serious, go read and review his story, it's amazing.**

**maritrollthe46th: A good friend of mine here on Fanfiction. He is so freaking hilarious and a great collaborer. His O.C is hilarious, just like this dude, we make a ton of collabs and will soon be posting them on our shared FF profile. Thanks for helping me learn to draw anime maritrollthe64th! (*Currently trying to draw Neku Sakuraba*)**

**the one True hunter: A good friend of mine here, he's a pretty cool guy and was the first person to submit a character here on RTTE, so... shout out for this dude! (*Smiling randomly* Frigging neighbors XD)**

* * *

**Speaking to the reviewers and PM'ers (I think they're called XD):**

* * *

**the one True hunter:**

Howl: Thanks, but it's definitely not the best Minecraft fanfiction ever, it's still a work in progress.

* * *

**streettagger12:**

Howl: No problem with the help on the story submission.

Cupa: ... I do not understand your joking...

* * *

**Anonymous:**

John: Does this answer your question?

* * *

**Shadedmoon99:**

Virgo: How the Nether did you know!?

Stella: And hopefully you did live with the suspense, because, there's more this chapter.

* * *

**Just a dude:**

Howl: *Blushing lightly* Thanks. And no problem, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Guest:**

Spidey: The next chapter will be released right this moment that you have noticed.

* * *

**blastburnman:**

Howl: Accepted... can I get my virtual eggnog now? XD

* * *

**Shadowman24**

Howl: Why does no one want Blazette as a love... you know what? Oh well, she's got a love interest anyway, so your character is accepted.

* * *

**Kim:**

Cupa and Stella: Accepted.

* * *

**Howls 1 fan:**

Howl: Thanks so much for being my fan, and your O.C has been accepted.

* * *

**Young money 21:**

Andr: I-I like the idea of dark sides... a-accepted...

* * *

**djhago:**

Howl: Well first I need some anime artists, and other things...

Cupa: Oh, and we do get a character to help us.

* * *

**uzamaki2.0:**

Howl: What is the verdict?

Yaebi: We find the defendant accepted!

* * *

**SythOfOrganizationXIII:**

Howl: Accepted and thanks for all the help!

* * *

**Preemie98:**

Howl: I only accepted Jack, but if you could adjust your other OC's backstory, to not beating Herobrine, that would make me accept it. I adjusted Jack to wear a jacket instead of bare-chested all the time, I hope you don't mind.

* * *

**epic man:**

Howl: Um... no.

* * *

**Kimaru Garamoni:**

Spidey: Accepted.

* * *

**Severed Entity:**

Howl: I accepted your OC.

* * *

**Random questions:**

Yaebi: Hey mister Howl? Why do you let any mob in here if they don't attack?

Howl: Well, I want you all to be safe from Minecraftians... The ones who attack, anyway...

* * *

_**(Quick note: I DON'T FREAKING CARE IF NAMES SOUND LIKE THEY'RE FROM POKEMON! THEY POPPED INTO MY HEAD, SO I USE THEM!)**_

* * *

Pairings so far:

(One-sided)CupaxHowl

(One-sided) KottoxCupa

(One-sided)GhastlyxHowl

ScytherxHowl

AndrxJohn

StellaxVirgo

LeonxScarlet

(One-sided)SnowyxSyth

SythxBlazette

PoisonxBlade

* * *

Ages of characters:

(Creeper)

Cupa: (15)

(Enderman)

Andr: (15)

(Skeleton)

Stella: (16)

(Zombie)

Yaebi: (12)

(Snow Golem)

Snowy: (14)

(Spider)

Spidey: (13)

(Cave Spider)

Cavey: (11)

(Cave Spider Mother)

Contessa: (28)

(Teenage Slime)

Scarlet: (16)

(Ghast)

Ghastly: (17)

(Blaze)

Blazette: (18)

Characters that are O.C's

* * *

Opening song: Kasabuta by Hidenori Chiwata

* * *

Each appears in their regular standing position.

1st beat: Cupa (Creeper)

2nd beat: Andr (Enderman)

3rd beat: Stella (Skeleton)

4th beat: Ghastly (Ghast)

5th beat: Blazette (Blaze)

6th beat: Snowy (Snow Golem)

7th beat: Spidey (Spider)

8th beat: Scarlet (Teenage Slime)

9th beat: Cavey (Cave Spider)

10th beat: Yaebi (Zombie)

11th beat: Irony (Iron Golem)

12th beat: Ellie (Green Dressed Villager)

*Road To The End appears during music part.*

**_Ashita he tsuzuku sakamichi no tochuu de_**

Howl is walking down a road in the middle of the day to his house.

**_surechigau otona tachi wa tsubuyaku no sa_**

John is hacking away on his laptop in the real world and downloading mods. He then slaps the laptop as the camera makes a spinning motion to change screen.

_**"ai to ka yume to ka risou mo wakaru kedo**_

Virgo is leaning on the wall of the house, talking with his pet bat resting on his right index finger, both smiling.

_**me no ma e no genjitsu wa sonna ni amakunai" tte**_

Scyther's watching Howl train, smiling at him.

_**tsumazukinagara mo**_

Leon looks up, looking at Scarlet who's staring out into the sunset.

_**korogarinagara mo**_

Blazette looks up to see Syth sighing as he sits on top of the house.

_**kasabuta darake no jyounetsu wo wasuretakunai**_

Kotto (Fake Howl) stands up, grabbing weapons and items and dropping them into Minecraft for Howl and the others.

_**otona ni narenai bokura no**_

Howl and Virgo are rushing to fight each other.

_**tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure**_

John appears in the middle, jumping and knocking them both off balance.

_**nige mo kakure mo shinai kara**_

Leon and Syth sigh as they watch the boys.

_**waraitai yatsu dake warae**_

Screen changes to see Phantom appear at "wa", Blade at "ra" and Poison at "e"

_**semete tayorinai bokura no**_

Neutralite is scolding Howl for his stupidity as Scyther is sitting next to Howl, blushing.

_**jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de**_

Michael is remembering his past and trying to forget.

_**mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo**_

Shad (Shadow Man) is looking around the house for something

_**hataseba iin darou?**_

Lucas and Irony are discussing something.

_**Nando mo kurikaeshita shippai to ka**_

Cupa and Andr are walking and talking about stuff.

_**ookiku kuichigatta kangae to ka**_

Stella brushes her hand on Howl's leg as he screams like a little girl and Virgo laughs.

_**bokura no kijyan wa toteme futashika de**_

Riku and XBlade smile, looking down at the house from the mountain.

_**kinou yori nan to naku hohaba ga hirokunatta**_

Spidey is peeking around the corner, as Jack peeks around the corner as they kiss by accident. They then pull away, looking away as they blush.

_**senobi wo shinagara**_

Howl wraps his arms around Scyther's waist as she looks up at him.

_**uchinomesarenagara**_

Scyther blushes and looks away.

_**kasabuta wo chotto hagasu kedo kotae wa denai**_

Howl is now leaning back, seemingly on a wall, but in actuality, it is his dark side.

_**Otona ni naritai bokura no**_

Herobrine sits on his throne, sleeping with one arm holding his head.

_**wagamama wo hitotsu kiite kure**_

Kimi checks his cell phone and finds text language.

_**nete me samete mo shibarareru**_

Syth sighs and grabs his hand before he can break the phone

_**jikan wo sukoshi dake tomete**_

Leon runs toward Howl with his hood up. "to" is when he punches Howl, "me" is when Howl takes off his hood, "te" is when he snaps out of it.

_**semete fugainai bokura no**_

John confuses Lucas, thinking Lucas is his older brother who died a year ago.

_**kyuu no mi wo kiritoranai de**_

Syth and Leon examine the message.

_**akaku jyukusu sono toki made**_

Virgo sighs and smacks the phone out of their hands.

_**nayameba iin darou?**_

Howl and Kotto meet face to face.

_***Epic Guitar Solo***_

(Epic battle stuff happens...)

_**otona ni narenai bokura no**_

John, Andr, Virgo and Stella walk up with Cupa and Ghastly.

_**tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure**_

Leon, Scarlet, Blazette, Syth and Snowy walk up.

_**nige mo kakure mo shinai kara**_

Jack, Spidey, Yaebi, Cavey, and Contessa walk up.

_**waraitai yatsu dake warae**_

Lucas, Kimi and the rest of the Mob-girls walk up to Howl.

_**semete tayorinai bokura no**_

Michael and Neutralite appear.

_**jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de**_

Phantom, Blade, Poison and Shad hop in to the scene.

_**mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo**_

A silouhette appears as Contessa blushes and looks away.

_**hataseba iin darou?**_

Herobrine opens his eyes as everyone glares at him, ready to battle.

* * *

Howl's point of view:

"Huh?" I said, waking up, staring at a ceiling. I leaned my head to the side to see the spiders taking care of Cupa. "Cupa..." I said as the mother cave spider turned to me.

"Morning, Howl." she said, a bit of worry in her eyes.

"How's Cupa?" I asked her.

"She's fine... just needs some rest." she said, faking a smile.

"Thank you, miss..." I began, not knowing her name.

"Contessa, my name is Contessa, and this is Cavey." she said, turning around the little spider girl who waved happily.

"Good morning Howl!" she said, running over and hugging me as I sat up and wrapped my arm around her... wait, arm? I looked at my left arm to see nothing there.

"M-my arm!" I shouted, panicking as the bandage was wrapped tightly around my body as the blood had stopped. "What happened to it?!"

"... When you were fighting with Herobrine, he cut off your left arm, soon after, he disappeared and you fainted from losing blood." Contessa told me.

"That makes sense..." I said, getting out of bed and walking over to Cupa. "I'm so sorry Cupa... I will find Herobrine and take him down for what he has done to you." I said, walking out and into the kitchen where I saw Yaebi playing with her food, a sad look plastered on her face. "Morning Yaebi." I said, smiling as I pet her head. She began crying and buried her head in my chest as she cried.

"Is Miss Cupa going to be okay?" she asked as I wrapped my right arm around her, hugging her as best I could.

"Yes, and I'm going to help her get better." I said, smiling.

"B-but you've only got one arm! How can you help?" she asked as I smiled again.

"I will, a friend of mine also has only one arm, and he goes through the day... even though he has a prosthetic arm..." I said, then mumbled the second part as Yaebi dried her tears.

"R-really? Does that mean you're going to be staying longer?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, I'm going to stay here until Herobrine is gone and can't hurt you all and Cupa and you guys are safe." I said, smiling as she nodded and smiled back. "Um, can you let go now?" I asked her as she nodded and let go, eating her breakfast of bacon, eggs and bread.

"Look who finally woke up." Virgo said, leaning on the wall.

"... Virgo, was it?" I asked, knowing he was on our side.

"Yeah, Virgo Darkland, nice to meet you." he said, looking at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to help." he said, his eyes serious. "I thought you were the one keeping me locked here, turns out it was Herobrine." he said, a bit angered at the name of the man.

"... I want revenge too, for Cupa, sucking me here and my arm... what do we need to do?" I asked him as he pulled a notebook out of his pocket.

"I've collected some information, there are many weapons powerful enough to kill him." Virgo said, flipping through the pages.

"Is one of them Soul Edge?" I asked as he nodded.

"But it's not here, not in this universe." Virgo said, looking at his notebook.

"There's the Hammer of Notch, The Vampire blade... is that what we're looking for?" I asked as he nodded.

"Then there's more, but the others are hard to find." Virgo said to me.

"Which should we go after first?" I asked him.

"The Hammer of Notch." he said to me.

"Where would it be?" I asked him.

"Legend has it, that the Hammer be laid in a dungeon in the sky..." Virgo read.

"... WELL JUST GREAT! HOW THE HELL WILL WE GET TO THE SKY?!" I asked, shouting loudly.

"... Well, there is something called the Aether portal, that might get us to the sky... but I don't know where to find, or how to make it at all." Virgo said, scratching his head as I gave him a shocked look.

"I wonder if we'll ever get out of here, Virgo." I said as he nodded.

"Even if we don't, first things first, Herobrine must be taken down." he said as I nodded. "So, I heard these guys talking back at that town, they were saying that there's another place, like a Hell in Minecraft."

"Oh! You mean the Nether!" I said as he nodded.

"You've heard of the place?" he asked me.

"Heard of it, of course I have... I just don't know how to make a portal to it... I think we can get to it another way." I said, thinking.

"How?" Virgo asked.

"Help me dig down, eventually we'll hit lava, then we'll set some cobblestone to block the lava from coming in, then we climb down." I said.

"I don't think we can reach Hell that easily." he said as I frowned.

"Fine... wait, did you sleep over here?" I asked as he nodded. Stela suddenly walked in, fixing her hair... wait... her hair is always perfectly the same... did... something happen?

"Morning Howl..." she said, yawning as she sat next to Yaebi.

"Morning Stella." I said, waving my right hand to her.

"Hey Stell." Virgo said, kissing her cheek as she blushed lightly and smiled.

"... Wait, are you two like..." I began.

"Together?" Stella interrupted. "Yes, we are." she said standing up. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder as she looked up at me, since the gauntlet made me taller. "But don't worry Howl... I'm saving myself... just... for... you..." she said, sliding her hand down my now toned torso, even though I wore a shirt. I jumped back blushing wildly, and touching my shirt, gripping it closer to my body.

"W-WHAT?!" I shouted as Virgo was cracking up laughing.

"I was getting jealous and stuff, but your reaction is hilarious!" Virgo said, cracking up. Stella giggled and sat next to Yaebi again. Yaebi was smiling happily as she ate her food and put her empty plate in the sink, smiling.

"Well, should we visit the Nether?" I asked Virgo as he nodded.

"Look! It's snowing!" Yaebi shouted, pointing outside as the sun had disappeared. "That's so cool!" she said, smiling as she grabbed some wool and stuff like that and passed it to me, giving me puppy eyes. I smiled and made her some snow clothes as she smiled and ran outside, leaving the door open as I froze.

"BRRRR!" I said, teeth chattering.

"Howl, maybe you should head back to your and Cupa's room." Virgo said, leading me back to my room and walking away as I got in, seeing Cupa, alone in the room, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"... Howl's gone now, get that through your head. He saved you and left..." she said, shedding a tear, before burying her face in her hands. "Why did he have to leave? I don't want him to leave! I barely know him, but I-I think I..." she said, before I shut the door and she looked at me.

"Howl's right here." I said, smiling as she jumped out of bed and tackle hugged me, I landed with my back against the door as her arms were around my torso, as she laid her head on my right shoulder.

"H-Howl!" she said, crying a bit. I smiled and kissed her head as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Cupa." I said to her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Your TNT... it's gone." I said to her as she smiled.

"It's okay... I like being human." she said, unzipping her jacket as she let me go to show me the scar on her stomach. "See, I can't blow up now." she said, smiling at me.

"But Herobrine..." I began before she put her finger to my lips.

"I'm happier this way." she said, looking me in the eyes, her orange, entangling with my dark brown. I turned away, blushing as she did the same. Until now, I never realized how cute she was.

"I-I'm going to be here for the next few months or so." I said to her, as she smiled. "Um... can you, you know... zip up your jacket? Or put on a shirt?" I asked her as she blushed, nodding as she zipped her green jacket. She got off of me as I struggled to get up and fell over.

"Howl! Y-your arm!" she shouted, pointing to the empty socket.

"It's not a problem." I said, just before she pushed me onto her bed, since it was on the left side of the room and looked at my arm.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to me as I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I said, smiling. "I'll get another eventually." I said, lying on my side so I could pet her head, she had taken off her hood for the first time. "Besides, we risked our lives for each other before, and I guess we just paid the price of stupidity." I said, smiling at her. I then reached in my shirt pocket and pulled out a wrapper with something in it.

**(O.O WARNING! HowlXCupa LEMON! O.O)**

"What's that thing?" Cupa asked me, pointing to the thing I held in my hand.

"This thing? It's something from my world." I said, smiling at her.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"Well, it's a flavored thing, you put it in your mouth and suck on it." I said, opening it. I then placed the candy in her hands. She stared at it and put it in her mouth.

"What is this thing called?! It's so good!" she said, sucking on it, smiling.

"It's called a jawbreaker, lemon flavored." I said, smiling.

"It's really good!" she said, enjoying the candy. "I've only ever had sugarcane." she said, as I gave her a shocked face.

**(There's your lemon. =w=)**

"That's what passes for candy here?!" I asked as she nodded. "Cupa, you don't know what you're missing!" I said, smiling. She then looked at my ears. "Why are you looking at my ears?" I asked her as she pointed to my earrings. "Oh! My scythes!" I said, smiling as I looked at the scythe trinkets on my ears.

"Weapons? They're a bit small." she said, before I pulled the one on my left off, as my ear didn't rip, and the ornament turned into a hand scythe like in Darksiders 2. "How did you do that?!" she asked me as I handed her the scythe.

"It's a weapon from my past, I've had her for years." I said, ripping the other off. I then took the one from her hands and dropped both on the floor as they fused into a regular scythe. I bent over and picked it up before it turned back into earrings. "I'm probably going to be here for a while, so, are we cool?" I asked as she nodded.

"I can't stay mad at you." she said, smiling at me. I smiled back and hopped into my bed. I suddenly felt a draft in the room just before getting hit by a snowball by a girl with a pumpkin on her head.

She was giggling happily. "Got you!" she shouted, before running off to play with Yaebi again.

"Huh? Never seen her before... you know her?" I asked Cupa, who shook her head. "... I need some more clothes." I said, putting my jacket back on as I tried to button it up.

"I'll get it Howl." Cupa said, buttoning the first three buttons at the top of my denim jacket.

"T-thanks Cupa." I said, blushing as she nodded. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek, as I blushed even more.

"Not a problem." she said, turning away and blushing. I smiled and looked at her.

"... Wait, you haven't been wearing pants... this whole time?" I asked as she nodded and blushed wildly. I smiled and made her a pair and passed them to her.

"Th-thanks Howl." she said, blushing as she put them on.

"How do they feel?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I don't know, but it feels a lot better to wear these instead of just my leggings." Cupa told me, smiling as she held my hand, blushing. I blushed and looked away as we both walked outside, just in time for me to get hit in the chest by a snowball by Yaebi, who was giggling. "Hey!" I said, laughing. I smiled as Cupa ran over to Yaebi's side and grabbed another snowball before hurling it at me. I giggled and ran to the girl with the pumpkin. "Hey, I'll help." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling as she handed me a snowball.

"I'm Howl." I said, hurling the snowball at Cupa's torso.

"I'm Snowy." she replied, smiling happily. I got hit in the face by a snowball from behind me. I turned to see Stella pelting me with multiple snowballs.

"Hey! Stop it!" I shouted, giggling as I hurled a snow ball at her. Andr and the others ran outside. Each side had either a red or blue flag, made by John and Virgo.

* * *

Blue team:

Yaebi

Cupa

John

Stella

Spidey

* * *

Red team:

Howl

Snowy

Virgo

Cavey

Andr

* * *

Referee:

Contessa

* * *

We continued to throw snowballs until it was about, maybe 3:00 in the day, so most of the people went back in. The sun was gone the entire day, blocked by the clouds that dropped snow upon us. "What will you do now?" Andr asked me.

"I want to adjust to the one arm thing." I told her, gripping my scythe as it took another form. "Huh? This is new..." I said, swinging it as I pulled a trigger on it. Suddenly something like a bullet flew from the tip of the pole, shooting past Andr's head as she flinched. The projectile burrowed itself into the house.

"Wh-what was that?" Andr asked me, her legs shaking.

"I-I think it was a bullet." I said as a handle appeared next to where I held, I gripped the handle and pulled the trigger at a tree, the blade pointing skyward as a bullet flew out of the pole and hit the tree. "Whoa... I've got a gun now." I said, smiling as I walked off toward the cave. Andr sighed and walked back into the house as Cupa followed me, the snow slightly in her hair as I giggled.

"What's so funny?" she asked me as I giggled a bit more.

"You've got snow all over you." I said, sheathing the scythe on my back as I dusted the snow out of her hair, off of her shoulders and smiled. Her face was turning red at a rapid pace, quicker than she normally would. I then realized how close we were to each other, our faces were five inches away as I turned away, blushing wildly. "S-so... I'm going to go to that cave over there..." I said, walking forward with her right behind.

"I'll come with you. And I'll be fine, don't worry, I've got a weapon." Cupa said as I turned around to see her swinging her sword.

"I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD!" I began singing before the disclaimer slapped me in the face and scolded me. "Just ignore that..."

Cupa nodded as we walked into the cave. "So, what should we do?" she asked me as I reached into my bag. "Wait, can your blade mine?" she asked, pointing to my scythe and some diamond.

"Let's try." I said, swinging the scythe as it flowed through the diamond block, breaking it in a second.

"WHOA!" Both of us said in unison.

"That thing is powerful!" Cupa said, pointing to it as I nodded. It shifted to another form, a single hand scythe with a trigger on it. "Why does it keep changing shape?" she asked me.

"Um, I think she's scared, since she's from the other world, plus she is a morphing scythe." I said, looking at her as she was smaller than a pickaxe, possibly one for archaeology.

"She?" Cupa asked me.

"It's a girl." I assured her.

"Um, no, it's a weapon." she said.

"I say! How dare you!" my weapon shouted at Cupa.

"Who said that?" Cupa asked before I pointed to my weapon.

"Cupa, meet my trusty weapon, Death's Scythe." I said, as she looked at her.

"Um, hi, Death's Scythe?" Cupa said.

"Please, I've assured Master to call me Scyther." she replied.

"Okay Scyther." Cupa said, an awkward look present on her face. "So, how often do you two talk?"

"Um, not often." I said to her. "Scyther is the strong silent type... unless with me..."

"True, I do not often have the desire to speak with master. He is a bit of a how you say, bullheaded nincompoop?" Scyther said.

"Hey! You shut up!" I shouted hitting her.

"Oh yeah?! Well you are!" she shouted back bonking me on the head with the bottom of her pole. "... I'm going to go back to sleep now." she said before being silent.

"She will do that often." I assured Cupa, who nodded to me.

"So, how will we get to the Nether?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"I dunno, I've heard that we need some obsidian, four blocks wide and five blocks long." I said, as I looked around for some. "How deep would obsidian be?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Howl, there's some obsidian back at home, that's what the basement is made of." She said as I blushed. "We can just go back and make a Nether portal." she said as I nodded. We walked back to the house and she walked in, opening the door before looking at me. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I want to practice, I haven't used scythes in a while." I said, swinging my toy like blade.

"Can I watch you?" she asked, grabbing a chair as I nodded and started swinging the small blade. "That's got short range, doesn't it?" she asked me before I pulled the trigger and it began flying around me by a chain as I whipped it around my body as it was like a jump rope.

"Hurricane of Death!" I shouted, spinning in a circle as the scythe span around me like it was a sword and wind whipped in a circle. I stood still and let the blade come back into the casing as I smiled at Cupa.

"Wow! That was cool!" she said, smiling as I scratched the back of my head after putting Scyther on my belt.

"Thanks." I said, looking at her.

"You don't need any practice." she said as I shook my head.

"I do, now I can't do Whip Wing." I said.

"Whip Wing? What is that?" she asked me.

"I need two arms in order to use it, whipping it around me along with another chain scythe." I said as she nodded.

"You'll get better... right?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"I sure hope so." I said before she looked up at something.

"Look! A portal!" she said, pointing to the sky as I saw something fall out from it, a metal arm, just like Lukas'.

"Huh? Lukas' metal arm! How did..." I began before hearing a voice speak.

"Here, this should help." I heard before it was silent.

"Um... I guess this is helpful." I said, as I put the top to my arm, it suddenly began digging into my skin as I screamed in pain.

"Howl!" Cupa shouted, worried.

"I-I'm fine..." I barely managed to mutter as I looked at her. "Now... I've got my arm back." I said, moving the arm up and down, repeatedly.

"Okay, so, should we get you to the Nether?" she asked as I nodded to her. "Okay then, follow me." she said, smiling as she led me into the house's basement, under the Spiders room, since Spidey moved with them... I think.

"This really is obsidian..." I said, pulling out my mini scythe and used it as a pickax and began mining the obsidian. After getting the right amount, I looked to Cupa. "Hey, where should we place the Nether Portal?" I asked as she put a hand to her chin. "Well, there is the roof, no one put anything up there." she said as I nodded, walking up the stairs behind her.

"So, what's the Nether like?" I asked as she shrugged, still walking up the stairs.

"I don't know, I've never been there." she said, looking at me as we reached the top.

"Wow... this place is perfectly symmetrical." I said, looking around. She grabbed my bag and began to take out the Obsidian and placed them near the edge, where a door-less entryway was soon after. "What now?" I asked her.

"Hand me your lighter." she said, as I tossed her said device. "Thanks." She said, flicking it as the flame appeared. She smiled as she pressed the flame against the obsidian. "Muy caliente!" she shouted as the inner half of the portal radiated with a purple mist.

"Whoa..." I said, walking next to her.

"Ladies first." she said, about to get in, before I grabbed her jacket.

"What if there's something on the other side? Something strong?" I asked as she nodded. "I recommend that we just look through first." I said as we stuck our heads through to see... fire and lava, everywhere. "Is this the Nether?" I asked, looking around.

"I think so..." Cupa said, looking with me. "This place sure is friendly, isn't it?" she asked as I nodded.

"You're very sarcastic, aren't you?" I said, as she giggled. "So, should we go in?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Should we get everyone else?" she asked as I shrugged.

"I we can handle ourselves, besides, I've got my scythe and you've got a sword." I said as she nodded.

"You're right Howl!" she said as we walked into the Nether, and hearing moans and groans of pain. "Yeesh! Creepy isn't it?" Cupa asked.

"Ah... home, sweet home." I said as she looked at me like I was insane. "Kidding." I assured her. "Hey, you ever notice how we've fought only Minecraftians and only one mob?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird, because most of us Creepers would have tried to kill you by now." She said as I nodded.

"Oh well." I said, taking ten steps forward.

"Howl wait!" Cupa said as I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "I've... even though I only met you a few days ago... I-I lo..." she began before something appeared between us... like a cannonball as the ground broke. Now we were separated. "Howl! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" I said waving to her, from the middle of lava. Great time for the two of us to not bring anything.

"I'll go back and get some help!" she shouted, jumping back through the portal.

"... Now what?" I asked myself looking around, before seeing a pale girl with a pale white dress flying towards me. "HOLY SHIIII-" I began to swear before she lifted me up by my arm and flew me away from the lava and into what looked like a castle. "Huh?" I said as she let me down near the top.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded. "What were you doing in the middle of lava?" she asked me.

"I don't know..." I said, looking at her as she offered me a seat on... a rock... or something. I sat across from her. "There was something... then an explosion... then I couldn't get back to Cupa." I said, looking at her.

"Oh... well, you're welcome to stay here if you like." she said, smiling as I smiled back.

"Thanks... but I don't want to impose... I'll go find another place." I said, standing up.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing my hand, I looked back at her. "I didn't catch your name..."

"It's Howl." I said to her, smiling.

"I'm Ghast... Well, Ghastly." she said, blushing.

"It's a cute name." I said, smiling. "So, can I have a tour of your castle? Princess Ghastly?" I asked as she giggled.

"I'm not a princess, and this is only a fort." she said, looking around.

"Then can I see your fort?" I asked as she nodded and stood up. She was at least eight inches taller than me. We walked around, looking at everything.

"And this is..." she said, pointing to some type of machine before someone in... a bikini? Came running.

"Ghastly!" she said, smiling.

"Blazey!" Ghastly shouted, running to her.

"Where have you been?" Blazey asked her.

"I've just been around the Nether. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Well, I was trying to learn how to use those Minecraftian weapons... speaking of which..." she said, looking to me as I flinched.

"Oh, this is Howl. I saved him a bit ago." Ghastly said, pointing to me.

"Hi..." I said, waving.

"Well, then... What do you want?" she said, walking over and looking down at me, since I took off the gauntlet earlier.

"Um... TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MINECRAFT!" I shouted in anger.

"I know what you really want." she said, glaring at me.

"Oh, and what is that? What I want is to get out of this universe, go home, graduate high school, go to college, and live happily ever after... if that last part is even possible." I said, looking at her.

"No, you want what all males want." she said.

"... What specifically... because if all males want tacos, then I DO WANT WHAT MALES WANT!" I said, smiling happily.

"No, you want me to take off my clothes and look at me." she said.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure I said, I wanted tacos..." I said, putting my hand to my chin.

"Oh really?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Yes... really." I said, looking at her.

"Is that so?!" she shouted.

"Yes it is so!" I shouted, putting on the gauntlet from Virgo as I stood as tall as her.

"OH REALLY?!" She screamed at me.

"YES! REALLY!" I screamed back, fire... no... Hellfire in my eyes as we glared at each other.

"Whatever." she said, turning away.

"Well, I guess you're pretty cool." I said to her. She turned around and glared at me.

"Is it because I'm a Blaze?" she asked. I grinned, I was going to have fun with these disses.

"I dunno, maybe you're not cool, I guess you're pretty hot." I said, leaning on the wall.

"Sh-shut up." she said, looking at me.

"Aw, why so rude? I thought you were warming up to me." I said, grinning as she glared even more at me.

"Sh..." she began before her glare lightened up a bit, a smile barely noticeable on her face. "That was actually a good one... got any more?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, I guess to say... you're the hottest girl I've ever met." I joked as she gave a light giggle.

"You know, you're alright." she said, looking at me.

"Thanks. You too." I said to her.

"Well, if we get you out of here, why don't you come over and hang out tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Um sure... why not?" I asked, she gave a grin that I didn't notice.

"Okay then." she said, smiling at me. "Ghastly, do you know how this guy got here?" she asked the ghast.

"Well, I saw him come through that portal." she said, pointing to the portal I came through.

"Oh, okay. Let's get him back there." she said as Ghastly nodded.

"Wait! Is there any like... super powerful weapons here?" I asked as both girls shook their head.

"I've never heard of any weapons." Blazey said, as I nodded.

"I'll just find some more at home." I said, looking at the two. They nodded and I smiled. "C-can I go home now?" I asked as Ghastly nodded to me.

"Sure." She said as she lifted me up by my arms and flew me out of her fort and to the portal, which was now missing a block. "Oh no."

"The portal!" I shouted, looking at it. "I can't get home now!" I said, frowning as Ghastly blushed.

"W-well... y-you c-can s-stay... well obviously you don't have to... but I was just asking... and... um..." she tried to say, blushing. "Um... you can stay here... if you like..." she said, blushing as I nodded.

"Thanks Ghastly." I said, smiling. She nodded and we went back to her fortress. It was a seemingly peaceful walk. I put on my gauntlet again, to be careful.

"Look out." Ghastly whispered, pushing me to the wall in a corner as some zombie pigmen passed. My gauntlet was still on, so I could look her right in the eyes. I blushed wildly at how close she was to me.

"Um... Ghastly?" I asked, looking at her. She looked back.

"Yes H-" she began, cutting herself off as our faces were micrometers away from each other's. She let go, blushing wildly. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay." I said, blushing as I looked at her. Suddenly we heard loud stomps on the ground.

"Oh no... we have to get back." Ghastly said, lifting me up and flying me back to her fortress. "Blazette, they're back." she said.

"Not the Fire Soldiers again..." Blazette said, sighing.

"Fire Soldiers?" I asked.

"They're a new mob, stronger than a lot of things." Blazey explained. "And they're big as shit." she said, looking at the Soldiers outside.

"Is it possible for me to beat them?" I asked.

"It'l be hard." Ghastly said. I nodded, smiling. "You're seriously thinking of taking them... on your own?" she asked me.

"You are one insane kid." Blazey said, smiling at me.

"I try." I replied, smiling back. "So, who's the boss?" I asked.

"The Fire Lord, but there can be more than one." Ghastly said.

"Well, is it bigger?" I asked.

"Bigger and much stronger." Blazey assured me.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." I said, grinning. The two girls giggled and looked outside, noticing a lone Minecraftian fighting at least ten Fire Soldiers on his own.

"Whoa..." we all said, watching this ferocious warrior. He was taking the mobs down with mere sweeps and swings of his dagger.

"Kill him!" a Fire Soldier shouted before he jumped up, giving it an uppercut with his sword and slicing it in half.

"Uppercut takes on a new meaning..." I said, thinking of a Tobuscus song. He suddenly drove not only his knife into another's body, but his arm went with it. "His arms gonna need some cleaning..." A Fire Soldier began running, before he threw his dagger into its head. "Try to run but he's intervening!"

"... What?" Ghastly asked as I sighed.

"Never mind." I told her as she nodded. We watched the hooded warrior take down the mobs as they faded in a black smoke. I jumped down from the fortress and walked over to him. "Nice work there man, that was pre-" I began before he swung his sword at me, forcing me to jump back as he cut my jacket. "Oh come on! This was my favorite jacket!" I shouted in anger as I ripped my earrings off, forming two, hand scythes.

"Ready Howl?" Scyther asked me as I nodded. He then silently rushed me as I raised the scythe in my left hand, blocking the blow before he swung his dagger and I was forced to block that. He suddenly dropped the blade and flipped me onto the ground.

"Ow..." I said, getting up as he ran off. "Get back here!" I shouted, running to him as he began running up the wall of Ghastly's fortress and doing a back-flip forcing me to look up and watch him as he drew a bow and began firing arrows at me. I jumped back to avoid the arrows before running sideways on the wall and launching myself to clash blades with him as I glared into his eyes. He pushed me back into the wall as I hit it, dislocating the metal arm I had. He suddenly, in midair launched at me and before I could retaliate, he slammed his fist into my stomach, making me cough up blood, before grabbing the collar of my jacket and throwing me back to the ground.

"HOWL!" Ghastly and Blazette shouted in worry for me as I slid near a lava bath, inches from falling in.

"Say your goodbyes." the teen said to me before lifting me up and tossing me in the lava.

"HOWL! NO!" Ghastly and Blazette screamed in fear as I sank in the lava, screaming in pain. I blacked out...

* * *

Ghastly's point of view:

No... I can't believe he's dead... "Look!" Blazey told me as Howl suddenly jumped out of the lava with a sickening grin before something that sounded like Rawkfist by Thousand Foot Krutch began echoing through the entire Nether.

"What's happening?" I asked before seeing Howl hit the ceiling and begin ripping blocks from the ceiling and throwing them at the Minecraftian, who dodged, broke and even grabbed a few. Out of nowhere, I saw Howl launch himself from the ceiling and rush toward the Minecraftian, slamming his blade onto him as he dropped his scythe on the ground as she turned into... a girl? The Minecraftian suddenly tried to impale Howl with his blade before Howl dodged, grabbing him by the hood and slamming him to the floor, taking the hood off as he did.

Leon's point of view:

"Huh? I'm okay!" I said, smiling as I looked up at the Minecraftian above me. "Thanks so mu-UGH!" I shouted in pain as he punched me in the chest. "What the Hell is wrong with-GAH!" I began choking as he grabbed me by my throat and began picking me up into the air. "St-stop p-please..." I barely managed to say as he tightened his grip around my neck.

"Stop it Howl!" an albino girl in a dress that covered her shoulders and a sword for an arm said, as she rushed toward us, making a cut up the guy's back. He turned, grinning before dropping me. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, blushing, before backing up into the wall and looking up at him as he put his arms on the wall, before leaning in to kiss her. But before his lips could touch hers I ran over, did a sweep kick, knocking him off of his feet and slapping him as he fell.

"You okay miss?" I asked her as she nodded. "Okay, that's good." I said, before getting an uppercut to the chin from the guy before the girl pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Take the things out of his ears!" she shouted as he writhed in pain. I nodded and reached into his ears, pulling out earplugs before he closed his eyes and fell, hitting the floor... HARD as the girl let go. "Thanks... I can't remember the last time I had to calm him down.

"Oh?" I said, looking at him as he woke up. "You okay there buddy?" I asked him as he nodded. "Thank Notch." I said, offering a hand up. He took it and stood up.

* * *

Howl's point of view:

"Howl? You okay there?" Ghastly called out, looking over her wall.

"Fine Ghast, thanks!" I said, waving up at her. "Anyway, sorry about my violent outburst. I'm Howl." I said, offering him my hand to shake as he took it.

"Leon Vail." he said, smiling as he shook my hand. "And I should apologize, I started it."

"Then I guess we're even?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah man." he said, looking up. "Oh, so you're also on the side of the good mobs." he said as I nodded.

"Yep." I said as we walked back up to Ghastly's fortress.

"Howl! You're alright!" she said, hugging me as I blushed and looked away. Scyther flared up in anger, but I didn't notice.

"You okay?" Leon asked her.

"Fine." She replied.

"Um... Ghastly... can you... you know... get off?" I asked as she blushed, letting go.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you..." she said, blushing as Blazette cracked up.

"Ghastly's got a crush on a younger boy!" she said as we both blushed.

"Sh-shut up Blaze!" she said.

"... Well, I really have to find a way out of here..." I said, looking outside.

"Oh, Leeeeeoooooooon?" Someone called out, a deep and booming voice.

"Not heeeere." he called out before something huge, at least twenty blocks tall appeared.

"Brothers, I've found him!" the large Fire Soldier said as four more came.

"Not the Fire Lords!" Blazey and Ghastly said, running into the fortress.

"... Did they just ditch us?" Scyther asked as I sighed and nodded.

"Yep." I said, as she turned into a sword. "New form?"

"Yes, it is." Scyther said as I smiled. Leon then looked out with me, drawing a diamond sword.

"Ready for this man?" he asked, swinging it behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, standing next to him. "Let's go!" I shouted as we both launched ourselves at a Fire Lord, running up his arm and avoiding the swings he made at us.

"Get them off of me!" he shouted as another swung his blade at us, Leon jumped, landing on the blade.

"Leon!" I shouted, worried for him as he stood there.

"Hello." The Fire Lord said, raising his other blade.

"And goodbye!" he said, jumping off of the blade and slicing through the Fire Lord's head, grabbing a helmet as he fell. "Howl catch!" he shouted, tossing me the helmet. I caught it and put it on just before a Fire Lord attempted to slam his sword on my head, but it reflected the fire blade and sent it back to him. I then sliced his feet and he shouted in pain, swinging his sword at me, hitting my metal arm which sent it away.

"Howl! Behind you!" Scyther shouted to me as I turned around just in time to see a blade coming right at me.

"Howl!" Leon shouted, grabbing me by my jacket and pulling me down under the blade as he kicked the blade up, making it shrink to the size of a regular sword and caught it before slashing it against another blade. "Grab the boots!" he shouted, tossing me another piece of armor as I put it on.

"Why do I need so much armor?" I asked, before getting slapped by the flat of a blade.

"Howl! You okay buddy?" Leon asked, catching me before whipping me at another Fire Lord, as Scyther pierced his torso, driving her through his body. Another piece of armor fell as we landed, this time a chest-plate "Just one more." Leon said, looking to this last one as he threw his knife at its leg, burrowing inside in the first throw.

"Puny!" it shouted in pain before Leon jumped up, grabbing the dagger and slicing it in half as... pants?... appeared.

"Whew, that was hard..." Leon said, falling onto his rear and panting.

"Yeah..." I said, falling on my face as Scyther took her human form.

"I'm exhausted..." Scyther said, sitting next to me. Blazette and Ghastly suddenly came running, holding a bunch of weapons. "Where were you two?"

"... We were getting weapons to help... but apparently, you can do that." Ghastly said, sighing as she sat on a nearby block.

"Hey Leon?" I asked, sitting up as he looked at me. "Do you know of any portals back to the Overworld from here?" I asked.

"Yep, I found one a while back... before the... incident happened." he said, holding his own hand as he sat down.

"Can you help me get to it? I have to get back to the Overworld." I told him as he nodded, smiling at me.

"Can we come too?" Ghastly asked as Blazette nodded.

"The more, the merrier!" Leon and I said in unison.

"H-Howl?" Scyther asked as I looked at her.

"What is it Scy?" I asked, looking at her.

"D-did you meet any girls... y-you think are cute here?" she asked, blushing.

"Um... I guess so, but I told you, I found a girl I love already, and I'm going to meet her after High-school." I said as she sighed.

"Then I h-have to tell you something..." she said, blushing.

"Is she hurt?!" I asked, worried as I put my hands on her shoulder to look at her.

"... Maybe now is not the best time to tell you." she said, turning into her earring form and flying to my ears. "I'll tell you later... Master Howl..." she said, blushing as I nodded and stood up.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked, standing as he looked at the girls.

"Yep, we've got our stuff." Ghastly said, as she walked over to me.

"Ready Howl?" Leon asked as I nodded. He then led us through the Nether to a portal.

* * *

Syth's point of view:

"Now where am I?" I asked no one in particular as I traveled in the dead of night. I just left the village I awoke in where I heard someone was breaking portals in the Nether... wherever the heck that was. I soon came upon a mansion where there were many ocelots and wolves in front, blocked by gates. I passed them unfazed and opened the doors, walking in. "H-hello? Is anyone home? May I stay for the night?" I asked, no reply was heard. "Maybe they're asleep..." I said, walking in and up the stairs, finding myself on the roof soon after, where I saw a girl in a green hoodie with orange hair about to get in the portal.

"Now, I'm prepared, and I'm headed to the Nether to find Howl." she said, about to step in before I grabbed her hand and pulled her back in before she got through the portal completely. "H-hey, let go!" she said as I shook my head, pulling her back in.

"Where I just came from, they said that someone was breaking portals in the Nether. I do not think it'd be a good idea to go there, the portal you want to go to may not be the one that you find." I said as she pulled her gloved hand away.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked me as I smiled.

"My name is Syth." I said as she lightened her glare at me.

"I'm Cupa..." she said, smiling. "So, I guess you're just trying to make sure-"

"You're safe, yes." I said. "Are you the owner of this house?"

"Sort of... do you need a place to stay for the night?" she asked as I nodded slowly. "Well, there's another bed in the guest room, you'll have to share with the girl in there, okay?" she asked as I nodded, smiling. She then led me to the room, where I saw a girl with a pumpkin... no jack-o-lantern on her head. There was another bed to the left as I walked over to it.

"Th-thank you miss Cupa." I said as she shook her head.

"Just Cupa." she said, smiling. "Now get some rest."

"Good night... Cupa." I told her as I laid in the bed.

"... Now, I've just got to wait for Howl to return... maybe I can tell him how I feel when he gets back." she said, walking out as I sighed. All that happened ever since I woke up was people being nice to me, aren't I lucky?

* * *

In the real world...

"Where the fuck is Howl?" Phantom said, looking at his watch.

"He'll be here, just wait." Blade said, looking down the street from where they sat on the bench.

"He was supposed to meet us at the mall three hours ago." Phantom said.

"Why were we headed to the mall again?" Blade asked.

"Remember? My guitar broke." Phantom said, as Blade sighed and nodded.

"Maybe rocking out too hard last week at our first gig wasn't too good of an idea." Blade said.

"Hey! The crowd loved it!" Phantom said, angered as he messed with his black hoodie's zipper.

"Will you stop that?" Blade said, smacking his hand.

"Whatever..." Phantom said, sighing. "Howl should have been here by now... even with that new song..."

"It's like he completely forgot about the band ever since he got a girlfriend." Blade said.

"Yeah... but oh well, want to go to his house?" Phantom asked.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do, let's drag him out of bed." Blade said as they walked over to his mansion, and knocked on the door.

"Yo Luke, open up." they requested as said half-demon opened the door.

"Oh, hey you two." Lukas said, letting them in, they waved and made a direct walk up to Howl's room.

"Yo Howl." Blade said, knocking on the door.

"Screw knocking." Phantom said, opening the door to see Howl lying on his bed, sleeping in his bed like a baby.

"... Howl." Blade whispered, shaking him.

"Dude look!" Phantom said, pointing to the computer as Blade walked over. "Isn't that... Howl? In a Minecraft form?" he said, pointing to the human running with a ghast and a blaze behind him and another player in front.

"Whoa, it pla-" Blade began before someone crashed into them from behind. The person accidentally pushed them into the computer, activating the warp function and sending the trio into Minecraftia, yet Howl laid in his bed, sleeping so innocently.

* * *

**Chapter five, OH CRAP, BEEHIVE! *Runs from bees***

**Questions to be answered:**

**Will Howl and the others make it to the Overworld?**

**Why is it snowing in Broken Realm?**

**What was Howl's reason for being locked into the Nether?**

**Will Cupa ever get to tell Howl how she feels?**

**All this and more, probably not answered on the next chapter of "ROAD TO THE END"**

* * *

**Staff:  
**

**HowlXenn13: Writer**

**HowlPers12: Assistant**

**Jackson Crowley(Fake last name): Minecraft Provider for HowlXenn13**

**the one True hunter: Leon's owner**

**SythOfOrganizationXIII: Syth's owner/Co-writer**


	7. Sorry

**Apology to: **

**Money muslisha:**

Okay, first off, I must apologize for this... but... I will not be accepting this or any more characters unless they are villains. Another thing, to say that your character owns something copyrighted, like Kid Icarus Uprising could possibly get you sued for claiming something false. And if I were to post that in my story, I would most likely get sued, even if this is a non-profit (For entertainment use) only story. This character will not be accepted due to these facts and I am sorry.

* * *

Money mulisha:

To Howl, FUCK YOU BITCH my father actually owns the game so I will get your ass sued by my father and the lawyers so you can't tell me S*** okay first of all your a low life bitch and the other thing is I'm am a rich kid I'm sorry but you lost this character.

* * *

Dude, I made a mistake, don't overreact, this is just Fanfiction, **I'm not making any money off of this, or any of my stories.** *Sigh* And **I am a** **bitch.** **I'm just a dumb, asshole with his own idiotic opinions that get me in trouble.** I didn't meant to cause you any anger or distress, but I'm just some dumb story writer, don't take it so far as to get angry at me just for not accepting your character and thinking you were lying... sheesh.

Then again, I guess, with my actions, you have a right to be angry at me, and for that I am terribly sorry, and do hope that this apology has quelled your anger.

Quick Note: Not to point fingers at others, but if you're going to sue me for making a mistake and assuming that you were lying about your father owning Kid Icarus, or the fact that I didn't accept your character, you honestly need to grow up and learn to deal with **DUMBASSES LIKE ME!** And so what if you are rich, this doesn't mean that you have to over react over one simple thing like your character not being accep-

And there I go... being an ass again... you have every right to be angry at me, okay? So, dislike me, hate me, Hell, do whatever you please, I really deserve this type of scolding... for **A FUCKING MISTAKE THAT I MADE! I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, BECAUSE I, HOWLXENN13, KING OF ALL THE SCUM SUCKING DUMBASSES ADMITS THAT HE IS ONE! OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY? DOES PUTTING MYSELF DOWN AND BERATING MYSELF, BELITTLING MYSELF, HAVING THIS FEELING OF APOLOGY TOWARD YOU PLEASE YOU? I VERY WELL HOPE IT DOES, OKAY? WELL, I THE DUMBASS KING HAVE TO GO SHUT MYSELF IN MY ROOM AND CRY LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH THAT I APPARENTLY AM. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR POINTING OUT THAT I AM SUCH A SHALLOW LITTLE, MOTHER FUCKING, SCUM SUCKING, LITTLE DUMBASS, DICKHEADED, WEIRD AND STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, I APPARENTLY DIDN'T NOTICE HOW MUCH OF AN ASS THAT I WAS AWARE THAT I ALREADY KNOW THAT I AM!**

**NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I FEEL THE NEED TO STOP MY HEART AGAIN, AND POSSIBLY WHILE IN A POOL OF 10 FEET DEEP WATER, WITH MY LEGS TIED TO THE BOTTOM, AND DROWN! And honestly, what would you hope to achieve from suing me? You don't even know who I am, let alone can find me. Just, don't take some dumbasses' opinion. If you really wish to waste your time on some poor piece of shit like me, go right on ahead, waste your time on a DUMBASS LIKE ME!**

**-HowlXenn13**


	8. DON'T DO THAT!

Money mulisha 11/21/12 . chapter 8

Dear howl, I accepted your apology and I'm also sorry for calling you a low life bitch I'm not getting you sued and I would like to be your friend and my character could go to another book and if you did drown I'm sorry for that to also Im just a rough kid that survived brain haemorrhage and if I get hit a could ethier die or be in a coma for nine days and again I'm so sorry for getting mad at you so if makes you feel better I'm going to slam my head on the kitchen contor and be in a coma for this nine days so yeah you would be hearing for me for nine days and when I wake up I'm going to shoot my self so I going to do that so yeah bye

-money mulisha

* * *

**DON'T DO THAT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT! HOW ABOUT THAT WE BOTH ADMIT WE WERE JUST ACTING IMMATURELY AND JUST BE FRIENDS, BESIDES, THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART, THERE'LL BE A SEQUEL?**

**John: What? Sequel?!**

**Howl: YEP, A SEQUEL, AND THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE CHARACTERS NEEDED IN THAT ONE! SO DON'T GO! OKAY? PLEASE DON'T HURT YOURSELF! WE WERE BOTH ACTING CHILDISH! LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!**


	9. I'm going under

HowlXenn13: Okay people I have some concerns...

1: I'm failing most of my classes.

2: I haven't see my girl in a while, and I miss her...

3: Road To The End is beginning to lose interest to me because of Writer's Block...

4: Even though I say that I will not be accepting any more OCs, people still want me to add in their OCs...

5: I'm dealing with a lot of emotional trauma at home...

6: I really want to get this story out to the world to benefit from it.

* * *

I will accept the last three OCs, being Kendall, Jax and **Toby Turner**.

* * *

Another thing, this is a question for you, **Tobuscus**. I have faith that you are the real **Tobuscus**, so if you are not... please stop... and if you are, could you mention me,

**HowlXenn13 (Pronounced: Howl-zen-thirteen)**

Or

**Road To The End**

in one of your videos and send the link to the video to my gmail? My gmail is **Howlxenn (The at symbol) gmail . com**

Then and only then will I accept your character. For if I make this an anime, I will need the permission of people. And I want to make sure this is you. I am a huge fan of yours and I really believe this is you. I am sorry if this is really you, and I didn't mean to offend you, but... please... just... mention it in one of your videos and send the link to my **gmail...**

Please... I really need the moral support, and I can't deal with all of this emotional trauma already... I really **hate to be lied to**... **so please, just do it**... **A review on this story saying that you are the real Tobuscus isn't enough to convince me anymore**... so **please**... just do it... mention me or **Road To The End** in one of your videos and send the link to my gmail... **please**... I don't want to get anything to sue me... I just want to know the **truth**...

**Are you really Tobuscus**? And if so, **mention my name** or **Road To The End** in one of your videos and send me the link... my **gmail is Howlxenn gmail . com**

* * *

and if any of you can tell... I'm already getting **depressed... my life is falling into the drain**... and one last note:

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_****__**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

___**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_

_**I will not accept any more OCs...**_


	10. Chapter 6: Finally A Break

Road To The End

Chapter 6: Finally A Break

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners.

(And for characters to the sequel, please wait until we finish this story off to put in the characters. I'll have a post up later for that.)

* * *

Note: I'll be working on both of the openings because they need a lot of work.

* * *

OCs that are involved. (THIS IS IT! NO MORE!)

* * *

Heroes:

Howl

Scyther

Kotto

John

Virgo

Leon

Syth

Neutralite

Michael

Blade

Phantom

Poison

Cella

Shadow Man

Lucas

Jack

Scorpion

Vince

Drakedark

Drake(Snipes)

Kimi

Ellie

Cooper(Midnight)

Dakota

Jax

Wayne

HowlHoll14(Fourteen)

* * *

Unknown:

Kendall

Master (Or Lord)

Jester (Or also known as Knight)

Tobuscus (Weilder of The Hammer Of Notch) (As submitted by owner)

Pewdiepie (Weilder of The Ender Chainsaw) (As submitted by Creepypastacraft)

Cry (Weilder of The Ultimate Hammer) (As submitted by Creepypastacraft)

?

Haru

* * *

Villains:

Dark Howl

Riku

XBlade

XPhantom

Keith

M(Marshall)

Death Scythe

Stone

Bone

Crystal

Snake

Wizza

Zane

* * *

Speaking to the reviewers and PM'ers (I think they're called XD):

* * *

**Preemie98:**

HX13: You're not irritating me.

* * *

**King96792:**

Howl: Okay then, I will talk to the boss about that.

* * *

**Xana uzumaki fan:**

HX13: No prob, I was just being a spaz. XD

* * *

**Phantom1 fan:**

Scyther: HOLY SHIT! HE HAS THE SAME NAME AS I DO!

Howl: ... Damn, I did not see that coming... but accepted.

* * *

**Severed Entity:**

HX13: I learned this when I was ten... wow... And thanks for the save!

* * *

**Rookie-writer . com:**

HX13: Backgrounds work perfectly!

* * *

**epic man:**

HX13: Sheesh, slow your roll.

* * *

**midnightwatchman:**

Howl: Accepted.

* * *

**Shadedmoon99:**

HX13: That was me, Spazzmaster2.5 being dumb. :P

Howl: ... Wait, that's not your pen-name!

HX13: It's a nickname from my cousin Jackson.

Howl: And the sequel is not confirmed until the end of RTTE.

* * *

**Guilefan:**

Cupa: Accepted.

* * *

**Streetagger12:**

HX13: Thanks for the help... and sounds kind of like my life aside from all of the stabbings... sorry to hear about that bro... and sorry about the whole, "Senior Douchebag" thing back then; I feel like such an ass.

* * *

**Darkblade13:**

Howl: ... Sounds like fun to fight...

Stella: Accepted!

* * *

**Dagsar:**

HX13: Sorry about that. XD

* * *

**SythOfOrganizationXIII:**

HX13: He's even helping me here!

Howl: AND THANKS FOR THE 100TH REVIEW!~ :D

* * *

**BRSxBlackRock:**

HX13: Moar what?

* * *

**hot girl 96792:**

Howl: Accepted... as long as she doesn't try to rape me or anything...

* * *

**Snake eyesfan:**

Howl Accepted.

* * *

**Victor:**

Virgo: Sure, accepted.

* * *

**Money Mulisha:**

HX13: THANK THE GODS! *Worried* I don't want anyone getting hurt! And I accept Scorpion now. The reason I didn't accept him at first is not only the suing thing, but also the thing where I make my stories where Earth is a multiverse.

* * *

**luckykit11:**

Howl: Oh, okay.

* * *

**Dynamic:**

HX13: Thanks! And John was in the game when that happened. He's one of the only people who can traverse between Earth and Minecraftia.

Howl: And the "Sword Beam" isn't from Skyward Sword. It's actually when one pushes their own life energy into their blade to use as a projectile... and it's from Kirby Right Back At Ya'!

* * *

**Kirbboy:**

HX13: XD Cool! Thanks!

* * *

**Azofeifa:**

Herobrine: Accepted.

HX13 and other protagonists: *Eye-twitch* THIS IS OUR SECTION!

HX13: And can you not call me Ted? I really don't like that name, Ed is a nicer name, or Edward, or HX13. (Edward because of FMA! XD) And thanks again for giving me such a quick nickname XD It's awesome!

* * *

**djhago:**

Howl: YAY!

* * *

**Blades 1 fan:**

Howl: Um, please hold sequel characters until the end of this one.

* * *

**RTTE fan:**

Everyone: Accepted.

* * *

**Tobuscus:**

*Cue Howl and HX13 squealing like fanboys*

* * *

**GamblerOfDeath:**

Howl: THANKZ YOUZ!

* * *

**James96792:**

Howl: Accepted.

* * *

**Ken man28:**

Howl: *Sigh* Okay, I'll accept your character.

* * *

**Zachary1342:**

Andr: Accepted, but they'll have smaller parts.

* * *

**Tobuscus:**

HX13: Sorry...

* * *

**Endersnail: **

HX13: WISH GRANTED!

* * *

**Dagsar12:**

HX13: Thanks!

* * *

Random questions:

Scyther: So, HX, done being a little bitch?

HX13: Yep I...HEY!

Howl: I think what my partner means to say is, "Are you more relaxed now?"

HX13: In that case, yes, I'm fine now.

Cupa: That's good to hear.

* * *

Pairings to come:

CupaxHowlxScyther (Share)

(One-sided)GhastlyxHowl

Flip/AlanxGhastlyxDark Howl (Love Triangle)

AndrxJohn

StellaxVirgo

(Secret(Temporary) SythxAndr)

LeonxScarlet

SythxBlazette

(One-sided)SnowyxSyth

JackxSpidey

* * *

Intended Pairings to come (FINAL PARINGS! NO EXCEPTIONS!)

Alan/Flip, Ghastly and Dark Howl (Both like Ghastly, while she likes them both.)

Snowy and (SythOfOrganizationXIII's character(WE'RE ONLY LETTING SNOWY HAVE A LOVE INTEREST IN THE SEQUEL!))

Blazette and Syth

(One-sided)Snowy and Syth

Jack and Spidey

Lucas and Irony

Contessa and (Unknown Character, soon to be revealed.)

Kotto and Konoto

* * *

Ages of characters:

Cupa: (15)

Andr: (15)

Stella: (16)

Yaebi: (12)

Snowy: (14)

Spidey: (13)

Cavey: (11)

Contessa: (28)

Scarlet: (16)

Ghastly: (17)

Blazette: (18)

* * *

Opening 1: Kasabuta by Hidenori Chiwata

Each appears in their regular standing position.

1st beat: Cupa (Creeper)

2nd beat: Andr (Enderman)

3rd beat: Stella (Skeleton)

4th beat: Ghastly (Ghast)

5th beat: Blazette (Blaze)

6th beat: Snowy (Snow Golem)

7th beat: Spidey (Spider)

8th beat: Scarlet (Teenage Slime)

9th beat: Cavey (Cave Spider)

10th beat: Yaebi (Zombie)

11th beat: Irony (Iron Golem)

12th beat: Konoto (Zombie-Pigman)

Road To The End appears during music part.

_Ashita he tsuzuku sakamichi no tochuu de_

Howl is walking down a road in the middle of the day to his house.

_surechigau otona tachi wa tsubuyaku no sa_

John is hacking away on his laptop in the real world and downloading mods. He then slaps the laptop as the camera makes a spinning motion to change screen.

_"ai to ka yume to ka risou mo wakaru kedo_

Virgo is leaning on the wall of the house, talking with his pet bat resting on his right index finger, both smiling.

_me no ma e no genjitsu wa sonna ni amakunai" tte_

Cupa & Scyther are watching Howl train, smiling at him.

_tsumazukinagara mo_

Leon looks up, looking at Scarlet who's staring out into the sunset.

_korogarinagara mo_

Blazette looks up to see Syth sighing as he sits on top of the house.

_kasabuta darake no jyounetsu wo wasuretakunai_

Kotto (Fake Howl) stands up, grabbing weapons and items and dropping them into Minecraft for Howl and the others.

_otona ni narenai bokura no_

Howl and Virgo are rushing to fight each other.

_tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure_

Flip appears and slams Howl on the back on the head, making him fall over and Virgo fall over him.

_nige mo kakure mo shinai kara_

Leon and Syth sigh as they watch the boys.

_waraitai yatsu dake warae_

Screen changes to see Phantom appear at "wa", Blade at "ra" and Poison at "e"

_semete tayorinai bokura no_

Neutralite is scolding Howl for his stupidity as Scyther is sitting next to Howl, blushing.

_jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de_

Michael is remembering his past and trying to forget.

_mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo_

Shad (Shadow Man) is looking around the house for something with Jax helping him look.

_hataseba iin darou?_

Lucas and Irony are discussing something.

_Nando mo kurikaeshita shippai to ka_

Cupa and Andr are walking and talking about stuff.

_ookiku kuichigatta kangae to ka_

Stella brushes her hand on Howl's leg as he screams like a little girl and Virgo laughs.

_bokura no kijyan wa toteme futashika de_

Riku and XBlade smile, looking down at the house from the mountain.

_kinou yori nan to naku hohaba ga hirokunatta_

Spidey is peeking around the corner, as Jack peeks around the corner as they kiss by accident. They then pull away, looking away as they blush.

_senobi wo shinagara_

Howl looks to his left and holds Scyther's hand.

_uchinomesarenagara_

Howl then holds Cupa's hand with his right hand.

_kasabuta wo chotto hagasu kedo kotae wa denai_

Howl is now leaning back, seemingly on a wall, but in actuallity, it is his dark side.

_Otona ni naritai bokura no_

Herobrine sits on his throne, sleeping with one arm holding his head.

_wagamama wo hitotsu kiite kure_

Kimi checks his cell phone and finds text language.

_nete me samete mo shibarareru_

Syth sighs and grabs his hand before he can break the phone

_jikan wo sukoshi dake tomete_

Leon runs toward Howl with his hood up. "to" is when he punches Howl, "me" is when Howl takes off his hood, "te" is when he snaps out of it.

_semete fugainai bokura no_

John confuses Lucas, thinking Lucas is his older brother who died a year ago.

_kyuu no mi wo kiritoranai de_

Syth and Leon examine the message.

_akaku jyukusu sono toki made_

Virgo sighs and smacks the phone out of their hands.

_nayameba iin darou?_

Howl and Kotto meet face to face.

*Epic Guitar Solo*

(Epic battle stuff happens...)

_otona ni narenai bokura no_

John, Andr, Virgo and Stella walk up with Cupa and Ghastly.

_tsuyogari wo hitotsu kitte kure_

Leon, Scarlet, Blazette, Syth and Snowy walk up.

_nige mo kakure mo shinai kara_

Jack, Spidey, Yaebi, Cavey, and Contessa walk up.

_waraitai yatsu dake warae_

Lucas, Kimi and the rest of the Mob-girls walk up to Howl.

_semete tayorinai bokura no_

Michael and Neutralite appear.

_jyuu no me wo tsumitoranai de_

Phantom, Blade, Poison and Shad hop in to the scene.

_mizu wo ageru sono yakume wo_

A silhouette appears as Contessa blushes and looks away.

_hataseba iin darou?_

Herobrine opens his eyes as everyone glares at him, ready to battle.

**(Ignore this for now, but this is the secondary opening song, [Flaming June] Maeda Jun x Yanagi Nagi - Killer Song)**

きみは眼が見えない代わり真実だけが見える

だから誰もがきみを利用した

kimi ha me ga mienai kawari

shinjitsu dake ga mieru

dakara dare mo ga kimi wo riyoushita

[ In exchange for being blind, you could only see the truth. And so everybody used you. ]

食料を余分に持って逃げたやつはさて誰と

殺されてしまう人の名を告げた

shokuryou wo yobun ni motte

nigeta yatsu ha sate dare to

korosareteshimau hito no na wo

tsugeta

[ "Who stole more than their fair share of food?" you were gave the name of the man who was to be killed. ]

きみはそんなこと望みはしないのに

kimi ha sonna koto

nozomi ha shinai no ni

[ Even though you didn't want that to happen. ]

気づいてた いつかあたしもきみのため

誰かを殺める日が来るってこと

生きていくためなら 当たり前のこと

kiduiteta itsuka atashi mo

kimi no tame

dare ka wo ayameru

hi ga kurutte koto

ikiteikutame nara atari mae no koto

[ I realized that the day would come when I would have to kill someone for you If it's for the sake of our survival, of course I'd go that far.. ]

季節は狂ったままで秋のあと夏がきた

誰もが水を探し求めた

kisetsu ha kurutta mama de

aki no ato natsu ga kita

dare mo ga mizu wo sagashi motometa

[ TThe seasons got mixed up, and after Fall, Summer came again. Everybody looked and looked for water. ]

きみにだけ見える水脈教えろと首を絞めた

でもそれは遠い孤児院の井戸に続く

kimi ni dake mieru suimyaku

oshiero to kubi wo shimeta

demo sore ha tooi kojiin no ido

ni tsuduku

[ Yet only you could "see" where to build the well, so they strangled you and demanded that you tell them, but the same vein stretched all the way to a faraway orphanage. ]

その時が来たとあたしは悟った

sono toki ga kitato

atashi wa satotta

[ I realized that the time had come. ]

鈍く光る刃物抜いて 駆けた闇が味方した

手応えははっきりあった手はまだ震えてた

nibuku hikaru hamono nuite

kaketa yami ga mikatashita

tegotae ha hakkiri atta

te ha mada furueteta

[ I drew my shining, dull blade, with the darkness on my side. I felt the recoil clearly through my still-trembling hands. ]

刹那明かりがあたしを照らした 仲間に押さえられた

そして両足の腱を削ぎ落とされてしまった

setsuna akari ga atashi wo

terashita nakama ni osaerareta

soshite ryouashi no ken wo sogi otosareteshimatta

[ As soon as their lamps shined on me, one accomplice held me down, and the tendons in both of my legs were severed. ]

手で這ってきみのもとへ あったことを伝えた

きみを連れて逃げることもできなくなったと

te de hatte kimi no moto he

atta koto wo tsutaeta

kimi wo tsurete nigerukoto mo dekinakunatta to

[ One hand at a time, I crawled to your side, and told you the bad news. That I could no longer help you run away. ]

でもきみは精悍な眼差しでこう言った

ひとり殺ったらふたりも三人も同じと

demo kimi ha seikan na

manazashi de kou itta

hitori attara futari mo sannin mo onaji to

[ But with fearless eyes, you told me: "Once you kill one person, killing two, or even three is no different." ]

*Guitar solo*

きみが指し示すほうから敵は必ずやってきた

あたしはそれを斬り倒し続けていった

kimi ga sashishimesuhoukara

teki ha kanarazu yattekita

atashi ha sore wo kiritaoshi tsuduketeitta

[ Our foes would always come from the direction you pointed, and I would cut them down every time.. ]

きみはあたしをひとりの戦士に変えてくれた

きみを守るそれが唯一のあたしの生きる意味

kimi ha atashi wo hitori

no senshi ni kaetekureta

kimi wo mamoru sore ga yuitsu no

atashi no ikiru imi

[ You made me your one-man army. I will protect you. That is the only meaning my life has now. ]

時は流れひとつの伝説がまことしやかに囁かれた

難攻不落の城があるが不可解

toki ha nagare hitotsu no

densetsu ga makoto shiyaka ni sasayakareta

nankoufuraku no shiro ga aru ga fukakai

[ As time flowed on, the rumors spread, and a ledgend was born about a mysterious impregnable castle. ]

その城の主は眼が見えず騎士はまとめに歩けさえしないと

そんな奇跡を起こす恋もある

sono shiro no aruji ha me ga

miezu kishi ha matome ni arukesaeshinaito

sonna kiseki wo okosu koi mo aru

[ It was said that the lord of that castle was blind, and the knight couldn't even walk properly. Yes, love can even create miracles like that. ]

* * *

Howl's Point of View:

"Well, we're out of Hell." I said, stepping out of the Nether portal and followed by Ghastly, Blazette and Leon.

"And into a swamp." Leon said as we looked around. There was a black and deep bog, I looked around and saw nothing but trees, muck, dirt and fog.

"Huh, now all we've got to do is find a way out of here." I said, looking around.

"Yeah..." Ghastly said as she flew up a bit. "I can't see anything in this fog!"

"Blazette, maybe you ca-" I began, but she interrupted me as her rods stirred.

"What if this bog has something that reacts to fire? That could be bad." she said as I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just take a look around, watch our steps, and maybe we can get out of here." Leon said, walking forth into the foggy area.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, running after him before falling into a pit. "Aww man! This is my only set of clothes!"

"Need a hand?" Ghastly asked, bending over to grab my hand. I nodded and took her hand as she attempted to pull me out. "Ugh! Why won't you-"

"Oh no! Howl, st-stay still." Leon said, fear in his eyes.

"Wh-why?" I asked, my other side kicked in and warned me by shouting in my head, "YOU'RE SINKING IN QUICKSAND!" I panicked. "HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed in fear. You can't hear anything when you're being suffocated by quicksand, I presumed as I continued to thrash in the sand. I suddenly went under it.

"Howl!" Ghastly shouted as she prepared to blast the pool of sand.

"No!" Leon said, holding her hand from aiming. "If you blast the bog, you could hurt him."

"I'll help!" someone shouted as they dove in. I felt them grab my hand, theirs was... sort of slimy... But who cares? The person then pulled me out.

"Thanks." I said, looking at her.

"No prob." she said, smiling as we stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"I'm Scarlet." she said, smiling.

"I'm Howl, these are my friends, Leon, Blazette and Ghastly." I said before Scyther took her human form. "And that's Scyther." I said as she waved at us.

"..." Scarlet was silent and blushed as she looked at Leon.

"... Okay then... do you know a way out of here, Scarlet?" I asked her as she nodded and walked away. We followed her before something that smelled delicious struck out noses. The mere scent would have drove us to madness, our mouths already watering. We all then went to the scent, unknowingly going in a bad direction. We then came upon a house in the swamp, it was so nice looking.

"Is anyone home?" Scyther asked, knocking on the door. I then realized something... the scent smelled of citrus... meaning I can't eat it. An old woman wearing a witch's hat suddenly opened the door.

"Oh there you are, come in, come in dearies!" she said, pulling us all in, I was the only one who went in on our own free will. "Now take a seat at the table, I'm sure you have a lot to tell ol' granny about your adventures." she said as we sat on the table. Everyone else was in a trance of... gluttony as I sat there, picking my nails. She then walked into the kitchen and walked back, smiling as she passed everyone a plate filled with chicken, collard greens, a baked potato, rice, a steak and a slice of apple pie for desert. Something was most definitely up.

"E-excuse me ma'am?" I asked the old woman who looked at me.

"Yes, what is it sonny?" she asked, looking at me.

"Um... why are you being so nice to us?" I asked, not noticing everyone began eating ravenously.

"Ooh, dearie, you don't know how often Granny gets visitors here... it gets lonely and I don't mind having company." she said as I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as she nodded, walking over to a crafting board. She suddenly shouted in pain. "Ma'am!" I shouted, running over and catching her before she fell.

"I-I'm fine dearie." she said, wincing in pain.

"No you're not, just take a seat granny." I said, leading her to the table and making her sit. "You leave the crafting to me." I said as she smiled, her mouth showing some rotten teeth. "Now, what were you doing?" I asked her as everyone else was too preoccupied with stuffing their faces.

"Well, I was trying to make a present for my grandson, but... he's all grown up now... and he won't come visit Ol' Granny anymore." she said.

"That's horrible ma'am." I said, sitting next to her. "Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

"Thank you, dear; you're a saint." she said, smiling as I blushed. This is the first time someone ever called me a Saint.

"No problem." I said, setting a crafting board down in front of her as she smiled. She then handed me the items and pointed to the board.

"Put the Soul Sand there." she said, pointing to the block and then the bottom half in a t-formation. I nodded and placed them there. "And put the three skulls on the top." she said as I did so. Suddenly the room started to shake as everyone looked away from their empty plates. "You've done it my boy!" she shouted, standing up and cackling.

"M-ma'am?" I said, looking at her as she drew a bottle and handed it to me. I opened it and sniffed, it smelled of Wine, which... actually is the only kind of alcoholic beverage that I would ever drink.

"Drink up, my boy!" she said, grabbing out a lot of bottles and handing them to the others. "It's a celebration!" she shouted merrily and dancing in circles around the table as she held my hands.

"Hey-yay-yay-yay-yay-yay!" I shouted, trying to hold the bottle as she forced me to dance. She let me go as I span and landed on the floor, dazed and trying to stand.

"The Wither's back, my spine has cracked, you're going to need a medi-vac! (Medical Van or ambulance)." she sang merrily as she pulled out another bottle and drank from it. "Cheers!" she shouted as everyone else lifted their bottles and drank them. Okay, if I know one thing, Scyther hates wine, and if any wine, aged wine. Something's up.

"Um... Ma'am?" I said, holding my bottle.

"What is it my dear? What can you possibly feel down about?" she asked, dancing happily. Something stirred in me as I looked at her. I then, out of nowhere threw the bottle at her in a blind fury as she stumbled back a few feet.

"You stupid bitch, trying to make us drink your fucking potion to paralyze us." I said, before covering my mouth. What the Hell was I saying?!

"... Oh, methinks ye've figured me out." she said, grinning as she opened the door. "Come out and play boy." she said as a large, deathly pale and nearly invisible wolf appeared, its red eyes were menacing and it's tail was up in anger.

"A Hellhound?! They have those here?!" I shouted in fear and anger as I glared at the dog. "EARPLUGS!" I heard someone scream in my head as I nodded and put them in before blacking out.

* * *

?'s Point of view:

After the brat let me control him, I looked at the dog with a grin. "Alright, you mangy little mutt, let's dance in the pale moonlight." I said, glaring at the dog as it lunged for me, ignoring everyone at the table.

"Kick it's butt Howl!" Ghastly shouted as I blushed, her voice sounded so sere-UGH! I just got hit by this dog as I flew onto the table and tumbled, smashing plates as I looked at it. Scarlet and Leon to my left, Blazette, Ghastly and Scyther to my right.

"You. Fucking. Cur." I said, glaring at it in anger. I then leaned down on all fours. "Get ready, for a pain of which even Hell has dropped!" I shouted before rushing behind it in seconds. I thrust a fist into it's stomach, then it's back, its face, it's leg, its chin, before wrapping a leg around its leg and breaking it. It howled (Ironic?) in pain as I let go and kicked it in its stomach. "I told you." I warned, glaring at it as I stepped on its head. "Seems they make you weaker here, oh well." I said, placing a foot on its throat. "Any last words?... Oh yeah, I forgot!" I said with a grin as I decapitated him with my foot, covering it in blood. "Mutts don't talk." I said, removing my leg from the corpse and then looking back at the old woman.

"Yo-you're not Howl!" Scyther shouted as I looked back at her.

"Hey there." I said with a grin as I looked at her. "The Wicked Bitch of The West has paralyzed you all, if I kill her, then you'll be fine." I said.

"Why are you helping us?!" she shouted.

"Shut the Hell up, before you end up like the mutt." I said as she froze. "Now Granny, let's dance the dance of death." I said, looking at her.

"Oooh! A reverse-cougar are we?" she said, giving a sickening cackle. I then rushed to her and held her up against the wall by her throat. She began choking. "You're pretty strong for a human."

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" I shouted in anger as she laughed.

"Feisty, aren't we?" she said, before something appeared to my right. I let her go and dodged the blade that slammed into the floor. "Meet, the Wither Skeleton." she said, motioning to the dark mob that looked like a normal one instead of being humani. (Humani is often what humans are called in mythical tales.)

"The bigger they are, the more I get to break." I said, cracking my knuckles and rushing toward it as I slammed my fist in its face. Nothing happened as I jumped back. "What the-" I began as the Witch cackled.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she said, rocking back and forth in glee as everyone sat there, cheering the brat's name.

"You can do it How-" Ghastly said before something snapped in me, I have no idea why though.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" I screamed in an unknown rage as I drew Howl's Switchblade. "BROKEN RECORD!" I screamed out my move in anger as I rushed to the bastard. Out of nowhere, a loud screech was heard as I disappeared from everyone's sight.

"H-How-" Blazette began before the Wither Skeleton was sliced to pieces, nothing but bone dust.

"HOLY SHIT!" Scyther shouted, looking at the dust. I suddenly reappeared in front of the witch.

"Now die!" I shouted, ramming my knife into her throat and then decapitating her. I took the earplugs out before blacking out.

* * *

Howl's Point Of View:

"Huh?" I said, regaining consciousness as I looked at my body. "Why am I covered in blood?" I said, looking at my body.

"HOWL!" Ghastly and Scyther said, tackle hugging me and smiling happily.

"H-hey! Get off! You're getting covered in blood!" I said, blushing as I looked at them. They then looked at their clothes, which was stained with the blood. They nodded and let go, getting up and trying to wipe the blood away. "Don't do that, you'll just ruin your clothes even more." I said.

"I really should have thought that through..." Ghastly said, looking at her stained dress.

"Ahem?" Leon said, standing at the door with Scarlet and Blazette.

"Why don't you three just hurry up and get on over here, let's get out of here... this place is creepy." Blazette said as the girls walked over. I looked back to the witch and then the crafting table.

"What... what was I making?" I muttered before walking out with the others. We walked through the swamp before my map reacted. "Huh?" I said, looking at the piece of paper. "Hey look, I can see my house from here..." I said, giggling before Scyther smacked me in the head.

"You idiot, it's not the time to be making jokes!" she said, before taking the map out of my hands. She looked at it and began flipping it around. "... How the Hell does this work?!" I shouted in anger.

"Um... I can get it." Leon said as she shoved the map into his hands. "Hmm... we go this way." he said, pointing in a direction.

"Are you sure?" I asked him as he nodded. "Dude... I can't see a thing..." I said, covering my eyes as we left the swamp. I could tell it was still snowing, but the sun shone through the clouds... or something like Glowstone did.

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." Scyther said, walking over and holding my hand and leading me around. She suddenly let me go and I ran into a wall.

"OW!" I shouted in pain as she burst into laughter.

"You dipstick!" she said, laughing at me before someone else held my hand.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to see who it was, but the sun was blurring out my vision.

"I'll help you Howl." Ghastly told me, smiling.

"O-okay..." I said, blushing lightly. I then realized how much I missed Cupa... for the first time... "Thanks Ghastly."

"Not a problem." she said as she held my hand and we followed Leon. "Why can't you see in the light?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"I never could, when it's bright, I can't see much; when it's dark, I can see just as well as most of the mobs." I explained.

"That's cool." she said, smiling, even thought I couldn't see it.

"Hey look, we're coming up to a mansion, this it?" Leon asked me as I nodded.

"Welcome to Howl's Moving Castle." I joked as Scyther smacked the back of my head. I walked forth and opened the door.

Syth had walked downstairs and then looked out to the exit of the house as he saw something... "Enderman!" Syth shouted, drawing his sword and going to attack Andr, who stood in front of the door to leave. He swung the blade as she disappeared and hid behind John.

"Thank goodness, it's great to-" I began before Leon tackled me under the blade. "Thanks, and what the Hell?!" I shouted, standing up, before looking at Syth. "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Syth growled as the strange blade in his hands started to flash in fury and letting out small shockwaves

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Shouted John in anger. "What are doing drawing a weapon at her? What did she do to you?!"

"This is a personal vendetta, so butt out kid!" shouted Syth in anger.

"Kid? Who you calling kid?! How old are you?!" John was now really angry.

"17" Syth replied. John flinched in embarrassment for he was only 15. "Like I said kid, it's personal, now hand over the girl and you won't get hurt." he demanded. Andr was shaking with fear and just before Syth could run up to the frightened girl, a scythe suddenly appeared at his throat, blade ready to spill his blood if necessary.

"Put down the weapon, and let's talk this over." I said unable to see this go any further as I held Scyther to his throat.

"Big mistake kid." Syth replied with eyes burning with fire as he looked down at me; I had previously taken off the gauntlet.

"But it's the smartest I made so far." I said, smirking. Syth quickly slammed his blade against Scyther causing me to recall her and ready a battle stance. "Let's do this" I said, as I rushed toward the stranger ready, to strike down. He quickly blocked the incoming attacks and countered by hooking his sword underneath Scyther and lifting her up to create an opening; he dashed forward and swung, missing me by just a hair. I dodged by rolling out of the way and saw him slam his blade against the wall and watched in shock to notice the wall that was injured suddenly disappear into tiny pixels. "_If I am hit with that weapon, I am dead!_" I thought as I tried to formulate a plan. He didn't hesitate to attack and quickly thrust his blade forward at my direction, I quickly dodged it again and we began to clash weapons in fury. I quickly backed out of the conflict and raised Scyther into the air as she took the form of a sword. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, causing a sudden energy slash to race toward my enemy.

"Reflect" said the boy and then a vertical barrier of hexagons appeared in front of him and neutralized the "Sword Beam" attack. He raced forward and slammed his elbow into my chest as I was slammed into a wall and gasping for air. Who knew all of this fighting would take so much out of me? "I don't have time for you!" He shouted as he turned around and headed straight for Andr; he pushed John away and pointed the sword at her heart "This is for 'her'." he whispered as he thrust his blade forward and the girl shut her eyes and waited for the pain

"NO!" shouted John.

"Syth! Andr!" Shouted a voice near the stairs, it was Cupa.

"Miss Cupa!" said the boy as he backed out of his attack, lowering his sword and looking at the Creeper-girl.

"Syth! Enough! Stop this!" she shouted at him.

"Bu-" he started.

"Please...she's my friend" she begged him.

Syth bit his lip and was silent for a moment and the he said "Shisu" (which means "sheath" in Japanese) and the blade in his hand disappeared.

"Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?!" I shouted in annoyance as Scyther took her human form again.

"Howl! I'm glad you are safe, I'll explain later but for now everyone in here." Cupa said as she led everyone to the living room section of the mansion. Andr behind John's back, cautiously walked toward the living room when Syth walked up to them.

"I'm letting you live because you are the lady's friend but mark my words: The next time I see you unguarded... it will be the last time you breathe." he said coldly and walked toward the living room. I sighed as Leon, Scarlet, Blazette, Ghastly and Scyther walked into the living room. I soon after walked in after going to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread, who knew fighting could make you so hungry?

"Okay, now. This is Syth everyone, I'm letting him live here for a bit until he wishes to go." Cupa said as he waved. Howl and John glared at him for a bit in anger.

"Well, this is Death's Scythe, or Scyther; Leon Vail, and Scarlet." I said, pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you all." Stella, Virgo, John and Andr said, well, Cupa and the others too.

"Nice to meet you all." said Leon as he looked at them and waved, his hood down.

"It's great to meet you all." Scarlet said. Ghastly nodded.

"Meh." Blazette said.

"So, what happened in the Nether after you got lost?" Cupa asked me.

"Well, after you went to go get help, I ran into Ghastly here, who took me to her fortress, where I met Blazey." I said, as everyone listened. Syth was cleaning his nails and pretending not to listen, while Blazette snuck glances at him, Snowy was doing the same, and Andr was looking at him with care. "Then, we ran into Leon, who was fighting a bunch of Fire Soldiers."

"I was?" Leon asked me.

"Oh yeah... you're kind of like me, anyway, after that, we fought, and then we fought the Fire Lords. And it turned out, that the Fire Lords and Fire Soldiers were the ones breaking portals in the Nether, to keep out all others and rule over the mobs there." I said.

"So the destruction of Nether portals were caused by 'Fire Soldiers'?" asked Cupa as I nodded. The living room was surprisingly spacious for everyone to gather in, their weren't many seats so lot's of people had to stand up or sit on the floor.

"Yup, and it was a pain in the ass to take down their leader, right Howl?" said Leon as he sat comfortably on the sofa.

"It was nothing, besides we worked together on this, teamwork always wins!" I replied while looking at Ghastly and Blazette. "And we couldn't have done it without you two either!" I said smiling as Ghastly blushed and Blazette just snickered at her.

"Which reminds me, who are you people?" asked John sitting close to Andr.

"My name is Ghastly and this is my friend Blazette" answered Ghastly, pointing out the Blaze girl who looked strangely distracted

"I'm Scarlet" the slime girl replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Cupa greeted them.

"Also on a side note..." I looked up at Syth who's eyes were closed as he pretended to sleep. "Never got your name."

"Just call me Syth, and sorry about that earlier, I'll fix the wall later for you." he said while opening his eyes to reveal his deep sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry too, that I did that to you, just instinct." I replied trying to act friendly with the stranger in my house. "Which reminds me, why did you attack Andr?"

"Sorry, that's personal." Syth replied bluntly.

"Fine with me." I replied bluntly too. Even though we barely even showed it, there was already tension between us.

"Also, on my side note, talk to your girlfriend about safety will 'ya?" he pointed out to Cupa who was blushing wildly.

"M-my what?" I asked blushing too, I felt Scyther's anger right at my ears as she took her jewelry form. "D-do you have any idea what you just said!?" I cried out.

"Yeah, and why should I care? It's nothing to get huffy about right?" Syth answered with a shrug he and acted like he didn't know how it felt like to to like someone. "Anyway, I got to go, trying to find some answers." he said as he picked up his back pack and headed out the door.

"Hey! Shouldn't you at least apologize to Andr?" shouted John at Syth.

Syth stood there for a while and answered, "Sorry, now shut up." he continued to walk out. John gave him a death glare as Syth walked out of the room.

"W-wait!" shouted a female voice, everyone turned to look at Snowy who was unusually quiet this entire talk. "Sh-shouldn't you want to stay a-a little bit l-longer?"

"Now why-" Syth started, but paused to look at the young girl crying a little and whimpering too, he turned around and let out a large sigh, he hated making people cry. "Alright, fine! But I don't want some 'Welcome to the family' party or any type of party deal?" he said.

"D-deal!" Snowy replied wiping away tears with her jacket sleeve, he took out a handkerchief and wiped her face with it, he smiled and said, "Anything for you kid." Snowy blushed wildly and pulled down her hat to keep her face hidden, Syth laughed and took her hat off to reveal bright orange hair, she tried to swipe it back, and they seemed to play around like brother and sister. It seemed strange to see a complete stranger play around happily with another total stranger to him.

"Then it's settled then, Syth!" Cupa said cheerfully.

"I'll go and make a delicious feast tonight!" Contessa replied and headed to the kitchen, the kids followed along except for Snowy who was busy playing with her older brother figure.

"I'll help too!" Cupa dashed out the door.

"So~ want to have some fun after dinner?" Stella said seductively to me, in order to tease me (As usual, a fun prank for her and Virgo) as I blushed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Normal Point Of View:

She laughed and took another target, Syth. "What about you?" she gave a seductive look to him and winked.

"Uhhh... sure, can Snowy come too?" he replied, absolutely oblivious to the comment Stella just gave. Stella just stared at him and shook her head and walked back to her boyfriend who was calmly walking out the door.

"Hey." Blazette walked up to Syth who was playing with Snowy who finally became exhausted from running all over the room and collapsed from the heat, considering she was a Snow Golem after all.

"Hello, Blazette I believe." he greeted kindly and reached his hand out for a shake.

"Just Blazey." she replied .

"Okay Blazey." he said while piggy backing Snowy to her room and Blazette followed.

"You're really like a brother to her, you know that?" she laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, she is new here like me, so I guess coincidence?" he also laughed as he fixed Snowy's head properly to rest on his shoulders

"I never met anyone like you ya' know, all the men just looked at me like I was there play thing." she said in disgust at the bad memories of men trying to get laid with her. "Well except for Howl and Leon so far... those spazzes."

"Well that's a shame." he replied "I guess people just look at exterior rather then interior a lot, it's a shame they can't see a kind person to talk to inside of you."

Blazette blushed and smiled "Thank you..." she giggled as the girl on Syth's back rubbed her face in his arms when he laid her down in her bed across from his.

"Sleep well kid." he kissed her forehead, she smiled and returned to a peaceful calm expression.

"You're a natural with kids, aren't you?" Blazette asked him.

"I don't know, she just reminds me of someone I met in my travels." Syth said.

"Care to share?" she asked him as he shook his head.

In the kitchen...

"Thanks again for helping me out Cupa; I haven't cooked in the past few weeks." Contessa said, smiling at the Creeper-girl.

"Not a problem, Miss Contessa." she said, smiling at the Cave-Spider-mom. "So, was there ever a Mister Spider?" Cupa asked as Contessa put the knife down.

"... Yes... he left both me and Cavey when she was born..." she said, beginning to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how bad heartbreak must be." Cupa said, looking to her as she wiped her tears with her own sleeve.

"It's okay Cupa... It just hurts to remember..." Contessa replied.

"It always hurts to-" Cupa began.

"GO GET YOUR OWN WATER, LAZY ASS!" Scyther shouted, tossing Howl into the kitchen, as his face hit the floor, pretty hard and he barely managed to stand.

"Are you okay Howl?" Contessa said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Fine... Face is killing me though..." Howl muttered as he walked to the Ice-Box. (A metal door with a step-switch in front and the back, then to a room made with a lot of ice and foods in it) "C-c-c-cold..." Howl muttered, rubbing his arms as he looked around. "Ah, there it is." he said, grabbing a block of ice and a cup, before shaving the ice down into the cup. He then walked out with the ice-shaving cup of water as it slowly melted into water when he placed it near a torch. "Perfect..." he mumbled and drank the hot water.

"How did you..." Cupa began.

"Oh, shaved the ice into the water; makes it melt faster." he explained.

"Oh." Cupa said to him. She then walked over and hugged him, her head on his shoulder from behind. "I'm glad you're safe Howl." she said as he blushed.

"I missed you... even though it was only a day..." Howl said, blushing as he turned around to look at her. He suddenly stared into her eyes as they both began blushing wildly. They closed their eyes and slowly began leaning to each other with their lips puckered slightly.

"_What am I doing?_" Howl thought as he leaned closer.

"_Oh my Notch! He's going to kiss me!_" Cupa thought as she blushed wildly and leaned closer.

"Hey there!" Cavey said, smiling as she walked in. Howl and Cupa suddenly pushed away from each other, blushing wildly.

"_Damn it, I almost kissed him! If only Cavey didn't walk in at this time!_" Cupa thought to herself as Contessa giggled.

"Whatever..." Howl said, blushing as he walked out and laid on the couch. Cupa sighed and sat on the counter top, next to her cutting board.

"Are you okay Cupa?" Cavey asked her as she saw tears begin to drip down her face.

"I-I'm fine." she lied, wiping her tears. "I-it's the onions..." she said, getting off the counter and back to chopping the onions. She continued to chop vegetables as Howl stared to where an empty wall was, as Yaebi and Spidey tried to get him to play.

"Come on Howl! Come O-O-OOOOOOON!" Spidey said, pulling his right arm.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Yaebi begged, pulling his left. He sighed and stood up.

"I am tired, and I'm sorry for being such a lazy bum... but I'll give you one hour. ONE." Howl said.

"Yay!" Yaebi said, hugging him.

"After I get a shower." Howl said, looking at the dried blood on his clothes and skin.

"Do you need any help?" Spidey asked, teasing Howl as he blushed.

"No thanks..." he said, blushing as he walked to the bathroom and jumped into the bath fully clothed to wash off the blood.

Syth had walked back downstairs where he saw John and Stella talking with Virgo to his side. Andr was sitting next to John as he held her closely. "So, what you're saying is, you have the ability to traverse the dimensions?" Stella asked him.

"Yep." John said with a smile. "All it took was one of Howl's hairs, and a few times of hacking, and now I can pull open holes into Minecraftia and in Earth." John said. Syth ignored them and glared at Andr before looking away and being followed by Snowy.

* * *

Spidey's Point of View:

"I'm so boooooored waiting for Howl... want to go hang outside?" I asked Yaebi.

"B-but the sun!" Yaebi said, scared before I pushed her outside, as the sun hit her, nothing had happened. "Huh? I can go out into the sun?" Yaebi said excitedly as Stella walked over. She took off a glove and pushed her hand into the light as nothing happened.

"We-we're not going to die in the sun now!" she said excitedly.

"Well, can we go outside and play?" I asked as the adults nodded.

"Just look out for Minecraftians and don't talk to any strangers!" Contessa called out to them.

"Okay, bye mom! C'mon Yaebi!" I said, smiling as we both ran out to the mountain near the house. "I'm gonna beat you to the top!" I said with a smile. Okay, maybe I am thirteen, but when you never got a childhood, wouldn't you want one? I climbed all the way to the top and Yaebi arrived soon after. "Here." I said, helping her up as we stood at the top of a mountain.

"Wow!" Yaebi said, smiling as she looked out. "It's so nice!" she said, taking a step forward before falling down. "AAH!" she screamed in fear as she fell THROUGH the blocks.

"I got ya'!" I said, catching her in the nick of time as my fingers dug into the wall. Thank goodness I'm a spider. "You okay Yaebi?" I asked as she nodded. Suddenly my fingers started slipping. "Uh-oh!" I said, scared. "Yaebi, brace for impact!" I said as she held me closely and we fell into a small green canyon.

* * *

Yaebi's Point of View:

"Owie..." I said, rubbing my posterior as I looked up. "That is a steep cliff..." I said, looking up.

"Are you okay... Yaebi?" Spidey asked, looking at me.

"Um... I-I thin-OW!" I shouted in pain as I tried to stand but fell back down. "I-I think I broke my leg or something..." I said, before looking out. I suddenly saw some wolves walking out toward us with their teeth bared and their eyes red with rage.

"Oh no..." Spidey said, as we both scooched into a corner.

"We should have grabbed some weapons..." I said, holding her closely.

"Looks like the end!" Spidey said as we held each other closely.

"HEEEEEELP!" we shouted as our voices echoed throughout the canyon. Out of nowhere we heard a roar, one of an ocelot.

"Was tha-" Spidey said before something leaped from the top and in front of us.

* * *

Spidey's Point of View:

As I stared forth, I saw a rather large ocelot roaring at the wolves. "I-it's not an ocelot!" I said, as we backed further in the corner. I suddenly saw a wolf leap toward it. "Look out!" I shouted as it ducked under the wolf and pawed it back. Another leaped toward it as it smacked it away. Suddenly, one made a sprint for us. "We're sitting ducks!" I said, shielding Yaebi from the wolf before the ocelot jumped in front of us and roared menacingly at it. It backed off a bit before the entire group bolted. It suddenly turned around and looked at us.

"AAAAH!" Yaebi shouted in fear as we both huddled in the corner. We closed our eyes and waited for death by the hands of this creature... but nothing had happened. I opened my eyes and looked to where the creature was... but in its place was a teenage boy.

"You okay there?" he asked, giving a warm smile and offering me a hand up.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked him. I noticed he wore a hoodie and jeans, but no shoes.

"My name is Jack." he said, smiling. "Are you two okay?" he asked as I shook my head.

"We kind of..." I began, motioning to Yaebi's foot.

"This might be bad... I-I think you can ride me." he said, blushing.

"You pervert!" I shouted, blushing and angry. He shook his head and took the form of the ocelot again. "What the Heck!?"

"I'm a lion; it's like an ocelot, but from the other world." he said, laying down next to us. "Go on, put her on my back." he said as I moved Yaebi gently on his back as she groaned in pain. "Now, where do you live, I'll take you both back." he said, standing up as Yaebi clung to him.

"Um, this way." I said, leading him out of the crevice.

"So, someone must have gotten you with that ghost block trap." Jack said as we walked into the open plains.

"Yeah... I don't know what that is." I said.

"Well, I don't know if that's what it's really called, but it's a block that's actually a hollogram." he explained.

"Hollo-who-who?" I said, not knowing what the Nether a Hologram is.

"It's like an image, so it's meant to trick someone into thinking it is there." he said as I finally understood.

"O-o-oh!" I said, understanding.

"Yeah, so... are we there yet?" he asked, as I looked forth, seeing the mansion in the distance.

"Yeah, it's right there." I said, pointing to it as we walked to it, and I opened the door.

* * *

Normal Point Of View:

Howl was sitting on the couch, yawning and shivering from the cold as Spidey opened the door. "Hey there, Spidey, Yaebi and Lion... lion?" Howl said, looking to see a lion. "... Why-"

"I'll explain later, but Yaebi needs help." Jack said, walking in and Howl helped Yaebi onto the couch as Jack took his human form.

"So what happened to her?" Howl asked.

"We were playing... and we fell through a block... and Yaebi got hurt... I'm sorry Howl..." Spidey said, worried for her friend as Howl smiled.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Howl said, as he patted her head. "Now, who're you?" Howl asked, looking at Jack.

"Jack." he replied, looking at Yaebi with worry.

"Thanks." Howl said, looking to him.

"For wha-"

"You kept these two girls safe, and even helped them home." Howl said with a smile.

"... Wait, how'd yo-" he began.

"I see all." Howl teased, poking his cheek as he pouted a bit.

"Whatever." Jack said, looking around. "Do any of you know how to make potions?" Jack asked, closing the front door.

"Um, I can make some red potion, Link of The Great Sea taught me." Howl said, talking about his friend back in the multiverse called "Earth."

"... What?" Jack asked, severely confused as Howl reached into his bag and pulled out something like jelly but it was red.

"... Hey Virgo, is there any type of chemistry set here?" Howl called out.

"Um, I think there's one in the backyard?" Virgo said, walking in with Stella.

"Thanks Virgo; Jack come with me." Howl said as Jack nodded and followed him to the backyard. After a bit, he came back in with a red potion in his hand.

In John and Andr's room...

"Hey... Andr... how many days has it been since we met?" John asked her.

"Um, a few days, why?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just curious." John said, smiling as he kissed her cheek. She blushed wildly and tried to hide her face in her jacket. "Hey, don't worry... you're beautiful." John said with a smile.

"Th-thanks..." Andr said, blushing wildly.

"Well... do you think we took the relationship too quickly?" John asked as she shook her head.

"No..." Andr said, blushing wildly.

"Oh o-GET OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER!" John shouted out of nowhere. "... Sorry Andr... I'm speaking through my microphone and my dad... he doesn't want me on Minecraft..." John said as she nodded, shaking slightly.

"Well, what time is it where you are?" Andr asked.

"Well, it's Christmas time... Well, Christmas eve, EVE." John said.

"... What's Christmas?" Andr asked as John's mouth dropped.

"What? You don't know what Christmas is?" he asked as she shook her head. "You know what, go get everyone else and I'll tell you about it!" he said as she nodded and teleported away.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"Howl..." Cupa said, dicing an onion as Howl stood in the living room.

"Okay you guys. Get Yaebi to her room and make sure she takes a tablespoon every ten minutes." Howl said to Jack and Spidey as they nodded and took her to the room. Howl then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Howl." Cupa said, not paying any attention to him as she chopped vegetables.

"Hey Cupa." Howl said, sitting on the shelf to her left.

"What do you want?" Cupa asked him, as she took her hood down, revealing her orange hair.

"Just to spend some time with you..." Howl said, smiling as he looked at her. She ignored him and continued cutting the onion, but this time, lifting her arm higher and slamming the blade into the vegetable. "Cupa you're going to hurt yourself." Howl said to her as she raised the cleaver higher and slammed the vegetable. "Stop." Howl said, grabbing the hand that she wielded the knife with and gripping her wrist tightly. This hurt her, but not too much as she dropped the knife.

"Why the Hell are you still here!?" Cupa asked, punching him in the face as he tumbled and hit the ground. He touched his face and looked at the blood coming out of his cut under his eye. "You don't have to do this! Ever since you came, everything got worse!" Cupa said, leaning on the counter and holding her face in her hands.

"..." Howl was silent as he stared at his blood. "... He's coming..." he muttered to himself as he wiped the blood away. His eye was unaffected, but he still bled.

"YOU'RE OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING THAT COMES TO YOU!" Cupa said, crying.

"... Cupa I-"

"NO! JUST GO HOME!" Cupa shouted to him as his eyes widened. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE! JUST GO HOME!"

"... C-Cu-"

"NO!" Cupa shouted, crying.

"... You want me to go?" Howl asked, standing up and wiping away tears.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted to him as he looked down.

"... Fine." he said as she looked up, realizing what she had just told him. "I'll go then... if that is what you wish." Howl said as she looked up at him.

"Wait Howl, I didn't mean it!" she said as he walked out of the house. "Howl come back!" she said, running out of the house after him as he began running off. "HOWL!" she shouted, running faster as he did the same, before reaching the cliff. He then turned around.

"... Goodbye Cupa..." he said before falling back.

"Howl!" she said, foolishly jumping off after him. He had his eyes closed as he fell, before her voice reached his ears and looked up to see her falling after him.

"No! Cupa! You don't understand!" he said, catching her as they held on to each other closely.

"Howl, don't let go!" Cupa told him.

"No Cupa! You shouldn't have followed me!" Howl said, holding her closely. "I can't save you if you're too close to me!" Howl said, as she shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to be with you to the very end!" she said, holding him tighter.

"STOP!" Howl screamed in fear of her getting hurt as he was about to hit the ice. "I-I-I don't know what to do!" Howl shouted as he thought of his best friend at home. "LUKAAAAAAAAAAAS!" he screamed in fear at the top of his lungs before something happened. The blood oozing from his eye changed a tone to black. The blood began spilling out of his cut under his eye. "HELLLLLLLLP!" he screamed as they hit something like a slide as they slid down it.

"Huh? Look Howl!" Cupa said, opening her eyes as he looked up and they saw a black slide letting them slide down into a pool of icy cold water. "It's c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Cupa said, shivering as they both crawled out. The blood suddenly flew back to Howl and went into his cut as the cut healed.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dear gods why is it so cold?" Howl said, shivering with her.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hold me..." Cupa said, shivering as Howl nodded and they held each other.

"Take off your clothes..." Howl said, as she blushed wildly.

"H-Howl, I don't think we should move this fa-"

"We'll catch a cold if we stay in soaked clothes..." Howl said, taking off his shirt. She blushed and took off her jacket, shivering as she turned away. "... C'mon, let's go to that tree." Howl said, pointing to a forest as she nodded. They walked over and sat under it.

"... Should we take off our shoes and pants too?" Cupa asked him, blushing wildly.

"U-um... w-well, I-I have to..." Howl said, blushing. "I can't have my joints locking up again..." he said, blushing as he took off his shoes and pants, sitting next to Cupa in his boxers. She blushed and took off her pants and shoes.

"... It's cold..." she muttered as she scooched over to Howl, making him blush as he hugged her. She blushed wildly and sat with her back to his chest. Howl suddenly laid down a few torches around them as they slowly started to warm up. "H-hey Howl?"

"Yes Cupa?" Howl asked, looking at her. She looked away and held his hands that were wrapped around her body with her own hands.

"I... have something to tell you..." Cupa said.

"What is it?" Howl asked as she looked down, trying to ignore the fact that they were both in their underwear and hugging.

"I... I'm supposed to have... done something to you... when we first met..." Cupa said, looking to her feet.

"Well, what was it?" he asked, still hugging her as he smelt her hair.

"... I'm supposed to kill you..." she said as Howl froze.

"_How could sh-why? What reason did she have to kill me? I understand she's a mob and all... but that doesn't mean that all mobs are evil..._" Howl thought to himself. "Why?"

"B-because Herobrine told me..." she admitted, blushing.

"..." he was silent.

"Howl, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you b-... because I care for you..." she said as he sat there, blushing wildly and holding her on his lap.

"... It's fine Cupa... Just... I just need some time to think..." Howl said as she got off of him.

"Okay... let's go back..." she said, blushing and with a saddened look as they warmed up and got dressed.

"Hey... Cupa..." Howl said, as they picked up their torches.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"Why did you work for Herobrine?" he asked her.

"... He promised he'd release my parents..." she said, looking down.

* * *

Howl's Point Of View:

"... Then we're going to save them!" I said, smiling and attempting to be happy.

"Wh-what?!" she asked.

"I'm going to stop Herobrine, save your family and free Minecraftia." I said, smiling.

"Y-you will?!" Cupa asked excitedly as she looked at me. I nodded. "OH HOWL!" she said, crying tears of happiness as she tackle-hugged me to the ground.

"H-hey!" I said, blushing as she hugged me, wiping her tears all over my shirt. I blushed before wrapping my arms around her waist with a smile. I'm happy to have been able to help her.

"You're the best!" she said, leaning up and kissing my cheek as I blushed wildly and looked away. We sat there for a while just holding each other before she broke the silence. "We should get home, it's getting dark..." she said as I nodded. She got off of me and we walked back hand in hand.

"I wonder if noticed we were gone..." I muttered as we opened the door and walked in. "Hmm, I guess not." I said as we walked past the living room.

"And where were you two?" Contessa asked as we froze and jumped apart, letting go of the other's hand.

"U-um, we were playing..." Cupa lied as Contessa giggled and turned around to face us.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not your mother." she said with a smile as she looked at us. "I just wanted to know if you two were okay."

"We were fine, just went for a swim." I lied.

"In thirty degrees farenheight weather? I don't think so." she said with a smile. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, just come on, you kept everyone waiting, dinner's ready." she said, walking into the dining room where everyone sat. Virgo and Stella sat right next to each other with Yaebi to Stella's left. John and Andr sat three chairs away from Yaebi, leaving space for Cupa and I. Syth sat across from John and Andr with Snowy and Blazette to his left and right. Next to Blazette sat Ghastly, which would make her sit right in front of me. To Snowy's left sat Jack Spidey and Cavey, with a seat right next to Cavey for Contessa. Finally next to Blazette sat Scarlet and next to her, Leon, completing the table of our large family.

"Hmm, wow, well packed, isn't it?" I muttered as Cupa elbowed my stomach.

"Where's Scyther?" Cupa asked.

"Scyther's right here," Scy said, walking in and taking a seat next to Andr. I nodded and sat next to Yaebi.

"How's the leg?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Good as new! Thanks for making that medicine for me Mr. Howl!" Yaebi said, hugging me as I giggled and hugged her back. We let go after a minute and looked back to the table.

"Do you want some help Contessa?" I asked.

"Sure!" Contessa said, as I walked into the kitchen. I then saw the feast she prepared; stew, mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, hamburger steak, chicken, pork and even some juice for the kids.

"Wow..." I said, looking in as she sat on a chair.

"Hey Howl." she said as I took a chair and sat across from her. "I know why you needed to talk with me."

"Wh-what? I-I d-" I began.

"You're developing feelings for Cupa and Scyther, aren't you?" she asked as I blushed wildly.

"N-no..." I lied.

"You can't lie to me, I've fallen in love before; and it's all over you like stink on a fertilizer wagon." she said with a giggle as I blushed wildly.

"Ho-"

"Come on Howl, I've been in a love triangle before... or is it rhombus in your case?" she muttered.

"Um... rhombus?" I suggested.

"Right. Anyway, it's not likely that they're bigamists, so you'll have to choose one or the other." she said.

"Why?"

"Because that's how the world usually works."

"Oh yeah? Are most children raised to murder!?" I shouted accidentally, as I had just revealed a secret only Scyther and I knew.

"... No." She said, maintaining her composure.

"Oh, okay..." I said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you kid." she said, standing up and grabbing the stew, mashed potatoes and gravy as I grabbed the meats.

"Thanks Contessa..." I said, sighing as we walked in and placed the food on the table. We both took our seats and looked at our plates. Cupa sat by Yaebi as I sat between her and Scyther.

"Dig in everyone!" Contessa said, smiling as everyone did. I ate very slowly, contemplating the events that had happened this day. I suddenly noticed that my food was disappearing from my plate quicker than I was eating.

"Huh!?" I said, looking at my plate before seeing Scyther eating from it.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" she teased as I giggled.

"Hey!" I said as we both laughed and fought over the last pork chop. "That's my pork chop!" I said, laughing as we fought over it.

"Not anymore!" she said, turning her arm into a blade and poking it before putting it in her mouth and sticking her tongue at me. I growled lightly and she punched me in the arm. "That's what you get slowpoke!" she teased, laughing. I've come to love that laugh, it's one of the only times we ever get to joke around.

"You piglet." I said before she pulled me into a headlock and began giving me a noogie.

"What'd you say you little tramp!?" she said, laughing as she continued.

"AHH! STOP!" I begged as we both laughed. Everyone at the table watched us as we finally realized... we were joking around in public.

"... Get off me." Scyther said, pushing me away from her as I fell off of my chair. "Stupid perv." she muttered as Andr giggled lightly before quieting down.

"Well, I'll get the dishes! And as for the rest of you, head to the living room! Virgo and John made a surprise for you!" Contessa said excitedly as everyone nodded and stood up. She got all of the dishes and put them in the sink. Everyone walked into the living room.

"WOW!" Yaebi said, smiling. Inside of the living room was a Christmas tree, lights everywhere and even the traditional mistletoe in some areas.

"Nice..." Syth said, looking around.

"Well, I haven't seen Christmas decorations in a while..." I said, looking around.

"Bah-humbug." Scyther said, walking out with anger in her eyes. I sighed and let her go... just because I forgot her present last year because I was lost in the woods for a week or two.

"What is this?" Cupa asked.

"It's a tradition from Earth that a lot of people celebrate, it's called Christmas." John said.

"It's like a spirit of giving. Good will toward others and peace in the universe." Virgo said as the younger members looked around. "And it's got quite a few traditions." he said with a smile.

"Wow..." Spidey said as she and Jack walked in and adored the lights.

"And we made some cookies!" Andr and Contessa said, walking in with a bunch of Christmas cookies. Some were Santa Claus(And they call him, SANDY CLAWZ! XD Nightmare Before Christmas), Reindeer, Christmas Lights, Christmas Trees, then it began to show mobs and very famous Minecraftians, among them Antvenom, Tobuscus, Yogscast, ImmortalHD, Gamechap, Bertiechap, Hell, every popular Minecraftian is a shape of a cookie Contessa made, even Notch, Honeydew, Israphel... Israphel? Isn't he a villain? AH well, don't care... Even one of... Me?

"... Is that me?" I said, looking at the cookie and picking it up. "Why am I cookielized?" I asked, looking at my cookie. "I'm still just a newb..." I muttered as everyone laughed. "Even Syth, and Virgo, and John, and Leon!" I said, as they came over and picked up their cookies.

"It's like an immortalization into our hearts of the five Minecraftians who decided to protect us." Andr said as we all blushed lightly.

"Thanks Andr..." I said, blushing as she nodded, smiling.

"Well, then it's time for the unveiling!" John said with a smile.

"Huh?" I said as the younger members sat down near the plate of cookies. They smiled and grabbed one each and began giggling and nibbling on them.

"We're all going to celebrate and go to bed early tomorrow night for Santa to come!" Virgo said with a smile.

"Who's Santa?" Blazette and Ghastly asked as Virgo, John and my mouth gaped.

"**Ooooooooooh! HEEEEEE stalks you when you're sleeping, he kills you when you wake, he knows if you're Minecraftian or Mob, so run the Hell away!**"(Copyrighted by me, It's going to be a video I make on my youtube channel, check it out. I'm **Howlxenn** on youtube.) someone sang outside as I looked out the window and glared at him. He gulped and drew a bow. I then drew a rock and tossed it at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Keep it down out there!" I said, sitting back inside.

"... How'd that song go?" Virgo muttered.

"Oh well. Santa Claus is a figure who climbs in through chimneys and leaves toys and candy for good girls and boys." I explained, smiling.

"Wow! How nice!" Cavey said, smiling.

"Mhm! Well, I've got to get something, I'll be right back!" I said, standing up.

"I'll help." Cupa said, walking with me as we were about to pass through the door.

"D'AAAAW!" Contessa said, smiling at the two of us as we turned around and looked back at the group as we stood in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Look you two stepped under!" John said, laughing and pointing above us as we looked up. I blushed wildly as we were caught under the mistletoe.

"What does this mean?" Cupa asked.

"You'll have to kiss!" Contessa said, giggling.

"Uh..." I said, blushing wildly as Cupa and I looked back to each other.

"Kiss her!" Virgo cheered as I looked into Cupa's eyes as we stood under the missile toe. Cupa blushed and looked away from me as I looked at her.

She suddenly sighed and walked away; I grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Howl, let me go!" she ordered, angered and sad.

"No Cupa!" I said, a bit heartbroken.

"Why?! You have a girlfriend! You told me! You love her and not me!" she said, tears falling from her eyes. I wiped her tears away with my sleeve.

"Well, for that one moment earlier, when I came back home... and I saw you in the kitchen... I didn't care, and neither did you." I told her, looking at her. "I didn't care if I kissed you, I think I might have needed that extra push to keep me going."

"Wh-" she began before I interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Just one kiss, that's it, alright?" I asked her as she slowly nodded. Spidey and Jack were sitting on the rug with Snowy and Yaebi as they ate cookies shaped like mobs made by Contessa and Andr. Stella was sitting next to Virgo and leaning on his shoulder while John was sitting with Andr on his lap. Contessa was smiling and leaning on the other door.

"Howl..." she said, putting a finger on my lips before I could kiss her. "There's something... I have to get off of my chest..." she said, blushing wildly. "I-I..."

"Can wait for a bit." I said, pressing my lips to hers, as our minds were suddenly blown. Just to have the feeling of her lips on mine drove me wild. My first kiss... forcing me to moan loudly as she kissed back. She moaned softly, panting as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could hear the others cheer, but I ignored them as Cupa and I closed our eyes and savored the moment. We both loved it as we wanted to feel each other's emotion and... love. We pulled away after a minute of the kiss as I stared into her eyes. "Cupa... I love you..."

She blushed wildly and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "R-really?" she asked as I nodded slowly with a smile. I knew I loved my girl... but she's probably with the Fake Howl... and... Cupa... returned my feelings for her tenfold. "I-I love you too!" she said, capturing my lips with hers once more as we entered another blissful lip-lock. Nothing mattered to me but Cupa at the moment. Not Minecraftia, not our little family squabble, not Herobrine, just Cupa.

Syth gave a little grin of happiness as he watched us, but replaced it with his regular mood that he carried around Andr soon after. I moaned a bit louder as I felt Cupa lick my lips as I pulled away. "Cupa... I-I love you... but I don't think I want to move that fast." I said as she nodded. She suddenly hugged me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready for that stage, just tell me." she whispered into my ear as I blushed wildly. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I almost forgot one thing..." I whispered into her ear. Cupa then let me go and looked into my eyes. "Merry Christmas." I said with a smile, kissing her forehead as she smiled back and hugged me. I blushed as we went back to the living room and sat on the couch, blushing. Cupa sat in my lap as I blushed even more.

"Where'd Andr go?" John asked, looking for the Ender-girl who miraculously disappeared.

"And Syth..." Virgo added under his breath.

* * *

Normal Point Of View:

Syth looked up at the night sky, it was close to midnight, and everyone was downstairs, there was a full moon out in the black blanket of stars that covered the sky... The same full moon when he lost Kira...

"You seem to be up pretty late" said a female voice. He turned around to see Andr walking up to him.

"What are you doing? Trying to get killed by me?" He growled.

"No just trying to relax while looking at the beautiful sky." she replied.

"Hmph, suit yourself, but don't blame me for you untimely demise." he snapped.

"Fine by me." she said as sat next to him and gazed at the sky.

"It sure looks beautiful with so much stars out, especially with the full moon." she added.

"Nights like these, I really detest." he muttered softly.

"Then why look at it?" She asked while looking at him, somehow she felt...safe with him here.

He looked up again. "To continue to be reminded of my mistake, the mistake that killed my only friend." he said softly.

"Please continue." she asked as he looked at her and scoffed.

"A couple of years ago, it was a rainy night, I was really messed up; a couple of Minecraftians just finished beating the living daylight out of me and left me for the mobs; I just sat there with my back against a tree, somehow I felt empty, I didn't feel anything, not the pain of the beatings, or the coldness of the rain; then she came along, Kira, my one and only friend I truly thank her for living. She offered me some help, and after that, we got to know each other a lot, she also gave me my name." he smirked as he said this.

"What happened to her?" Andr asked him.

He remained silently for some time and then replied, "She died... by the hands of your people." Andr gave a shocked expression.

"It was midnight when it happened, Endermen everywhere, and you think a man's job is to protect a woman; she actually did the protecting, I couldn't do anything; I watched as they beat her down and cut her up like paper; yet the worst part is, they didn't kill me, they laughed as I screamed her name wanting to protect her, and after that they got bored and left leaving her almost lifeless; she once told me to be kind to everyone, but how can I do that when the kind that killed her stands right here in front of me?!" He shouted out in frustration, he also had tears welled in his eyes as the painful memories flooded his head. Andr quietly hugged him and tried to comfort the broken boy. "Let go! Do you want to die?!" He yelled as he resisted while crying.

"Even until the end, she wouldn't have hated you or the people she was killed by." Andr said softly. Syth looked up at her with a puzzled look. "I mean, she lived a life knowing you, I don't think she would have regretted anything."

"Bu-" he started.

"No buts, she died protecting you, she hopes to see you let go and move on holding no grudge whatsoever." she added comfortingly. Syth just dug his face into her coat feeling shameful for not understanding Kira's intentions until now with tears. "She wants you to let go, and become the bigger person." she said as he let go and dried his tears. He nodded, feeling a bit better as he sat down. "Do you understand her meaning?"

"Y-yes..." Syth said, nodding. Andr smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Hey A-" he began before suddenly her lips pressed against his. Both of their eyes widened as they realized this. Andr pulled away with a wild blush as she looked away from Syth and hid her face in her jacket before teleporting back into the living room. "Wh-what just happened?" he asked himself as he stood up and walked back into the house and into the living room. As he walked in, the tension was slowly decreasing as he sat on the couch.

"Hey Syth." Howl said as he waved and looked in his bag.

"Guys I'll like to introduce you to someone" said Syth as he put a big book down at a table...There was a looooong silence that took place from the book's entry.

"Who exactly are yo-" Howl began before a voice spoke up.

"Down here, dumbbell!" said a voice. Everyone looked down to see the book, and gave astonished looks, the book was talking and moving on it's own.

"W-w-wha...t-the?" John stammered.

"What? Never seen a inanimate object move before?" The book mocked.

"Hey, be nice Flip, these are the people who let us stay here." Syth interupted.

"Yeah well maybe I don't feel grateful." continued the book.

"Anyway, this is Flipparnondo Von Bookswort, he is a good friend of mine." said Syth.

"Wow! A talking book!" said Yaebi while picking up the book.

"Sweet!" added Spidey as she looked at the book with Yaebi.

"Hey, hey watch it! I'm over a million years old! Know some manners!" Snapped the book while fluttering it's pages in fury.

"Wow, that's one old book" replied Andr, who was looking at Flip. Suddenly the book flew out of Yaebi's hands and smacked Andr on the head. She flinched in pain and held her head with slight tears in her eyes.

"Dont't call me OLD! Got that pipsqueak?!" He yelled in rage.

"Hey, stop that and apologize!" Snapped John at him.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit your pwecious girlfwiend?" He snapped back. John flinched. "Bull's-eye eh? I bet you already 'did' it right? I can smell the hormones all the way over there!" he added, possibly grinning.

"Hey! Stop that Flip" Syth shouted at him.

"Make me, you sad, sorry, piece of-" he was interrupted.

"Now, now is that something to say in front of the kids?" said Ghastly as she pointed out towards the kids who were star-struck at the talking and flying book.

Flip just stared at the white haired lady that stood in front of him, and then suddenly a flash of white and in everyone's surprise in the place where Flip hovered over stood a man with blond hair and gold eyes with a long white tattered robe and leather boots. "Sorry for my rudeness back there, let me introduce myself again; I am Alan, please call me this in my human form." he added with a gentlemanly smile.

"Woah! He also transforms too!" The young ones shouted in unison.

"Haha! Such a bunch of lovely kids we have here no?" He said while kneeling down and kissed Ghastly's hand like a gentleman. She blushed a slight red, as something of rage flickered in Howl's eyes.

"Yeah yeah enough with the gentleman's act Flip!" snapped Syth.

"Silence you incompetent barbarian!" He shouted at Syth.

"You look awfully young for someone over a million years old" asked Cupa.

"Haha! Yes! At all this time I learned the secrets of keeping young for over centuries" he boasted at all of them.

"Oh, I see you've discovered the elixir of life then?" Howl said sarcastically before covering his mouth. "I'm so-"

"No it's quite alright." Alan said politely.

Syth just sighed, "Anyway I need some sleep so I hope you like that intro." yawned Syth.

"It was a pleasure meeting mademoiselle." said "Alan" as he bowed at Ghastly.

"It was nice meeting you too" she smiled and curtsied.

"Might I suggest going out for walk with me sometime? I know a fabulous pla-" began Alan, but Syth grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him to his room.

"Ow! Okay just let go! Ow! Stop it!" He squirmed and reverted back to his original form.

"What a strange book" Snowy added.

"Yeah, and weird" added Cupa. Virgo then looked at his watch.

"Well, looks like it's bedtime... we'd all better get some sleep." Virgo said as everyone nodded. "Okay, tomorrow, we'll relax." he said with a smile.

"And I'll get on to get the next enemy to appear for the next weapon." John said as his body fell limp. Andr sighed and teleported her and him to their room.

"Well, we'd better get to bed too." Stella said as she, Virgo and Yaebi walked upstairs.

"Us too." Contessa said as she and the other two spiders walked to their room.

"I guess... I'll stay here?" Jack said, laying on the couch. Howl blushed as he held Cupa's hand and led them to their room that they shared with Scyther now.

"Um... where do we sleep?" Leon asked as he sighed and laid on the couch on the opposite side of Jack. Blazette and Ghastly sighed as they went to share a room with Syth and Snowy.

* * *

In Howl's room...

Howl was laying in the King Sized bed with Cupa and Scyther, all three fast asleep. Scyther laid in the corner and Cupa in the middle, leaving Howl at the edge of the bed. He twist and turned in the bed, in a severe state of unrest. "Something's... watching me..." he thought in his sleep. His dreams were blank, which was a bad sign. "Wh-where's my nightmares? Something bad's about to happen... I know it... maybe if I just..." He thought, opening his eyes as his vision was clouded by the eye crust. He slowly rubbed his eyes and opened them, to see an unsightly person. He looked down for a millisecond to see him brandish a knife, held near his stomach, before rising it slowly, ready to stab him in the body. On his face, a sick smile was plastered.

"Go to sleep." he said, thrusting the blade at Howl.

* * *

**Chapter six, for a diamond sword, you need one stick.**

* * *

**Questions to be answered:**

**What did Howl make for the old woman?**

**How did she summon the mobs and have them be dark?**

**Why did Howl snap all of a sudden?**

**What will happen with Andr and John's relationship now that she has accidentally kissed Syth?**

**Now that Howl and Cupa are together, how will this affect his and Scyther's relationship?**

**Who is trying to kill Howl?**

**Why was HX13 acting like such a little bit-HEY!**

**All this and more, probably not answered on the next chapter of "ROAD TO THE END"**

* * *

**Staff:**

**HowlXenn13: Writer**

**HowlPers12: Assistant/Co-writer**

**Jackson Crowley: Minecraft Provider for HowlXenn13**

**the one True hunter: Leon's owner**

**SythOfOrganizationXIII: Syth and Flip/Alan's owner/Co-writer**

**Preemie98: Jack's owner**


	11. Update

**We lost our flash drive that we have our fanfictions on! So we're a bit behind because HX13's parents touched our work station, and we lost our stuff, a lot of it, including HP12's laptop, Hx13's phone, and his Frog Hat.**

**HX13: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! *Crying like a baby***

* * *

**dude766 12/30/12 . chapter 2**

Howl: Thanks.

* * *

**maritrollthe46th 12/22/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: Don't worry, we got it.  
HP12: Yep!  
HX13: GET OUT OF HERE SERAHPHIS!  
HP12: Hey, I'm here! I deserve to be!  
HX13: You're the one who lost the flash drive!  
HP12: Shaddup! *Punches him* It was your parents who touched our work station! If they didn't, we'd have chapter 6 up today!

* * *

**Preemie98 12/21/12 . chapter 1**

HP12: Don't know.

* * *

**Preemie98 12/20/12 . chapter 11**

Howl: Dakota Wahl is his character.

* * *

**Azofeifa 12/19/12 . chapter 11**

Jeff: Don't count me out Azofeifa... now go to sleep. *Raises knife*  
Nethed: No, it's Jeff. *Stabs Jeff*  
Howl: School counselor! Get out of here!  
Nethed: ...  
Rhyme(From TWEWY): Hi there.  
Howl: You're not my OC, or even from this game universe!  
Rhyme: Be quiet please.  
Howl: Yes Mistress. *Lays on floor* Please take my head as apology...  
Rhyme: Huh? *Does a cute smile* You don't have to do that.

* * *

**Guest 12/15/12 . chapter 11**

Howl: Bathroom's over there. *Points to a bathroom*

* * *

**JustCallMeNasty 12/14/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: Thanks! Eventually, I'll be opening up to beta-read some other stories, I'm already beta-reading a friend's story, but I'll be doing that later.

* * *

**shadedmoon99 12/11/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: Well, she's quiet around Leon because of her feelings for him.  
Cupa: I dunno, probably.  
Howl: Who Flip? He's a powerful ally.  
Scyther: I just met the guy.  
Syth: Whistle Grass Village.  
Howl: We're gonna make it bigger.  
Contessa: I'm a mother, I know all. Mother's instincts, besides, I know kids like I know the back of my hand.  
HX13: *Looks at the back of his own hand* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

* * *

**Severed Entity 12/11/12 . chapter 11**

Howl: MR. T I PITY YOU FOR FLIPPARNONDO VON BOOKSWORT IS STRONG! HE'D PROBABLY KICK MY ASS!  
Herobrine: Like pretty much everyone?  
Howl: Yea-HEY!  
HX13: GUARD! You followed my orders and let him in, you get a raise and a promotion! *Hands him a briefcase* I want you at my office, 9:30 sharp and we can discuss your raise.

* * *

**djhago 12/11/12 . chapter 11**

Howl: Jeff The Killer.  
Jeff: *Walks in* Hi Howl.  
Howl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away*  
Jeff: Go to sleep Howl! *Chasing him*

* * *

**Streettagger12 12/11/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: Thanks.

* * *

**SythOfOrganizationXIII 12/11/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: READ HIS STORIES FOR NOTCH'S SAKE!  
Howl: Sake?!  
HX13: No, sake not "Sakeh".  
Howl: Oh... No sake!  
Everyone: AAAAAH!

* * *

**Preemie98 1/12/13 . chapter 11**

HX13: I'm working on it. I'm trying to lengthen the back-stories, and it's not too easy with the short character back-stories a lot of people have given me.  
Scyther: You're being a little bitch, MAN THE FUCK UP! *Puntches HX13 and sends him flying through the wall*

* * *

**masterofdarkness4533 1/12/13 . chapter 1**

HX13: ^^ Thanks, and sure I'll check out your story, just give me a bit.

* * *

**Guest 1/11/13 . chapter 11**

HP12: Okay, thanks.

* * *

**Money Musliha 1/9/13 . chapter 11**

HX13: EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

* * *

**Blocker11 1/6/13 . chapter 11**

HP12: Yep, I wrote that! ^^

* * *

**assassaindude 1/5/13 . chapter 6**

HX13: Sorry, but a lot of characters can distract away from the main point of the story.

* * *

**Ken man 28 1/5/13 . chapter 11**

HX13: You won't want to be a good guy when I'm done. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA! *insane laughter*  
HP12: Shinigami CHOP! *Chops HX13*

* * *

**goldenwaddledees 1/5/13 . chapter 5**

HX13: Yep! *Cookies and milk for you*

* * *

**goldenwaddledees 1/4/13 . chapter 11**

HP12: Well we're behind schedule.

* * *

**duded766 12/31/12 . chapter 11**

HX13: Alan/Flip's SythOfOrginizationXIII's character.

* * *

**dude766 12/30/12 . chapter 10**

HX13: Too late. *Dies before respawning*

* * *

**due766 12/30/12 . chapter 9**

HX13: CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

HP12: Someone's having their period. *Rolls eyes*

HX13: You're the girl!

HP12: *Punches him*

* * *

**dude766 12/30/12 . chapter 7**

HP12: We'll check it out!

* * *

**dude766 12/30/12 . chapter 5**

HX13: Well, Howl's got even more problems!

* * *

**dude766 12/30/12 . chapter 4**

Howl: Oh dear...

* * *

**Magasquage 1/14/13 . chapter 10**

HX13: Wait like a manga? Um, sure I guess so. Images are on the website which I'm still trying to work on. Send us a link or a copy! :D

* * *

**Magasquage 1/14/13 . chapter 1**

HP12: Thank you and we are.

* * *

**So, we hope that a little parody of our days outside of the workplace will work for now. Just for humor and until we can complete chapter 7.**

So, we hope that a little parody of our days outside of the workplace will work for now.

Cast:

Serah: Co-writer/HP12

HX13: Me.

Howl: Himself.

Cupa: Herself.

Andr: Herself.

John: Himself.

Virgo: Himself.

Stella: Herself.

* * *

*Applause*

Howl: What the Hell was that?

Cupa: *Walks in* Howl, Howl, Howl!... Howl?... Howl!

Howl: What?

Cupa: I lost the money for this month's rent and Mr. Writer's on his way here.

Howl: Mr. Writer?

Cupa: Mr. Writer, our apartment owner?

Howl: What the Hell?

Serah: *Bursts in, knocking Cupa and Howl over. * Where's my money?!

Cupa: *Laying on top of Howl by accident*

Serah: Hey you kids, I said "No hanky-panky-booty-spanky in my apartment"!

Cupa: *Stands up with Howl* Oh, Mr. Writer!

Serah: Now where the Hell's my money?

Cupa: See... about that...

HX13: Serah... *Walks up behind her*

Serah: Ugh, why do you need to be Mrs. Reaper?

HX13: It's Mrs. Writer, you copy?

Serah: *Facepalms* Shut up.

HX13: Aww, does someone need a hug? *Moves closer* J-just give me a little love. *Hugs her from behind* *Leans to her earn and whispers* You're my everything...

Serah: I'm going to bite you! Stop being drunk, you have a girlfriend you pedildo. You're like a pedophilic dildo for her. Just like Maritroll says. Remember, against him... you're invalid you pedildo!

Virgo: *Runs in* Yo, Howl! I found this fine ass honey yo!

Howl: What the Hell are you talkin' about; and what's with your grammar?

Virgo: Damn that girl I just met had some big, round, juicy... *Sees HX13 and Serah* MELONS! YEAH! *Nervous*

Stella: *Walks by* I'm a pretty skeleton-girl.

Howl: Does anyone even watch this show?

* * *

***Insert Parody opening theme: Unbreakable Tie From Persona 2***

* * *

Howl: *Yawns and walks outside* ... Well, now we're homeless.

Cupa: *Holds onto his arm* What do we do? We're gonna die! We're gonna be beaten to death and raped by strangers we don't even know!

Howl: *Puts hands on her shoulders* Cupa, no one's raping you but me!

Cupa: Aww... that's so sweet... wait what? *Blushing*

Howl: *Looks at script* Who writes this stuff?

* * *

**Meanwhile in HX13's Bedroom...**

HX13: *Hiccups* Shaddup, I knowz Iz haz gewd gramma skillz... aiz canz spellz gewwwwwwd wurds... *Hiccup*

Serah: *walks in* Ted, have you been taking your medicine?

HX13: Go get more... *Throws it to her*

Serah: *Looks at it* HOLY SHIT YOU TOOK A YEAR'S WORTH! YOU'RE HIGH AS FUCK NOW!

HX13: Shaddup... *Looks up before slamming head on table* Spell Card! Summon!... Fuck. *Throws card away, accidentally summoning Draco Cantus from The World Ends With You*

* * *

**Back with Howl and Cupa...**

Cupa: Oh well, should we go look for someplace to live?

Howl: Eh, why not? *Both of them walk to Andr and Stella's house* Yo! *Knocks on the door*

Andr: *Opens door* Yes?

Howl: We're homeless now and we need you to let us live here.

Cupa: C'mon Andr, let us in.

Andr: Sorry guys, landlord doesn't let guests stay.

Howl: Just for the night, pleaaaaase?

Stella: Sorry guys. *Closes door*

Cupa: ... What now?

Howl: To Herobrine's house!

* * *

***Insert scene transition***

* * *

Howl: Brine! Brine! BRINE! *Pounding door*

Herobrine: *Opens it* ... What is it you two?

Cupa: We're homeless, can we live with you for a while, just till we find another place to live.

Herobrine: ... I understand. *Steps to the side* Come on in. Please don't mind the zombie children, armored skeletons and my roommates. Don't go to the Crypt, don't go to the basement or library. There's a small hut there. *Leads them to a hut*

Howl: Thanks Brine. You know, it really means a lot to me to have help from even an enemy when we're homeless.

Herobrine: Like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. *Opens door* There's a chest in there, and a bed. You two will have to share. *Everyone walks in* My last two tennants left last week. Saying this place is haunted by something.

Cupa: H-h-ha-haunted?! *Jumps back out*

Howl: Psh, Brine's way scarier than some Minecraft ghost.

Herobrine: He's right, I am much scarier than a ghost in Minecraft. Remember to lock your door and try not to get caught in the rain. I've recently installed a hot-spring downstairs; feel free to use it. If you two do... copulate, please remember to use protection, and clean up afterward.

Cupa: *Blushes*

Howl: B-BRINE! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!

Herobrine: Why not? You two do know that eventually simple kissing will become stale and then the next step would be cop-

Howl: SH-SHADDUP!

Herobrine: ... Have it your way. *Teleports away*

Howl: Well... *Looks at watch* It's late and we should get to bed.

Cupa: *Blushing still* Y-yeah... *Gets in bed with him and snuggling in the blanket*

*Weird growling and scratching sound is heard before whispering*

Howl & Cupa: ... What was that?

* * *

And this has been RTTE Behind the scenes! See you next on RTTE chapter 7!


	12. Chapter 7: The Craziest Christmas Ever

Chapter 7: The Craziest Christmas Ever

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

**Oh yeah, guys can you review every chapter you read and tell me what you liked/didn't like about it? I love getting reviews and please refrain from asking when the next chapter will come out.**

* * *

dude766 1/26/13 . chapter 12

HX: Writers.

* * *

iiGoddessofVocaloidsii 1/22/13 . chapter 12

HX: Of course I remember you! You're like my best friend... Can I keep my balls now?

* * *

goldenwaddledees 1/20/13 . chapter 12

HX: Unfortunately Chuck Norris is not allowed to be in RTTE because if he is the world will explode from pure awesomeness if Jason Statham and Sylvester Stallone join in.

* * *

Shadedmoon99 1/20/13 . chapter 12

HX: Well, the first thing that inspired me to make this story would have to be my childhood. When I was a kid, I loved playing with legos and I always tried to make a Lego house for me to live in, that was before I lost most of them. I wished to live in a Lego world and such where I could become a hero and blah-blah-kid dreams. A friend of mine whom I refer to as The Aggressive Pacifist introduced me to Minecraft and I fell in love with the game and wanted to play it continuously. Then another friend of mine, maritrollthe46th got me Minecraft. THANKS AGAIN DUDE!

And what inspires a character's personality... Music. (That's why I needed a theme song. Unfortunately, too many people didn't give me a theme song.)

* * *

Shadedmoon99 1/20/13 . chapter 12

HP12: Soon.

* * *

Preemie98 1/20/13 . chapter 12

HP12 and HX13, the writers of Road To The End were never seen again... Therefore, this Fanfic was cancel-

HX: BULLSHIT! *Shoots announcer* Now where's Drake... I've got a Sword Beam with his face as the target. *Walks around, looking for him* AHA! *Pulls out a sword* ULTIMATE SWORD BEAM! *Fires a sword out of a pistol at him*

* * *

Streettagger12 1/19/13 . chapter 12

HX: Hanky-panky booty spanky to be specific. And I use MLPFIM, Touhou, KIU and more references in this. I mean, come on! Hildegard Von Krone isn't my character! She's from Soul Calibur!

* * *

Agent GreyBlade28 1/19/13 . chapter 12

HX: What? :D

* * *

Azofeifa 1/19/13 . chapter 12

Correct, Half-correct, Incorrect, incorrect. Maybe. Definitely. I was acting like a little bitch because of some stuff. And It's Jeff The Killer.

* * *

DemonSlayerGod 1/19/13 . chapter 12

HX: It's fine by me.

* * *

October Character 3/2/13 . chapter 1

Howl: You act like it's a bad thing.

Cupa: Why can't guys hit girls? I mean, girls hit guys all the time, and besides, Howl can't punch very hard. Watch. Howl, punch me.

Howl: *Punches her as she falls down* Sorry.

Cupa: My turn! *Punches Howl, sending him flying through a wall* Ooops...

* * *

TJ 3/2/13 . chapter 12

Howl: By the end of this chapter, I've got two weapons down!

* * *

IchiFell 2/26/13 . chapter 5

Lyrical form? But thanks!

* * *

Guest 2/26/13 . chapter 12

Please be patient, it will be updated.

* * *

aaron010 2/26/13 . chapter 1

Indeed.

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 2/23/13 . chapter 12

Smile Dog, Smile Dog! HX13 don't like frogs!

HX: NO! SUWAKO DON'T LEAVE ME!

Suwako: ... Why am I even here? *Walks out*

* * *

IsraphelSon 2/23/13 . chapter 12

Jeff The Killer. (I don't know much about Israphel.)

* * *

Youdontknowme 2/21/13 . chapter 12

It's gonna continue.

* * *

fire1660 2/17/13 . chapter 12

Thanks!

* * *

Shadedmoon99 2/14/13 . chapter 12

Because I be magic and thanks!

* * *

Firo'de'Sup 2/10/13 . chapter 2

... Okey-dokey-lokey.

* * *

luke 2/6/13 . chapter 12

I AM MAKING IT. XD

* * *

Magasquage 2/4/13 . chapter 1

Accepted.

* * *

Cupas's number 1 2/4/13 . chapter 12

Now.

* * *

The blade was millimeters from Howl's stomach when suddenly it stopped by a barrier. "I knew something was wrong, thank me for this!" Syth said as he raced towards the sudden attacker with his sword. The attacker jumped out of the way and slashed furiously at Syth with a knife, Syth jumped out of the way and placed a torch down revealing the attacker. His face looked horrifying... it looked like it was tortured into the shape it was. Syth flinched at the abomination as the attacker jumped out the window and into the forest.

"What happened?" Mumbled Cupa waking up the sound. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked at her boyfriend and friend.

Howl smiled. "Thanks Syth." Howl said as Cupa laid back down, cuddling his arm as he blushed wildly. "How'd you even see that coming?" he asked Syth who shrugged.

"Just... had a feeling." Syth said, sheathing his blade. Behind Syth, a grey wolf had come strolling up with a smile.

"Crap..." Howl said, glancing behind Syth before turning away and covering Cupa's eyes. "Syth, whatever you do, do not look behind you, do not..." Howl told him, closing his eyes.

"Why-" Syth said, before th grey wolf walked in front of him. He then looked down. "Aww, would you look at the cu-" he began before the wolf suddenly grew a wicked smile and turned orange, smacking Syth with a paw and making his eyesight bad. "Gah!" Syth shouted, rubbing his eyes, before the dog prepared to make a killing blow. It's grin seemed to grow in size before it raised a paw. The nails sharpened as it was about to bring it down.

"SYTH!" Howl shouted, panicked for him. But by doing so, Howl had attracted the dog's attention as the sickening smile flared at him. "Holy, shi-" Howl began before someone came in holding a raging blue sword, the blade looking as if it was crafted for style instead of battle and jammed it in the dog's head, killing it on impact. It must have been weak already from the trek to the house, possibly having battled with many other enemies. The teen pulled the sword out of the corpse's head as it faded in a black smoke.

"It's been a bit, hasn't it, Howl?" he said, turning around and smiling.

"Blade?!" Howl shouted, looking at the teen.

"And Phantom." The sword said before flying out of Blade's hand and landing on the floor in a human form. The human standing there smiled, his eyes covered by shadows from the hat he wore. He then looked down to where Syth sat on the ground and bent down, offering a hand. "Need a hand buddy?" the black hood wearing teen asked, offering a hand.

"Thank you." Syth said, taking his hand and standing up.

"... Dude I hear something." Phantom said, looking out of the window.

"... Sounds like... Crying." Blade said, stepping on the windowsill. "We'll be back." he said, leaping out of the window, doing a front flip and then hit the ground running. Phantom followed suit.

"We'll be back! We're gonna check that crying out, then we'll be back!" he called out, rushing off.

"... Just like them to go and save someone recklessly." Howl muttered, looking at the duo as they ran off. "They're good guys... Just going out there to save someone's life recklessly.

"... Well... I'm gonna go to sleep..." Syth muttered, yawning lightly. Cupa and Howl nodded.

"Night Syth." They said as Syth walked out to his room and crawled back into bed... But he didn't realize... Someone else was in it. She blushed and fell back asleep as he did... Poor Blazette fell asleep with a blush on her face.

* * *

The next morning...

"Uuuuggggghhhhh..." Howl let out a long groan, he had to wake up early so they can search for more of the ultimate weapons. He moaned softly, sitting on the chair in the kitchen.

"Well aren't you the morning bird?" Stella laughed as she and Virgo sat at the kitchen table across them.

"Well aren't you just a sparkling ray of sunshine?" Howl asked angrily."I had to deal with 2 weird creepypastas in the middle of the night, of course I am grumpy! Even if I naturally wake up at the stroke of midnight! Even if it's not midnight, I don't sleep with a person watching me." He snapped tiredly.

"You should really thank Syth, he saved your sorry ass back there you know." replied John who just came downstairs.

"I'll do that... After getting some more sleep..." Howl grumbled dozing off into dream land again as he slammed his head on the table, snoring.

"Boo!" Andr shouted behind Howl, appearing quickly.

"Jeez! Don't teleport behind me like that!" He snapped awake and had a really funny looking startled expression.

"Haha! Sorry." she rustled his hair and began helping make breakfast with Contessa. Soon after Syth walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. John was the first one to notice him, quickly stood in front of Andr to prevent any onslaught as he drew his sword. Howl, despite the save last night, reached into his pockets and held onto the Fire Sword. Virgo gripped his right hand, where he wore his gauntlet.

"What's with the mood here?" He asked while walking up to the group.

"Morning Syth!" Andr greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning... Onee-san." he replied with a slight blush.

She giggled and blushed too, "Would you like your eggs, sunny side up or scrambled?" She asked.

"Scrambled is fine." he replied softly and excused himself from the table and ran out the door. Now everyone was shocked at the change of attitude, they had their jaws wide open during the pep talk.

"... The Hell?" Howl said, quickly following Syth outside. He stopped him by the wall and put his arms on both sides of him, preventing him from moving. "Okay, what's going on?" Howl asked, putting on the gauntlet as he reached Syth's height.

"... Little buddy, this is kind of awkwar-" Syth began before Howl already had the Fire Sword at his thoat.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Howl snapped at him. Syth grinned slightly.

"You, shrimp." he said as Howl swung the blade, missing him by hairs. Syth didn't even flinch. "If Cupa-sama wasn't so generous, I'd beat you to pulp." Syth said with a grin. Howl was the one person who, for some reason, he couldn't stand.

"If I weren't dating her, your head would be on a stake!" Howl said angrily. He then looked down. "... It's still snowing... EEEEK!" he shouted, running for his life as he went into the house and wrapped himself up in the blankets.

"... Well, that was... New." Syth said with a sigh as he walked back into the house to join the others for breakfast. "Maybe Alan and I should soon get back to our travels." he said, walking into the house as he passed the empty living room to go into the dining room. He put his smile back on upon returning to the room as he was greeted with a hug from Snowy.

"You came back!" she said, smiling as he hugged her back slowly.

"... Of course, anything for you kid." he said with a smile as he sat back down between her and Blazette. John and Virgo were talking across the table from each other and they were smiling happily as they ate their bacon and eggs. "Why're you happy John-kun, Virgo-kun?" he asked them as they gave a grin.

"Okay guys, let's make Christmas!" Virgo shouted as he, John, Andr, Howl, Cupa, Scyther, Blade, Phantom, Leon, Ghastly, Scarlet, Blazette and Alan stood in the cold day in their clothes.

John was dressed in a sweater with a snowman on top of it and his regular pants. Andr was dressed in a snow suitable version of her regular dress, as was Cupa. Ghastly and Blazette were in their regular cold because of their natural resistance to the cold due to being from the Nether. Virgo was still dressed in his regular outfit. Scarlet suddenly sneezed.

"Are you okay Scarlet?" Leon asked her as she shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"... I-I think I caught a cold..." she said as her left arm began to freeze up from the cold.

"That's not good." Leon said, grabbing her right. "Let's get you into the house." he said, taking her into the house. Howl sighed and played with his tie, which was under his scarf. He wore a thick version of his jacket and sighed. Syth was dressed in his regular clothes along with Alan, who was mysteriously transformed into his humani form.

"What the Hell?" everyone asked before they looked around.

"How the Hell did that just happen?" Howl asked, tugging his scarf tighter because of how cold it was.

"How did what happen? We're gonna make Christmas right now." Virgo said with a smile. He quickly smiled and grinned.

"Bah humbug." Scyther said, walking into the house.

"Yeah... I'm not, much of a holiday guy..." Blade said, following her.

"Blade, come on, don't be so bah humbug." Phantom said, following him and trying to change his mind.

"... That leaves the rest of us!" John said with a smile as he looked at the others.

"My, my ... What is all this racket?" Alan sighed, walking out of the house with Syth.

"It's Christmas, you dope." said Syth "And don't just stand there, help us with the decorations!"

"Yes "Boss, right away." Alan smirked and grabbed a box of ornaments.

"I hope this will turn out well." said Snowy, as she breathed in the cold air with a smile.

"It'll be the best, so don't worry Snow!" Syth smiled as he shouldered a rope of Christmas lights. Snowy smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey... I... I'll set up stuff in the house... Bye." Blazette said, walking in and peering out the window. She really hated the cold.

"Hey, Ghastly, can you lend me a hand?" Howl asked, hanging off the branch of the tallest tree, which... Was actually a few hundred blocks high and right next to the house.

"Got it." she said, flying over and grabbing his hand as he held the star in the other hand. He suddenly dropped it as it was headed toward the ground... More specifically, toward Syth.

"SYTH, LOOK OUT!" Howl shouted as loud as he could to warn him.

"Huh?" before Syth could react, he was pulled from where he was standing and tumbled into the ground, the shooting star barely missed him as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Um ... Th-That was close" Snowy sighed as she fixes her crooked cap when she pulled him out if the way.

"Syth!" Blazette cried out as she ran out the door and to where he lay "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Snowy-chan here saved me." he replied as he sat up properly. "Thank you." he said, smiling as Snowy.

Snowy blushed lightly from his thanks "You're... You're welcome." she mumbled.

"I could've done the same thing ..." Blazette muttered.

"Hmm?" Syth said, looking at her as he stood up. She blushed lightly.

"Nothing ..."

"What happened?" John asked as the rest of the people followed.

"This isn't the time to make snow angels Syth!" Andr giggled.

"Sorry, I suppose I should have been careful for what I wished for on that shooting star." Syth joked.

"What is he talking about?" Virgo asked.

"He's talking about that, Virgo." Stella said, walking out with a tray of hot cocoa for everyone, well, and a cold cocoa for Snowy.

"Thanks Stella." Snowy said as Stella handed her her cup.

"Here you guys go." Stella said, handing everyone some cocoa.

"My turn!" Ghastly said, smiling as she landed on the ground with Howl.

"Sorry about the star Syth." Howl said, looking at Syth and then the shattered star. "That was a family heirloom... Oh well." Howl said, as if he didn't care about his family, which he really didn't. "That was my old family's heirloom."

"Oh well?" Syth questioned. "Hardly a reaction from a family member with his family's heirloom."

"... Well, I didn't really like them when they were alive." Howl answered coldly.

"W... Wait, Howl... Are you-" Cupa began.

"Yes Cupa, an orphan. I'm adopted." Howl said with a sigh. "But oh well..."

"... Cheer up, it's Christmas." Virgo said, patting the teen on the head.

`"At least you had parents too spend time with Howl-kun..." Syth smiled sadly "I mean... I don't even remember mine, I don't even know if they're alive."

"Well... My adopted parents have been looking to adopt again... You're always welcome at my house in the other world." Howl told him.

"Thanks..." Syth thanked.

"Hmmm... Getting along well now aren't we?" Alan chuckled.

"Even rivals can change for the holidays." Cupa said, sipping her cocoa.

"Yeah, the holidays are about being with the people you care for." Ghastly said. "And besides, if they finally start getting along, maybe we can all get along, despite the fact that Minecraftians hate the Mobs."

"Wonderfully said, Miss Ghastly!" said Alan. Ghastly blushed lightly and smiled.

"Oh shut up lover boy." Syth smirked as he sipped his drink.

"Silence!" Alan snapped.

"Well, thanks anyway Alan." Ghastly said, smiling at him.

"Note to self: Push them under the mistletoe." John said, pointing to Syth and Blazette. Blazette was using her natural body heat to heat her cocoa up more.

"Noted." Virgo said as the two teens laughed.

"What was that?" Syth asked, looking away from his mug.

"Nothing of importance maybe" Blazette shrugged as she finally drank her drink.

"Well, let's get back to putting up decorations." Cupa said with a smile. Stella smiled and got the cups. She then walked back in to take care of the kids with Contessa and help them all take care of the decorations in the house.

"Yeah... This time, I'll get the star." Ghastly said, flying back into the house to grab another star.

Howl said, "I'll get the snow off of the roof." Howl said, opening his left hand as if it were like a claw as he leaped at the wooden wall of the house and began to climb it, the sharp fingers of his left arm digging into the wood.

"I'm gonna beat you spidermonkey!" Virgo said, rushing to the rooftops.

"What are you gonna get, Syth? Alan? Blazey?" John asked.

"I'll fix some decorations on the house." Syth replied "C'mon Alan."

"Alright." Alan sighed and followed with the lights.

"I ... I think I should help too." Blazette added.

"I thought you were cold." said Snowy.

"I'm all warm, I'm a Blaze too you know." Blazette replied in a bit of "as a matter of fact" attitude.

"Oh, okay then." Snow looked down at her feet.

"Well, Snowy, can you help me make snowmen?" Andr asked.

"Um, sure." Snowy said as they walked off.

"... I guess that leaves us." John said to Blazey.

"Well, I think I should go help with Syth and Alan" said Blazey and headed towards the two.

"Well... I'll go help out Andr and Snowy." said John as he walked off.

* * *

A few hours later... So that it was around midday...

Syth quietly was reading a book that a friend of his back in the village he came from before running into Cupa and the people in the house.

"Geez, you love to read, don't you?" said Flip as he hovered over his head, as if he were peeking over his shoulders.

"Well, yeah." said Syth bluntly. He looked up at Flip for a second before looking back down to his book to continue reading.

"Isn't there anything else you can do that is more productive?" Asked Flip in a annoyed voice.

"No. Don't you have anything else to do rather than bug me all the time?" He said in a stern voice.

"Noper, and-" he paused. Syth looked up to see the book glaring at Howl who looked strange for some reason flirting with Ghastly.

"Not this again..." Syth groaned. They just dealt with that the day before.

"Why that two timing bastard..." Flip growled. He didn't know about Howl's... "Alternate" personality. He quickly flew to the area where they were talking.

"SooOOOoo sould you like to go out with me tonight?" Howl purred at Ghastly who sighed with a blush and depressed face.

"Ummm... No thanks." she replied.

"Oh come on, just a date pretty lady." he said, winking at Ghastly as she sighed.

"Come on... I'm not going to be an affair." she said with a sigh. "You've got a girlfriend... Don't drag me into this." she said, looking down.

"But I like you better." he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. He grinned and lean closer to kiss her.

"No... Please stop..." she said, blushing as she leaned away.

"You heard the lady, now back off Slim-Jim." interrupted Flip as Howl looked away from her, letting her go.

"And who are you?" Howl asked, annoyed at the floating object.

"Didn't I already introduce myself? The name is Flip, now back off you prick." Flip growled at him. Howl's eyes glowed with anger.

"Why don't you?" He growled back. You can already see a static spark between the duo.

"Hey! Shut up! If you are going to fight, then do it outside!" Shouted Virgo while watching TV with Stella on the new TV that the group just installed. They were watching some random kid's show with Cavey and Yaebi sitting on the rug, watching intently. Jack and Spidey were chatting behind the couch.

"Yeah, we should!" Howl replied angrily.

"You are going to regret this." Flip growled at him. They both stomped out the door (well in Flip's case, flew) and came face to face with each other in the front yard. Flip quickly transformed into his human form ready to battle.

"Nothing can save your ass now! Not even that transformation. Your ass is grass." mocked Howl with a grin.

"We'll see about that." Alan snapped at him. They quickly drew battle stances and readied to battle. "Mirror's of the past, become my weapon!" Shouted Alan as a sudden hurricane of pages whirled around him and stayed their while still turning.

"What are you going to do? Paper cut me to death?!" Laughed Howl, rather maniacally.

"I am going to make you swallow your words!" Shouted Alan, who for some reason, lost his calm self.

By this time everyone was watching them eager to see who would stand victorious, but... Before both of them could run forward and attack, Syth and Scyther ran in and stopped them. Scyther tackled Howl and quickly took out the ear plugs he had. "BWAH! NYAH! Gah... Nah... Lah..." Howl muttered, calming down instantly.

Syth grabbed Alan by the ear and held him like that. "Oww! Quit it and let me go!" Alan shouted in fury.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't use that power against allies!" He shouted at Alan, pulling his ear.

"Owowowow! Okay just let go!" He shouted while reverting to his old self again.

"W-w-what happened?" Howl asked puzzled as he sat up with Scyther taking her earring form and staying in Howl's ear.

"What do you think dipwad!? We were going to fight!" Shouted Flip at the young (and short) protagonist.

"W-what? Why?" He asked in confusion. Now flip was confused at his actions.

"I'll explain later man," said Syth as he held on to Flip and walked into the house.

"Awww... And I wanted see how he fights!" Complained Virgo.

"I wonder what Syth meant by "too dangerous to use against allies?" Asked Cupa as she walked over and helped Howl up.

"Thanks Cupa." Howl said before noticing Ghastly looking down and then walking away.

"Maybe it's sooooooooo dangerous that you can kill someone!" Suggested Andr.

"I don't think a couple of pages could kill you that eaisly" muttered John under his breath. Then everyone returned to their original places as they wasted the rest of their Christmas holiday.

Howl sighed and walked outside. "Scyther, are you going to relax or are you going to train with me in case Jeff comes back?" Howl asked her.

"... I'm tired... Is it okay if I just get some rest?" she asked... Wait... Asked? Not commanding?... Why not?

"If you want to Scy." Howl said with a smile. She nodded and jumped into her human forme and landing on her feet.

"See you later Percival..." she said, too tired to think. She suddenly leaned down and kissed his forehead, causing him to blush before she left. Suddenly Virgo walked up with Leon.

"Hey Virgo, Leon." Howl said, looking up at his taller companions.

"We've discovered another weapon that can defeat Herobrine." Virgo said as Howl looked up with interest and lowering the Fire Sword.

"I'm listening." Howl said as he put the sword in his pocket. "What is it?"

"It's called the Ultimate Hammer." Leon said, holding up a picture. "Apparently, if we defeat a Mega Block, it may drop this." he said, before running off to the top of the house... No wait, he was literally just jumping toward the top of the house. "And it can jump about this high."

"Leon, you be careful up there!" Virgo said as the new ally leaned over from the balcony.

"What was that?" he asked, holding a hand to his ear before falling off.

"Leon!" Both Howl and Virgo shouted in worry. Leon burst into laughter. He continued falling until he was six blocks from the ground.

"Psych!" he said with a smile as he landed on his feet. "You guys really fell for that one." he said with an innocent smile.

"Don't scare us like that again." Virgo said. Leon smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You guys, I was just joking aro-" he began before getting tackle hugged by Scarlet.

"Don't you DARE do that again Leon! You could have gotten severely injured!" Scarlet said, holding him closely and tightly.

"G-got it..." Leon said, blushing as he petted her head. "I won't..." she sighed and let him go.

"Alright... I trust you..." she said, sighing as she walked back into the house.

"... Anyway, we're about to head off to go and fight the thing. Want in?" Virgo asked.

Howl shook his head. "Virgo you should know by my reactions. I hate the cold. I'll probably stay out for an hour before coming back into the house to go snuggle with Cupa under the blanket in the bed in order to warm up."

"... Okay." Leon said. "You go warm up, I'll go get John." he said before darting off. A minute later he came back with the young blonde who was carrying his sword.

"I'll be back. Howl, can you watch all of the girls with Syth and Alan?" John asked.

"Don't forget Jack. But yeah, I'll be fine." Howl said, nodding as the trio left.

* * *

With John, Virgo and Leon...

As the trio walked they slowly began getting through the woods into the mountains. "So Virgo, where'd you say the Megablock is?"

"Well, they should be surrounded by a bunch of Creepyblocks. They're like it's offspring. I heard back in Broken Realm Village that there was a Minecraftian who summoned two Megablocks." Virgo answered. "He made them somewhere in these mountains and then he turned tail and ran because fighting two on one is WAAAAAY too much when you're fighting something like a Megablock." Virgo said.

"Dude, what are you?" John asked him.

"... I'm a... Run!" he said, grabing John and Leon before darting away from the area.

"Virgo, what are you doing?" Leon asked as he tried to struggle out of the older boy's grip.

"Look!" he said as the two younger boys looked just in time to see a Megablock landing on the ground and completely decimating the landscape where it landed.

"I got this one!" John said, running under it as it jumped up into the air.

"He's not gonna survive that explosion!" Leon thought. "Virgo give him a boost!" he said as the red-head nodded and ran over, grabbing John and throwing him up at the Block as he gripped his sword tightly and did rapid front flips in a way to create a bladed wheel attack. John continued to fly into the air before he sliced through the block as it dropped a hammer that Leon caught. "H-hey!" Leon said as Virgo grabbed his foot.

"Look!" he said, watching as John landed on a tree. Multiple Creepyblocks were flying at him, each homed in on hitting him.

"Let's go!" Leon shouted, gripping the hammer. Virgo nodded and launched him at John as he flew through the air, knocking Creepyblock after Creepyblock away from him. Suddenly another Megablock came flying in.

"Look out!" Virgo shouted, running over at his regular speed... 200mph. He quickly stole the hammer from Leon before launching into the air and jumping over the Block just in time to land on top of it, mid-flight. "Now guys!" he said as the two on the ground nodded and raised their blades to impale it as it stuck to their blades.

"Do it!" Leon said with a grin as Virgo held up the hammer.

"Court is adjourned!" Virgo said, slamming the hammer on it as it crumbled to pieces, in its place, leaving... Shoes. "... SHOES?!" He asked, falling down and landing right in front of the shoes.

"... We might as well bring them with us." John said, picking the shoes up as the other two nodded.

"Hey, we make a great team." Leon said as the other two nodded and they began making the long trek home. After they went back, everything went smoothly... Dinner went finely.

"Okay kids, time for bed." Contessa said as Cavey, Spidey and Yaebi sighed.

"She's right, it'd be best if you three got to bed." Jack said.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO SEE SANTA!" Cavey said, pouting. Jack sighed.

"Santa won't come until you are sleeping children." Contessa said with a smile. The three younger girls sighed as Jack sent them to bed before jumping onto the couch and falling asleep.

"... Okay Howl, got the suit?" Leon asked.

"Yep." Howl said, holding a Santa-Suit, minus the beard. "Kids asleep?"

A small whirlwind whipped through the house as Virgo landed right in front of Howl. "Check." Virgo said.

"Girls gone?" Howl asked.

"Check." Contessa and John said. Howl nodded and left the house before climbing up the wall. "Okay, now we just wait until the stroke of midnight..."

* * *

HOURS LATER...

The grandfather clock in the house rang as the children ran downstairs just in time to see "Santa" drop in. "Hey there kids." SantaHowl said to them as Spidey, Cavey and Yaebi were to mesmirized by his presence as Santa to notice it was Howl.

"Santa..."

And everything went swimmingly as gifts were exchange upon Santa's leaving and Howl's return. All of the presents were given and Virgo still held the shoes and noticed that Howl had none. "Hey Howl, what happened to your shoes?"

"... Oh, they melted in the lava." Howl said.

"... Sorry about that." Leon said as Howl shook his head.

"No problem." Howl said with a smile as he looked at him.

"... Oh yeah, I didn't give you a present." Virgo said, handing Howl the shoes that he got from the Megablock. "Merry Christmas shrimp." he said, ruffling Howl's hair.

"Shut up you tall crap!" Howl said as the two laughed and began play fighting. Alan snickered, watching the two fight and Syth was smiling as he played with the kids along with Jack.

* * *

Syth's POV

Boy this was long~ and tiring day, everyone was full of the Christmas spirit that they literally just collapsed on the floor or couch asleep, Stella and Virgo-san were leaning on each other as they slept on the couch, Howl and Cupa-sama were sleeping in a awkward position on each other, and John and Onee-san were sleeping on the couch too and were leaning and holding on to each other, Ghastly-san and Alan were sleeping next to each other too, I chuckled at the sight. Then there was Jack-kun and Yaebi-chan and Spidey and Cavey-chan all huddled near the Christmas tree with Contessa-chan sleeping while sitting with each of the kids heads on her lap like a loving mother... "A Mother..." I trailed off, I've never seen my mother or my father as I was born, everything about my childhood was a blur, I sighed and looked at Snowy-chan sleeping in my arms that were carrying her, I smiled, she was cute as she slept I really felt close to her as a brother, I carried her to our room and laid her down on her bed .

"Sleep well kid." I smiled. I exited the room to take a walk around the house, only to have me bump into Blazette-san as I walked through the door.

"Blazette-sama." I said, smiling at her as she blushed.

"Just Blazey." she said.

"Okay Blazey-sa-" I began.

"Just Blazey..." she said.

"Okay, Blazey... what is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing..." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"... It does not appear so." I said, looking at her hand.

"Well, there is... just one thing... and I didn't mean for it to happen..." she said with a blush on her face.

"What is-" I began before she pointed up to the mistletoe. I blushed. "Who put that there?!" I screamed in my mind, if that was there and I was under it with Blazey-sama that meant... I blushed deeper, sure maybe this was a tradition, but I was so not ready for this.

"Is... something wrong?" She asked giving a cute little guilty face. I swallowed hard trying hard not to think of anything, not that I can think of any anyway.

"I-It's not like that! It's j-just..." I stammered trying to find the proper words.

"Just...?" she asked looking deeper in my eyes, I turned away and blushed.

"It's just that... I... It's my first serious k... And I'm not into this stuff and..." I babbled.

She smiled seductively "Well... I'll make sure your first is worth it..." she cooed.

"I... Uh... Um... Urr." I stammered.

"Shhhh..." she whispered in my ear and pulled back to lock lips with me.

The kiss felt strange... It felt... Surprisingly warm and soft... her lips gave a slight hint of a sweetness... It was intoxicating... I didn't know what came over me, I just placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to get a better feeling, she responded by placing her arms on my neck and pulled me closer too, this went on for a few minutes as we were lost in each others embrace, we pulled apart and stared at each others eyes.

"I told you it will be worth it..." she giggled softly.

"Well... It did feel good..." I blushed, she laughed softly.

"Syth..." she whispered.

"Yes ...?" I replied

"... I think I lo-" she began before a loud crash was heard before some loud barking. Everyone snapped awake.

* * *

Normal Point Of View:

"What the Hell's happening?!" Howl shouted from downstairs as he noticed some Smile Dogs standing in the kitchen. "Shit!" Everyone quickly gathered around him as he stood there in the long hallway.

"Mr. Howl!" Yaebi shouted, about to run up to him until he pushed her back.

"Howl, let us help!" Virgo said as he shook his head and drew his Diamond Sword.

"Get the Hell out of here!" Howl said, gripping the Diamond Sword.

"Howl, I'm not leaving!" Cupa shouted, who was being dragged by Scyther.

"Go..." Howl said, raising his blade to do the Sword Beam. "Syth."

"Yes Howl-kun?" Syth asked the teen.

"... Protect Cupa and the others..." Howl said, absorbing the energy of the night into his blade as he stood between the Smile Dogs and the entire group.

"Why... Why is it always you?" Virgo asked Howl, looking at him. Howl looked back and gave a smile.

"Why not? I've got you all to defeat Herobrine." He said with a smile as he suddenly turned around.

"What are yo-" Contessa began before he looked at the ceiling above them.

"Sword Beam!" he shouted, forcing the mansion to begin collapsing. Blocks began falling from the roof. "Go." he ordered everyone.

"You're too reckless you idiot!" Syth cried out as he sliced a wooden block in half, and the rest of the ceiling gave in.

"CR-" he started until the ceiling collapsed onto the group in a heap of rubble with a loud crash.

Dust filled the air and nothing seemed to remain alive or moving at all in the wreckage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But when all seemed to go silent, the wreckage started to lift as block after block of the mansion removed itself from where it laid, to reveal a large clear area unaffected by the damage with the group still safe. "Next time... Warn me." Alan smirked as his barrier died down.

"No need to, you got out backs all the time." Virgo coughed as the dust in the air still hadn't settled down. Anyway, thanks for protecting all of us AND lifting that rubble off us too."

"I did the protecting, NOT the lifting." Alan replied, with a smirk still on his lips, but it showed curiosity rather then a joke's.

"Then, wh-" John started, when a soft chuckle was heard.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Scyther demanded when a figure appeared in front of them, the figure wore a long cloak that hid his face and body, leaving only few strands of black hair to be shown.

"Well, well... Look what I've fished out." the figure chuckled as his voice revealed him a a "her".

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Scyther growled.

"Ah, ah, ah~ ... Let's not become enemies on our first meeting shall we?" The figure replied, the cloak was brushed back by her hand to reveal a mouth with a sly grin on it. "I've just helped you after all."

"Well, whoever you are, thank you for your help." Syth bowed.

"No need to thank me... Syth." the girl giggled as she turned and left, leaving a confused group looking at Syth.

"... You... Know that girl?" John asked.

"I... Don't think so..." He replied, still trying to see if e met any strange girls in his travels(and yes he did meet a few).

"We can worry about that later, we need to-" Alan started, before being interrupted by Cupa as she pushed pat him towards another heap of the wreckage. "Cupa! We have to go!"

"We can't leave him here!" She cried out as she tried to lift a block off of the heap to no avail.

"He's going to be fine" Scyther tried to coax the creeper-girl.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you know!?" She cried out.

"Hey, he's Howl" said Syth "Not even rubble can defeat that guy, he's way too persistent."

"Syth is right." John added. "He wouldn't have done all that without knowing what he was doing."

"I would highly doubt that, but I'll just keep that to myself." Virgo smirked, receiving a smack in the head by his girlfriend, Stella... Even though she was giggling.

"Look, we can look for him later, everyone's tired, and we have other people to worry about." Ghastly pointed out to the kids and Contessa. Jack was barely managing to keep Spidey and Yaebi awake as Contessa held Cavey in her arms.

"I agree, let's not waste anymore time." Scyther replied, she turned to Cupa. "Look, I know you're scared and deathly worried about him, but there's nothing we can do about it now, so let's at least follow what he wanted us to do, and did another place to be." Cupa didn't reply but stare at the rubble with worried eyes, but soon she complied and turned to leave with Scyther helping her.

"We might have a problem..." John muttered. "Just where are we going to go?"

.

.

.

"Great, now we're stuck with no place to go, in the middle of the night!" Blazette grumbled, Ghastly tried to lift her mood with her happy mood.

"Got any bright ideas?" Virgo asked the group.

"... Actually..." The group turned towards Syth. "...There might be a place."

Alan's eyes widened in realization "Oh no... Please don't tell me-"

"Whistle Grass Village." Syth said with a smile.

"And where is that?" asked Virgo.

"Not too far from here." Syth replied pointing south-west of there location.

"Then to the village Syth suggested it is." said Virgo "Come on people, lets get going." Without any denial, well maybe from Alan's groaning. The group venture towards the village of Whistle Grass.

"This is not going to end well ..." Alan moaned, receiving a glare by Syth who was leading.

* * *

After a WAAAAY long walk...

* * *

"And... Here we are..." Syth whispered, trying not to attract to much attention fearing that the Creepy Pastas were near, or any other dangerous Mob.

The time was still night, but it wasn't going to last long. The entire group was exhausted from deprive of sleep and traveling. Syth wasn't showing any sign of fatigue, since he was always traveling and used to walking long distances.

A small moan came from his back, a sleeping Snowy stirred in her light sleep, he let a soft laugh escape his mouth, she insisted on walking but Syth gave her a piggyback and she fell right asleep. The kids were all asleep, Spidey and Cavey both being carried by Alan, and Yaebi was carried by Virgo.

"Took us long enough..." John moaned, receiving a moan from Syth to keep quiet.

"Let's get going, we won't have much time before the sun comes up again, we need our rest too." Virgo interrupted.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Blazette hissed. As the group made ther way down a grassy hill, Cupa began to grow doubtful about their current situation.

Cupa came up to Syth and asked "Are... You sure they'll be okay with all this?"

"Who?" Syth asked.

"You know... The villagers..."

"I'm sure they won't mind" Syth smiled "The villagers are the nicest people in Minecraftia, especially te Mistress of the village."

"Well... Okay, I'll trust you in this..." sad Cupa.

Soon enough, they reached the gate of the village. And slowly and quietly, Syth opened the gate and the group entered the dimly lit village.

"Wow... Kind of big for a village." said John.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty big." Syth chuckled "Anyway, follow me."

The group followed close behind, trying to stay quiet the best they could through the silent village. Soon, they reached a small house near the outskirts of the village. Syth walked to the front door, and gave it a knock. After a wait, the door opened to reveal a young female villager in brown robe, her hair was a mess to show she just gotten out if bed, her soft green eyes looked tired and heavy.

"Yes... Who-... Syth?!" The villager cried out as her eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Hey, May." Smiled Syth meekly "I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep."

"Wha... Uh... I mean... What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Long story, look I've got my hands full here." Syth pointed to the group behind him "Think you can help me?"

"... Uh, sure! Just give me a minute."

After they all got in... Most of the group collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Howl's Point of View:

"Get on the Strider you foolish boy!" the thin enemy ordered me as he whipped Jeff's knife out of his hand.

"Go to sleep, Slender!" he shouted, tackling Slender as he gave his wide grin.

"Slenderman!" I shouted in fear for him as he attempted to push Jeff off of him.

"I said run!" he said, lifting me up with a tendril and placing me on top of the Strider. "Take this! Find the one known as Cry and challenge him! He holds my blade, the Slender Sword." he said, throwing Jeff at a tree. He then stood up and looked at me, he was at the ideal height for us to be face to face. "Go, it is your duty and your friends to save Minecraftia from 'Him', you've freed me from his curse, and for that, I thank you... Howl." he said, a lighter aura was around him when he did.

"Y-you used my name..." I said, looking at him.

"Go now, get out of he-guh!" Slender said, grunting in pain as he saw Jeff burrow his knife into his leg. "Run now!" he said as the Strider took off, taking me away from him. My stomach was hurting... I think I might have been affected from looking at his face. "Now, young Jeffery, you will learn why man nor child has attempted to go up against me." he said, raising his tendrils as readied them to grab Jeff.

I looked back to see something human-like rushing to Slenderman. "No, i-it can't be! SLENDERMAN! LOOK OUT!" I screamed before it raised its claws and slashed at him. "SLENDY!" I screamed in fear and panic. I looked to him. Slenderman fell with the same blank expression on his face. He hit the ground with a soft 'Thud' before The Rake and Jeff looked at me. "Strider ho!" I said, turning it around as I glared at them. "YOU KILLED JANE AND SLENDY YOU KILLED THE PEOPLE WHO SAVED ME! YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed in anger as the Strider took off in their direction.

* * *

The Next morning...

Cupa moaned softly in her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "... Good morning Howl..." she whispered, leaning toward him to kiss his cheek... But... He wasn't there. "Huh?... That's weird... He usually sleeps with his back to the wall... Wait... Where is he?!" she asked no one as she shot up, sitting up and looking back and forth for her boyfriend. "This isn't the house... Wait... Where... Am I?" she asked, before noticing the walls of the room weren't made of stone. "... Now I remember..." she said, holding her head. "... He destroyed the house... To protect us... I hope he's safe... May Notch be with you... Howl..." she said, sitting down with her legs dangling off of the bed. She then put her hood down, which she did more often now that she was with Howl. She scratched her head and looked to her left... It was the fedora Stella gave Howl on his second night in Minecraftia.

"Huh... I never even learned his real name... Oh well... He'll come back, right?" she asked no one in particular as she stood up, still holding the fedora.

"Are you awake?" A voice called into the room, the sudden voice made Cupa jump from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" She replied to the voice. "Who is it?"

A young female entered the room, she seemed to be slightly older then Cupa. She wore a green shoulder-less dress and green gloves, her eyes were also green and her hair was ginger-brown, and done in a braid.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The woman said.

"Um... Who..."

"Oh! Pardon me, where are my manners, let me introduce myself." she bowed slightly in apology.

"My name is Emerald, I am the mistress of this village, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure all is mine, Emerald. My name is Cupa, and I don't want to surprise you, but I'm a-" she started.

"Yes, I know, we can discuss this 'Matter' later, for now, please come downstairs for breakfast." Cupa's stomach growled at the thought of food, it was a long time she ate after all.

"Um ... Thank you."

"It's what I can do, after all, you are the friend of the savior of this village."

Cupa would have asked for who this savior was, but the food was growing more tempting. To hear, she decides to ask at the table as she made her way out the door. The place she slept in was another mansion, only this was bigger, MUCH bigger. Cupa felt like an ant crawling inside an unknown house, the Mistress was kind enough to help guide her to the dining room and help her the steps, she didn't seem to fully recover from last nights event. As she walked towards the dining room with the mistress, the thought of last night kept bugging her and seemed to bring her mood down. She was worried, Howl could be in danger for all she knew.

"Is something wrong?" The mistress asked the troubled Creeper.

Cupa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the mistress as she gave her a worried look. "It's just... Someone I love is out there, probably in danger, and it just kills me to think there's nothing I can do..." She explained "I just can't stop worrying about him."

"It's only natural that you should be worried about the people you love dearly." said the mistress "I had my share of worry too."

"Who made you worry so much?" Cupa asked.

"... My people." she answered "I worry about all of my people, they are my responsibility and my family after all, without them, I don't know what I would do."

"You ... Seem to be happy about it."

"Well..." The mistress smiled "It's because they are not babies, but people who will support each other even without me. But that doesn't mean I will stop being the mother of all of them."

"Wow... Syth was right about you."

"Hmm? Oh, well he is quite a young boy isn't he?" The mistress laughed. Cupa laughed too, to be nice. And soon afterwards they reached the dining room with people already sitting down and ready to eat.

"There you are!" Andr said, teleporting up and hugging her friend. "What took you so long?"

"I was... Sleeping." Cupa said, taking a seat next to her. "Hey... Where's Joh-" Cupa began before Andr and some of the others looked down.

"John-kun... Disappeared this morning..." Syth said.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Cupa asked as Virgo butted in.

"Poof, into thin air..." Virgo said.

"I know he was online... Right?" Cupa asked, everyone shrugged. "If he was online, he should have respawned next to the mansion!"

"... What mansion?" Stella asked as Cupa looked down. "There is no mansion... We're all homeless..."

"Well... Something good is bound to turn up, right?" asked Snowy as she sat next to Yaebi.

"... Right... Hopefully, we'll get some good ne-" Contessa began before a loud shout was heard.

"What the Heck was-" Jack began.

"Hey guys!" Leon shouted, bursting into the room, holding something... No... Someone...

"... Is that?" Cupa began, putting on Howl's fedora.

"... I don't want to get up... Five more minutes mommy..." Scarlet said, snoring lightly as she was piggybacking on Leon. Alan snickered.

"Looks like the love-birds got up on time." Alan said with a chuckle, seeing as Leon and Scarlet shared a room.

"Huh? Who?" Leon asked, looking around. "There's only a few couples, like Howl and Cupa, Virgo and Stella, John and Andr... I think that's it." he said, setting Scarlet down before sitting next to her.

"... So, we're only missing two people... Mr. John... And Mr. Howl." Cavey said, counting on her fingers.

"Yes Cynthia." Contessa said as Cavey blushed.

"M-MOMMY! Don't call me Cynthia!" Cavey said, looking down at her legs, blushing. Spidey simply laughed at her baby sister. "What are you laughing at, Saffi?!" she asked as Spidey blushed.

"Hey, hey... Why don't we all just introduce ourselves properly? That way, we can all get to know each other better? But, we'll always use our nicknames... For example... My name is Conradine Supaidā, please, call me Contessa." Contessa said with a smile.

"I'm Saffi Supaidā... You'd better call me Spidey!" Spidey snapped at everyone as they nodded unsurely.

"Cynthia Supaidā..." Cavey said, blushing and looking down.

"Jack the Lion... They called me that..." Jack said, looking at the others.

"Selima Yuki... Yes my last name means 'snow' in Japanese." Snowy said.

"Gynne Nekusasu... I can't remember how to pronounce it... Just... Assume it's pronounced 'Gwen'." Ghastly said, blushing at her real name.

"Blazette Honō." Blazey said quickly.

"Yaebi Zonbi, at your service!" Yaebi said with a smile.

"Scarlet, Scarlet Suraimu." Scarlet said.

"Andria Endāman... Just call me Andr or Andy." Andr said, hiding her blushing face behind her jacket.

"Cupa Kurīpā... Pleasure to meet you all." Cupa said, smiling.

"... Scyther..." Scyther said curtly.

"... Do it." said Cupa with a glare.

"... Death's Scythe... But if I catch any of you calling me that, I'm slicing off your nuts or limbs." Scyther said, sinking back into her seat.

"Darkland, Virgo Darkland." Virgo said as Stella and Yaebi giggled. "And John's name is Johnnothon Ethan Spirit."

"... What about Howl's name?" Cupa asked Scyther.

"... Percy?" Scyther asked as she and Cupa giggled. "Yeah... It's a pretty cute nick-name... But, his real name is Percival Winds Xennophius... Apparently, one of the people he and I used to worship also happens to have the same first name as Howl's last name... Weird, being that his mother wasn't descended from the Angel Of Death." Scyther said, laughing. "... Your turn Sythypoo." she said, looking at Syth.

"But first... Stella." Andr said as the skeleton sighed.

"Estelle Sukeruton." she said quickly before sliding down in her seat.

"Now your turn." Cupa said, looking at Syth.

"Syth... Syth Karakashi." he replied sheepishly.

"I didn't know you HAD a last name." sad Cupa.

"He has a middle name too." Alan added with a smirk.

"What's that?" Andr asked.

"Palador. He's Syth 'Palador' Karakashi"

"Alan!~ Don't say my name like that!" Syth complained as his face brighten to a red "... It's embarrassing, and you know that!"

"Sorry, but it's such a pleasure to see you squirm." Alan smirked.

"Oh yeah? You think so 'Alanterradima' Bookswort?!(Pronounced: Alan-Terra-Dee-Ma)." Alan flinched at the name, like he just had a needle stabbed into his hand.

"... Who?" Ghastly asked.

"You heard me, Alan's full name is 'Alanterradima'." Syth said with a grin.

"Shut up Syth!" Alan snapped. Everyone stared at Alan, the cool-headed, and teasing spellcaster just lost his cool over a simple matter.

Alan just cleared his throat, and bowed slightly to the mistress "Terribly sorry mistress, please forgive my behavior."

"It's quite alright Alan." mistress smiled "That name DOES suit you well."

"Please mistress..." Alan blushed lightly.

"Oh, excuse me." mistress giggled "I might as well introduce mysel too, my name is Forêt Esmerelda, but please call me Emerald." Everyone bowed slightly in response.

"Thank you for letting is sleep here mistress, without you we will have been done for." thanked Virgo.

"Please, it's the least I can do, after all you're the friends of the savior of this village."

"Who is this savior by the way?" Cupa asked.

"It's the smart-aleck with the dog tags." someone answered. The female villager from last night entered the room with a smirk on her face "Can't believe he actually saved this village too."

"May! Is breakfast ready yet?" Syth snickered at the villager.

"Get your own breakfast stupid." May snapped at him.

"May, is the meal ready?" Mistress asked. May turned her attention towards mistress and nodded. "Good, I'll go get it then."

"Let me help." Syth offered as he followed the Mistress close behind. As the two left the room, an awkward silence took place in the large dining table.

"You sure seem friendly." said Leon, breaking the silence along with him.

"What do you mean? I surely don't know." May replied.

"So your name's May huh?" Scyther asked.

"Don't get me started granny." May spat because of Scyther's natural white hair.

"Who you calling-" Scyther started, before having Stella interrupt.

"So, Syth is this village's savior or something?" She asked.

"Yup, there were once these goons who won't leave us alone once. Long story short, he beat them up and they haven't come back since." May answered.

"Huh, he must have a big heart to help this village." said Virgo.

"Whatever, he has a heart and all that mushy stuff." May muttered.

"May ask you question?" Blazette asked.

"Yeah? What so you want?" May asked the Blaze-girl.

"What are the dog tags on his neck for? He never seems to let them leave his body."

"Those were made by our village, well mostly my sister's work." she answered bluntly.

"So, it's like a special gift?" Cupa asked.

"He received those when he first left the village, it was like a memento to remember us." she answered. "And yet here he is after such a long time."

"Oh, I s-"

"May!" Another voice interrupted the conversation.

"Serah? Is that you?" May called out to the voice.

"May! Did you heard?! Syth is back in-" another girl entered the room, she wore a white cloak and wore glasses, she also had the same hairstyle as May's.

"Yes, I know Serah, and here are his friends." May said.

"Hello" everyone greeted in unison.

"Um... H-Hello..." Serah muttered, shed face began to brighten to a red hue "I-I'm terribly sorry, I-I should introduce myself too. Um ... My name is Serah Bookswort, but Serah is fine."

"Hello Serah." everyone except May replied.

"... We didnt even let Leon introduce himself!" Yaebi said, pointing to Leon.

"... Leon Vail." Leon quickly said.

"Hello Leon." Serah bowed politely "If I haven't mentioned it before, I am the village's librarian."

"Nice to see you again Serah." Alan smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Alan! It's been too long!" Serah cried out as she mad faded towards the spell caster, and embraced him in a hug. Alan returned the hug, then a whistle was heard from the table, the culprit was Blazette.

"Silence, you imbecile." he hissed at her.

"Umm... Were we interrupting something?" Syth asked as he and the mistress returned from the kitchen with some plates with food. Serah turned towards the two and in a flash her face lit up like a red lightbulb.

"I-It's n-nothing like that!" She stuttered like a fool.

"I'm just joking Serah!" Syth laughed as he put the plates down on the table. "It's so nice to see you again."

"S-Same here..." She replied sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like everyone has said there greetings it seems." said Mistress.

"Yes we did Mistress." May bowed.

"May, Serah, could you help us with the food?" Mistress asked.

"Yes Milady." both girls replied in unisons an rushed to the kitchen.

"We'll be right back guys, don't get those stomachs in a knot." Syth grinned, as he left the room again with the Mistress following behind.

"Aren't they the nicest people, what do you think Blazey?" Ghastly asked her fiery friend.

"Hmm? ... Oh, yeah I guess..." Blazette muttered in response.

"You okay? You seem... Uncomfortable." said Ghastly, losing her smile to be replaced with a worried face.

"Just... Nothing, it's nothing to worry about..." She kept muttering the words in a slight angry tone.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" a girl said, flying in through the large, open window with her black wings... Holding an unconscious Howl, who was bleeding rapidly.

"HOWL!" Cupa shouted, running over to the near-dead hero.

* * *

Hours Later...

Howl woke up, weak and tired. "Oh my Naito..." he said, sitting up and holding his head. "My head is killing me..." he said, holding it tighter before someone burst in.

"HOWL! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Cupa said happily as she tackle-hugged him on the bed.

"AH!... Hi sweetie." he said, smiling as he hugged her. She was crying as she hugged him tightly. "... Cupa... Are you crying?" he asked as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I thought I lost you! I can't lose you! I LOVE YOU HOWL!" she said, crashing her lips onto his before he blushed and began kissing her back.

"... Sheesh, if she keeps this up, I'll have to move up to the next step... Dammed hormones..." he thought as she pulled away and wiped her tears. "... I love you too." he said, smiling. She smiled back. He quickly got out of bed and stood up. "... What the... I... My legs..." he said, looking at them. "... I thought..." He said.

"Thought what?" Cupa asked him.

"... I ran into some Creepypastas... And two of them helped me... The Slenderman... And Jane..."

"... Jane the killer? Jeff's enemy?" Cupa asked.

"... Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"... They saved me... Jane got killed by Jeff... And Slendy by a Rake... I... I rode back there on the Strider... And I... I..." Howl said as he began to tear up.

"Howl, what did you do?" Cupa asked him. He looked at her.

"... Let's just say... Half of the blood I was covered in... Belonged to Jeff..." Howl said as she nearly puked. "Hey, I told you!" he said. Someone else then walked into the room. Howl turned to look at her. "... Hey Endra." he said. She waved and looked at him.

"You're fine?" she asked as he nodded and she sighed. She then looked at Cupa and gave her the same blank expression. "Watch your boyfriend." she said before walking out.

"... Well isn't she just a sparkling ray of sunshine?" Cupa asked jokingly. Howl giggled lightly and smiled.

"She's Princess Celestia's right hand dragon." he joked as she gave a strange expression, the kind that says, "What the fuck are you talking about?". "... Never mind." he said, sighing. He peeked out of the room. "... Where's the others?" he asked.

"Leon's having everyone watch the outskirts of the village to keep the Creepypastas. For example, he had everyone build an obsidian wall around the town, to protect it." Cupa answered.

"... I want to go outside... See the sunlight... You know, just get some fresh air... Wait, village?... Where are we?" he asked, a bit frightened of what could have happened.

"Syth's old village. We're safe here... They said we can stay for now." she said as he sighed with relief and nodded.

"Where's Phantom and Blade?

"They went to go find Herobrine. They said they could take them down on their own, seeing as Phantom has the ability to teleport short distances and the fact that no one could seem to hit Blade."

"... Yep. That's just like them. First to rush into action, only ones to leave the riot unharmed." Howl said with a sigh as he walked out of the room and slowly began leaving the house. He opened the door and looked around. "... I don't have any of my weapons... But whatever!" he said, walking away. He needed to leave the house... Leave this village... He didn't want his insanity to hurt people... Like it did to Jeff.

"Look out! It broke through our defenses!" Leon shouted as Howl looked to his left just in time to see a Rake tackle him.

Howl was knocked down to the ground by the beast as he looked up at it. Suddenly Cupa ran past him with his Fire Sword and swung it, setting The Rake on fire as it recoiled in pain, jumping back before looking at its body. It flailed wildly, writhing in pain and rolling in the dirt before the fire went out. "Cupa run! Just leave me!" he shouted to her as The Rake looked up at her with those empty eyes and rushed toward her. She then raised the sword to hit it again before it launched into the air and opened its claws and sliced at her, cutting through her clothes and cutting into her flesh, allowing it to see into her body and see her insides. "CUPA!" Howl screamed with rage and pain as he grunted in pain and stood up, despite his beaten legs.

The Rake then looked at him as if he were saying, "Stay down boy, or you'll end up just like her."

"Take me instead you stupid son of a bitch!" Howl shouted in rage as he ran over to the monster with his hands opened as if they were claws themselves.

The Rake howled in anger as he turned away from the creeper-girl and turned to Howl. He glared with those empty eyes as he rushed and clawed toward Howl and launched into the air once again and raised its claws to cut the teen down. Howl suddenly growled like a do... no, not any animal... nothing even natural, let alone supernatural as he jumped up and opened his hands before swiping his right at The Rake. As the two enemies passed each other, The Rake's chest suddenly had four scars as if it were cut by claws. It shouted in pain before Howl disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared in front of the beast again as he slammed his foot in its chin, sending it into the air again for another massive air combo. First his fist was slammed in its face, sending it to the left, then his foot, to the right, down, up, in a circle, in multiple directions is where it flew. It was suddenly sent up once more before Howl appeared before it once more.

"You're mine." he said, doing a double-jump and raising his leg. It looked up at him with a look of... fear? Why did it fear this child? He suddenly slammed his leg on it and sent it back to the ground, leaving a crater where it hit. He then launched down to the ground where its corpse laid and sank his teeth into it. He began to feast upon the beast as if it were a steak and the blood were its steak sauce. He howled to the moon as he feasted upon its bloody carcass, enjoying his meal as if it were his last. Something had changed about him... something... like he was an animal in the wild trying to survive... no, an animal would never be as ferocious... he was eating the bones as if they were sticks of pocky... drinking the blood like water... and eating the flesh like meat... but something brought him out of his blood-crazed fury.

"H-Howl..." Cupa said weakly as she reached out for her blood-covered lover. His eyes widened as he looked at the blood stained grass where The Rake once was. He then looked up as she barely managed to keep her eyes open as she bled. "C-come here..." she said as he stood up and walked over to her. She reached out for him, grunting in pain as she reached up at him. He bent over, tears in his eyes as she put her hand to his face with a faint smile. He cried and held her hand close to his face.

"Cupa, p-p-please don't leave me!" he said between tears as he looked at her. She smiled.

"Howl... I have one thing to ask..." she said weakly.

"Yes? Anything!" Howl said, crying as he readied to give his life force up for her.

"Don't ever change... or give up your life... for me..." she said as his heart broke. "I could never forgive myself if you died for me..." she said.

"Cupa I-"

"No..." she said, shaking her head. "I love you... and I don't want you to die..."

"I don't want you to die either!" he said, still crying as he could barely see her through his own tears.

"Kiss me... please..." she begged as he gave not even a second to comply. He continued to cry as he kissed her. She kissed him back blissfully and tasted the blood in his mouth. She ignored it and tried to enjoy her last kiss... before her lips fell away from his and she laid down with a smile and closed eyes.

"Cupa?..." Howl asked, looking at her. "CUPA!" he screamed in fear and sadness. "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! HEEEELLLLLLLP!" he screamed out desperately for someone's help as Syth ran up, covered in cuts and scratches from fighting a Smile Dog that had broken through their defenses.

"Oh my Notch!" Contessa said, running over to the couple. She quickly picked Cupa up. "Someone get a doctor!" she said, taking Cupa into the house.

* * *

Hours later...

Howl was on his knees, crying hard. Soon after, he walked to the middle of the village. "Oh my goddess, oh my goddess, OH MY GODDESS!" Howl shouted, still covered in the blood of The Rake as he stomped back and forth in the middle of the village in the middle of the day. Everyone else were all holed up in the building as Contessa, Andr and Ghastly were trying to heal Cupa, which was a very difficult thing, with the wounds she had sustained as she protected Howl. "I let her get hurt! I let her get hurt for me! Damn it all to fucking Hell!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the tree as he walked around, searching for more Creepypastas to brutally massacre.

"First Jane was killed, then Slender... and now they're after Cupa... MY Cupa! THOSE BASTARDS WILL NEVER HAVE ENOUGH, WILL THEY?!" he shouted in anger as he reached for his sword. Unknowingly, it began glowing with a purple energy as he raised it to prepare a Sword Beam. He glared in anger as he swung his sword at the tree... but nothing happened. "What the-" he began before a voice rang out in his head.

"Now that you've unleashed your rage, there's nothing holding him back..." the voice said as Howl suddenly fell to his knees and held his head, screaming in pain and agony.

"ARGH! MY HEAD! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE RIPPED APAAAAAAAAAART!" he screamed in pain. His cries of pain had only attracted Syth's attention.

"Howl-kun?" Syth asked, peering around a house to see the teen screaming in pain and anguish. He then ran over and leaned down. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Howl screamed at him with hate and rage in his voice as he grabbed his sword and swung at him. Syth dodged just in time to avoid the decapitation that would have followed.

"Howl-kun! What the-" Syth was stopped by a ever horrid sight before him, Howl was... Changing! Syth sensed the aura around him increase ten fold and almost appearing to burst like a bubble. And in that moment, the aura stopped growing and suddenly shrank down back to its original size but it was different... It had the look of a dark void .. The scent of a bloodthirsty monster...

"Whew... Been awhile since I was out..." Said Howl as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That brat and his ancestor sure can keep a guy locked away for a while.

"You... Your not..." Syth shuddered at the appearance.

"And who might you be?" Howl asked as he turned to face Syth, his eyes... They were definitely not Howl's... These eyes were crimson... Howl's eyes were silver or brown.

"Who the Nether are you?" Syth cried out, unable to contain his fear. He began shaking violently as he looked at the short teen who yawned and stretched.

"I asked you first .. But might as well introduce myself." The person in Howl's form, chuckled. "Then name's Faust Liuoris, and now answer my question."

"S-S-Syth..." Syth said, fear showing in his voice.

"S-Syth..." Faust echoed "...Have I heard that name before?"

"What are you talking about?" Syth gulped.

"Ahh... It's just a waste of breath to keep asking." Faust responded and pointed the sword at him "Let me propose a little warm up game, shall we?" he asked, grinning as he threw the sword into the air. "Survive 'Elizabeth Bathory', and I'll let you and this brat go." he said, catching the sword, backhanded.

Syth fearfully gripped his sword. "S-s-sure..." he said nervously.

"... Elizabeth Bathory." Faust said as the sun was suddenly blacked out and he stood behind Syth.

.

.

.

Nothing happened...  
"Huh. You survived... Good." he said before he fainted, the evil leaving his body.

"... That was... Scary... To say the least..." Syth said before looking forward, just in time to see a man in bronze armor rush up and slice off his leg. "NGH! AAAAAAAAAH!" Syth screamed in pure pain and anguish as he gripped the legless socket.

"Good... Squirm... Squirm like the little worms you are!" the man said, laughing as you could barely see his mouth from under the helmet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Syth continued to scream as May and Serah walked out of the house to see their friend holding his leg and screaming bloody murder. "AH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRRTS!" He screamed.

"SYTH!" Both girls screamed as they ran up to the man in the armor. May picked up the sword next to Howl and swung it at the man.

"Foolish..." he said, ducking under the blade. "You're all so utterly useless..." He said, standing back up before he shook. May grunted in pain as she felt as if she was roundhouse kicked in the face.

"MAY!" Serah shouted in fear for the girl who had recently flown through a house.

"Why does Note even keep you all alive?"

"N-N-Note?" Serah asked, shaking in fear.

"He's the only reason I don't erase your entire village from the pages of history... Even though I'm not God." He said, reaching upon his helmet and breaking off the left horn and throwing it to her. "Let your Mistress know that I, NIGHTMARE MOON, DECREE THA-... Crap, wrong line." the man said, picking a notebook out of his pocket. "... I did use the Royal Canterlot voice..." said the man.

"... Canter-wha?" Leon asked, jumping down from the building he stood upon. He had a confused face as Virgo and Stella ran over to Syth and tried to get him into the house as he continued to scream in pain and writhe. It was surprising that he hadn't fainted from all of the blood that he already had lost... At least a pint had leaked out from his missing leg... He was sure to die at this rate.

"You can call me Master or Lord... I'd prefer Lord... But... Since I don't care..." Master said with a grin as he swung his sword, wings flapped out from behind him to blow down the entire village, sending all of the blocks from the houses, and the villagers flying. He grinned and span in a circle with his wings outspread as multiple sounds of a sword being sheathed rang out and began slicing off most of the people's limbs. Cupa had finally awoken and was hidden under a large pile of rubble.

Howl had awoken just in time to see Master grin as he sliced off Syth's left leg. "Oh, you're awake..." He said as Syth laid on the ground, hissing in pain as he held the empty sockets in hopes to stop the blood from pouring out both of his legs.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Howl screamed, rushing at the bronze clad warrior with his Fire Sword drawn as he stood up. He had just wiped out the entire team and the enemies without breaking a sweat as he looked at Howl.

"Howl-kun!" Syth called out weakly to the teen who rushed at the warrior who looked at him as the eyes of his helmet glew red. "Stop! You're no-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Howl shouted, running at him as the bronze wearing knight drew a wooden sword and blocked it.

"You're still too weak to take me on boy, let alone my partner." Master said, knocking him back with a kick to the chest. Howl grunted in pain and rolled through the dirt, holding his aching chest. "And while I told you to call me Master... I could assume calling myself god would sound pretentious enough..." Master said, sheathing his sword. "And yet... The Knight... Is even stronger than I." he said, turning away.

"I'm not giving up!" Howl said, standing up once more. Master turned back to face him.

"I'm pretty sure my name means that I'll be able to kick your rear quicker than a horse can run." Master said, looking at Howl.

"Shut up!" Howl said, raising the sword.

"..." A grin spread across the helmet Master wore. It seemed as if he grinned underneath. "Make me... little boy." he said.

"WHO'RE YA' CALLIN' LITTLE?!" Howl snapped at him as he raised his blade. Master grinned and raised his wooden sword. Howl's blade began glowing black as the night sky with a spark of a red line circling it. Master's sword didn't glow much as it seemed to glow with a bronze energy. Both opponents brought the sword to their faces as the power increased. "Sword Beam!" Howl shouted, swinging his sword, sending a beam of black and red energy at him.

"Dying Crane..." Master whispered, quickly slashing an X in mid-air, before slashing a cross in the middle. Then he dipped his sword in the middle of the beam, sending it flying at Howl's beam. The two collided as Howl's was defeated easily and the beam Master shot continued rushing at him. "You're insignificant." he said, watching as the beam collided with Howl's body.

"Howl!" Cupa shouted, watching as her boyfriend. "You can't win! Stop it now How-" she began before noticing him glowing with black energy.

"GRAAAAAH!" Howl shouted as the energy was exerted before going back into him like it was a vacuum. "Now then... Let's dance." he said, rushing at Master before appearing behind him. "Say goodbye." he said, kicking the Master in the head, sending him flying to the left. "Welcome to Hell." he said, appearing below him as he kicked him into the air.

"What the Hell?" Scyther asked, watching as Howl relentlessly beat Master.

"Th-that's impossible..." Syth said, watching from where he was laying from the massive attack the Master had used.

"Now... It's time for this... Come my puppet." Master said, drawing his true sword as it turned into a black doll. "Let's show him the true meaning of power." he said, swinging the doll as it hit Howl and forced him to hit the ground, leaving a crater at least thirty blocks wide and ninety blocks deep.

"Ah!" Howl shouted in pain as he coughed up some blood. "You're stronger than you act." he said, looking up at Master. Master grinned and dropped the doll.

"Crash... Dying Crane." Master said as his doll set ablaze and tackled Howl, sending him deeper into the dirt before appearing back on Master's shoulder. "... Worthless..." Master muttered, lowering himself as he healed everyone but Howl. "What kind of useless scum did Nicholas decide to let live?" he asked, walking off. Syth sat up and almost grunted in pain... But there was none.

"... What?" He said, looking at the empty leg socket... There his legs were.

"... This... This is impossible." Leon said, looking at where his arm was missing... It was back there. Everyone was back in one piece... Everyone but Howl... His left, metallic arm was completely shattered as he laid on the ground. Was he dead? A young girl with black hair, a black jacket with things that seemed like ribs sticking out of it walked up. She ran over and got on the ground, looking over the edge at the unconscious warrior. The girl was around 13. Suddenly, tears began crawling down her face.

"D-DADDY!" she screamed bloody murder as she cried.

* * *

**Chapter seven, GO TO HEAVEN!**

* * *

**Questions to be answered:**

**Who is this Faust?**

**Why is Herobrine not in this chapter?**

**What happened with Howl, Slendy and Jane?**

**Will I ever update this faster?**

**Who is Master?**

**How did he just heal everyone?**

**Why do Phantom and Blade just keep disappearing?**

**Will Howl live?**

**Who is this new girl?**

**When will other characters be introduced?**

**WILL I EVER SHUT UP!?**

* * *

**Staff:**

**HowlXenn13: Writer**

**HowlPers12: Assistant/Co-writer**

**Jackson Crowley: Joke maker**

**the one True hunter: Leon's owner**

**The 13 Paged Eternal NoteBook: Syth, Flip/Alan, Whistle Grass Village's owner/Co-writer**

**Preemie98: Jack's owner**


	13. Chapter 8: Memories of 3 Mob Girls

Chapter 8: Memories Of Three Mob Girls

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

Oh yeah, guys can you review every chapter you read and tell me what you liked/didn't like about it? I love getting reviews and please refrain from asking when the next chapter will come out.

* * *

Just thinking... I haven't even told anyone what "Road To The End" means. As we now know, it does not mean "The End" like the place... It's life. Everyone's on a road, and when they die, that's the end. So basically... "Road To The End" can also be called "Life".

* * *

Agent GreyBlade28 3/3/13 . chapter 13

A.G:I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I am Agent GreyBlade28. The organization I work for keeps worlds from straying from their set order of events.

I see you have/had a creepypasta problem. Don't worry Howl, Slender and Jane respawned in their reality. I'm surprised Jeff had the guts to finally attack Slenderman in this reality and the Rake usually stays low.

Master, a neutral being of great power. I know Munir would love to challenge him. Challenged the gods of every religion so why not.

Munir: I heard there was some dude I could battle.

Me: No. You are not challenging another person. Besides Neutralite took away your sword so... where did you take that ridiculously large sword from?

Munir: *Cough* Rilem's private weapon collection *Cough*

Me: No.*swipes sword* Use this er... Twig.

Munir: Fine. 'Enchantus!' There, now it is a wand *Grins* Master prepare to meet your death!

Me: Oh no. Whatever.

A.G: Now, JEFF! RAKE! TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR REALITY!

Jeff and Rake: NEVER! *They teleport to the forest.*

A.G: Who gave them the ability to teleport! *Teleports after them.*

Me: Oooooh Agent GreyBlade28's pissed... so HX13 want to watch the battle? Here is some popcorn. Just tell it the flavour you want it to be and it will turn into it.

* * *

Howl: Slendy? Jane? YAAAAY! *Tackle-hugs them*

HX: Actually, Master's at a meeting with Jester, The Onyx Knight, Faust, Dark Howl, Herobrine, *Censored*(His name isn't to be revealed yet.), and my new OC, The Blind Swordsman Sachiel, dubbed The Angel Of Water.

Cupa: So... HX will take his place.

HX: I got my two weapons. *Draws Dying Crane in its doll form, and then a GIANT CHAINSAW* THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! *Saws Virgo in half by accident* OH SHIT! SORRY VIRGO! *Re-spawns him*

* * *

Preemie98 3/12/13 . chapter 13

Preemie98: hey HX said not to rush him to the next chapter! Did he said not to rush him for chapter 14?! 13..whatever! Don't rush HX..or howl..ehh..eh..whatever!

* * *

HX: It's HX, or Withering Dragon...

Howl: WD-40! *Points to HX and laughs*

HX: *Cries before running outside of the studio like a little pussy*

* * *

Guest 3/12/13 . chapter 13

make 14 please

* * *

HX: Done!... Sorta?

* * *

Demented Azaziel 3/11/13 . chapter 8

Howl you rule!

* * *

Howl: Thank you!

* * *

Shadedmoon99 3/10/13 . chapter 13

What's happening in the real world with fake howl as all this is happening?

* * *

Howl: We'll find out soon.

* * *

I Am Herobrine 3/8/13 . chapter 13

Hello there... Howl... I've returned... You'll die now.

* * *

Howl: Not on my watch!

HX: On mine! *Chainsaws Howl in half*

* * *

Phantom 3/7/13 . chapter 13

Phantom: hey who's the guy in the black hood he sounds like me

Blade: you idiot that's you

Phantom: hey who are you calling an idiot

Blade: you dumbass

Phantom: well your a jackass

Blade: am not

Phantom: are to

Blade: whatever *walks out*

Phantom: pussy

Blade: *yells back* whimp

* * *

Cupa: But she was a girl...

* * *

Lunacora 3/6/13 . chapter 13

I am more or less in love with it all. Blueberry waffles, HowlXenn...

I love blueberries... T3T

THEYRESOGOO

* * *

Howl: OHMI-

HX: *Throws a knife at him* OHMIGOSH! COOL! :DDDDD *Howl throws the knife back, sticking HX to the wall*

* * *

Preemie98 3/6/13 . chapter 13

Drakedark: tch...when will I be in the story? Am getting very impatient...and I do not like it(folds arms) tch.

Preemie98: be patient drake...you will get to save the day or something very soon..it won't be any longer when your in the story*

Drakedark: shut up...or I will beat you with my whip(takes whip out)

Preemie98: ok ok just don't to any thing v-

(Suddenly a sword almost hit drakes face just by a Mare inch and cut off the side of his black hair)

Drakedark: NOBODY TOUCHES OR CUTS MY HAIR!

Preemie98: ...ookkkeeyyy just-

Drakedark: (takes sword out and sees the name hx13 on it...has a note says: this is for payback of what you done to me and hp12)

Drakedark: (fist who has the sword starts to shake)...HX!

Howl: cool it drake or I will-

Drakedark: (forms a fist with his whip) OUT OF MY WAY!...whip...PUNCH...PUNCH..

PUNch..punch..* echo*

Howl: ( gets punch by the whip fist and is send flying)

Drakedark: * searches HX and founds him* hey! This may be freakin yours!( throws sword down at hx13)

Drakedark: just put me in the next chapter...I'm sick of waiting..you don't want to get busted like last time I beat you?

Preemie98: drakes moves are just using his whip to form things:

Whip slash: a move were drake makes a x like shape with his whip..cutting and slashing his opponent.

Whip punch: we're drake makes a fist that can crush his opponent and also grab things and can use it like a grabbling hook.

Preemie98: sorry about his temper..I made him to be like shadow the hedgehogs personality...

Oh and the other moves and attacks are up to you..his not really evil though..just emo and voilent and SEROISE..nice story keep it up.

Drakedark: JUST PUT ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I-( gets mouth shut by preemie98 by using his hand)

Preemie98: just put him in the next chapter. And he will be fine.

* * *

Howl: *Comes flying at HX* HELP!

HX: Um... NOPE! BITCH! *Kicks Howl into the air before Howl gets sucked into the fan of a plane* And all is right with a worl- *Gets stabbed in the head with the sword* ... *Stands up* RULE ONE ON KILLING ME! YOU HAVE TO USE MY WEAKNESS!

Yaebi: What's your weakness?

HX: ... LOVE~~~~~~~~!

Cast: *Falls to the ground, crying as they could have killed him easily*

* * *

shadedmoon99 3/5/13 . chapter 13

What happened to Howls aura? How old is each charactor? AND UR A BRONY?! BRONYS A AMAZING! Anders y must u cheat on John? What is a rake? Y don't u all have a pet pig? Get a pig!

* * *

Howl: Oh, Faust happened.

Here's the character's ages.

Howl: 15

Cupa: 15

Andr: 14

John: 15

Virgo: 17

Stella: 16

Yaebi: 12

Spidey: 13

Cavey: 11

Contessa: 27

Syth: 17

Alan: OVER 9000! (Seriously)

Ghastly: 17

Blazette: 18

Snowy: 14

Endra: 19

Lukas: 22

Howl: I have a pet, whose name strikes fear into the hearts of men... Oh Sir Snuffles?

HX: *runs out the door, screaming "The end is near!"*

* * *

Streettagger12 3/4/13 . chapter 13

Blade: oh that's easy you'll never shut up

Phantom: *slaps forehead*

Blade: phant you'll never had a face to show

Phantom: *removes hood* it's because I don't want to show it

Blade: what ever

Phantom: *puts his hood back on* prick

Blade: dumbass

To be continued...or is it

* * *

HX: ... *Sets on fire*

* * *

Dynamic 3/4/13 . chapter 1

Hey are you accepting ocs still because i have an idea for a villan

* * *

Send it to my gmail account. My gmail is Howlxenn

* * *

MinerZ 3/4/13 . chapter 13

... wtf Howl? You're a brony!?

Ahem, anyway i am not trying to be a perv but is there going to be a REAL lemon? Also whats your uxername in minecraft?

randon symbolz-,¥$…″—¥£ #

* * *

HX: HELL YEAH I'M A BRONY! *Sets on fire* And... Maybe? I can't remember... give me a bit to remember it! But first, I promised a friend I'd play with him when I fix my computer.

* * *

BIGGEST FAN 3/3/13 . chapter 13

I almost cried! WHY DID YOU ALMOST KILL OFF CUPA?! WHY DID HOWL FLIRT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!

* * *

Answer 1: BECAUSE I'M EVIL!

Answer 2: *See Answer 1*

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 3/3/13 . chapter 13

Hey Howl!

Did I ever mention that I love you?

You my friend is the man of men among them!

Thanks for the awesome update!

Keep up the good work! :D

* * *

HX: *Sniffles* I LOVE YOU TOO!

Everybody: *Face-palms*

HX: I mean that I love you as a friend and sibling! ^^

Everybody: BULLSH-

*Smosh "SHUT UP!" plays*

* * *

goldenwaddledees 3/3/13 . chapter 13

Can i just ask that you add a refrence from rosario vampire please? if not then just make howl watch both seasons in the tod (season 2 is known as capu2). sorry i just like that show it is really funny. props to japan

* * *

I'll try.

* * *

Guest 4/2/13 . chapter 13

It was awesome. Update faster

* * *

HX: *Curls into a ball* Inspiration is short for me...

* * *

Pewdiepie 4/1/13 . chapter 13

Ya no offence will u update faster and maybe shut up at the end of the chapters... BROFIST

* * *

HX: *GASP* PEWDS! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Explodes from excitement*

* * *

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 7

Will Howl and the others make it to the Overworld?

Probably!

Why is it snowing in Broken Realm?

Magic? *Trollface*

What was Howl's reason for being locked into the Nether?

Because Herobrine.

Will Cupa ever get to tell Howl how she feels?

Yep.

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 6

... Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa?!

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 5

PHEW! I thought it was really the end.

Will Howl survive?

Yes! He's the freaking main character! :D

What will happen to Cupa?

She'll live! :D

Why did Herobrine warn Howl in the first place?

Because he's nuts. XD

Will I ever get a lif-HEY!

That's up to you!

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 4

AWW! NO QUESTIONS?! ;_;... Great chapter though!

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 3

Thank goodness you make these Recaps! I bet people would forget what happened if it weren't for these!

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 2

Who is this man?

NOTCH! Just kidding! IDK.

Where will they move to?

THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Why was John bleeding if he was playing the game and not in it?

I call bullshit! I bet he's in the game!

Who is this person?

I dunno.

Why did the Grand Master of Ceremonies give Howl a weird look and glance at Cupa?

STALKER! PEDOPHILE! MAIN VILLAIN! SOMEBODY! :DDDD

PEANUTZ 3/29/13 . chapter 1

This story is amazing! I hope it continues! I already like it! I'm gonna answer some of the questions now!

Who is responsible for Howl getting sucked into Minecraft?

Herobrine? Right?

Who is controlling Howl's body?

... I dunno. XP

Who is this mysterious girl?

OOH! I KNOW THIS ONE! CUPA THE CREEPER! :D

* * *

YAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

* * *

Guest 3/24/13 . chapter 13

hey howl, i have an idea for a VILLAN his name is gauldar he is an ancient warlord his weapon is scythers long lost brother a double sided scythe (literaly) and he has 4 glowing green eyes a stone jaw and is 3 feet taller then andr and is as strong as the hulk, he is... gauldar stone jaw ruler of the nether! ps he uses magic of fire is flameproof and skin like stone with scales pss this is my OC i would like to see him in action but i understand if you cant.

* * *

HX: Send it to Howlxenn *The at symbol* . com. I'll get out one of my OCs who's related to Scyther if I accept them.

* * *

iiGoddessofVocaloidsii 3/23/13 . chapter 13

I told you once I'm gonna say it again: what the fuck did I just read? I mean that in a good way. Screw questions, I don't want to answer them. Great chapter and I'm super curious of the new child in the end!(oops, spoilers!) Good job and no balls chopping will be necessary for now.

* * *

HX: You're back! *Tackle-hugs* I knew you'd be back! You're the best, dear!

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 3/22/13 . chapter 13

You should tell us your minecraft username so we can do multiplayer together!

* * *

I'll do that later, I promised a friend I'd play with him first. I owe him that much when I get my computer fixed.

* * *

Scarredskull5 3/22/13 . chapter 13

I. Need. Chapter. 8. NOW! Lol :)

* * *

Here.

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 3/22/13 . chapter 13

Too much creepy pastassssssss!

* * *

AWW! I WANTED BEN!

* * *

maritrollthe46th 3/15/13 . chapter 1

REVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW!

man, been a while since I read this chapter, what should I start with...well, I gue-WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPT-*interrupter gets beaten with a brick* DON'T INTERRUPT MEEEEEEEEE! anyways, it appears all interruptions are out o-GODDAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF *excuse me*ING SLENDER SOUND WAS THAT?! WHEN DOES SLENDER SCREAM?! OR TRY TO BEND DOWN AND SCOOP YOU UP?! WITH BLOOD ALL OVER HIM!? I probably shouldn't listen to yamimash playing slender space when I'm doing a review. ANYWAYS, first thing I noticed was that the harem did not start with cupa, but with SERAH! DUN, Dun, duuuuuuuuuun! (hey, you agreed to a ME review, you basically ASKED for stupid shit.) anyways, I also want a loop of howl being smacked at high speed when this becomes an anime...dammit, I can't stop thinking about zero no tsukiama. absolutely fantastic anime. not as good as baka and test, but sadly, that one ended quickly...no, FOCUS! ANYWAYS!...um...BATHROOM BREAK!

* * *

HX: Thanks anyway for the review! And it did! *Gets smacked by HP12* And Howl getting rapidly slapped, check!

* * *

Cupa's Story...

"Sis stop!" Cooper said, grabbing my arm as I looked back up at my older brother.

"I'm gonna go save mom and dad, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said, trying to pull my arm away from him. "Let go Cooper!" I said, trying to yank my hand away from him.

"No! Mom and dad said to stay here! They told us to go to Steve!" Cooper said.

"Fuck Steve!" I said angrily as his mouth was agape with surprise from my profanity. "He didn't come and save mom and dad! If he really could help, why didn't he?"

"... Si-"

"Why?"

"Cupa I don-"

"WHY?!" I screamed, tears flooding my face as I looked up at my older brother. His grip loosened on my arm as I jerked my arm away and pushed him.

"Because mom and dad said to keep you safe... You're more important than them... Remember what that legend said? The one about the hero?" Cooper asked me. I sighed and sat down.

Normal Point Of View:

This was the only story that could calm Cupa down at this point.

"... Years ago...

There was a group of programmers whom first came upon Minecraftia...

The leader of this expedition was a man whom we reffered to as Notch.

He and the others brought about peace between our races.

Soon after they had to leave... To return to their world... But not before they left a link to our world.

See, they wished to come back to us, to see their people once again... And we were delighted to have them grace our presence once again. We agreed.

They asked the leaders of our tribes if they could bring more people with them... They wanted to share this beauteous world with everyone... And we agreed.

Unfortunately that's when it all began...

The Humans, or as we called them, 'Minecraftians' came and began to gouge out the land...

Creating disgusting monuments to their own vanity...

Yet they called us _monsters.._.

Notch and Mojang didn't do anything...

They couldn't...

Whomever they ordered to desist their destruction of the land, failed to listen.

And so they left one thing... A prophecy...

'One day, a child of 1 and 3 shall come and bless the land with peace. He will unleash the weapon known as the Fusillade Saber... And along with him shall come an army that will stop the war. Herobrine and Steve will be in his army.'

And with that, they faded into that of legends... Never to be seen again." Cooper said, sighing as he told Cupa.

"... And that's why I'm leaving Cooper." Cupa said.

Cupa's Point of View:

"I'm gonna find this guy, and then I'm gonna have him help us all. We don't even need Herobrine or Steve. I don't care if they're close to mom and dad! I'm gonna go find this guy!" I said, stomping off only to have him grab my arm.

"Baby sis, stop. Think about what you're doing." He said to me.

"... That's just it... I'm not thinking about what I'm doing. The time for reason is over! We're on the verge of a war and all you can do is keep me out of the front lines!" I said, hissing at him as I jerked my arm out of his grip.

"You can't jus-"

"FACE IT!" I shouted, facing him. "You're scared of fighting for what's right! You're a useless, lazy, coward! Just like Claire!" I said, running off and away from him. He just stood there, crying as he looked at the ground. I sighed and ran to nowhere, I just had to get away from him... I ran until my heart beat too quickly as I sat on a log to catch my breath. I panted heavily, sitting down on a tree stump... That was when... HE... Showed up... The man with the white eyes

.

.

.

Herobrine.

We locked eyes for a second, a look of anger shone from mine. He didn't say anything as he pointed to the left... I followed.

.

.

.

We walked in silence with him leading. I never took my eyes off of him as he led me to his mansion. He opened the door and I walked in, he still failed to speak up as I got to his throne room. He then walked up and sat down in his throne.

"Greetings miss Cupa, or should I use your real name, Cora?"

"What do you want?"

"Your help."

* * *

Andr's Point Of View"

A few days later

"And so another day of nothingness..." I muttered as I walked forward. "This... This is stupid... Locking the Ender-people in the End... Even the EnderDragon... It's stupid..." I muttered under my breath as I climbed back up the usual tower that I hung out on. I almost fell but quickly used my powers to teleport to the top of the entire tower. Soon after my big sister-Well, she's actually not... She's one of the four Ender Dragons locked here in the End- Endra flew in before doing a flip and landing next to me in her human form. She wore a dark purple tie under a black suit with a knee length black shirt, knee socks and her old black sneakers. She had the green eyes of a Charged Creeper's skin as she landed next to me.

"... Hello there, Andria." she said to me. I smiled and waved at her. "How goes it?"

"Good... But I want to leave..." I said as I looked down just in time to see a portal open, revealing a girl in a green hoodie walking through.

"... You just might." she said to me before she jumped off of the pillar.

* * *

Stella's Point Of View:

"Listen Sahen!" I said, grabbing my baby brother's hand as he glared up at me. "You can't just go off on your own!"

"You can't stop me!" he said, yanking his hand out of mine as he shot an arrow at me. I dodged just in time to avoid death as it was headed toward my eye. "I'm so sick and tired of you always holding me back! Why do you even do that?! I'm gonna go live my life and you can't stop me!" he said, drawing his stone sword. I sighed and drew my own, holding it backhanded as I looked at him.

"Let's break some bones!" we both shouted our battle taunt as we rushed at each other.


	14. Chapter 9: The Perfect World

Chapter 9: Perfection Or Reality?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I also do not own such things as No More Heroes, Legend Of Zelda, Soul Calibur, Kid Icarus, Kirby or anything else. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs and storylines. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Percival, Naito, Lancelot.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

OC Owners whose characters you've already submitted, contact me at my Gmail so we can discuss your character's role in the series and more.

* * *

Oh yeah, guys can you review every chapter you read and tell me what you liked/didn't like about it? I love getting reviews and please refrain from asking when the next chapter will come out. Also, the submission of OCs is getting too much, so if you have an OC that you want to submit, send it to my Gmail: Howlxenn and I will think about it.

* * *

A little warning: A few characters will be called by their real or full name, here are their names.

Howl: Percival Winds Xenophon

Cupa: Cora Xenophon (Maiden Name: Kurīpā)

Andr: Andria Endāman

Alan: Alanterradima Bookswort

Stella: Estelle Sukeruton

Snowy: Selima Yuki

Spidey: Saffi Supaidā

Cavey: Cynthia Supaidā

Contessa: Conradine Supaidā

Ghastly: Gynne (Pronounced Gwen) Nekusasu

Wither: Reese Kurīpā Xenophon (She's actually got the mind of a 7 year old in a 14 year old's body.)

* * *

**What is "Perfection"?**

**Is it peace?**

**Is it happiness?**

**Is it symmetry?**

**Is is existence?**

**Is it balance?**

**What is "Perfection"?**

**Perfection is nothingness.**

**For if nothing exists...**

**Nothing is imperfect.**

**And you've found perfection.**

**Nothingness means no strife.**

**Everything is not existent, leaving symmetry in its purest form.**

**Although... There is no existence...**

**And no balance...**

**There's a line between existing... And not.**

**There is no balance if there is just no existence.**

**So... Perfection is a dream.**

**But be careful...**

**For dreams are fragile...**

**Avoid the darkness...**

**It will follow you everywhere...**

**Shadows...**

**Night...**

**Illusions...**

**Lies...**

**You may ask...**

**Is this a lie?**

**No.**

**It is not a lie.**

**It is not the truth.**

**It is nothing.**

**Nothingness is Everything...**

**And the Balance is maintained.**

**-Lord of The Dead Crane**

* * *

"He's a bit... Off the rocker." Percival said, reading his book. He looked up just in time to see his wife Cora. "Oh, hello dear." he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Dinner's almost ready, okay?" she asked him.

"Thank you Cora." he said with a smile as she nodded. "You're the best."

"I know. Oh yeah, by the way, your daughter wanted a word with you." Cora said with a smile as he nodded. He set his book down before he walked into the living room, where his daughter sat.

"Reese? Your mother said you wanted to speak with me?" Percival began as he looked at the young girl. She stood up and ran over to hug him, smiling.

"I love you daddy!" she said, smiling. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too sweetie..." He said with a smile before Cora called out for them.

"Dinner is ready!" she called as the fourteen year old girl dashed off toward the kitchen, dragging her father with her. He smiled, following her as she sat at the table next to her adopted mother, Cora.

"Mmm, meatloaf!" Percival said, smiling and about to make his plate before Cora smacked his hand away. "Ow, Cora! What was that for?"

"We have to say grace." Cora said as Reese giggled at him. "Why don't you say it tonight Percival?" she asked as he nodded. The three then put their hands together as he began praying.

"Lady Naito, Goddess of the Night... Milady, please bless our food so that we may receive all of the nutrients from this wonderful dish Cora made. Thank you for all of the blessings that you have set before us and given to us before this time. May the night be ever so peaceful. Amen." Percival finished as Reese and Cora smiled at him. They smiled and ate their dinner, finishing a bit after with laughs and smiles. Reese, being with how childlike she was, was covered in her food.

"Reesy, look at you, you're a mess!" Cora said as Reese giggled happy. Cora then took her hand and took her to the bath. "Come on sweetie, let's get you to the bath." she said as she took her daughter to the bathroom for a bath.

Percival sighed and cleaned the table and washed the dishes. "... While she's bathing Reese, I should really get back to my script for the final scene." he said, letting the dishes dry in the rack as he grabbed his script on the couch before turning on some classical music. "Hmm... Final lines." he said, flipping through the script. "This is the end of the road... We've been walking on the road to-yadda yadda yadda... AH!" he said, smiling as he got to the final lines for the final battle. "Brine says 'This is the final battle' I say, "Then let's find that road to the lands they call 'paradi-" he began before his wife and daughter walked back downstairs in pajamas. "Hello dears." He said with a smile as Reese ran over and hugged him. "How was your bath Reese?"

"It was great daddy! Mommy told me that old bedtime story while she gave me a bath. You know, about that time that you moved here? It's so cute how you met mommy! Why did you punch her?"

"... Let's just... Talk about that later." Percival said, blushing as he looked away.

"Oh yeah!" Cora said, running over to the mailbox before pulling out a CD in a case. "That new scene you recorded last week just came in!" she said with a smile as she popped it into the DVD player.

Reese smiled and hopped onto Percival's Recliner as her father and mother sat on the couch. Percival smiled and grabbed the remote before starting the video. Reese ran into the kitchen before running back with a large bowl of popcorn and began stuffing her face adorably, causing her parents to smile at her.

* * *

The video...

"GET AWAY! AWAY, AWAY!" Percival screamed in pure fear as he ran. "PLEASE! SPARE HER! SPARE JANE!" he screamed at the young man holding a knife as he sat next to the thing crawling on the ground.

"... It's time for your nap." the young man said, raising his left knife.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Percival screamed at the top of his lungs.

"H-Howll... Run..." she said, holding a hand out to him in a sense of telling him to run. She was silenced as the young man's knife was brought to her throat, slitting it.

"No..." Percival said, falling to his knees as he began to cry. "... I was too late..." He said, beginning to cry. He raised his right arm before slamming his fist to the ground. The youth then turned to him and gave a wicked smile.

"She's sleeping so soundly..." he said with that sick smile.

"You monster..." Percival said, still on his knees as he shakily stood. "You... You killed her..." he said angrily as he glared at him. "You should have taken me..."

"Nah. Maybe I'll take your precious wife next... Or maybe your daughte-"

"YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH LIVES!" he shouted with rage as he rushed at the killer. "I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR LIFE AND MAKE YOU SUFFER! JUST AS YOU MADE OTHERS SUFFER!" he screamed as the killer rushed back at them.

"No, you're going to get a nice, long rest." the killer said, smiling as he drew another knife. He began swinging them wildly as he rushed at the teen. "Go to sleep Howl!" it said.

"I'm gonna give you a nap in a nice coffin... JEEEEEEEFFFFFF!" Percival, or as Jeff called him, Howl screamed as Jeff nearly slit his throat with the blade. "NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!" he said angrily as he flung his left fist at Jeff's face, metal colliding with skin as the killer flew back about 58 blocks, quickly hitting a tree. He grunted in pain upon feeling Percival's hand around his throat. He gripped hard before throwing Jeff to the ground, the killer inching away from him, knives still drawn.

"... GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff shouted angrily as he threw a knife at Percival as it dug into his shoulder. He grunted in pain, causing the misshapen killer to smile once more. "FOREVER!" he shouted before feeling something stab him from behind... It was a tendril. "Slender! You're still alive? After what The Rake did?!" he said before a light hit the tendril... It was red... Like blood. "Th-that's not..."

"..." Percival began to laugh maniacally. "You fool..." he said, grinning as the blood formed tendril began twisting and turning, forcing groans of pain from the killer.

"AH! NGH! AAARGH!" Jeff shouted in pain, trying to get out of the pain of the bloody tendril.

"The blood of a killer... Mixed with the blood... Of another killer..." Percival said with a grin. The grin soon copied the grin Jeff wore before that.

"You're not..." Jeff said with fear filled eyes.

"Not Faust, not Howl... It's me... Remember?" 'Percival' asked, grinning even wider as he opened his mouth, blood beginning to drip from it. "I'm not Lukas or Ichor, if you're wondering about the blood..."

"No... NO NOT YOU!" Jeff cried out in fear.

"It is I..." he said with a smile. "Musical Mayhem."

"No! Please! Have mercy!" He begged, crawling away from him. Jeff stood up a bit after and began to run.

"Mercy is for the weak." he said, grinning as he sliced up his own arm, drawing much blood. "Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" he sang as his blood flowed rapidly out of his arm and wrapped around Jeff's left leg like it was a whip, causing the killer to trip. He grinned as the killer screamed in mortal terror. He smiled as he flipped the killer onto his back as the other bloody tendrils surrounded him. "Pick the next song."

"N-no..." Jeff said, staring up at him.

"You call yourself a professional? You're a copy of the original programmed to be an enemy... So you'll be my plaything." Musical Mayhem said with a grin as he held him down with his tendrils. "..." he then went down and took off his shoes. "This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef." he sang as he played with his toes. "This little piggy had none..." he was then holding his little toe. "And this little piggy went 'wee wee wee' all the way... HOME!" he shouted the last part as a large blade of blood cut off Jeff's foot, causing the killer to scream in pain.

"Stop!" Jeff begged as the blood splattered over the other.

"But I have one last song for you Jeffery." he said, picking up Jeff. The killer was so weak from all of all of the blood loss from his foot. "Rock a bye baby, on the tree top..." he sang as he held the killer in his arms. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock... When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will fall Jeffrey, cradle and all..." he sang before tossing him off of the cliff... SPLAT!

.

.

.

The video ended with a static screen soon after.

* * *

"... Dears? Ar-" Percival began before the loud sounds of his wife losing her dinner was heard in a bathroom nearby.

"Daddy's a good actor!" Reese said with a smile as Percival sighed in relief before petting her head. She giggled as he did. Suddenly the door opened revealing Syth, Percival's best friend. "Uncle Syth!" she shouted happily as she looked at the teen who smiled at her. "Daddy's a good actor!" she said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Syth asked with a smile before she tackle-hugged him. Thank goodness for his strength or he would have fallen down. He hugged her back before she broke off the hug and dived onto the sofa that Percival stood up from. "What happened?"

"Oh you know... That scene from the horror movie I'm in as the antagonist just came in." Percival said with a sigh as Cora walked out of the bathroom and waved to Syth weakly. He waved back with a smile and nodded.

"So, how'd it go? C'mon Pierce-kun! I want to know!" Syth said excitedly.

"I massacre a killer." Percival said calmly as Syth sweatdropped.

"You know... That'd make you number one on the killer list... What is this? No More Heroes?" he asked, smiling weakly. Percival shrugged. "Anyhow, up for the night shift again tonight?" he asked as Percival looked at his wife and daughter.

"Ladies?" he asked politely as they nodded. Reese ran over and hugged him.

"Go have fun daddy!" Reese said with a smile. "Oh! And bring me back some nachos! Pretty-please with cherries, sprinkles and a marshmallow on top?" Reese asked, giving the most adorable Puppy eyes that you could ever freaking imagine in your entire life. Percival smiled and petted her head.

"With extra cheese, chips and then chilli, right?" He asked her as she smiled, nodding happily. "Done." he said with a smile. Cora then walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Be back by eleven dear." Cora said with a smile as he blushed lightly and nodded. Syth then left the house, waiting by the end of the front yard.

"I'll be off then." he said with a smile as he grabbed his sword and began walking to Syth. They smiled at each other before waving back to Percival's family and walking off. They then walked up to the bulletin board in the middle of the villages square. As they left the house they walked on to a bulletin board and read the notice for the night guard. "Mayor Herobrine has declared that no one shall go to the beach to partake in merriment of any kind, and decrees that none shall go into the waters of the ocean and shall instead swim in the lake." Percival read aloud. "What do you make of this Syth?" he asked.

"It has "suspicious" written all over it..." He replied, crossing his arms "Why don't we "take a quick" look at the shores?" He added with a grin.

"But what if Herobrine wants us to be safe? I mean, he has kept us safe since we were kids." Percival said, looking up at his friend. "I don't think we should deny him too soon."

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him!" Syth smirked "And besides, we're only going to look at it."

"If you say so..." Percival said, his eyes flashed for a second before the flash died down. He then gripped his head.

"Is something wrong?" Syth asked, worried for his friends sudden pain.

"I-I'm fine... just a headache." Percival said, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

"Then lets take this easy" Syth replied as he lead the way to the sea.

"Okay..." Percival said, following his friend. "What are these visions?" he thought as visions of a girl, a tall bald man, a teen with red eyes, black hair and a metal arm like his, a girl with green eyes and blonde hair, a man with orange eyes and brown hair ran through his head.

"Is something bothering you?" Syth asked as they walked the path to the beach an noticed Percival's slowing pace.

"It's... Just... My mother, Contessa... My sisters Scyther, Cynthia and Saffi... And even my wife Cora and my daughter Reese... What if this place is fake?" Percival asked. "What if... Ah-forget it, I'm just rambling." he said, walking faster.

"Everything... Fake?" Syth thought "Where did he even thought of that up?"

"Hey! Who's the one slowing down now?" Percival called out to him.

"Sorry!" He called back and hurried to catch up to him "...Why does it feel like what he said was... Possibly true?"

As they neared the sea and stepped out onto the beach, Percival sat on the sand. "I mean, you're my best friend, I know that much... But, what if, in another world, we're enemies... Or just allies... Or maybe even other things?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll be friends, even in another world!" Syth replied. "No matter wha-" He wa suddenly cut off by a sudden shot of pain racing through his head, then a faded image of static played in his head, the image was almost impossible to see, but he could make out himself and... Percival? They seemed to look like they were... Clashing weapons against each other, not a playful spar ... But a fight with rage and hatred.

"You okay there buddy?" Percival asked, looking at him. Immediately, something shot through his head, it was a message. As he tried to understand it, his headache increased. "Don't... Go... Into... Water..." he said, gripping his head. "Syth... I don't think we should be here... I need to go into the woods... The one with the pine trees... You coming?" he asked, standing up and offering a hand.

"Y-Yeah ... I really don't think we should stay here too." he replied as he took Percival's hand "Let's go."

Percival helped them up as they left. But as they neared the woods, the headache went down drastically. "Huh... that's weird.." Percival said.

You okay now?" Syth asked him.

"Yeah... You?" Percival asked.

"Strangely... Yeah... I wonder what this means?" He muttered.

"Let's go further..." Percival said as they walked in. Both teens looked left and right for anything to jump out at them as Percival looked forward. "Look!" He said, pointing into the distance. Syth looked off in the direction that Percival was pointing to.

"Look at what? A tree?" he asked a bit sarcastically as Percival shook his head angrily.

"That really tall fellow!" Percival said, pointing off again as the man stepped out from behind a tree in a suit.

"... Isn't that..." Syth asked, his eyes widening as he took a step back.

"Th-th-the Slender Man..." Percival said, eyes widening in fear as both teens bolted. "RUN! If he catches us we're so screwed!" Percival shouted as they began running toward the ocean.

"Why are we running away from the village?" Syth asked Percival.

"We can't lead him to the village!" Percival said as they reached the water and skidded to a stop.

"We're sitting ducks Pierce-kun!" Syth said, turning around as he reached for his blade, Niju-sei as he turned to face the Slender Man, who was calmly walking toward them.

"But I'm not going down without a fight." Percival said, drawing his Diamond Sword.

"Don't you mean we?" Syth asked, looking at Percival who shook his head.

"No... This one's mine." Percival said, readying his only arm as he held his sword tightly. Syth nodded, quickly making a break for it as Percival told him to. Percival sighed, readying his sword as he swung it. "Bring it on Slender!" he shouted, looking forward as the tall and pale man walked up to him, hands crossed behind his back. "Let's rumb-" he began before the tall man bowed to him, confusing him.

* * *

Percival's Point Of View:

"Hello child." the man said with an extremely soothing voice... One that could put a child to sleep as it was softer than a lullaby. I blushed deeply at the man's beautiful voice as I was dragged into a sleepy state upon looking at his face. I shook myself out of that trance as I swung my leg at it, clashing with a tendril. "You are weak." he said, picking me up by my tie as he held me into the air. "Too weak." he said, hurling me to the left as I flew through multiple trees, eventually skidding into the village. I quickly drove my blade into the ground and caught balance, panting heavily as I leaned on my sword with my only arm.

"Damn... He's very powerful... I should have asked Palador to help me." I muttered, talking about my best friend as I reached into my jeans, finding my Soul Gauge, basically a small crystal that allowed me to increase my power and allowed me to use my most powerful attack, given to me by my teacher. I quickly put it in my mouth, grinning as I saw the man exit the woods slowly, walking in my direction. I then let the crystal slip onto my tongue before I swallowed it. "It's gonna have to come out later... Hopefully I can cough it up..." I muttered, blushing as I pulled my sword out of the ground and raised it to the sky. As the sun set on the horizon I grinned. My goddess wasn't titled "Goddess Of Night" for nothing as energy began gathering in it. The energy of both my soul and the night sky were absorbed into the blade as the moon seemed to eclipse itself in shadow, making the glow of my blade ring out in the darkness. It began glowing in a rainbow array. "... Huh... Niji must be helping out too." I muttered as the man walked closer. I then noticed that there was something about the beam... It was getting stronger as the man grew closer.

"Send your worst dear child." the man said, walking closer as I saw the door to my house open, to reveal Reese, going out to play with our pet Strider.

"This is gonna sting! Sword Beam!" I shouted, swinging it horizontally as it collided with the man, sending him flying away in a puff of smoke as I fell to my rear. "Whoo... That... Was horrifying." I said, laying on my back before blacking out.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

Normal Point Of View:

Percival's eyes shot open, looking up into red eyes... The eyes of his sister. "... Scy?" he asked curiously.

"Hello there little brother." she said, smiling at him as she tightened the bandages on his torso before buttoning his shirt back up. "Were you fighting an Iron Golem last night? You broke about three of your rib bones."

"... No." he said, sitting up before grunting. "... It was the Slenderman."

"You seriously fought him?" she asked as he nodded before coughing up the crystal. "Oh... That explains how you survived." she said as he shoved it in his pocket. He nodded slowly as he stared into her eyes as she sat on the bed of her house. "... You know... I'm really happy you're safe." she said calmly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"... Yeah." he said as she leaned toward him, getting on her knees as she began crawling closer to him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she grew closer. She placed a hand on his chest as her lips grew close to his.

"... Percy?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Yes Scy?" he asked, starting back into her eyes as they both began blushing.

"... I know you're married... But I still love you baby brother." she said, looking away before he held her chin.

"... Likewise." he said, pressing his lips to hers as she blushed deeply, moaning softly as she kissed back.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mayor?" Syth asked, walking up to the mayor as the man turned around to face him, his white eyes glowing with happiness.

"Welcome my boy." the man said, smiling. "Please, take a seat." he said, motioning to a chair. The teen nodded and calmly sat in the chair as the man sat in the seat behind the desk. "Tea?" he asked as Emerald walked in, carrying a few glasses of tea.

"No thank you." Syth said, watching as Emerald sat in a nearby chair. He crossed his arms and faced him. "Brine-sama... This is about the night time... Percival and I encountered the Slenderman." Syth said calmly as the mayor nearly choked on his tea. "Exactly. And we have no idea why it has taken interest in our village. He told me to escape and warn you as he handled the battle. Right now he's recuperating at his sister's house."

"And what of the Slenderman?" the mayor or, as Syth called him, Brine asked. Syth shook his head.

"Percival-kun luckily sent it packing with one of those 'Sword Beam' techniques that he learned from his home village." Syth said as Brine nodded.

"I would like to attend your 'Night Guard' shift tonight, may I?" Brine asked as Syth nodded before standing up.

"I will go check on Percival." Syth said, walking away from his chair.

"Syth." Brine said as the teen looked back. "... Be careful." he said as the teen nodded and left.

* * *

With Cora and Reese...

Cora was at Scyther's house, knocking on the do... Well actually, she was pounding the door with her balled up fist. "Scyther! Open up! Is Percy in there?" she called out, knocking before the albino girl opened the door, staring at her. "Scy!" she said, hugging the girl who hugged her back.

"... It's great to see you too Cora." she said before acknowledging the Wither-Girl standing behind her as Cora let her go.

"Auntie Scy!" Reese shouted, tackle-hugging her to the ground as Scyther giggled and pet her head.

"It's great to see you too Reesie." she said as Reese got off of her. The two girls stood up slowly as they looked back at Cora.

"... Is Percy here?" Cora asked as Scyther nodded, leading them into the house before closing the door. "Where?"

"He's lying down in my room... He should be fine in an hour. I gave him a potion, so his wounds should heal up very soon." Scyther said, sitting on the couch as Reese jumped onto the recliner and Cora sat next to Scyther. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah... One of those mythical creatures did this." Cora said as Scyther nodded.

"Yeah... And I found this in his back pocket." she said, holding up a piece of paper as Cora raised an eyebrow. "It's written in a language I don't understand." Scyther said as Cora opened the folded paper. "I think it's Hylian."

"Why do you think that?" Cora asked, looking at it. "... This is... But Hylian is like... A universe away... Like Percival and you came from."

"Yeah... Shoul-"

"I can read it!" Reese said excitedly as she raised her hand, held it up with the other and began hopping up and down and up and down excitedly. "Please can I read it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAAASE!?" she begged as her mother and aunt giggled. Cora then handed her the paper as she began reading it.

"_Raed dlihc, fi uoy era gnidaer siht, neht uoy wonk tahw lliw neppah. I ma eht nosrep ohw dekcatta uoy tsal thgin, dna I ezigolopa rof gniod os. Tub uoy deen ot dnatsrednu, siht si a gninraw. Yb siht thgin, a erutaerc nwonk sa Eht Grim Reaper lliwevirra dna kcatta eht egalliv. Siht si ruoy ylno epacse. Uoy tsum hsup mih tou drawot eht hcaeb dna neht hsup mih otni eht retaw dna teg tuo erofeb yeht evirra dna gard uoy nwod, gnitcelloc rehtona luos ot eht tsvrah_." Reese read as Scyther and Cora's eyes widened. "... OOPSIE!" she said, coughing before translating. "'Dear child, if you are reading this, then you know what will happen. I am the person who attacked you last night, and I apologize for doing so. But you need to understand, this is a warning. By this night, a creature known as The Grim Reaper will arrive and attack the village. This is your only escape. You must push him out toward the beach and then push him into the water and get out before they arrive and drag you down, collecting another soul to the harvest.' -Slenderman." Reese translated as Cora and Scyther's eyes widened.

"The Slenderman speaks Hylian?" Scyther asked as Cora face-palmed.

"That's not important. What's important is that someone's going to be after Percival, and we can't let them get to him." Cora said.

"What's the point? He's upstairs in the obsidian room, he'll be fine." Scyther said as Cora glared at her. "... What?"

"But it's just a Reaper. Daddy's got the powers of one, so he'll be fine!" Reese said with a smile.

"... Reese is right." Cora said, looking away. "... He'll be fine... After all... No one knows him better than us, right?" Cora asked as Scyther nodded.

"... We should go. Get his other weapons." Scyther said, standing up as she walked over to the front door and opened it. Cora and Reese soon followed.

* * *

At the library...

"A little help here, Serah?" Virgo asked, carrying a large stack of books that were about to tip over and fall as he followed the librarian.

"Oops! Sorry Virgo!" she said, helping him hold up the book stack.

"It's fine, but... When's Alan's shift again? He's always sleeping in his book forme on top of the Textbook shelf." Virgo complained as Serah giggled.

"But he still does more work." she said as he sighed.

"That's because you said I couldn't run in the library." Virgo said with a sigh.

"Well that's the rules of the library, no running!" she said with a smile. He sighed again and put another book in its spot on the shelf. He then began hopping into the air as he set more books into the shelf.

"I wonder how Estelle is doing right now..." he muttered.

* * *

With Estelle **(Call her Stella if you want to live)**...

"Well...This is boring." Estelle said, swinging her sword back and forth as she paced back and forth in front of the village. "When's Leon and Scarlet gonna get here and handle their shift?" she muttered, sheathing her sword as she began swinging her bow. After a while, Leon and Scarlet walked up, smiling at her. "Well fiiii-nal-ee!" Estelle said sarcastically as she walked up to them. "The fuck took you two?"

"... Lunch?" Leon said as Scarlet nodded.

"That sounds great right now, I'm wasting away." Scyther said as the others giggled. "Ah, stereotypical skeleton joke always works." Estelle said with a smile as she put her bow around her body again. "What did you have?" she asked.

"Well, Blazette and Ghastly were nice enough to treat us to lunch, so we had some baked chicken in a sandwich." Leon said as Estelle licked her lips.

"That sounds great." Scyther said, about to head out before Scarlet spoke up.

"They said to tell you to come over, and then bring Andria, Syth, Alanterradima and Virgo over." Scarlet said as she nodded, running off.

"Whoo!" Estelle shouted excitedly as she ran off.

* * *

In The TRUE Minecraftia...

"What's happening here?" asked Contessa as she inspected Syth's body. She held her right index finger and middle finger to Syth's throat. "He's breathing, but he's not alive."

"What do you mean mom?" Spidey asked, sitting on the bed.

"I mean, there's no soul in him... He's just a hollow." Contessa said.

"Like in Bleach?" Cavey asked as Contessa shook her head.

"Not like Bleach at all." Contessa said. "I mean, look at this, Syth, Howl, Scyther, Cupa, Stella, Leon... All of the strongest fighters in our cast... They're all gone." Contessa said, pointing to the bodies in the hospital beds.

"We've got another one!" someone shouted, running inside with a man on a stretcher. This person was May as she came in, pushing him in. "Any sign of Serah?" she asked worriedly as Spidey shook her head.

"Watch out, coming through!" Jack shouted, rushing through with Serah on a bed. May quickly ran over.

"Serah! Serah speak to me!" May shouted, running over and shaking the bed.

.

.

.

No response. "WAKE UP!" she shouted, slapping Serah as the girl failed to awaken.

"May, calm down." Jack said, watching her as she shook her head, looking at him.

"Look! If they hurt someone who was re-" she began before Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They will all find a way out of the predicament." Jack said quietly as he looked at her.

"... Understood." she said calmly. "But what do you think's happening?"

"I don't know... So I've looked at something... A different way." he said as the girls raised an eyebrow. "There's something weird about Howl's body."

"Define weird." Spidey said as he shrugged.

"There's... Multiple souls inside of him." said Jack, shivering. "It's unnatural to have that many souls in a body." Flip then quickly flew in.

"What is going on?" Flip asked calmly before falling to the ground and becoming enveloped in a golden light before taking his human form.

"There's something up with these guys." Contessa said, pointing to the teens and man on the hospital beds. "Their souls are missing."

"... Then why is Howl's soul still there if he's also on the beds?" Alan asked, looking at Howl.

"I don't know, but it's something big." Jack said. "It's unnatural for him to have multiple souls in him."

"Multiple?" Alan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "Even this man's." he said, pointing to the sleeping man in the blue clothes. Alan then walked over and opened an eyelid before gasping and taking a step back. "What's wrong?" Jack asked as Yaebi ran in, standing next to the sleeping man.

"That's Herobrine." Yaebi said, poking the man's cheek.

* * *

In the real world...

"Quick! We can't let him get near Howl's body!" Alexis shouted, dodging a giant rocket as she began rapidly slicing it to pieces with her thin katanas, her golden hair whipping into the wind before she jumped back, recalling her blades as she blocked a blade as black as night.

"Vampira... Decimate her." a boy with black hair and silver eyes said as the sword glowed white and pushed Alexis back.

"Ngh!" she shouted in pain as her swords broke in half. Her cloak lifted slightly to reveal her green shirt and blue jeans. She didn't even flinch as she dodged a swing from the golden sword in his other hand. She quickly slipped her legs under his as she attempted to trip him up... It worked. "Take that!" she shouted before feeling him wrap his arms around her body and grip her tightly. "What th-" she began as he quickly wrapped his leg around hers, tripping her up before flying her to the ground as he got back to his feet. She grunted in pain before her husband ran forth, jumping over her with his dagger drawn.

"Don't you lay a finger on my wife and boy!" Sam shouted, diving over her as he swung his dagger, forcing the teen to block with his swords before slipping backward and kicking up into the air, kicking Samuel in the throat as the corpse fell back, holding his own throat as he looked at the teen.

"Midas... Slaughter." said the teen as he raised the golden sword and span around Sam's dagger. He slipped past his blade and suddenly drove the golden sword through his stomach. Sam barely felt it as the boy's eyes widened. "What in the Worl-"

Sam grinned and leaned down before whispering, "I'm a cross between a redead and st, kiddo." and grinned. The boy suddenly grinned back as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Then you'd better learn to sew." the boy said, spinning as he sliced Samuel in half before cutting off both of his arms, knocking the zombie to the ground. Sam grunted as he tried to wiggle to him as the boy kicked him away. "Worthless." he said, walking away before seeing Alexis slowly stand up and drag away Sam's pieces as the corpse argued.

"Let me go Lexi! I can still fight!" he shouted as she shook her head.

"Let our oldest handle it." she said as he nodded, allowing her to take him out of the room.

The boy gave a "Hmph" before turning back to step up the staircase before he heard a scythe grind against the floor as he looked back to see a red eyed adult with long, straight black hair. He had a thin body with lesser broad shoulders than Howl. "And who are you?" the boy asked.

"Lukas Tantibus, Knight of The Bloodline, at your service!" he shouted as he launched at the boy, scythe raised as he drew a sword and swung it at the boy. The boy dodged, bringing his fist to Lukas' chin. Lukas fell back before spinning on the floor, tripping the boy with his scythe's pole before punching him with the hilt of his blade.

* * *

"... Syth..." Percival said, walking in as Syth looked at him from his couch.

"Pierce-kun... What are you doing here?" Syth asked, standing up as he dropped his book. He quickly ran over to catch his friend who almost fell to his knees. "And are you wearing your sister's cloak?"

"She wouldn't let me button my shirt over my bandages." Percival said weakly as he rested his head on Syth's shoulder. "I-I need your help... More than ever before."

"... What is it?" Syth asked him.

"Something big is coming... Bigger than the Slenderman... The Grim Reaper is coming tonight." Percival said. "First I need you to get those speakers... I'll need to use The Flow."

"That thing that you learned from Mari-"

"The very skill... It could tire me out completely." Howl said. "And I need you to finish it off..."

"But what if you di-"

"You have to."

"Percival-ku-"

"You HAVE to... You have to kill it... And make sure my entire family is safe." Percival began as the moon began rising. "... It's time."

Syth nodded slowly and pushed Percival up. "Do you have your sword?"

"No... But I do have my staff." Percival said, lifting his staff with a trigger on the side that seemed to be only for a grip.

"The bullet one?" Syth asked as Percival nodded. "The one that Scyther made you for your birthday?" asked Syth as Percival nodded again. Syth then opened the door as he watched Percival walk over through the door. "I'll get the music."

"And I'll get the fighting." Percival said, walking out into the village square.

With Cora and Reese...

"Where's Scyther? Wasn't she was just here?" Cora asked Reese as she looked around from the couch.

"Oh! Daddy walked in and Auntie Scy turned into a long stick before they left to go fight some bad guy!" Reese said with a smile as Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Your imagination is so cute Reese." Cora said, petting her daughter's head.

"No mommy! I'm telling the truth!" Reese said, pouting slightly as Cora smiled.

"Of course honey." Cora said with a smile as Reese pouted and ran out. 'R-Reesie! Where are you goi-"

"If you won't believe me mommy, I'll find someone who will!" Reese said, running out and to the town square where she found her father. "Daddy!" Reese said, tackle-hugging him as he grunted in pain. "Ohmigosh Daddy! Are you okay?" she asked as he weakly nodded.

"Reese... I need you to go to your mother... Daddy has work to do." Percival said, pushing his daughter away. "Your Auntie Scy and Daddy have something to do."

"But Dadd-" she began before he shook his head.

"Butts are for sitting." Percival said with a smile as he pet her head. "Just go back and protect your mother." Percival said as she nodded, both of them standing up.

"... Bye Daddy." Reese said sadly said as Percival smiled and petted her head.

"Goodbyes are for the dead. I'll see you in the morning." he said, petting her head as she walked home. She smiled and ran off. "Now... Shall we dance?" Percival asked, drawing his staff as he looked at the new enemy that had approached out of the shadows of his house. The Grim Reaper nodded as it flew its scythe at him, causing Percival to block it with his staff before rolling out of the way. "And this is the perfect time to not attach my extra arm." he muttered before hearing a loud KLANG. "Huh?" He said, looking to his left as he saw his prosthetic arm, laying on the side with a note. "Love Reesie." he read aloud as he smiled, dodging another slice as he quickly attached it with a shout of pain as the blades dug into his arm. "Thanks Reesie." he said, holding his staff with both hands. "Scyther, you ready?" he asked, looking at the staff.

"Ready to go Howl!" Scyther said, her pole shaking.

"... What's that?" Percival asked, looking at her in her staff form.

"I figured Howl would sound cool." Scyther said with a smile.

"... Howl, huh?... I like it." Percival, or Howl said as he pulled the trigger on her, sending a strong bullet out of the bottom of the pole as he launched at the Reaper. "Got to Hell ya' sonuvabitch!" Howl shouted as he span rapidly, picking up speed with each swing as the pole began transforming into a scythe. "Whirlwind!" he shouted as the scythe made contact with the Reaper's scythe which was glowing purple.

"Ah! Howl I'm feeling weeaaaaak." Scyther said, her weapon form slipping before Howl gripped her tighter, eliciting a loud squeak from her as he recalled her.

"Then we're gonna have to stay away from his scythe." Howl said, dodging a slice from the Reaper as he span out of the way if the blade. "Where's Syth with that music?!" Howl shouted, ducking under the scythe of the Reaper as Scyther turned into a baseball bat. "Home run!" Howl shouted, swinging it as it collided with the Reaper's skull, leaving a large crack in it as it fell back in pain. "Aw-yeah!" Howl shouted happily before it came back at him with its scythe at his throat. "AW CRAP!" Howl shouted, falling back. "... Looks like... This is the end Scy..." Howl said, closing his eyes as he was ready to die.

"Arrow Barrage!" he heard a girl shout before opening his eyes, watching multiple arrows hit the Grim Reaper in the skull, sending it falling back.

"Estelle!" he shouted excitedly as he looked up at the skeleton-girl as she stood on a building. She shouted a VERY loud curse and sent an arrow at Howl, which grazed his neck.

"My name isn't Estelle! And you should remember who YOU are by now, Howl!" she said angrily as she lowered her bow. "Remember? You're not married, you've got parents in the real world, and Scyther's not your sister!" Stella shouted as Howl gripped his head.

"Y-you're right..." Howl said as the Reaper lifted the scythe to slice Howl in half. "Uh-oh..." Howl said, watching before seeing someone with red hair run up.

"Try and keep up shorty!" Virgo shouted with a grin as he slid past Howl before doing a backflip to kick the Reaper in the chin, sending him up into the air. "Besides, you'll never catch up sitting on your ass." Virgo said with a grin as he looked up. "We've even got Brine helping." he said as their mayor (OR WAS HE?!) came in and began rapidly slicing at the Reaper.

"Brine!" Howl said, sitting up.

"Focus on your enemy boy." Herobrine said, going back to rapidly stabbing it before Howl heard the music playing.

"... Oh I'm feeling it..." Howl muttered as he began moving. He was holding still and bobbing his head as the music was in its calm phase, but the moment it went into a more energetic phase, he launched at the Reaper, each attack connecting as the music hit a beat.

"... Whoa." Virgo, Stella and Herobrine said as they watched him dance and fight. The Reaper shouted in pain, rapidly swinging its scythe as he deftly dodged them, sometimes even dancing on the scythe.

"Stop fooling around and finish him." Howl heard Syth say just in time to see him come flying down with his sword in a circular motion. Howl nodded, quickly leaping from the Reaper's scythe at Syth as they grabbed the other's hands. They began spinning faster as they did one last jump in mid air and let go of the other's hand.

"Let's finish this!" Howl and Syth shouted, both spinning. Syth quickly threw his sword to Howl as Howl caught it. Scyther quickly morphed into a very long broadsword that would usually require two hands to use. Howl quickly raised both swords to the night sky as Howl's sword began glowing with bloodshot red energy, and Syth's sword began glowing with a light blue energy.

"Now!" Howl shouted, quickly stopping before rapidly spinning in the opposite direction, holding both swords far out as he began glowing purple. "Double Kai-Ten-Giri Beam!" he shouted, stopping as he directly faced the Reaper. He grunted in pain upon feeling a fist hit his stomach and sending him flying away. The Reaper grinned as he looked at a pair of red eyes in the middle of air. The swords were still in the air, resonating with energy as Syth jumped up into the air, catching his sword, "Nijū-sei" as he swung it in an attempt to use the energy.

"... Oh well!" Syth said, swinging it at the pair of red eyes, knocking the enemy back before it appeared. It seemed to be a gas in a cloak. The cloak seemed to burn up, along with the enemy with blue flame. "What in the world?" Syth asked, landing on a tree branch as he stared at his flaming sword. "... It never did this before." he said before seeing someone falling from the sky... It was Scyther.

"Watch out!" Scyther said, glowing as red as her eyes as she landed on the ground next to Syth and suddenly launched at lightning speeds at the Reaper before doing a flip, her leg turning into a blade.

"Whoa." Syth said, feeling as his hair whipped in the direction that she was headed. Stella, Virgo and Brine's hair did the same.

"Take this!" Scyther said, hitting another burst of speed as she drove her bladed leg into the skull of the Reaper before she removed her leg and kicked it away. There was a purple orb in the middle of the skull as she grinned. Doing a backflip as Howl landed on the ground, she turned into earrings and landed in his ears. "Howl do it!" she said with excitement as he ripped the earrings off, patting his legs. All of a sudden, Scyther turned into what appeared to be skates.

"Got it!" Howl said, smiling as the music hit an even louderr part, the guitar solo as he launched at the Reaper, faster than Scyther could. "Time to finish this and get back to Minecraftia!" Howl shouted, jumping as he did a frontflip. Scyther had turned into a sword as she began glowing red again. "Evil Sword Be-"

"DADDY!" he heard Reese scream as he stopped, looking at his house, where Reese, Cora (Or Cupa, since that's what we readers and the writer know her as), and Serah were held with knives at their necks by the cloaked enemies.

"Reese! Cupa!" Howl shouted, stopping as he landed right in front of the Reaper before being held by his throat. He began choking before hearing a loud crashing just in time to see a girl with black wings beating down the cloaked figures with her bare hands, feet and wings. "Endra!"

"Focus on the battle dumbass!" Endra shouted, dodging a swing from one of the knives as she punched it with her wing, sending it flying. Howl was still choking in the air as he began falling into unconsciousness.

"Um... take this..." he heard a quiet voice say before seeing Andr appear behind the Reaper as she quickly did a spin kick, smashing the skull as it released its grip on Howl.

He quickly fell to the ground, grasping his throat as he took breaths. "Th-thanks Andy."

"No problem Howl." Andr said with a small smile. She quickly looked back, seeing Syth rush at it again before blocking the Reaper's scythe as he slid back. A burst of flame appeared from behind him as a girl with tanned skin, blonde hair and a bikini appeared behind him, fire in her hands. "I got them too." Andr said quietly as a girl with white skin appeared from above, throwing a large cannonball out of her hand at the Reaper appeared.

"You got Ghastly and Blazette?" Howl asked as she nodded. The cannonball made contact with the Reaper, sending it flying back before Blazette launched a fireball at it, setting off a massive explosion that for some reason didn't bother the ground, but destroyed the trees around it, sending wood flying everywhere.

"Uh-oh." Scarlet said, walking by as she saw the headless reaper flying at her. She quickly ducked as it bounced off of her gelatin-like body and flew back into the air. As if planned, Leon was waiting atop a tall tree as he quickly took a breath.

"... Leap of Faith... Just like those Assassins taught you." Leon whispered to himself as he took another breath. He slowly did so, flipping multiple times with his right leg raised. Eventually his leg collided with the Reaper, sending it flying at the beach as Howl went running by at a speed faster than Virgo. He then raised Scyther to the sky as she turned into a Bastard Sword.

"Sword Beam!" Howl shouted, swinging Scyther as he sent a black beam at the Reaper, sending it into the water as it dropped its scythe at the edge of the beach. Howl grinned, quickly grabbing the scythe as everyone met up with him. "... Looks like it's time to go." he said, coughing as he began glowing. Syth looked back at the village as Howl began swinging the scythe as Scyther hopped off of him and landed on the ground.

"I'm really gonna miss this peace..." Syth said before Howl leaped into the air before swinging the scythe, a sudden tear in reality opened, a purple void awaiting everyone to enter.

"Me too Syth." Howl said as everyone began entering the portal. Howl took one last look as Cupa and Reese walked in. "... Goodbye... Slendy." he said, smiling as he took a step toward the portal. He suddenly felt something grab his leeg as he fell over. "Huh?" he said, looking back as he saw a bony hand gripping his foot as he began clawing at the ground.

"_You will not leave..._" he heard a voice say as he saw the Reaper's skull come out of the water.

"Ah!" Howl shouted, claying at the ground as he began trying to wiggle out of its grip. "L-leave me alone!" he shouted, attempting to kick the hand of of his leg. It didn't let go as the portal began closing. His eyes widened as he reached for the scythe, which was just out of reach. He suddenly began screaming in mortal terror. "H-H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!" he screamed, digging his fingers into the ground. He grunted in pain as he felt his leg bones being slowly pulled apart. "NGH... GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain as he felt his entire left leg dislocated. His eyes widened as he felt the hand release his foot. He looked up in time to see Herobrine holding the scythe as he sliced the skull in half and placed the scythe in Howl's inventory. "B... Brine?"

"Scythes aren't my specialty... And I'll be the one to finish you off." Herobrine said, helping him up as he had him put his arm around him. "Let's get back to our world." he said as he led the limping Howl through the portal... "Howl..."

"Yes?" He asked as they stopped just before it.

"... Thank you."

"... No... Thank you Herobrine."

"... Why do you thank me, boy?" the deity asked, watching the weak protagonist.

"... If you didn't save me... I couldn't raise Reese... Or even say goodbye to my loved ones."

"Don't underestimate me. I will defeat you soon enough." Herobrine said as the two enemies smiled at each other.

"Let's hope you can." Howl said, smiling as they stepped through the portal. "You're a good guy..."

* * *

A week later...

"Okay, looks like you're all patched up." Andr said, looking at Howl's leg. He smiled, sitting up as he moved his foot. "You'll need to stay of it for a bit, maybe a day or two."

"Thanks Andy." he said, touching it. "It really helps." he said as she nodded, smiling.

"It's no problem. Besides, Reese used the Puppy-Eyes." Andr said with a smile.

"It's understandable. After all, she is my daughter." Howl joked as she giggled.

"You're not cute." she teased as he got off of the bed and limped to the door, opening it to see the man with white eyes leaning on the wall.

"... You waited."

"What did you expect?" Herobrine asked, standing up straight before walking away. Howl quickly grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Yes?"

"... Brine, do you know someone by the name of "Lord"?" Howl asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"... Why do you ask?" Herobrine asked as he looked back at Howl.

"... I think he's the one who put us in that world."

"Do you really believe so?" Herobrine asked as Howl nodded. "What gives you such ideas?"

"He massacred all of my friends here without even getting knocked down, healed us all and suddenly, we all woke up in that world." Howl said as Herobrine put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm... Strange world we live in, correct?" he asked as Howl nodded. "He appears to be an enemy to us both. We are still enemies, but if you ever encounter this man again, I will fight alongside you." Herobrine said as Howl nodded, raising a fist. "... What?"

"... It's something I used to do in my world."

"... What am I to do?"

"Just put your fist to mine." Howl said as Herobrine nervously did so. "Much luck in your battles."

"... You will need it more." Herobrine said coldly as he walked out of the village beore flying away.

"... Thanks again." Howl said before Syth walked in and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah? What is it Syth?"

"Why'd you let him go?" Syth asked as Howl watched the entity leave.

"We may be enemies, but look at it this way. He knows our weaknesses now, we are fighting the Lord and so is he... Murder two victims with one bullet." Howl said as Syth raised an eyebrow.

"... Are you sure?" Syth asked Howl as he nodded.

"It takes two to tango. Two armies battling creates a war." Howl said.

"... You're really ready to fight an entire war on your own?"

"Yes. It's my destiny to fight."

"Why?"

"... It has been since the moment the council fell."

"... Council?"

"..."

"... Just who are you?"

"Oh, just your everyday ex-mass murderer."

* * *

Shadedmoon99 4/3/13 . chapter 14

So is this like a couple years ago or what, and can u tell me more about the mobs family, and what happened to them

* * *

Like, 22 days before Howl arrived. And I'll be explaining that all better next chapter.

* * *

Agent GreyBlade28 4/3/13 . chapter 14

Munir: Alright! Explode! Protect!

*The Chainsaw exploded and Munir protected himself.*

Munir: Spider Web!

*Spider web comes out of wand and comes at HX.*

* * *

HX: *Begins crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Howl: *Quickly covers his ears* RUN!

HX's Chainsaw: *Begins reforming before slicing HX in Half*

HX: *Begins glowing as takes new form* Hamartia! *Turns into a purple Alicorn covered in blood* You're mine now! I speak Sawaian! (Saw plus Hawaiian) *Begins rapidly spinning before the entire room is sliced to pieces*

* * *

Pewdiepie 4/3/13 . chapter 14

Uh ya it's me sooo will you maybe answer my question?

* * *

Well, I'm not the fastest and most inspired writer, and I'll try to contain my stupidity... But yeah! I'll try Mister Pewdiepie!

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 4/3/13 . chapter 14

Awww

Ain't that nice to go back and look at the past of the mob girls? With their siblings too :3

Keep it up man! I know you can do this!

* * *

Y U BELIEVE IN MEH!? XD Thanks man, I really need the encouragement.

* * *

iiGoddessofVocaloidsii 4/3/13 . chapter 14

First one to review the new chapter. This is what happens when you tell me when you update. Interesting backstory. Good job. *hapes you*

* * *

Y-yeah... You're right. Th-th-thanks... *Deep blush* Eh-heh-heh... Isn't it funny because I'm usually making you blush?

* * *

Streettagger12 4/13/13 . chapter 14

Blade:what the hell is with pewdiepie

Phantom: yeah he doesn't sound like him

Blade: anyways this story is getting fucked up with the oc's

Phantom: yeah you bitches enough is enough just shut the fuck up and wait for the god damn story to end

Blade: yeah fools just wait eventually he'll accept then but now yet

Phantom: yeah me and blade won't pop in the story as much so it's up to howl

Blade: yeah

* * *

Howl: No, it's up to the psycho.

HX: *Currently licking a chainsaw* ... Huh? *Tongue stuck to chainsaw*

* * *

Guest 4/13/13 . chapter 14

Epic series! Not to rush you, but when is the next chapter coming out? :D

* * *

RIGHT NOW! :D

* * *

Najee 4/12/13 . chapter 2

LOL Stella and Cupa!

Cupa in my story gets hit by lightning and transforms into "Charged" Cupa.

Stella is Skelly in my story.

Najee 4/12/13 . chapter 1

Hmmmm, very interesting first chapter. I wonder whqats going to happen next XD

Lol XD.

* * *

I was going to go with different names, but I decided to branch out. Estelle's Stella's full name and then Cupa... It was too overused, so I changed her real first name to Cora. Just like Howl's name is Percival. (Originally his first name was Faust. *Long ass gasp*)

* * *

bladeboyz2000 4/12/13 . chapter 14

awesome story!

* * *

HX: Thanks! *Whispers* It really sucks though. The lead writer is a psycho. I HEARD THAT! I'm watching you HX. XD

* * *

Anonymous 4/9/13 . chapter 14

You and your 'team' are really talented writers. Some other fan FICs are barely comprehensible . So thank you good sirs for writing an entertaining story that follows the basic rules of the English language . :-)

* * *

Eh, I still suck at grammar... Seriously... "Its, it's, its'" is so annoying to do but it's "they're, they, there" that bugs me. XP

* * *

Inverted2wiceOver 4/6/13 . chapter 14

Cuz this is FILLER! FILLER CHAP! Seriously though, most of this chapter was filler, exposition, or review responses.

* * *

I'm aware. XD

* * *

MinerZ 4/6/13 . chapter 14

Ok howl, im wondering what herobrine wants with her. Guess ill find out in the next chappie.

* * *

Anyway WOULD YOU L00K AT MA SWORD! ITS ON FIYA AND ITS MADE OF RUBY AND I WILK KILL ALL TEH JEFFREYS IN TEH WORLD AND YOU WONT HAVE TEH JEFFREYS AS TEH PET!

P.S U NO NO BOUT IP DERE TEH LEMON! I WILL CALL ALL TEH HEROBRINES AND THEY WILL TEH SLIT YO... * falls to the ground weeping that i am still a virgin \}*

* * *

Me too. XDDD

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!... But my Language Arts teacher's name is Jeffrey. ;A; Spare him please.

P.S. Don't even worry, I'll be making a lemon... And probably post it somewhere else or on here or whatevaz. XD (And being a virgin is okay. It means that you can save it to give to someone you love, which is what I plan to do. And the girl I'm talking about knows who she is.)

* * *

BfheadGamer 4/4/13 . chapter 14

THIS CHAPTER WAS DELICIOUS. MOAR!

* * *

WHO ATE MY CHAPTER?! I VAS SAVING IT OR DESSERT! XDDD

* * *

skythekidrs 4/4/13 . chapter 11

dude great book chapter 11 was killer but whats with the stuff morphing into humans

* * *

Scyther's morphing power will be explained and Jack is a magical lion.

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 4/4/13 . chapter 14

When in doubt, drink chocolate milk.

* * *

;A; But my strawberry milk...

* * *

Stevie2662 4/3/13 . chapter 2

Erg so many questions! But this is an awesome story so far.

Stevie2662 4/3/13 . chapter 1

That was cool. I like it so far.

* * *

Thanks! :D

* * *

Pudding Caramel 4/3/13 . chapter 1

I like this! Hope you update soon

* * *

Update? Like this? :D

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 4/3/13 . chapter 14

Short chapter, but whatever, it was good.

BTW, I dont care if you update slow...

* * *

Thanks... I really need to work on updating.

* * *

A random person 5/18/13 . chapter 14

Me: Hello Howl! This is an epic series and- GRRRRR... CUPA! GET IN HERE! CAN YOU FIX THIS *excuse me*ING MOUSE? IT IS BEING RETARDED!

Cupa: No.

Me: ...W-Why? *tears up*

Cupa: BECAUSE YOU SUCK! *turns into charged creeper and kills him*

Me: *respawns* NO! *stabs Cupa*

Howl: SHIT! CUPA!

Cupa: Owwww... Oh wait... *Shoots him with sniper rifle*

Me: *dies*

Cupa: Good grief... He is finally gone... CHEESE!

Me: (... WTF?)

* * *

HX: THROW DA CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!

* * *

WEEGEERULEZ1234 5/16/13 . chapter 14

Me: I have to say, this is an awesome series.

Me: an-WHEN THE HELL IS THE NEXT CHAPT- *Shove's Tree into evil self* NO! BAD!

Me: And this is epic! *Hears knock on door* Andr?

Andr: Hi.

Me: What the hell are you doing here?

Andr: Oh nothing. *Grabs Sniper* Look out!

*Rapist jumps through window*

Me: Shi- *Sees what Rapist is doing* OH SHIT! HOWL! SOME S#!% IS RAPING CUPA! *Grabs gun*

* * *

Howl: *Already ripping the rapist to shreds with his bare hands*

* * *

Luke The Hooded One 5/8/13 . chapter 14

cool

* * *

Thanks!

* * *

doom693 5/5/13 . chapter 14

awsom story cant wait for next chap

* * *

It's heeeeeeeere! :D

* * *

major bro army 5/5/13 . chapter 6

wait in the previous chapterhowl got a fuckin amputation make him get it back fully operational or i will kill you

* * *

But next is his legs. ;A;

* * *

yo mamas husband 5/5/13 . chapter 5

who the fuck is alergic to fucking oranges

* * *

HX: *Raises hand* I am allergic to orange and many types of citrus fruits. And btw, my mother was never married.

* * *

major bro army 5/5/13 . chapter 4

howl and cupa HOWL AND CUPA howl and cupa

YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT THEM TO DO

* * *

HX: Indeed. :D

* * *

herobrine 5/5/13 . chapter 1

does he then get skull fucked in her basement

* * *

Howl: No Brine, I do not.

* * *

Guest 4/27/13 . chapter 13

I thought Howl only had a son with Scyther...strange...wait a minute...SHE'S A TIME TRAVELER!

The story jumps around a bit sometimes but other than that it's awesome!

* * *

Howl: S-s-s-s-son?! I HAVE A SON?!

Scyther: That was supposed to be a secret.

Reese: Oh, I'm the Wither daddy made in an earlier chapter! *Tackle-hugs Howl*

HX: Yeah... It doess... Thanks though! :D

* * *

Azaziel the Demented 4/17/13 . chapter 14

this chapter i couldn't follow but its still great.

Kissess tto the ladys (blows Andr and Cupa a kiss)

Ender: Do you always have to flirt with girls?

Me: oh coming from a vampire that chases a girl that spends more time with machines then you!

Endervice: you just got burned.

Ender: ha ha ha.

Endervice: no your realy burning in the sun!

Ender: (runs into lair) that was close.

Me: o..kay..anyway kissess again to Cupa and Andr.

Ender: and people check out my story Ender the Tekkit Vampire on ATZ(Azaziel the Demented)'s profile, you'll love it if you like real vampires, minecraft, mobtalker, and yogcast/Genderbent yogcast!

ATZ: love your work and wish you good fortune in the future.

* * *

HX: No one could follow it... And you forgot the rest of the girls. And thanks! :D

* * *

Unknown12 4/16/13 . chapter 14

Me:Hey cupa?

Cupa: What?

Me: You want peanuts?

Cupa: No i don't, why?

Me: So I can do my big gay dance! *oof oof omm off*

Cupa: *Rolls eyes and begins to hiss*

Me: Oh shoot... urm!... do you liek mudkips?

Cupa:3...2...

Me: *runs but rams himself in a bedrock wall* HOWL! plz tell your girlf... urm HER TO PLZ STOP!?

*insert response*

* * *

... I can haz peanutz? *Adorable face*

* * *

Guest 4/15/13 . chapter 14

Cupa: *Rageface* I DIED!

Mine Turtle: Hello! *Blows up*

Me: WTF IS GOING ON! MY GAME IS BEING HACKED! NOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU JACOB!

.

.

.

All: *Dies*

* * *

What? :D

* * *

youdontknowme 4/14/13 . chapter 14

I swear that was not me!That person just copied my name. I would never say that! Because of that, I will now have no caps in my name.

BTW YouDontKnowMe,u suck.

* * *

?

* * *

Scarredskull5 4/13/13 . chapter 14

These chapters... You need to stop with the review answers at the beginning of the chapter, and make longer chapters. Do that, or else i'm going to un-follow this story.

* * *

What about the end? And I'm trying to make them longer... And please don't threaten me with things like that... That makes me feel bad.

* * *

YouDontKnowMe 4/13/13 . chapter 14

Howl, U ARE A CRIME AGAINEST FASHION! But first of all DONT SPILL A SINGLE DROP OF CHOCOLATE MILK ON YOUR DRESS CU... urm howl

Rarity: OH U DID NOT JUST COPY MY LINES

Me: FUUUUUUU

* * *

Howl: But I'm lactose intolerant...

HX: Rarity? What the buck are you doing here? DON'T MAKE ME GET SPIKEY-WIKEY.

* * *

Chapter nine, FAHKIN' FINE! XD

* * *

Questions to be answered:

**None this time! XD JUST KIDDING! LOOK DOWN!**

WILL I EVER SHUT UP!?

* * *

Staff:

HowlXenn13: Writer

HowlPers12: Assistant/Co-writer

Jackson Crowley: Joke maker

Alkatrez: Leon's owner

The 13 Paged NoteBook: Syth, Flip/Alan, Whistle Grass Village's owner/Co-writer

Preemie98: Jack's owner

Magasquage: Owner of Cooper the Creeper, Cupa's older brother.

maritrollthe46th: The Creator of "The Flow".


	15. ANOTHER UPDATE

DA KINE UPDATE

Translation: The Update

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the lack of updates, at the end of this, I'll be explaining why it's so slow.

* * *

BfheadGamer 5/30/13 . chapter 15

Hmmm, yummy chapter... I want dessert...

* * *

HX: Well, remember to share next time.

* * *

WEEGEERULEZ1234 5/30/13 . chapter 15

Me: Hello again. U. R. LEGEND.

Cupa: Damn rapist almost got me last review. DON'T DO DAT!

Me: Well sorry. Not my fault. It is my evil... Quarter? Of myself.

Cupa: Shit... What is that?! *sees missile heading toward them*

Me: Oh shit... HOWL! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! RIP IT TO SHREDS!

Howl: No.

Me: PWEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE?

Howl: No.

Fine! *roundhouse kicks him at the cast*

*LOUD CRASHING NOISE*

Me: OH SHIT! SORRY GUYS!

* * *

HX: *Shows a large staircase, which the cast is now crashing down on*

* * *

Alkatrez 5/30/13 . chapter 15

countinue on the right path and stay true to your friends anyway badass as always

* * *

Thanks buddy.

* * *

Azaziel the Demented 5/30/13 . chapter 15

AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING

Abyss: Amazing!

Endervice:Amazing

Everysingle character i ever made: AMAZING!

* * *

HX: Stahahaaahhhhp! You're making me blush! XD Thanks!

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 5/30/13 . chapter 15

Holy Mind-Scrambling Batman!

This was like an Acid Trip on every possible drug in the world! But then again that's just you

XD

So long since you've last updated this.

Ahhh ... Brings back the good memories of the day I first read a fanfic, and that fanfic was yours dude. So I thank you for the story and getting me hooked onto a great website full of wonderful stories! :)

-The 13 Paged NoteBook

* * *

HOW COME YOU GET TO BE ROBIN!? XD

Hey, I might have been hopped up on happy pills to stay calm. XDDDDD

Yep.

;A; Damn it Note, stop making me cry.

* * *

danny 6/26/13 . chapter 11

Only one person says go to sleep when someone wakes up ... jack the ripper

You mean Jeff The Killer. *Puts on Howl's glasses*

Jack The Ripper is an unidentified serial killer who was active in largely impoverished areas and around the Whitechapel district of London in the year 1888. His name originated in a letter, written by someone who claimed to be the murderer of the victims claimed. Jack the Ripper was also known as "The Whitechapel Murderer" and the "Leather Apron" with a victim count of 5 or even more.

* * *

Danny 6/26/13 . chapter 4

I no wat fuse is and its gross

* * *

It's a M rated story. I hope you get it, if not, it's talking about sperm. *A loud "EWWWWWWWWWW" is heard*

* * *

WTFNUGGET 6/13/13 . chapter 15

Disco!

Cupa: No.

YES! *throws a brick at Cupa*

Cupa: Owwww...

*Trollface* Don't worry. I have a song for you.

Trollololloloolloololo, lololololoooo, trolololololo, ho, ho, ho ho, ho! Ho, ho ho ho ho! Trolololololololololo, lolololoo!

Cupa: You bastard. *throws a grenade at him*

Herobrine: OWWWW!

Cupa: I didn't mean you! :(

Will anyone volunteer to let me eat their soul? It has to be a girl's. *perverted grin*

* * *

Girls: I'll pass.

Howl: *Hurls a few kitchen knives at you* DON'T TOUCH MY CUPA!

HX: Besides, they all sold me their soul already, so you'd owe me if you eat one of them. And... I think it's Howl's time of the year.

Virgo: He has a period? I thought only girls have those.

HX: No, the time of the month where he's really bitchy because it's almost his birthday. He hates his birthday parties.

Howl: You smash my face in the cake every year HX.

HX: DARN TOOTIN'!

* * *

Creeperslord 6/12/13 . chapter 15

hey dude, could u update more frequently?

* * *

Did you know that the more often I am asked or ordered to do this, I actually stop working on the story for a day?

* * *

Dude766 6/9/13 . chapter 15

1. Hey Estelle! I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of anything! * paints a bulls-eye on an apple and places it on his head then plays " hit me with your best shot*

2. The story is so intense my mind almost got TNT and redstone to release the pressure!

3. Awesome story dude!

* * *

1: Stella: RAAAAAAAAWR! *Shoots multiple arrows faster than the speed of light, surrounding you as a cut-out*

2: Thanks!

3: Double thanks! :D

* * *

Sgt. Mufflebuns 6/9/13 . chapter 15

Me: Do you what life is?

Andr: What?

Me:Life is... WHERE YOU WILL DIE! *Lightning flashes*

HX: *Slowly picks up chainsaw*

* * *

HX: I'm actually putting away my serial killer weapon. *Puts chainsaw down* I'm going with a more olden approach. *Spins quickly before drawing a broadsword and shield*

* * *

ZeUltraman 6/9/13 . chapter 10

Hey man, I know how you feel like right now, depression and all that. I hope you don't "go under", because us fans really like your stories, and want to get more chapters because your story is just so damn interesting man! Cheer up dude, we will be with you through all the way! I hope you recover from this emotional trauma and get on with life!

(If this offends you in any way, I'm truly sorry)

* * *

No problem. I blame myself mainly because of my psychological problem.

* * *

youdontknowme 6/6/13 . chapter 15

You should include more creepy pastas,like seedeater,eyeless jack ect.

Btw, Morgan Freeman approves of this story.

It deserves butter

* * *

HX: But I'm almost done with the Creepypasta part of RTTE.

My name is Morgan Freeman, but I sound like a sexually frustrated carrot. XDDD

I can't believe people like this story.

I can't believe I suck at updates.

I can't believe it's not butter. XDDDD

* * *

Deadlyassassin64 6/4/13 . chapter 15

I just hav 1 thing to say...budder...why am I telling u? I don't kno...but that advise will help u some how...wait thats not advise...

* * *

BUDDER TARTZ... Mmm... I have no idea what that is, but it popped into my head... And sounds delicious. XD

* * *

Shadedmoon99 6/1/13 . chapter 15

Last thing I remember there was the master and howl was about dead, so I'm sure I must of missed something that got us here!

* * *

HX: You didn't miss anything, I'll explain it by making Master explain it in a later chapter. XD

* * *

Shadedmoon99 6/1/13 . chapter 15

So if Howl made the wither (Reece) then Cupa wouldent b her mother and they haven't had sex, and they haven't gotten maried. Right? And y r they using there real full names now? I feel like I'm missing something, or that this plot is becoming harder and harder to read because flash backs and subplots, it's almost like there was a gap in the story line and this is right after that gap happened and everything's settled down.. What happened!

* * *

The whole story is a gap in the storyline. Howl is Reese's father because he created her, she assumed Cupa was her mother because she was with Howl. And everyone's memories were replaced and erased, so they were using their real names.

* * *

Preemie98 6/1/13 . chapter 15

Story is good...

But I don't really see any action in this one..

Hm and also don't let howl fight every single villian

The strongest vs the strongest

The second strongest vs the second strongest villian

And third vs the third strongest villian..

Oh and the out is put...wrong spelling. Sorry

* * *

That's like saying don't let Kirito lead Sword Art Online, don't let Eren be the main character of Shingeki no Kyojin, and make Naruto about Sasuke.

* * *

Preemie98 6/1/13 . chapter 15

Drakedark : (taps his foot) when..will...I SAVE THE DAY?! im getting bored! Put me in the story! Gah!

Preemie98: hmm...can you please put drake in the next chapter? Sorry but his temper is running out..

Jack: drake is getting really angry since you did not put him in the chapter...

Drakedark: fine..I will wait one more time..

Put me in the next chapter..tch...

Preemie98: please out drake in the next chapter..oh..and whats drakes role? What enemie will he be fighting?

Jack: (transforms into lion form and runs away) bye preemie..drake..

Drakedark: (practices with his whip) hurry up and out me in the next chapter..that's all I ask.

* * *

Did you know that being told what to do makes me want to give up on writing this and only work on a story with my friends, completely delete all of the stories that I write on my own or with me as the lead, seeing as I get help from a few of my best friends on here. Telling me how to write MY story and not telling me how I can improve in writing and what COULD do doesn't help.

**Nickname(Pen name)**

**Note (The 13 Paged NoteBook):** One of the Co-writers of this story. I ask this dude to help me and he writes out scenes that I ask him to.

**Serah (The Withering Dragon):** She's always helping me with the mature humor.

**The Fountain Of Many Good Ideas (maritrollthe46th):** This guy has the best and most well thought out ideas and always helps me think out the ways that all of RTTE can make sense eventually.

Without these three, I wouldn't be able to do anything more with this story. They're like, one of the only reasons that I keep this story/series going.

* * *

Rookie-Writer . com 5/31/13 . chapter 11

jeff the killer is it... good story

by the way i hope everything is better for you now

* * *

Thanks!

It's getting better.

* * *

gameipedia 5/31/13 . chapter 15

wtf are these intros/outros of answers and madness?

* * *

Half of the time, I don't even know.

* * *

**Notice:**

**1: This is not an RP, I simply put up my OCs and some canons up for humiliation for people to laugh at. If you review, please have some sort of meaning to the story.**

**2: Telling me what to do to the story actually slows things down if you're not in the group that works with me.**

**3: Telling me to update faster makes this feel more like work rather than for me to advance my writing skills and for me to enjoy myself.**

**4: Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Notice 2: I'm going to be posting the beta and original version of RTTE. And before anyone says anything, this was planned way before when I was first going to make the series. Many people had apparently taken a liking to Harem stories, so that is the basis of the romance. Howl X the mob girls. (This was only to meet with audience intrests. I'm actually not really a fan of harem stuff, and I prefer two guys and one girl, because that'd make the girl a pimp. *Fixes bad ass sunglasses* Hell yeah. B))**

* * *

**This is "The Angel Of The Crescent Moon", signing out. See you guys in the next chapter. By the way, I'm still HX, or you can call me Crescent or Moon.**


	16. Chapter 10: First Connection To Reality

Chapter 10: The First Connection To Reality

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I also do not own such things as No More Heroes, Legend Of Zelda, Soul Calibur, Kid Icarus, Kirby or anything else. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs and storylines. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Percival, Naito, Lancelot.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**OC Owners whose characters you've already submitted:**

**You NEED to review, send me a PM contact me at Howlxenn (The at symbol) gmail . com to make sure you're still going along with this series. That's the only way that I can ensure your character's role in the story. If not, your character will not be added.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this whole website. **

**Excuses include, but are not limited to:**

**Finishing Sword Art Online (Anime Series)**

_**Yumekui Merry. (IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME! THANK YOU MARITROLL FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS!)**_

**Being lazy.**

**Watching "Your Grammar Sucks" by Jacksfilms.**

**Getting into making a manga series with my buddy Note (Which I'm still trying to work out the first few bugs)**

**Roleplaying with friends.**

**Not roleplaying.**

**Listening to music.**

**But most of all, my apartment has been flooded into by the unit above us and I've moved in with my mom for a little while so I can actually take a shower, bathe ETC., also there's no internet there, and my phone can't upload fanfics.**

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

Syth was the first to wake up that morning as he looked to his left. He smiled, looking at the sleeping Snowy as she cuddled up against him. "So adorable." he said, petting her head as he took off her hat. He then leaned down and kissed her head as she groaned in her sleep, cuddling more against him. He looked across at the other bed and gave a small smile. "... She is somewhat cute..." Syth said, smiling at Blazette as she slept under the nine blankets she had. "... And she is a pretty good kisse-" Syth began before her eyes fluttered open. He quickly looked down at Snowy as he petted her head, blushing lightly.

"... Hey." Blazette said, looking at him as he looked up at her.

"... Good morning Blazey." he said, using the nickname she said he could use for her rather than how he usually referred to people. "... How was your sleep and dreams?" he asked as she smiled, looking at her blonde hair. She had a light blush on her face that was barely visible due to her tanned skin and the waves of heat coming off of her.

"Good... You were in them..." she said, but mumbled the last part too soft for him to hear.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her as she shook her head.

"Nothing!" she said, blushing deeply enough to be seen. "H-how was your dream and sleep?" she asked as he smiled warmly at her. (Not warmly enough since she was a Blaze. (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (That is not funny.) Racist jokes are a bad thing. Seriously. Racist jokes are not cool. Don't do them.)))

She blushed but smiled back warmly. "It was alright." he said with a smile. "My dreams were pretty happier than usual." Syth said as she smiled even more. "You and Snowy were in it." Syth said before sitting up with a sigh. A knock came from their door... It was Emerald. The green dressed villager stepped in and looked at them. "Mistress?"

"Your friends are waiting for you all downstairs in the dining hall... And the one you all call Howl is making some sort of new breakfast that I have never seen or heard of in all of Minecraftia... He calls 'Cake in a pan' I believe." she said as Syth nodded. She smiled and left the room, heading back downstairs.

"... Cake for breakfast?" Blazette asked as Syth nodded.

"It sounds... Pleasant." Syth said with a smile as they walked downstairs. As they reached downstairs, Syth and Blazette saw Howl running back and forth in the kitchen alone as he was running from the furnace to the small pool of water (Sink) to the table and back to the furnace. "Whoa... Slow down there, Howl-kun." Syth said, watching the teen run faster than usual.

"Oh, hey Syth, Blazette and Snowy!" he said with a smile as Snowy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"... You're looking... Happy today." Blazette said.

"Yeah, I am!" Howl said with a smile. "I mean, why shouldn't I be happy? We're all back together! We're all a fa-... F-f-f-family..." he stuttered, looking down before tears dripped from his face. "_... Lexi... And Sam... Lukas... Serah... Haru... Lat-_" he thought before Syth snapped his fingers in his face before letting Snowy to the ground. "_... Damn it Percival, remember... You never met her in this life... No matter how much you still love her... SHE DOESN'T EXIST HERE! STOP REMEMBERING HER! She has NOTHING to do with this life. And besides, you're with Cupa now, what kind of bastard is still in love with someone from a past life? Or... Was it future life? Or maybe... It never happened at all... And it was all just a dream... First life is over, second life is now... I should just forget her because it's pointless to remember._"

* * *

**Crescent / HX: AND BESIDES YOU'RE CONFUSING THE AUDIENCE!**

* * *

"Howl-kun, you alright?" Syth asked as Howl quickly snapped out of it. "You kinda zon-"

"I'm fine." Howl answered quickly, running back to cooking as he finished. He sighed heavily as he carried the large plate of pancakes to the table and placed it in the middle. "Go ahead everyone, dig in!" he said with a smile as Yaebi nervously made a plate. Howl smiled as he ran back to the furnace (Oven) and pulled out some bacon and eggs before running back to the table and placing them on everyone's plates. Everyone smiled and began eating as Howl sat between Cupa and Reese. "Enjoying the breakfast girls?" he asked, looking at his adopted daughter as the girl nodded.

"It's awesome daddy!" she said, smiling happily with maple syrup all over her mouth as Howl chuckled and wiped it with his sleeve before taking off his jacket.

"You're so cute Reesie." he said with a smile as he looked at Cupa, who was eating happily. Howl looked at everyone and smiled before standing up and moving away from the table.

"... What's wrong?" Syth asked, looking at him as he set down his fork.

Howl pointed at Snowy, who was sweating more than usual. "Has anyone noticed that it's gotten a bit hotter in here?" Howl asked as Blazette sunk in her seat.

* * *

***LAZY MOFO TIME SKIPPY THINGY! :D***

* * *

Howl was sitting in his new room, simply playing with his tie as he sighed. "... What's the date today?..." Howl said before looking at his phone. "... December 30th... Looks like it's time... For that whole... Vlog... Seeing as I'll be forgetting everything at the stroke of midnight tomorrow night..." he said, pressing a few apps before a camera began recording him. "Hey there... Just so you remember, due to your condition... Your name is Percival Winds Xenophon, you're dating Cupa, a girl with orange hair. You've got a daughter named Reese, who has black hair and wears a black hoodie that goes down to her knees. You also have adopted parents, a Garo named Alexis and a Half-Redead named Samuel... You're in Minecraft now, a building game entirely made of blocks. You're on the side of the mobs or monsters as they're called. You're an enemy to Minecraftians and fight only the ones who attack the mobs. Your strongest attack is the 'Sword Beam', a beam of energy that is absorbed from your life-force into your sword... You have to stop Faust and Alex from waking up and taking over or else they're gonna get control of the Stone..." Howl said to the phone before looking down. "You're a fourth generation fighter of Ba-" Howl began before his phone rang... He was receiving a call. His eyes widened to the point that he was shaking. "L-L-Lexi..."

* * *

**In the real world... (Or to put it simply, Milky Way Earth)**

* * *

"Ooh... I hope he answers..." Alexis said, her metal hands clutching her phone tightly. "What if he doesn't hear it? What if his phone's dead? What if he's de-" she began before her husband placed his hand on her cheek.

"... He's fine Lexi... Remember... He's the one who killed me and my entire troop alone." Sam said with a smile as she nodded, shakily holding the phone against her ear. He looked away to a black haired young man in his early twenties with a suit and tie who was typing away on a laptop. "How's the modding going, Lancelot?"

"Horrible, I might not be able to keep this up. This modding is much harder than hacking for me... I may be the God of Madness, but to be honest... This whole idea is madder than your youngest son." the man said, his fingers flying across the two keyboards that he had plugged into his laptop.

"Dad!" a teen with red eyes said, running down the stairs, holding out a piece of paper in his left hand as he handed it to Sam. "Lance might be able to use this... It's his password and username." he said as Lancelot snatched it out of his hands before tossing his top-hat away.

"This is gonna be hard... Maybe we should have Mallon help us." Lance said, groaning as his fingers began flying even faster. "I can't do this alone!" he said, grunting as a halo appeared behind his back before two red-feathered angel wings spawned.

"Get a hold on your Madness, Lance." A child with golden eyes said, walking in before he grabbed the god's hand. "I'll take over." He said as the sweating god nodded.

"It's good to see you're awake again Mallon." he said with a smile as the child began typing.

"Of course, after all... Nap time is over at 3:00 PM." the five-year old said before stepping away from the computer. "I should make more mods... That was fun." he said with a smile as Alexis looked at her phone excitedly.

"He's picking up!"

"Percy?! Sweetie?! Are you there?!" a feminine voice rang out from Howl's phone as he held it to his face, eyes wider than normal.

"..."

"Percy! Percy! Answer the phone! Answer the phone Percy! It's Lexi!" the voice called out, with her seeming to hiccup and cry. "Percy!"

"... L-Lexi?..." Howl whispered to the phone... The line went silent soon after. "... M-mom?" he said, tears welling up in his eyes as he dropped the phone. "... Alexis?" He said, standing off of the bed before falling forward and about to end up on his knees. It was at this moment that Syth and Cupa walked in.

"Howl-kun!" Syth said, going down quickly to catch Howl before he could hit the floor. The teen he caught had tears streaming down his face as he looked up at him. "Are you alright?" Syth asked him worriedly as Cupa walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I-I hate this world! I fucking hate this world! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! HATE!" Howl shouted, pounding his fist on Syth's chest angrily as the older teen hugged him, trying to calm him down before letting Cupa hold him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. "I hate this fucking world so damn much!" Howl shouted angrily, a river of tears streaming down his face as she held him.

"... Is it really that bad?" she asked as he nodded. "... Then I'm going with you to your world." she said as he looked up at her with wide eyes, taking his head off of her shoulder.

"... Wh-wh-wh-" he began before she pressed her lips to his. Syth smiled down at the couple as he walked to the door. Cupa pulled away after.

"... If being here breaks you down like this... I can't ask you to say... You've given enough up for me... The least I could do is go with you."

"... I-I-I did nothing." he said as she wiped away his tears before taking off her gloves and pressed her hands against his, fingers upon fingers, palms upon palms.

"... You've taught me so much... And look... We're a perfect fit." she said as he looked at her hands.

"... You're so cheesy." Howl said, chuckling as she giggled, putting down her hood.

"I learned it from you, ya' cheese cake." she said with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 10: ChicKEN :D I LOVE CHICKENS.**

* * *

Alex of the End 7/4/13 . chapter 15  
Me: Oh come on people don't you get it? He has these intentional "plot holes" there so he can have them "filled", or explained at a more dramatic time. Its a common strategy amongst writers. *gives Howl a thumbs up*

* * *

Thanks buddy. But many of the plot holes will take a while to fill.

* * *

BfheadGamer 7/3/13 . chapter 13

But... But... Angel Of The Crescent Moon... Your chapters are so delicious that I CAN'T share them... I MUST HAVE MY PRECIOUS! MINE! MIIIIINNNNEEEE! *turns into a raving phsycotic lunatic and ransacks Angel Of The Crescent Moon's house looking for more precious chapters*

Btw, if you are Angel of the Crescent Moon, is there an Angel of the Full Moon, Half-Moon, and Cheese Moon?

* * *

NOOOOO! MAWH CHAWPTAZ! WAHY?! XD

Actually... There were many more angels... The others died horrendous deaths... Full Moon... I stole her sould. I sliced Half-Moon in half and Cheese... I ate him.

* * *

evilthebob 6/30/13 . chapter 16

You realize that the more you tell us not to tell you what to do, the more tempted we are to tell you what to do, right?  
I will give you a bacon potato for your efforts anyway.  
Please excuse me as I rain swords on my house to improve structural integrity.

* * *

Bacon potato?! Thank you!

* * *

WEEGEERULEZ1234 6/28/13 . chapter 16

If Builders built Buildings the way Programmers wrote Programs, Then the first Woodpecker to come along would destroy all of Civilization.  
Me: *hears loud rumbling noise* Whats that sound?  
Cupa: *looks up* Holy... Mother... of... Notch...  
Me: *looks up and sees civilization being hit by multiple Shoop da Whoops*  
Shoop: IMMA FIREN MEH LAZOR! *Fires lazor*  
Me: RUN! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!  
HX: No you aren't. *erases page on notebook*  
Me: WTF? We are on a blank page!  
Cupa: This is awesome! GIVE ME THAT PENCIL! *Draws TNT* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
HX: No. *erases TNT*  
Cupa: aww... fine. *draws 5 Howls* HOORAY! I'M A PIMP!  
Normal Howl: But what about me? :(  
Cupa: Ohhh... Sorry. *writes: giv mee 3 mor min*

Cupa: *draws "lemon"* *sadistic grin*

Me: O_o  
ANYWAYS THAT IS THE END OF THIS COMIC! But one more thing.  
Cupa: *draws and ignites nuke* Muahaha...  
Howl: CUPA! NOO!

* * *

Howl: And this is why I never let Cupa take my crack pipe. And by crack pipe, I mean a giant metal pipe I smack people with.

* * *

Awesomehenry01 6/27/13 . chapter 16

Man i cant wait for the next chapter.

CRASH

Me: Da Fuck

Hx: You dont have to wait *pulls out chainsaw

Me: Noooooooooooooooo

* * *

Crescent: HX. You're sooooo imature.

HX: Shut up other personality! *Revs up chainsaw*

Crescent: Honestly, it's like you want me to brutually murder you. *Draws two curved blades that glow with the moonlight* You're foolish.

*Ten minutes later*

Crescent and HX: *Drinking tea*

* * *

Azaziel the Demented 6/27/13 . chapter 16

your story is great man, i respect you as a equal.

not telling you what you can and can't do, but if you'd like, check out endervice on Deviant art, allota storys are on there and they are almost as great as yours.

The Dark Creator go with you.

* * *

Hmm... I think I might check them out. Thank you.

* * *

Somebody10101 6/27/13 . chapter 16

Damn I was like, ANOTHER CHAPTER ANOTHER CHAPTER ahhhhhh crap.

* * *

Does this count?

* * *

**Questions to be answered:**

Will Howl ever return home?

Will Cupa really go with him?

Who is trying to kill Howl?

When will Howl and Herobrine finally have their fight?

Find out on the next overly-dramatic chapter of Road To The End!

* * *

Staff:

HowlXenn13: Writer

HowlPers12: Assistant/Co-writer

Alkatrez: Leon's owner

The 13 Paged NoteBook: Syth, Flip/Alan, Whistle Grass Village's owner/Co-writer

Preemie98: Jack's owner

Magasquage: Owner of Cooper the Creeper, Cupa's older brother.

maritrollthe46th: The Creator of "The Flow". "The Fountain Of Many Good Ideas"


End file.
